


Flair Love

by fenrissa, oh_galwaygirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bartender AU, First Time, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Humor, Irish Pub, M/M, Sam's Birthday, Surprise Party, Zada, bartender course, drink mixing, fanfiction pl, flair style, larry stylinson - Freeform, rape memory, severe flu, siall, victim of rape, zayn flair master
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 51,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenrissa/pseuds/fenrissa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_galwaygirl/pseuds/oh_galwaygirl
Summary: Louis i Niall, przyjaciele z dzieciństwa, wkraczają z hukiem w dorosłe życie i postanawiają wspólnie założyć własny biznes. Znikome pojęcie Irlandczyka o miksologii zmusza ich do udziału w kursie, prowadzonym przez najlepszego barmana w całej Anglii, który naprawdę uwziął się na chłopaka z uroczymi loczkami. Louis też nie odpuszcza chłopakowi … w zupełnie innym sensie.czyli: Historia Louisa i Harry'ego, w towarzystwie wielu gwałtownych emocji i barmańskich sztuczek.





	1. Rozdział 1

Louis Tomlinson uważał, że jego 27 lat to odpowiedni wiek, by przestać pracować w Starbucksie i założyć coś swojego. I jeśli planował założenie baru razem ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem głównie dlatego, że to on miał fundusze, to cóż… To nie tak, że go wykorzystuje, prawda? Irlandczyk sam się zaproponował, ponieważ prawda jest taka, że ten 25-latek nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez Louisa. Mężczyźni byli niemalże nierozłączni, nawet mieszkali razem. Od dwóch lat mieszkała też z nimi Samantha - dziewczyna Nialla. Tomlinson czuł się czasem jak rozgoryczone piąte koło u wozu, ostatecznie był starszy od nich i wypadałoby się w końcu ustatkować. To nie tak, że był desperatem. Spotykał się z różnymi mężczyznami przez te wszystkie lata, po prostu przy żadnym nie poczuł niczego szczególnego, nie był nigdy w nich zakochany. Właściwie prawda jest taka, że on jedynie zaspokajał swoje potrzeby seksualne, a pragnął czegoś więcej. Chciał tak jak Niall mieć kogoś, kogo by przytulał na kanapie podczas oglądania wieczornych wiadomości. Chciał tak jak Niall mieć kogoś, kto by krzyczał na niego, kiedy wraca zbyt pijany do domu. Chciał tak jak Niall mieć kogoś, kogo po prostu by kochał. Czy to tak wiele?

Był maj, kiedy Louis z Niallem stali we właśnie wynajętym przez nich lokalu. Miejsce było puste, ekipa wykończeniowa brała się do pracy dopiero w przyszłym tygodniu, jednak przyjaciele w końcu poczuli, że realizacja ich marzeń jest na wyciągnięcie ręki.  
\- Myślę, że z moim spadkiem po babci i twoją głową na karku, uda nam się - powiedział Niall, ocierając spod oka wyimaginowaną łezkę.   
\- Och, ta dobra kobieta… Pamiętasz, jak na trzecim roku moich studiów poleciałem z tobą do Irlandii na święta i zabrała nas na zakupy, żebyśmy pomogli jej wybrać urnę? - zaśmiał się Louis, czytając kolejny raz akt najmu.   
\- Odrobinę abstrakcyjne wydarzenie, aczkolwiek cieszę się, że nie kazała nam wybierać sukni do trumny. - Wzdrygnął się Horan.   
\- Reasumując: mamy twój spadek, moją głowę do interesów, lokal i zapał. - Podsumował szatyn. - Ale wiesz, czego nam brakuje?  
\- Sam ustawiającej wszędzie te jej pachnące świeczki?  
\- Niestety nie, Niall - westchnął Tomlinson. - Brakuje nam wiedzy barmańskiej. 

***

Harry nigdy nie narzekał na swoje życie. Studiował to, co zawsze chciał, był całkiem lubiany na swoim roku i uczył się nawet nieźle. Nauka przychodziła mu z łatwością, w przeciwieństwie do jego przyjaciółki Ady. Ta, zamiast skupiać się na nauce, miewała naprawdę różne dziwne albo szalone pomysły, na które, chcąc nie chcąc, się godził. Wielokrotnie kończył z pomalowanymi paznokciami albo kolorowymi spinkami we włosach, w zdecydowanie za ciasnych spodniach. Mimo wszystko, nie zamieniłby jej na inną przyjaciółkę. Była pierwszą osobą, której powiedział, że interesują go chłopcy i okazała mu tyle wsparcia, co nikt inny. Dlatego teraz siedział po turecku na podłodze i słuchał, jak ta z zapałem opowiada o kursie barmańskim, na który właśnie czekali. Uśmiechał się tylko i kręcił co jakiś czas głową, nieuważnie pisząc wiadomość na swoim iPhonie.

Louis i Niall zmierzali korytarzem na swoją pierwszą lekcję profesjonalnego barmaństwa, kiedy nagle Irlandczyk stanął jak wryty i wrzasnął: - TOMMO!!!   
\- Co?... - zapytał szatyn, odrobinę zły na niego, widząc, że właśnie zwrócili na siebie uwagę wszystkich oczekujących kursantów.  
\- Gówno! - zarechotał Horan i zaczął niekontrolowanie się śmiać, na co starszy mężczyzna jedynie przewrócił oczami i podwinął rękawy swojej bluzy, opierając się plecami o ścianę obok jakiejś siedzącej na podłodze brunetki. 

Harry aż zaniemówił na widok tatuaży mężczyzny. W ogóle sam mężczyzna był niesamowity i chyba niechcący się zagapił, jeśli szturchnięcie w żebra i wszechwiedzący wzrok jego przyjaciółki były jakąś wskazówką. Zarumieniony, spuścił wzrok, zanim mógł jeszcze bardziej się zbłaźnić. Jednak Ada nie mogła przepuścić takiej okazji.  
\- Harruuu? - zaczęła śpiewnie.  
\- Milcz, nawet się nie waż! - syknął. Ta w odpowiedzi zaczęła się śmiać, szturchając go i podnosząc się na nogi. - O nie, nie, proszę! - jęknął Harry, łapiąc za nogawkę jej spodni. - Nie rób mi tego!  
\- Spokojnie, chcę tylko porozmawiać. - Puściła mu oczko i podeszła swobodnie do uroczego szatyna i jego roześmianego przyjaciela.

Louis wgapił się po prostu w swoje buty, ignorując wciąż rechoczącego przyjaciela, kiedy w zasięgu jego wzroku pojawiły się czarne sztyblety. Podniósł oczy i zobaczył niską, uśmiechniętą łobuzersko blondynkę w krótkich włosach.   
\- Cześć! - przywitała się. - Też na kurs?  
\- Hej. - Uśmiechnął się nieco starszy mężczyzna.  
\- Tak, chcemy założyć własny bar! - Irlandczyk oczywiście musiał zacząć opowiadać dziewczynie ich życie.   
\- Ja jestem tutaj z przyjacielem, o tam siedzi! - Pokazała na Harry'ego. - Wiesz, chcieliśmy zdobyć nowe doświadczenia i tak dalej.  
\- Ojej, kocham te śmieszne, hipsterskie dzieciaki! - zapiał z zachwytu Niall, a szatyn przewrócił oczami, jednocześnie musiał przyznać mu rację, gdyż patrzący w ich stronę chłopak z długimi, kręconymi włosami był niczego sobie. No dobrze, może to małe niedopowiedzenie. Wyglądał jak model jakiejś ekskluzywnej sieci hipsterskich ubrań.   
\- Twój przyjaciel jest nieśmiały? - zagadał Louis, machając do chłopaka.   
\- Harry? Nie, nie wiem o co mu teraz chodzi. Może wciąż jest zły, że namówiłam go na te maksymalnie ciasne spodnie? - zastanawiała się. - Harry! Chodź do nas!  
Styles chciał umrzeć. Chciał też zabić Adę, ale najpierw umrzeć. Albo w odwrotnej kolejności. Przywołał na twarz swój najlepszy uśmiech i podszedł do grupki.  
\- Cześć, nie wiem, co nagadała wam Ada, ale gwarantuję, że to nieprawda.  
\- Oh, czyli to nieprawda, że jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem?  
\- Nie, jesteś zołzą. - Dał jej żartobliwego kuksańca.  
\- Swoją drogą jeszcze się nie przedstawiliśmy - zauważył Horan. - Jestem Niall, a to Louis.  
\- Fajne spodnie, Harry. - Mrugnął do chłopaka Louis, lustrując wzrokiem jego dolne rejony.   
Harry zarumienił się i nie odpowiedział. Najpierw zabije Adę, dopiero później siebie.  
\- Jestem Ada, a ten przystojniak tutaj to Harry, jak już wam wygadałam.  
\- Oj, przystojniak! Prawda, Lou? - Wyszczerzył się Irlandczyk, szturchając przyjaciela.  
\- Nie mogę zaprzeczyć. - Wzruszył tylko ramionami szatyn, uśmiechając się na widok rumieńców komplementowanego chłopaka.   
\- Erm... Więc planujecie otworzyć własny biznes? - zagadała dziewczyna, widząc, że Harry wpatruje się w swoje trampki, a gorący chłopak nie mówi nic więcej.  
\- Tak, mamy już lokal, biznesplan i w ogóle, ale cóż… Na razie sami będziemy robić za pracowników, pasuje więc się czegoś nauczyć na temat barmaństwa - zaśmiał się Niall. - Oczywiście jesteście zaproszeni na otwarcie.   
Tomlinson tylko zmarszczył brwi, bo Niall i jego zapraszanie przypadkowych ludzi, ale cóż… Przyjemnie będzie oglądać chłopaka już po skończeniu kursu.   
\- Otwieracie zaraz po skończeniu kursu?  
\- Jeśli ekipa wykończeniowa wyrobi się zgodnie z planem, to tak - odpowiedział tym razem Louis, chcąc już wzruszyć ramionami, kiedy z tyłu głowy przebłysnęła mu Sam zwracająca uwagę na fakt, że zbyt lekceważy ludzi takimi gestami, więc westchnął i się powstrzymał.   
Harry przygryzł wargę, gorączkowo zastanawiając się co teraz powiedzieć. Coś błyskotliwego, co zaintryguje tego tajemniczego chłopaka?  
\- Nie jesteście aby za młodzi na tak poważny krok? - spytał i od razu chciał się walnąć w twarz. Brawo, Styles!  
Irlandczyk tylko zarechotał na ten tekst, opierając dłonie o swoje pochylone uda, a Tomlinson parsknął.  
\- Zbliżam się do trzydziestki, więc myślę, że to najwyższa pora na poważne kroki.   
Ich rozmowę przerwało pojawienie się atrakcyjnego mulata otwierającego drzwi klasy. Louis nie oglądając się na resztę, podążył za nim do środka, słysząc jeszcze jednym uchem, jak Horan pyta Harry’ego, jak on w ogóle jest w stanie chodzić w tych spodniach.   
Harry’emu nie umknęło spojrzenie, jakie Louis posłał... ich nauczycielowi? Westchnął. Wiedział, oczywiście, że wiedział, że to nie jego liga! Usiadł jednak za szatynem. Przynajmniej będzie miał widok na jego tyłek.  
Niall z Adą zajęli podwójne miejsce, szepcząc coś do siebie, czym szatyn postanowił na razie się nie martwić. Inną sprawą był siedzący za nim hipsterski chłopiec. Louis czuł mrowienie na plecach od jego wzroku. Powiercił się chwilę niezręcznie na krześle, po czym starał się skupić całą swoją uwagę na prowadzącym, który właśnie zabierał głos.  
\- Cześć wam, nazywam się Zayn i jestem mistrzem Anglii wśród barmanów w stylu flair, dlatego poproszono mnie, bym poprowadził ten kurs. Nie myślcie sobie, że to będzie łatwizna. Na każdej lekcji będziecie poznawać teorię, dostawać zadania domowe, pracować w grupach i pojedynczo, a za dwa miesiące przejdziecie sprawdzian waszych umiejętności. Nie uwzględniam żadnych poprawek - oblejecie, to nie skończycie kursu, nie obchodzi mnie nic poza tym, żeby barmanami mogli nazywać się jedynie kompetentni ludzie.   
Harry nie skupiał się na słowach prowadzącego, w przeciwieństwie do swojej przyjaciółki, która wlepiała w niego wzrok, nie chcąc przegapić żadnego słowa. Ten posłał jej nawet uprzejmy uśmiech, kiedy dopytywała o jakieś szczegóły. Westchnął rozdzierająco, kładąc głowę na ławce. Co on tu w ogóle robił? Ah tak, Ada. Nawet ona zostawiła go na rzecz tego blondyna, Nialla? Dlaczego jego życie musiało być aż tak beznadziejne? Skupił wzrok na tatuażach Louisa. Było w nich coś, co go przyciągało. Chciałby przesunąć po nich językiem i... STOP. To nie był teraz najlepszy pomysł. Nie tutaj, nie teraz i zdecydowanie nie w tych spodniach. Spojrzał na zegar wiszący nad stanowiskiem Zayna i zaczął odliczać minuty.  
\- … i tym właśnie różnią się bourbony od whisky. Harry, wymień dwie irlandzkie whisky. - Ich prowadzący chyba w końcu nie mógł dłużej ignorować westchnień siedzącego za szatynem chłopaka. Louis jedynie przygryzł dolną wargę w rozbawieniu, wiedząc, że ten w ogóle nie ma zielonego pojęcia, o czym mówił Zayn.   
\- Tullamore Dew i Jameson - szepnął cicho, niemalże nie poruszając ustami. Ostatecznie Harry był naprawdę ślicznym chłopcem i mógł mu coś podpowiedzieć.   
Styles zamarł w przerażeniu, dopiero po chwili powtarzając podpowiedź.  
\- Tullamore Drew i... Jameson? - bardziej zapytał, niż powiedział.  
Zayn uniósł jedną brew, patrząc na chłopaka, po czym powiedział: - Dziękuję za odpowiedź, Louis.   
Harry miał na tyle przyzwoitości, by się zarumienić. Do końca zajęć nie odzywał się już, wpatrzony w blat i sprawiając wrażenie, że uważnie słucha.  
\- Musiałeś? - zapytała jego przyjaciółka, gdy tylko wyszli z sali. - Nie mogłeś wysiedzieć spokojnie, tylko musiałeś mi robić wstyd?  
\- Daj mu spokój, widocznie coś go rozpraszało. - Wyszczerzył się podążający obok niej Niall, kiwając znacząco głową na stojącego obok Zayna Louisa, którego ten o coś pytał.   
\- Albo ktoś... - mruknęła Ada, wzdychając.  
\- NIKT - zaakcentował - mnie nie rozpraszał. Po prostu facet przynudzał.  
\- Jesteś zazdrosny? - Irlandczyk wyszczerzył się jeszcze bardziej, dostrzegając mordercze spojrzenia, jakie Harry posyłał nieświadomie ich nauczycielowi.   
\- Co? Oczywiście, że nie! - pisnął niemęsko.  
Tymczasem szatyn pożegnał Zayna i dołączył do ich grupki stojącej pod salą. Widząc zarumienione policzki Harry’ego i uśmieszki pozostałej dwójki, zapytał: - Obgadywaliście mnie?   
\- Nie, skądże! - Ada uśmiechnęła się niewinnie. - Więc... do zobaczenia za tydzień?  
\- Pewnie, będziemy tęsknić! - Horan pomachał oddalającej się parze przyjaciół, a jeśli Louis wgapiał się w tyłek Harry’ego opięty w te genialne dżinsy, to cóż… - O co chodziło z Zaynem?  
\- Co? - Tomlinson spojrzał na Nialla nieobecnym wzrokiem. - A, to! Poprosiłem go po prostu, żeby urządził u nas pokaz w dzień otwarcia.  
\- I zgodził się? - Horan spojrzał na niego podekscytowany.  
\- Powiedział, że jeśli uda nam się skończyć kurs, to nie ma problemu - odpowiedział szatyn, wzruszając ramionami.  
\- Pytanie: czy się uda? - westchnął Irlandczyk. - Ta prezentacja, którą mamy przygotować na temat wybranej whisky, mnie dobija.  
\- O czym ty mówisz, Ni? - parsknął Tomlinson. - Co piątek upijasz się whisky!  
\- No właśnie - jęknął Niall. - Wiem tylko, jak się nią upić.   
\- Ostatecznie możesz nagrać Zaynowi filmik, jak ją pijesz. - zachichotał Louis. - Może przejdzie.  
\- Żartujesz sobie? - Spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem Horan. - Widziałeś, jak potraktował dzisiaj Harry’ego?  
\- Myślę, że po prostu nie lubi tracić czasu na kogoś, komu nie zależy. - stwierdził szatyn, kiedy dotarli na parking i stanęli przy jego samochodzie. 

***

\- Jak mogłaś mnie tak zostawić?! - jęknął Harry w drodze na przystanek autobusowy. - W dodatku ten facet się na mnie uwziął!  
\- Bo nie słuchałeś, tylko gapiłeś na tyłek Louisa! Zayn chciał zwrócić twoją uwagę!  
\- On mnie nienawidzi!  
\- Oczywiście, że nie, Harry, przestań panikować!  
\- Jak mam nie panikować, skoro zostawiłaś mnie na pastwę losu? Podoba ci się?  
\- Kto?  
\- Niall.  
\- Co? - Ada roześmiała się głośno. - Skąd ci to w ogóle przyszło do głowy?  
\- Chichotaliście jak nastolatki?  
\- Wcale, że nie! - Oburzyła się, wstając, by pomachać na nadjeżdżający autobus. - Poza tym, ma dziewczynę, nie mógł przestać o niej gadać!  
\- Szczęściarz... - mruknął nieszczęśliwie Harry, gramoląc się do autobusu za dziewczyną i łowiąc drobne z kieszeni.

***

\- Louis, jak ty możesz ciągle jeść te płatki?? Jest 22! - Sam weszła do kuchni i skrzywiła się na widok współlokatora opierającego nogi o stół.  
\- Samantho, kochanie - zacmokał szatyn, aż jeden Choco Pops wypadł mu z ust na koszulkę z Johnem Travoltą, której używał do spania. - Czego ty ode mnie oczekujesz? Jestem tylko samotnym gejem. Wszystko, co ugotuję, smakuje jak spocone skarpety twojego chłopaka, więc zostają mi płatki.   
\- Musisz sobie znaleźć chłopaka, który umie gotować, bo ja nie widzę dla ciebie nadziei - westchnęła Sam, biorąc jabłko z koszyczka z owocami.   
\- Louis już znalazł sobie nowego chłopaka na dzisiejszym kursie - zaśmiał się Niall z salonu, gdzie oglądał jakiś program kulinarny.   
\- Och, zamknij się! - Przewrócił oczami Tomlinson.   
\- Opowiadaj. - Oczy Sam autentycznie zamigotały, gdy usiadła naprzeciwko niego.  
\- Nie ma o czym - westchnął Louis.  
\- Więc - zaczął Irlandczyk, opierając się bokiem o framugę kuchennych drzwi. - Jest tam taki ładny, hipsterski chłopiec, z loczkami i w ogóle. Nazywa się Harry i patrzy w naszego kochanego Lou jak w obrazek.   
\- W przyszłym tygodniu chyba odprowadzam was na ten kurs; też chcę poznać przyszłego chłopaka Louisa!   
\- Och, dajcie spokój! - Zniecierpliwił się szatyn, wstając od stołu i odkładając brudną miskę do zmywarki. - To nie moja liga.   
Po czym ignorując przyjaciół, zamknął się w swoim pokoju, położył na łóżku, założył słuchawki na uszy i resztę nocy spędził na gapieniu się przez okno podczas słuchania depresyjnych piosenek The Fray. 

***

Powrót do szkoły skutecznie zajął myśli Harry’ego. Znów mógł być tym lubianym przez wszystkich prymusem, który dogryza swojej przyjaciółce. Jednak mimo wszelkich starań, nie mógł wyrzucić z myśli niebieskich oczu swojego zauroczenia. Nie pomagała również Ada, która z podekscytowaniem opowiadała o Zaynie. Im bliżej piątku, tym bardziej się stresował. Prezentacja o wybranej whisky spędzała mu sen z powiek.  
W czwartkowy wieczór, Ada odebrała natarczywy telefon od Harry’ego.  
\- Musisz mi pomóc! - Usłyszała spanikowany głos w słuchawce. - Co mogę powiedzieć o whisky oprócz tego, że służy do picia?  
Ada roześmiała się, zalewając herbatę.  
\- Możesz wpaść, pomogę ci.


	2. Rozdział 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis i Niall, przyjaciele z dzieciństwa, wkraczają z hukiem w dorosłe życie i postanawiają wspólnie założyć własny biznes. Znikome pojęcie Irlandczyka o miksologii zmusza ich do udziału w kursie, prowadzonym przez najlepszego barmana w całej Anglii, który naprawdę uwziął się na chłopaka z uroczymi loczkami. Louis też nie odpuszcza chłopakowi … w zupełnie innym sensie.
> 
> czyli: Historia Louisa i Harry'ego, w towarzystwie wielu gwałtownych emocji i barmańskich sztuczek.

W piątek Louis i Niall jechali na kurs samochodem tego pierwszego, cały czas się kłócąc.  
\- Nie, Niall, nie wymalujemy na ścianach wojowniczych żółwi ninja!  
\- Ale dlaczego nie?!  
\- Bo to bar, a nie przedszkole?!   
Wysiadając na parkingu pod budynkiem, wciąż się kłócili.   
\- Louis, musisz mi chociaż na to pozwolić!  
\- Niall, błagam cię, w przyszłym tygodniu musimy załatwić koncesję na alkohol, nie mamy czasu na projektowanie fototapety!  
Obrażony Irlandczyk poszedł przodem, nie oglądając się na przyjaciela, a Tomlinson tylko westchnął, ruszając za nim. Prowadzenie firmy z jego najlepszym przyjacielem nie będzie takie łatwe. Odrobinę naburmuszony, wsunął ręce w kieszenie swoich obcisłych dżinsów. 

Ada dojrzała ich już z daleka, machając im z uśmiechem.  
\- Cześć chłopaki! Jak minął wam ten tydzień? - zapytała.  
\- Cześć - mruknął nieszczęśliwy Harry, ale rozjaśnił się na widok Louisa. - Hej... wszystko w porządku?  
\- Nie - żachnął się szatyn. - Czasem można mieć naprawdę dość tego upierdliwca.  
\- Zanim cokolwiek powiem: cześć, bo NIEKTÓRZY są wychowani - odgryzł się Horan. - Jak tam wasze prezentacje?   
\- Nawet nic mi nie mów o tej głupiej prezentacji! - jęknął Harry. - Nie rozumiem dlaczego w ogóle musimy pisać takie bzdury, my tracimy tylko czas, który moglibyśmy wykorzystać w jakiś pożyteczny sposób, a on przecież nawet tego nie przeczyta!  
\- Oh, panie Styles, zapewniam pana, że czytam wszystkie prace - powiedział Zayn wyłaniając się nagle zza roku. - Nie mogę się doczekać pana referatu. - Posłał mu mrożące krew w żyłach spojrzenie. - Zapraszam.   
Otworzył drzwi sali.  
\- Już nie żyję - jęknął Harry.  
Louisowi zadrgały kąciki ust. Ten biedny chłopiec miał talent do podpadania ich prowadzącemu.   
\- Ja cię, on jest czasem trochę przerażający, nie? - szepnął Niall do blondynki, gdy wszyscy wchodzili do sali.   
\- Jest niesamowity, prawda? - Westchnęła Ada rozmarzonym tonem, znowu siadając z Niallem.  
Harry tylko jęknął, zajmując wolną ławkę. Ten kurs był zdecydowanie złym pomysłem…  
Szatyn zawahał się, po czym pomału usiadł obok chłopaka, który chyba nawet nie zauważył, że usiadł przy podwójnym miejscu.   
\- Dzisiaj będziecie pracować w parach - zaczął lekcję Zayn. - Mam nadzieję, że to pomoże niektórym osiągnąć jakieś rezultaty.  
Styles powoli uniósł wzrok, niemal czując pot spływający mu po karku pod wpływem spojrzenia Zayna. Przeniósł wzrok na siedzącego obok chłopaka i podskoczył zaskoczony, trącając go przy okazji kolanem.  
\- Oops!  
\- Hi! - zachichotał Tomlinson, kładąc uspokajająco dłoń na jego kolanie. - To jak, pracujemy razem?   
\- Waszym dzisiejszym zadaniem będzie przyrządzenie poprawnego mojito. Panie Styles, co wchodzi w jego skład? - Zayn zmarszczył groźnie brwi, patrząc na roztrzęsionego bruneta.   
\- Yhm... alkohol? - spytał głupio.  
Zayn potarł skronie.  
\- Zaiste, panie Styles, alkohol, jak niemal w każdym innym drinku, pomijając te bezalkoholowe. Wymieni pan kilka? Tak właśnie myślałem - dodał z mściwą satysfakcją po kilku chwilach krępującej ciszy. - Życzę panu powodzenia na teście końcowym.  
\- On mnie nienawidzi - wyszeptał załamany chłopak.  
\- Też pomału zaczynam tak myśleć. - Louis z całych sił starał się nie roześmiać.   
\- Panie Horan, niech pan podejdzie do mojego stolika i pokaże całej klasie, jakie składniki muszą wziąć do tego drinka. - Zayn wyjątkowo postanowił pomęczyć kogoś innego.   
Irlandczyk wstał pomału i niepewnie podszedł do stanowiska ich nauczyciela. Rzucił tylko jedno błagające spojrzenie swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi, po czym chwycił za miętę, limonkę i Sprite’a mówiąc: - Wiem, że powinna być woda gazowana, ale ludzie przyzwyczaili się do napoju.   
\- Świetnie, panie Horan, nie jest pan kompletnie zielony, jak co poniektórzy. A jaki alkohol dodajemy?  
\- Erm… Wiem, że biały rum, ale… Które to to jest… - dukał biedny Niall.   
\- Ada, ty wiesz? - zapytał Zayn, przenosząc wzrok na dziewczynę.   
\- Tamta butelka. - Wzskazała bezbłędnie. - Bacardi.  
Zayn pokiwał głową z uznaniem.  
\- Brawo, chociaż jedna osoba przykładająca się do zajęć, gratuluję. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego niektórzy - spojrzał wymownie na Stylesa - nie mogą brać z pani przykładu.  
Horan chwycił butelkę i uciekł spod ostrzału pytań ich prowadzącego.   
\- Louis, jakie przyrządy do drinków będą ci potrzebne? - Zayn spytał szatyna.   
\- Łyżka barmańska, madler, no i kruszarka do lodu? - Wzruszył ramionami Tomlinson.  
\- Świetnie. Styles, podejdź i weź to, co powiedział twój partner.   
Harry na drżących nogach podszedł do stołu. Łyżkę rozpoznał niemal od razu, chwycił ją, niepewnie spoglądając na Zayna. Wyraz jego twarzy nie zmienił się nawet na sekundę. Chwycił też pierwsze lepsze urządzenie, którym mógł wycisnąć limonkę. Okazał się nim squeezer. Paskudny uśmieszek wykrzywił twarz Zayna.  
\- Tym, panie Styles, może pan zrobić Caipiroskę albo Cuba Libre. To jest squeezer, proszę pana. Nie mam pojęcia, co pan robi na moim kursie. - Pokręcił głową. - Panie Tomlinson? Weźmie pan resztę potrzebnych rzeczy?  
\- Wezmę - zaczął Louis, wstając z ławki, po czym podszedł do stolika, podając Harry’emu czarny, podłużny madler służący do zgniatania owoców, a następnie podszedł do kruszarki, wsypując do środka kostki lodu i podstawiając pod nią wiaderko, aby przygotować dla nich odpowiednią ilość. - Ale pan, panie Malik, chyba powinien nas najpierw czegoś nauczyć, a dopiero potem wymagać. Rozumiem, gdyby przemaglowano nas na temat whisky, o której była już mowa.   
Po czym zabrał wiaderko z lodem, objął Stylesa w pasie i zaprowadził ich z powrotem do stolika.   
Niall zachichotał, a Zayn huknął: - HORAN! Rozdaj wszystkim parom składniki!   
\- Dziękuję - wyszeptał drżącym głosem Harry, ściskając jego dłoń. - Pokażesz mi, co mam robić? - spytał, ignorując na razie Zayna i jego zirytowany wyraz twarzy. Jak Adzie mógł się podobać taki kretyn?!  
Zanim szatyn zdążył odpowiedzieć, ich nauczyciel zazgrzytał zębami i zaczął wypisywać na tablicy punkt po punkcie, jak należy zrobić tego drinka.  
\- Chyba już nie muszę. - Przewrócił oczami Tomlinson, po czym podał Harry’emu jedną z dwóch szklanek stojących na brzegu ich ławki. - Ale spokojnie, Harry. To łatwy drink. Najpierw urwij parę listków mięty i wrzuć je do środka. Teraz pokrój limonkę i dodaj ze trzy cząstki… Ale uważaj na palce, Harry! Świetnie. A teraz… O proszę… Panie Malik?   
\- Tak, Louis? - westchnął Zayn, odwracając się od tablicy.  
\- Zapomniał pan wspomnieć, że potrzebny nam jest syrop cukrowy. - Uśmiechnął się niewinnie Louis.   
Zayn zazgrzytał zębami.  
\- Syrop cukrowy dodamy na końcu, dlatego go jeszcze nie zapisałem.  
\- Dupek - mruknął Harry do siedzącego obok chłopaka, uważając by tym razem nikt inny go nie słyszał.  
\- Trochę tak - mruknął szatyn, zajęty mieszaniem drinka. - Nie przejmuj się nim.   
\- Gnębi mnie od początku! - poskarżył się, wrzucając limonkę do szklanki.  
\- Może jest sfrustrowany seksualnie. - Uśmiechnął się złośliwie Tomlinson, pokazując chłopakowi, jak ugnieść miętę i limonkę madlerem.   
\- Pewnie nikt go nie chce - zauważył Harry już bardziej wrednie. - Nie rozumiem, jak Ada może się do niego ślinić!  
\- Ja rozumiem, w końcu jest atrakcyjny. - Wzruszył ramionami Louis, ozdabiając swojego drinka limonką i patrząc, jak Harry nasypuje lodu do swojej szklanki.   
\- Uhm, podoba ci się? - spytał cicho Styles, rozlewając sprite’a.  
\- Znaczy: nie da się nie zauważyć, że jest gorący, niemniej to bardziej materiał na jednonocną przygodę niż randki? - Zastanowił się głośno szatyn, przechwytując Bacardi z sąsiedniej ławki i podając je chłopakowi, aby czasem nie zapomniał o alkoholu w drinku.   
Harry oczywiście dolał zbyt dużo alkoholu do drinka. Westchnął ciężko.  
\- Chyba się do tego nie nadaję.  
\- W rzeczy samej - podchwycił Zayn.  
\- Tak jak niektórzy do nauczania - warknął Tomlinson, patrząc na prowadzącego spod byka i podsuwając mu swoje skończone i ozdobione mojito.   
Zayn uważnie przypatrzył się drinkowi zrobionemu przez Louisa, starając się do czegoś przyczepić, ale wszystko było idealne.  
\- Dobrze - mruknął tylko i zerknął na Harry'ego. - Cóż... - Uśmiechnął się kpiąco i przeszedł dalej.  
\- Jezu, a myślałem, że to ja jestem dupkiem. - Szatyn uniósł brew, patrząc na zmierzającego w stronę Nialla i Ady nauczyciela.   
\- Jestem w tym beznadziejny - jęknął Styles, zwieszając głowę.  
Patrzył jak Zayn chwali drinka Ady i udziela kilku wskazówek Niallowi.  
\- Jeszcze się nauczysz. - Pocieszył go Tomlinson, szturchając chłopaka ramieniem i uśmiechając się.   
\- Nie rozumiem nic z bełkotu Zayna. Szkoda, że ty nie możesz nas uczyć. Skąd tyle wiesz o miksologii?  
\- W liceum dorabiałem w barze. - Wzruszył ramionami Louis. - Jeśli chcesz, to możesz czasem wpadać do mnie się pouczyć.   
\- Jesteś pewny? - Spojrzał na niego z nadzieją. - Pomógłbyś mi?  
\- Pewnie, to nie tak, że ktoś na mnie czeka w domu, więc. - Mrugnął do niego szatyn. - A skoro sam mówisz, że wolałbyś mnie jako nauczyciela… Chyba, że nie chcesz, to w porządku, tak tylko mówię.   
\- Więc nie masz nikogo? Preferujesz takie jednonocne przygody? - Harry skupił się na tablicy, na której Zayn coś pisał.  
\- Nie, nie mam nikogo. I nie do końca preferuję jednonocne przygody, po prostu czekam na kogoś wyjątkowego - westchnął Tomlinson, opierając smętnie policzek na dłoni.   
Harry pokiwał głową.   
\- Mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz kogoś takiego. - Posłał mu wymuszony uśmiech.  
\- A ja mam nadzieję, że już kogoś takiego znalazłem - mruknął pod nosem Louis, bawiąc się madlerem.   
Harry posmutniał. Przecież to nie jego liga, na co on liczył? Skupił wzrok na tablicy i ośmielił się zadać pytanie prowadzącemu.  
\- Tak, Styles, możesz zastąpić Havanę innym rumem, jeśli akurat go nie masz, aczkolwiek Cuba Libre to drink z Havany, pamiętajcie - odpowiedział chłopakowi Zayn, unosząc brwi na to, że ten bierze aktywny udział w wykładzie.   
\- Harry? - Przygryzł dolną wargę szatyn, a kiedy przyciągnął jego uwagę, zapytał: - A ty masz kogoś?   
Brunet pokręcił przecząco głową.  
\- Nie, Ada wszystkich odstrasza. - Uśmiechnął się.  
\- Jest trochę jak damska wersja Nialla - zachichotał Tomlinson. - Więc, jako że jestem przyzwyczajony, mnie by nie odstraszyła.   
\- Czy ty... ze mną flirtujesz? - spytał zaskoczony brunet.  
\- A nie powinienem? - Louis zamrugał. - Och… Pewnie nawet nie jesteś zainteresowany tą samą płcią, przepraszam! Jezu, nie wiem, czemu od razu założyłem, że mam jakieś szanse. Oczywiście, że nie… Taki śliczny chłopiec jak ty? To by było zbyt piękne… Boże, czemu ja w ogóle wciąż mówię i się pogrążam?! To pewnie od nadmiaru cukru. A Sam mówiła: nie jedz tyle Choco Pops. To niee, Louis robi, co mu się podoba, jest silnym, niezależnym mężczyzną!   
Harry położył dłoń na jego ramieniu.  
\- Nie, nie! To znaczy, tak! Uh, to znaczy... - Odetchnął i potarł twarz. - Jestem zainteresowany, ale myślałem, że to ja nie mam szans…  
\- Och. - Szatyn uśmiechnął się z ulgą. Dosłownie czuł, jak kamień spada mu z serca. - Cóż. Byłeś w wielkim błędzie, Harry, tak tylko mówię.   
\- Popatrz na nasze gołąbeczki! - zagruchał gdzieś z tyłu Niall, ale Tomlinson tylko uśmiechnął się szerzej.   
\- Czy może pan, panie Horan, omawiać życie seksualne swoich kolegów POZA salą lekcyjną? - powiedział Zayn, krzyżując ramiona i patrząc na nich spod byka.  
\- Och, daj spokój, Zayn! Weź przechyl sobie parę tych drinków i od razu wyluzujesz. - Machnął ręką Irlandczyk, a Tomlinson wiedział w tym momencie, że mają ostro przejebane.   
\- Panie Horan, proszę opuścić moje zajęcia. Może pan również zabrać ze sobą swojego przyjaciela, Stylesa i razem omawiać wasze życie seksualne na zewnątrz. ŻEGNAM panów - powiedział Zayn, otwierając drzwi klasy.  
Louis i Ada patrzyli z otwartymi ustami, jak ich przyjaciele wychodzą z sali, Harry nawet bliski łez. Szatyn odrobinę załamał się głupotą Nialla. Z Zaynem trzeba wiedzieć, kiedy i na ile można sobie pozwolić. Z jednej strony miał ochotę go dopaść i z powrotem mu wytlenić te jego kłaki, najlepiej Domestosem, a z drugiej chciał przytulić Stylesa. Westchnął i wstał, mówiąc: - Idę omawiać z nimi to życie seksualne.   
Po czym wyszedł na zewnątrz, nie zwracając uwagi na gwizdy podziwu innych kursantów.   
\- Niall, on mnie nienawidzi, teraz na pewno mnie obleje i co ja zrobię? Ada mnie zabije, a Lou już nigdy się do mnie nie odezwie! - powiedział Harry ze łzami w oczach.  
\- Co do nich nie mogę ci nic obiecać, ale ja z pewnością cię nie zostawię. - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się, zamykając za sobą drzwi klasy.   
\- Lou, przyjacielu! - Irlandczyk rzucił się w jego objęcia.   
\- Lou? - Zdziwił się Harry. - Co ty tutaj robisz, powinieneś być w sali, boże, teraz Zayn też cię obleje i to wszystko przeze mnie!  
\- Nie przez ciebie, tylko przez Nialla. - Pokręcił głową Louis, odpychając wyżej wspomnianego od siebie. - Widzisz, co narobiłeś, Nialler? Harry ma atak paniki.   
Po czym podszedł do chłopaka i po prostu go przytulił.   
Styles kurczowo się w niego wtulił, starając się oddychać głęboko.  
\- Nie jesteś na mnie zły? - wymamrotał gdzieś w jego bluzę.  
\- Absolutnie, kochanie. - Szatyn uśmiechnął się rozczulony, masując jego plecy w uspokajającym geście. Jednocześnie czuł się odrobinę oszołomiony delikatnym zapachem Harry’ego. Boże, chyba znalazł mężczyznę swojego życia. 

Po kilkunastu minutach spędzonych w ramionach Louisa, Styles musiał się odsunąć, bo drzwi od sali otworzyły się i zaczęli z niej wychodzić pozostali uczestnicy kursu.  
\- Harry, wszystko w porządku? - Ada niemal natychmiast złapała go za rękę. - Tak bardzo cię przepraszam! Wszyscy byli zgodni, że Zayn potraktował cię za ostro i niesłusznie wywalił za drzwi, - tu posłała potępiające spojrzenie blondynowi - więc obiecał, że postara się być dla ciebie milszy!  
\- Jezu, czemu tak wszyscy na mnie najeżdżacie? Przecież ty też uważasz, że to nasze gołąbeczki. - Niall założył obronnie ramiona na piersi.  
\- Ni, on nie wywalił cię za to - żachnął się Tomlinson. - On jest naszym nauczycielem, nawet jeśli jest w twoim wieku i nie możesz tak po prostu odzywać się do niego jak do kumpla. Gdyby nie zareagował, straciłby respekt w oczach reszty.   
\- On nawet bez tego jest przerażający.  
\- Przesadzacie chłopaki - wtrąciła Ada. - Jest całkiem miły, poza tym poważnie podchodzi do swojego zadania i rzeczywiście chce nas czegoś nauczyć. - Westchnęła, widząc nieszczęśliwą minę swojego przyjaciela. - H, to co, pizza?  
\- Dołączycie? - spytał Styles, kierując spojrzenie na pozostałą dwójkę.  
\- A nie będziemy wam przeszkadzać? - zawahał się Louis.   
\- Prędzej my wam - mruknęła Ada.  
\- Ja tam nie odmówię jedzeniu. - Wyszczerzył się Irlandczyk. - Chodźmy, Lou!   
\- Ale my stawiamy za te wszystkie kłopoty, które sprawiamy Harry’emu - zaznaczył od razu szatyn, ruszając do wyjścia za przyjacielem.   
Styles nieśmiało dotknął ręki Louisa, chcąc spleść ich palce, ale jedynie musnął ją palcami, patrząc jak Niall i Ada przekomarzają się.  
\- Tak właściwie to Zayn uczy jak Snape eliksirów - zaśmiała się Ada.  
\- To tłumaczy, dlaczego tak mnie potraktował. Przecież ja jestem urodzonym Gryfonem - westchnął teatralnie Horan, przykładając dłoń do czoła, czym wywołał śmiech reszty. - Ale kim ty jesteś, że pociąga cię nasz Snape?  
\- Ja w zasadzie zawsze lubiłem Snape’a - wtrącił Tomlinson, chwytając Harry’ego za dłoń i splatając ich palce. - Tylko nie cierpiałem, jak traktował Harry’ego.   
\- Ale to dlatego, że ty też jesteś złośliwym Ślizgonem, Lou - parsknął Niall, wychodząc na zewnątrz budynku.   
\- W gruncie rzeczy okazało się jednak, że Snape jest pozytywną postacią, więc... - Wzruszył ramionami Harry, chociaż szczęśliwy uśmiech nie schodził mu z ust.  
\- Umieram z głodu - wyznała dziewczyna, zajmując dla nich stolik. - Co zamawiamy? Klasyczną pepperoni i jakąś z pieczarkami?  
\- I jeszcze jedną dla Niallera - powiedział Louis, przepuszczając Harry’ego i siadając na kanapie obok niego. - Nawet nie wyobrażacie sobie, ile on potrafi zjeść.  
\- Ja chcę meksykańską! Albo nie, z kurczakiem! Albo nie, w sumie to włoską! - zaczął swój odwieczny dylemat Irlandczyk, siadając obok Ady.  
\- I tak za każdym razem - westchnął bezsilnie szatyn, rozśmieszając pozostałą dwójkę. - A ty, Harry, na co najbardziej masz ochotę?   
\- Uh, lubię serową? Ale pizza, to pizza, każda jest dobra - powiedział dyplomatycznie, gdyby Louis jednak chciał zamówić jakąś inną. - Oczywiście prócz tej z ananasami. Bleh, kto chciałby ananasa na pizzy?  
\- To jak profanacja, prawda? - zaśmiał się Tomlinson. - To co, weźmiemy serową i capriciosę? Ada?   
\- Każdą! - Zaśmiałą się i zaczepiła kelnerkę, by złożyć ich zamówienia.  
\- Hmm… Może bym po Sam zadzwonił, ona pracuje niedaleko i właśnie kończy, więc… Nie mielibyście nic przeciwko? - zapytał Horan, wstając od stołu z telefonem w ręku.   
\- Kim jest Sam? - zapytał zaintrygowany Harry.  
\- Nie, błagam, nie pozwalaj mu mówić o swojej dziewczynie, bo się nie zamknie! Gadał o niej całe pierwsze zajęcia, przez co musiałam prosić Zayna o dodatkowy konspekt!  
\- Ale przecież to był tylko pretekst, żeby z nim porozmawiać? - Jej przyjaciel dostał kuksańca w żebra. - Auć, za co?  
\- Miałeś być cicho! - syknęła.  
Niall tylko się zaśmiał i przeprosił ich na chwilę, wychodząc na zewnątrz.   
\- Sam jest aniołem w naszym życiu. Gdyby go jakoś nie ogarnęła, przysięgam, że już dawno leżałby zakopany pod ziemią w parku. - Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o samotnym życiu z przyjacielem Louis. - A ja pewnie nawet nie wygrzebałbym się ze sterty brudnych ubrań zalegających w moim pokoju.   
\- Biedna dziewczyna, musi mieć nerwy ze stali, żyjąc z Niallem... - westchnęła Ada, rozglądając się po lokalu. - Dobra chłopaki, ale dlaczego akurat bar, a nie restauracja, albo nie wiem, siłownia?  
\- Kiedyś, jak jeszcze byliśmy na studiach i przyjechaliśmy na wakacje do mojej rodziny, siedzieliśmy codziennie w naszym lokalnym barze. Właściciel śmiał się, że jesteśmy już elementem wyposażenia. I któregoś razu żona mu zaczęła rodzić, a lokal był wciąż pełny, więc powiedzieliśmy mu, że się zajmiemy barem. Wiecie: dla nas to była przednia zabawa - rzucanie do siebie butelkami alkoholu, żonglowanie kuflami… Ja robiłem drinki i przesuwałem je przez cały bar do Nialla, a on oczywiście nie nadążał z łapaniem… Coś pięknego. Porozbijaliśmy mu pełno rzeczy, ale obiecaliśmy sobie wtedy, po tych wszystkich wlanych w siebie tequilach i piwach, że założymy kiedyś razem bar. No i jesteśmy, gdzie jesteśmy. - Uśmiechnął się szatyn do swoich wspomnień.   
\- Wow. - Oczy Harry’ego zamigotały z zachwytu. - To wspaniałe, że po tylu latach udało wam się doprowadzić do realizacji tego marzenia! No, prawie.  
Rozmowa potoczyła się naturalnie i przerwało ją dopiero nadejście kelnerki z ich zamówieniem.  
Oczywiście wkrótce po nadejściu jedzenia pojawił się także Niall, obejmując swoją dziewczynę w pasie.   
\- Ada, Harry, to jest właśnie Sam - oznajmił z dumą.  
\- Miło mi was poznać - przywitała się dziewczyna, wymieniając z nimi uściski ręki i przytulając Tomlinsona. - Zwłaszcza ciebie, Harry.   
\- Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że coś mi umknęło? - Naburmuszył się Styles, sięgając po kawałek pizzy.  
\- Och, po prostu naprawdę dużo o tobie słyszałam od tamtego tygodnia. - Mrugnęła do Louisa Samantha, przez co ten zakrztusił się swoją pizzą, a Irlandczyk i siedząca obok niego blondynka zaczęli się śmiać.   
\- Lou? Chcesz mi o czymś powiedzieć? - spytał przymilnie Harry, sięgając po jego dłoń.  
\- Chcę ci powiedzieć wiele rzeczy, ale niekoniecznie przy ludziach - powiedział powoli szatyn, ściskając dłoń chłopaka i wywołując gwizdy reszty. - Ale prawda jest taka, że to Niall ciągle mi dogryzał na twój temat.   
\- Uh, jesteście obrzydliwie uroczy - westchnęła Ada. - Nie pisałam się na to. - Wepchnęła do ust kawałek pizzy. - A spróbuj nawijać na temat Louisa na zajęciach, to zobaczysz.  
\- Tobie jakoś nie przeszkadza mówienie o tym, jaki wspaniały jest Zayn. Bo nie jest!  
\- Nie znasz się! Zayn jest naprawdę miłym gościem.  
\- Dlatego się na mnie uwziął?  
\- Nie uwziął, po prostu nie cierpi, jak ktoś go olewa, a ty nie byłeś zainteresowany tym, o czym mówił.  
\- Bo mnie zaciągnęłaś na ten głupi kurs!  
\- Ale ostatecznie pójście na ten kurs nie okazało się takie bezużyteczne, racja? - Horan rzucił saszetką ketchupu w czoło Harry’ego, wskazując głową na ich splecione ręce.   
Harry potarł czoło, z wyrzutem patrząc na Samanthę.  
\- Zrób z nim coś!  
\- Niall, proszę cię uprzejmie, żebyś nie rzucał jedzeniem w chłopaka Louisa, albo będziesz spał na kanapie.   
\- Proste, ale skuteczne - zaśmiał się Tomlinson, odrobinę zażenowany na skutek określenia użytego przez Sam.   
Zarumieniony Harry spuścił wzrok na pizzę, a Ada trąciła Horana.  
\- Nie wiedziałam, że taki z ciebie pantofel, Niall!  
\- Gdybyś tylko zobaczyła siebie w pobliżu Zayna! - mruknął, podsuwając swój kawałek pizzy Louisowi, kiedy zobaczył, że ten skończył już swoją połowę. To nieistotne, że podpatrzył to chwilę temu u Samanthy, prawda?  
\- Myślę, że każdy zmienia się na lepsze przy kimś, na kim mu zależy. - Wzruszył ramionami Louis. - W końcu związek to ciągłe kompromisy.  
\- Harry, kochanie, też masz trochę do popracowania nad tym tutaj. - Mrugnęła do bruneta Sam.   
\- Związek? To... Ty myślisz o tym na poważnie?  
\- Em, ja… - zmieszał się szatyn, miętoląc nerwowo serwetkę.. - Cóż… Jesteś zbyt uroczy, żeby być jednonocną przygodą, więc pomyślałem… Jeśli oczywiście chcesz!   
Ada poderwała się z miejsca, ciągnąc za sobą Nialla i Sam.  
\- My będziemy już lecieć! Pogadajcie sobie, poróbcie coś... Zapraszam do mnie na wieczór filmowy na całą - zaakcentowała - noc! Do zobaczenia, napisz później, pa!  
Harry przez chwilę wgapiał się w drzwi, zastanawiając się o co im chodziło.  
\- Więc? - Jego rozmyślania po chwili przerwał wyczekująco patrzący na niego Tomlinson.   
\- O-oczywiście, że bym chciał! Jesteś wspaniały Lou! Tylko... boję się, że nie jestem dla ciebie... odpowiedni?  
\- Czemu tak myślisz? - zapytał łagodnie Louis, biorąc jedną dłoń Harry’ego w swoje ręce.   
\- Jesteś starszy, otwierasz swój własny biznes, masz poważne plany... Ja jestem tylko dzieciakiem.  
\- Wiem, jak to wygląda - westchnął szatyn, spuszczając głowę. - Miałem tylko nadzieję, że dasz nam szansę i zobaczymy, czy to zadziała. Bo spójrz Harry: ja nie widzę w tobie dzieciaka, tylko młodego i bardzo przystojnego mężczyznę, który jest niezwykle kochany. I nie chcę, żebyś się dla mnie zmieniał. To nie tak, że wcisnę cię w garnitur i każę się zachowywać, zaciągnę cię pod ołtarz czy każę siedzieć w domu. Jesteś młody, możesz mieć inne priorytety niż ja. Możesz wciąż chodzić na imprezy czy podjadać ukradkiem deserki dla dzieci jak Niall. To nie jest dla mnie ważne, po prostu mi na tobie zależy. Proszę, Harry?   
\- Jesteś niesamowity... Czym sobie zasłużyłem na takiego chłopaka? - Harry poczuł, jak wilgotnieją mu oczy. - Zawsze byłem przeciętniakiem, chłopakiem, na którego nikt nie zwracał uwagi, a Ty... - Pokręcił głową.  
\- Niemożliwe - zaśmiał się Tomlinson, liżąc go w nos, żeby się uśmiechnął. - To ty jesteś wspaniały i śliczny!   
\- Fuj! - Harry skrzywił się teatralnie i chwycił rękaw bluzy Louisa, by wytrzeć swój nos.  
\- Fuj? - Louis uniósł jedną brew. - Ktoś tu chyba śpi dzisiaj na kanapie.   
\- Kanapa jest już zajęta przez Nialla!  
\- Czyli na szczęście to nie ty tam śpisz! - Szatyn uśmiechnął się promiennie i zaczął łaskotać chłopaka.   
Harry pisnął, starając się uciec od rąk Louisa i kompletnie nie zwracał uwagi na resztę otoczenia. Był szczęśliwy.  
Tomlinson roześmiał się głośno, bo czyż Harry nie był uroczy? Odpuścił mu łaskotki i po prostu go do siebie przytulił, całując w czoło i odgarniając z jego twarzy roztrzepane loki. Jego serce zaczynało pomału pęcznieć uczuciem.  
Brunet oparł się o jego ramię, wzdychając szczęśliwy, ale zaraz potem zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Lou?  
\- Hm?  
\- Zostawili nam rachunek do zapłacenia!  
\- Wcale mnie to nie dziwi - zachichotał Louis, kręcąc głową. - To jak: płacę rachunek i jedziemy do mnie pouczyć się na kurs albo po prostu poprzytulać, czy odwieźć cię do domu?   
\- Uhm, do ciebie? - spytał Styles, przygryzając wargę. Nie mógł przecież zrezygnować z darmowego przytulania!  
\- Na taką odpowiedź właśnie liczyłem - wyznał uśmiechnięty szatyn, po czym przywołał kelnerkę i zapłacił za rachunek. Pociągnął Stylesa za rękę i wyprowadził z restauracji, obejmując go w pasie. Gdy dotarli do jego samochodu, otworzył przed swoim chłopakiem drzwi i wsiadł do środka, odpalając silnik.   
\- Możesz wybrać muzykę. - Mrugnął do Harry’ego, który właśnie przyglądał się jego kolekcji płyt.   
Stylesowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Od razu zabrał się za przeszukiwanie zbioru. W końcu wybrał jedną o tajemniczej nazwie „składanka tommo” i włożył do odtwarzacza.  
\- Oh, kocham tę piosenkę! - wykrzyknął, gdy usłyszał dźwięki Coldplay.  
\- Jesteś idealny - zaśmiał się Tomlinson na entuzjazm chłopaka.   
\- Ja nie, ale Chris Martin tak! - zaśmiał się, śpiewając z wokalistą.  
\- Czy ja wiem? - zastanowił się Louis, kiedy stali na światłach. - Sto razy bardziej wolę ciebie niż jego.   
\- Bo jestem młodszy i w zasięgu ręki? - chłopak mrugnął do niego zabawnie.  
\- Też. - Przytaknął szatyn, śmiejąc się. - Ale miałem bardziej na myśli to, że ty masz te urocze loczki i dołeczki, i schrupałbym cię na miejscu, podczas gdy Chris jest po prostu jednym z moich idoli, nie crushem.   
\- Jestem twoim crushem? - spytał zaskoczony Harry, aż przerywając na chwilę śpiewanie.  
\- Oczywiście, Harry. - Uśmiechnął się do niego Tomlinson, odwracając na chwilę wzrok od drogi, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. - Spójrz tylko na siebie… Można w ogóle nie być tobą zauroczonym?   
\- Zayn mnie nienawidzi - odpowiedział ze wzruszeniem ramionami. - Patrz na drogę, Lou, proszę.  
\- To ciężkie, mając cię obok - zachichotał Louis. - Swoją drogą trzeba zapytać Adę, jakie mamy zadanie domowe tym razem.   
\- Nawet mi nie przypominaj! - jęknął Styles, opierając czoło o deskę rozdzielczą.  
\- Będzie dobrze, Hazz - roześmiał się szatyn, wjeżdżając pod kamienicę, w której mieszkał. - Ostatecznie masz mnie do pomocy.   
\- Nie wiem, czemu w ogóle dałem się namówić Adzie na ten kurs. - Pokręcił głową, wysiadając z samochodu. - Okej, prowadź.   
Tomlinson wysiadł z samochodu i podszedł do Harry’ego, by chwycić go za rękę. Splótł ich palce i uśmiechnął się do chłopaka. W zasadzie to naprawdę cieszyła go jego obecność i byłoby mu smutno bez niego. Zaprowadził go do ich klatki i otworzył drzwi kluczem. Dobrze, że mieszkali na najniższym piętrze, ponieważ winda w ich bloku często się psuła.  
\- Witam w naszym królestwie - powiedział, wpuszczając Stylesa do środka.   
\- Nie wiem, czy jestem godny, Wasza Wysokość - zażartował brunet, ściągając buty i rozglądając po wnętrzu.  
\- Ależ książę, proszę sobie nie ubliżać - zacmokał Louis, ściągając swoje vansy i po prostu rzucając je za siebie, aż odbiły się od zamkniętych drzwi i spadły.   
Harry zaczął się śmiać.  
\- A to ponoć Niall jest bałaganiarzem. - Podążył do salonu i usiadł na kanapie.  
\- Oboje nimi jesteśmy. - Wzruszył ramionami szatyn i usiadł obok niego, kładąc swoje nogi na jego kolanach. - Nawet nie chcesz wiedzieć, jak to miejsce wyglądało przed wprowadzką Sam.   
\- Jak każdego faceta, który nie ma OCD? - uśmiechnął się Styles i połaskotał go po stopie.  
\- Nie, raczej jakby ktoś nadepnął tu na minę. - Pokręcił głową Tomlinson. - Wiesz, nie mam łaskotek, więc jeśli próbujesz się zrewanżować, to nic z tego.   
\- Nici z mojego niecnego planu! - poskarżył się Harry. - Ale nie o to mi chodziło. Ja lubię porządek. Jestem bardzo poukładanym człowiekiem.  
\- Czyli dobrze, że nie poznałeś mnie w erze przed Sam, bo padłbyś mi tu na zawał - zachichotał Louis. - Oczywiście w moim pokoju wciąż panuje bałagan, ale kontrolowany.   
\- Kontrolowany? Czyli zaczynasz sprzątać dopiero, kiedy kleisz się do podłogi?  
\- Tak było wcześniej - żachnął się szatyn, odwracając ostentacyjnie głowę. - Teraz mam wszystko pod kontrolą i żyję sobie w moim artystycznym nieładzie. Skarpetki wiszące na żyrandolu mogą być designerską ozdobą, tak samo jak moja kupka książek, na które nie było miejsca w szafie. W święta nawet owinąłem je kolorowymi lampkami, żeby było nastrojowo. Zresztą sam możesz zobaczyć, jak chcesz, do tej pory ich nie pościągałem.   
\- Ale Louis, przecież jest już maj! Jeśli to sugestia byśmy poszli do ciebie, to chętnie. Chciałbym zobaczyć twój pokój.  
\- Ale wchodzisz tam na własne ryzyko - zaznaczył od razu szatyn, wstając z kanapy i prowadząc za sobą Harry’ego. - Na Nialla spadła kiedyś moja jaszczurka. Swoją drogą myślałem, że ją zgubiłem...  
\- Jaszczurka?! - pisnął Styles. - Ale taka żywa? - Złapał go kurczowo za ramię.  
\- Tak, Harry, taka żywa. - Wywrócił oczami Tomlinson, otwierając jedne z drzwi. - Nazywa się Gustaw i nie lubię jej trzymać zamkniętej w terrarium. Jest bardzo towarzyska.   
\- Gustaw? - Brunet pobladł. - Jaszczurki nie gryzą... prawda?  
\- Ta gryzie - odparł Louis ze śmiertelnie poważną miną i chcąc wystraszyć chłopaka, włączył światło w swoim pokoju, i zaczął się pomału skradać, rozglądając się po podłodze. - Używam jej jako obcinaczki do paznokci.   
\- O boże! Tam! - pisnął Harry, wskazując palcem na odległy kąt pokoju. - Weź go, błagam!  
\- Gustaaw! - Szatyn ucieszył się na widok swojego jaszczura i szybko wziął go w dłoń, szczebiocąc do niego: - Jak tam, maluszku? Tęskniłeś za tatusiem? Chyba znowu zapomniałem cię nakarmić, jakiś chudszy jesteś…   
\- Wyrodny ojciec - stwierdził Harry, obserwując jaszczura z bezpiecznej odległości.  
\- Spróbuj być lepszym - prychnął Tomlinson, doskakując szybko do młodszego mężczyzny i kładąc mu swoje zwierzątko na ramieniu.   
Harry aż podskoczył, po czym zamarł, bojąc się poruszyć choćby o milimetr.  
\- Louis.  
\- Tak, kochanie? - zapytał Louis, leżąc już na swoim łóżku i bawiąc się telefonem.   
\- Czy możesz zabrać swoje zwierzątko?  
\- Nie - odparł szatyn, unosząc wzrok znad telefonu i patrząc z rozbawieniem na minę Stylesa, gdy jaszczurka zaczęła się po nim przemieszczać. - Dostałeś Gustawa w pakiecie ze mną, musicie się zaprzyjaźnić.   
\- Louis. Weź. To. Ze. Mnie - wydusił na skraju paniki. Jeśli tak miał wyglądać ich związek, to może jednak to nie jest najlepszy pomysł.  
\- Tak traktujesz moje dziecko? - Tomlinson ułożył usta w podkówkę i podszedł do chłopaka, ściągając Gustawa z jego szyi. Odłożył jaszczurkę do terrarium i zaczął rozglądać się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu jedzenia. - Chwila, gdzie ja miałem te świerszcze… O, już wiem!   
I zanim Harry zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, mógł obserwować, jak mężczyzna grzebie pod łóżkiem, wypinając swój tyłek.   
\- Świerszcze? - wyszeptał Styles, blednąc.  
\- Spokojnie, Hazza. - Spod łóżka rozległ się przytłumiony głos Louisa, a po chwili wyłoniła się stamtąd jego czupryna. - To wysuszone robaczki.  
Wstając z kolan, zagrzechotał pudełeczkiem i podszedł do terrarium, wytrzepując ich trochę do środka.   
\- Jedz, Gustawiątko ty moje. - Po czym zamknął opakowanie, schował je za terrarium i podszedł do swojego chłopaka. - Wszystko w porządku, Harry?   
Nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, uśmiechnął się, stanął na palcach i objął Stylesa za szyję, łacząc ich usta w stanowczym, ale czułym pocałunku. Szczerze powiedziawszy obawiał się, że jednak trochę odstraszył Harry’ego akcją z Gustawem, musiał więc ratować sytuację.  
Młodszy chłopak zamarł zaskoczony, po czym wciąż niepewnie oddał pocałunek. Jego mokry sen właśnie go całuje! Nagle jednak zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę i odepchnął go.  
\- Czy ty... dotykałeś mnie zaraz po tym jak trzymałeś trupy świerszczy?!  
\- Trzymałem je przez plastikowe pudełko, Harold - prychnął szatyn i usiadł obrażony na łóżku.   
Harry wdrapał mu się na kolana, przytulając do niego.  
\- Przepraszam. Jestem trochę... zestresowany?  
\- Widzę - westchnął Tomlinson, obejmując go ramionami. - Chyba po prostu twoje wyobrażenie o mnie było inne. Rozczarowałem cię?   
\- Wydawałeś się taki... poważny i odpowiedzialny, wiesz, własny biznes i te sprawy.  
\- Od dziecka przyjaźnię się z Niallem, nie mogę być poważny - żachnął się Louis. - Wiesz, że on chce wymalować na ścianach baru wojownicze żółwie ninja?   
\- Żółwie ninja? Kto to w ogóle oglądał?! - Harry zaczął się śmiać.  
\- Niall. Dalej to ogląda ukradkiem, prawdę mówiąc. - Szatyn pokręcił głową, po czym pocałował go w policzek. - Więc widzisz, taki właśnie jestem i wcale nie musisz czuć się przy mnie dzieciakiem. Także… Decydujesz się na ten pakiet?   
\- Co na to jego dziewczyna? - zachichotał Styles. Z westchnieniem oparł czoło o klatkę piersiową Louisa. Zaczął bawić się nitką wystającą ze szwu na jego rękawie.  
\- Intrygujesz mnie i chcę cię poznać. Teraz nawet bardziej. Szczerze mówiąc wcześniej mnie trochę onieśmielałeś…  
\- Teraz jestem bardziej ludzki, huh? - zachichotał Tomlinson, masując go po plecach. - Cóż, Samantha też kiedyś zdecydowała się na swój pakiet, więc. Ty dostałeś razem ze mną Gustawa, a ona razem z Niallerem dostała mnie i Gustawa.   
\- Muszę ją kiedyś zapytać jak się żyło w trójkącie. - Brunet przytulił się bardziej. - Lubię twój zapach. - Potarł nosem o jego szyję.  
\- Ja twój też. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko Louis, zamykając oczy ze szczęścia.   
\- Więc... będziemy tak siedzieć przytuleni przez całą noc?  
\- Och - żachnął się starszy mężczyzna, wędrując ręką w dół jego pleców. - Nie spieszymy się aby za bardzo, panie Styles?   
\- Ja się spieszę? Chyba ktoś jeszcze za bardzo wybiega naprzód... - powiedział Harry, przekornie strząsając jego rękę.  
\- Ja za bardzo wybiegam naprzód? Chyba ktoś tu powinien mieć zajęte usta. - Uśmiechnął się szatyn, unosząc podbródek chłopaka i całując go mocno.   
Ten od razu to odwzajemnił, zarzucając mu ramiona na szyję i przyciągając bliżej siebie. Tomlinson mruknął z aprobatą i przygryzł dolną wargę Harry’ego, drażniąc się z nim. Styles jęknął, wiercąc się na jego kolanach. Louis przejechał językiem po jego podniebieniu i wsunął ręce pod bluzkę młodszego mężczyzny, przesuwając palcami po jego bokach.   
\- Uhm, Lou?... Bo ja jeszcze nigdy…  
\- W ogóle? - Szatyn zamarł i odsunął się odrobinę, by spojrzeć na niego badawczo. Harry pokręcił głową i spuścił wzrok, opatrznie rozumiejąc gest Louisa.  
\- Uhm... Ja mogę najpierw z kimś, żeby mi pokazał co i jak, jeśli nie chcesz…  
\- Harry?! - Tomlinson zamrugał oszołomiony. - Oczywiście, że nie chcę, żeby ktoś inny dotykał mojego chłopaka! Oszalałeś?! - Chwycił się za serce w próbie uspokojenia. - Kochanie, zajmę się tobą jak najlepiej potrafię, po prostu nie sądziłem, że nie masz doświadczenia.   
\- Przepraszam. To źle? Że nie mam doświadczenia - dopowiedział. - Znaczy... robiłem kilka... rzeczy. Ale nigdy nic poważnego.  
\- To absolutnie cudownie, że wciąż tego nie robiłeś, po prostu nie spodziewałem się, bo jesteś taki gorący - wyszeptał Louis, przesuwając ustami pod uchem chłopaka.   
\- Czekałem na kogoś wyjątkowego... Co z tobą Lou?  
\- Uhm… - Szatyn poczuł się odrobinę puszczalsko po tekście Harry’ego, myśląc o tych wszystkich mężczyznach, z którymi sypiał. - Jestem doświadczony, nawet bardzo, przepraszam.   
\- Nie przepraszaj Louis! - Styles chwycił go za rękę. - Mam nadzieję, że dam ci to, czego szukałeś…  
\- Jestem niemalże pewien, że właśnie tego szukałem. - Uśmiechnął się Tomlinson, ściskając jego dłoń i ponownie go całując.   
\- Niewinnego chłopca do zdemoralizowania? - zapytał brunet, gdy oderwał się od ust starszego, by złapać oddech. Opadł plecami na łóżko, ciągnąc go za sobą.  
\- Ciebie, głupku - parsknął Louis, lądując między jego nogami i ocierając się o niego.   
Harry jęknął, obejmując jego biodra udami. Zarumienił się. Szatyn westchnął pożądliwie, zsuwając bluzkę ze Stylesa i wciąż go stymulując.   
\- Bądź... delikatny, tak? - Harry potarł prześcieradło pod sobą, nie do końca wiedząc, co zrobić z dłońmi.  
\- Oczywiście, skarbie - wyszeptał Tomlinson, obcałowywując jego szyję i zostawiając tam ślady, przesuwając dłońmi po jego wyrzeźbionym torsie. - Wiesz, że możesz mnie dotknąć, tak?  
\- T.tak? - Styles powoli przeciągnął po jego plecach, wsuwając dłonie pod koszulkę, gdy dotarł już do jej brzegu. Wygiął się bardziej do dotyku, odchylając szyję.  
\- Jak tylko ci się podoba - wymamrotał Louis, zalizując czerwone plamki. Odsunął się odrobinę od swojego rozpalonego chłopaka i ściągnął koszulkę przez głowę, rzucając ją za siebie. - Tak będzie ci łatwiej.   
Harry odetchnął, przesuwając spojrzeniem po delikatnie wyrzeźbionych mięśniach. Ten facet był niesamowity! Przełknął ślinę, nagle mając ochotę się zakryć.  
\- Jesteś taki śliczny, jezu - westchnął szatyn, wyczuwając niepewność Harry’ego i pochylając się, by obcałować tym razem jego brzuch.   
\- Podobam ci się? - spytał cicho Harry, wplatając palce w kosmyki jego włosów. Próbował się odprężyć, ale wciąż był niepewny, a jego mięśnie spięte.  
\- Oczywiście. - Uśmiechnął się do niego Tomlinson. - A ja jestem wybredny, więc…   
\- Uh, Lou? - Odetchnął Styles. - Mógłbyś... zgasić światło?  
\- Jeśli to jest właśnie to, czego potrzebujesz, to nie ma problemu. - Louis pocałował go uspokajająco i poklepał po udzie, żeby go puścił. Wstał z łóżka i zgasił światło, uprzednio wyjmując z komody lubrykant i prezerwatywy.   
Harry odetchnął, uspokajając się trochę. Zrobiło się intymniej. Śmielej przesunął rękami po ciele Louisa, kiedy ten ponownie się położył. Szatyn objął dłońmi jego szyję i pocałował go namiętnie i głęboko, a następnie zsunął pomału ręce, wsuwając ostrożnie i powoli dłonie pod jego jeansy, starając się nie spłoszyć chłopaka. Harry zacisnął dłonie na jego ramionach, gdy poczuł tam niżej dłonie. To już...? Rozluźnił lekko palce, pozwalając mu działać dalej. Tomlinsonowi było niewygodnie wykręcać nadgarstek pod tym kątem, zaczął więc rozpinać spodnie Harry’ego, nie przerywając pocałunku. Styles zawiercił się pod nim, lgnąc do dotyku. Louis oderwał się na moment od pocałunku, by zsunąć z niego jeansy i został chwilę na kolanach, ze spodniami w ręku, podziwiając chętnego dla niego chłopaka. Jego długie, blade, seksowne ciało… Harry zsunął uda, zawstydzony palącym spojrzeniem chłopaka. Szatyn odrzucił spodnie i zaraz po tym zaczął ściągać swoje własne, wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od młodszego mężczyzny. Wiedział, że chłopak się krępuje, ale nie mógł się opanować; od początku uważał go za przystojnego, a teraz ma go w swoim łóżku jedynie w majtkach… Odrzucił swoje jeansy, nie zwracając uwagi na fakt, że wylądowały one na terrarium biednego Gustawa i przygryzł dolną wargę, pochylając się zmysłowo nad Harry’m. Rozsunął delikatnie jego uda z powrotem, całując ich wewnętrzną stronę. Przejechał palcem po gumce od bielizny Stylesa, badając jego reakcję.   
Chłopak podskoczył, przygryzając wargę. Pociągnął go za ramię wyżej, wpijając się w jego usta i uspokajając trochę bicie serca. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili, gdy musiał już odsunąć się by złapać oddech, zepchnął go z siebie. Wdrapał się na niego, siadając okrakiem na jego biodrach i przyglądając się kochankowi. Powoli badał jego tors. Powiedzieć, że Louis był zaskoczony nagłą inicjatywą Stylesa, to mało. Co prawda chciał mieć w tym momencie jego penisa w ustach, ale to też mu się podobało. Uśmiechnął się do młodszego mężczyzny zachęcająco, zsuwając dłonie na jego wciąż przysłonięte materiałem pośladki.  
\- Po prostu... nie spieszmy się, dobrze? - Harry pocałował go, schodząc później z pocałunkami przez szczękę i szyję, aż na tors. Chwycił w usta sutek, ssąc go eksperymentalnie i przy okazji ocierając się o niego.  
\- Masz rację, przepraszam - wyszeptał Tomlinson bez tchu, czując jego przyrodzenie na swoim, jedynie przez cienki materiał ich bielizny. - Po prostu jesteś oszałamiający i ciężko mi się powstrzymać.   
\- Mi też... - wydyszał Styles w jego skórę, składając drobne pocałunki wokół sutków. Pogładził dłonią jego udo.  
\- Cholera jasna - wysapał szatyn, czując palce Harry’ego blisko swojego wzwodu. Włożył dłonie w jego ciemne i długie loki, odrobinę za nie ciągnąc i pozwalając mu działać. Styles jęknął, czując lekkie ciągnięcie za włosy. Zerknął na penisa wypychającego bokserki sztyna. Oblizał usta.  
\- Mogę?  
\- Nawet nie musisz pytać - stęknął Louis, obserwując poczynania chłopaka z pożądaniem.   
Harry wziął głęboki oddech i obnażył penisa Lou. Uh, duży. Pochylił się i polizał go na próbę, zanim zassał sam czubeczek. Szatyn jęknął. Miał usta Stylesa wokół swojej męskości, na litość boską! Harry powoli przesuwał ustami po penisie, próbując wziąć do ust jak najwięcej. W pewnym momencie zakrztusił się i momentalnie cofnął, zarumieniony.  
\- Przepraszam, nie jestem w tym dobry…  
\- Po prostu… Wziąłeś za dużo naraz… - powiedział Tomlinson na wdechu. - Spróbuj mniej, a tam, gdzie nie dasz rady, owiń dłoń.   
Harry zastosował się do wskazówek, owijając wokół niego dłoń i liżąc główkę niczym lizaka. Louis jęknął zdecydowanie głośniej niż wcześniej, odchylając głowę. Ten chłopak, z tą całą jego niewinnością, wykończy go. Harry zachichotał, całując czubek, a zaraz potem wziął niemal całego penisa do ust, poruszając ręką po pozostałej długości. Szatyn chyba właśnie dostał zawału. To tak, jakby Harry z pierwszego biegu przerzucił się od razu na czwarty. Nie mógł powstrzymać się od uniesienia bioder i zaciśnięcia dłoni na włosach chłopaka. Harry ponownie się zakrztusił, odsuwając się nieco i doprowadził go do końca już ręką, od czasu do czasu liżąc czubek.  
Tomlinson leżał oszołomiony, próbując dojść do siebie. Wciągnął Harry’ego na siebie i mocno pocałował, a gdy się oderwał, pogłaskał go po policzku i upewnił się, żeby pochwalić chłopaka: - Byłeś świetny, skarbie. Chcesz iść na całość czy po prostu mam ci się odwdzięczyć?   
\- Uhm, ja już... doszedłem - wyznał zawstydzony brunet, chowając nos w jego szyi.  
\- O mój Boże, jesteś taki uroczy - roześmiał się Louis, całując go w głowę. - Czyli dość wrażeń na dzisiaj?   
\- A... możemy jeszcze tak poleżeć?  
\- Kochanie, możesz tu leżeć nawet całe życie, ja na pewno cię nie wykopię. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko szatyn, czując motylki w brzuchu.   
\- A jeśli ja bym chciał wymienić cię na kogoś innego? - Styles zapytał przekornie.  
\- Wrzuciłbym temu pajacowi żywe świerszcze do majtek - wzburzył się Tomlinson, marszcząc brwi.   
\- Mówiłeś, że są martwe... Chcesz, mi powiedzieć, że Gustaw jest mordercą?!  
\- Jego są martwe, bo ta jaszczurka nie jest czasem nawet w stanie odróżnić Nialla od swojego terrarium, a co dopiero złapać świerszcze, ale to nie znaczy, że nie mogę kupić żywych i obrzucić nimi kogoś, kto próbowałby położyć na tobie swoje łapska! - wybuchnął starszy mężczyzna, ściskając Harry’ego zaborczo.   
\- Nie chciałbym, żeby dotykał mnie ktoś inny. - Westchnął sennie Harry, oplatając się wokół niego niczym miś koala.  
\- Mam nadzieję - powiedział cicho Louis, gdy Styles już smacznie spał, wtulony w niego i wyglądający, jakby to właśnie tam było jego miejsce.


	3. Rozdział 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis i Niall, przyjaciele z dzieciństwa, wkraczają z hukiem w dorosłe życie i postanawiają wspólnie założyć własny biznes. Znikome pojęcie Irlandczyka o miksologii zmusza ich do udziału w kursie, prowadzonym przez najlepszego barmana w całej Anglii, który naprawdę uwziął się na chłopaka z uroczymi loczkami. Louis też nie odpuszcza chłopakowi … w zupełnie innym sensie.
> 
> czyli: Historia Louisa i Harry'ego, w towarzystwie wielu gwałtownych emocji i barmańskich sztuczek.

Poranek powitał Harry’ego słońcem świecącym mu prosto w twarz. Mruknął coś pod nosem, uchylając oczy i dostrzegając śpiącego obok Louisa, zawiniętego w kokon z kołdry. To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego było mu w nocy zimno. Uśmiechnął się z rozczuleniem i wysunął się z jego objęć, nie budząc go. Wychodząc z pokoju zdołał uchwycić, że kochanek odwrócił się na drugi bok.   
Jego wspaniały plan przygotowania śniadania do łóżka stanął pod wielkim znakiem zapytania, kiedy rozczochrany, ubrany tylko w koszulę Louisa, wtargnął do kuchni i zastał Samanthę siedzącą na kuchennym stole z Niallem pomiędzy jej udami, zajętych wzajemnym badaniem sobie migdałków. Harry potknął się, wpadając na framugę i klnąc na siebie w myślach, gdy zwrócił uwagę pary.  
Niall uśmiechnął się chytrze, a jego dziewczyna przewróciła oczami, już wiedząc, co czeka biednego chłopaka.   
\- A kogo my tu mamy?... - Irlandczyk odsunął się od Sam, lustrując Stylesa wzrokiem. - Proszę, proszę… Och, a te śliczne malinki na twojej szyi… Lou dopadł cię z odkurzaczem Sam?   
Harry wzruszył ramionami, podziwiając swoje bose stopy. Czuł, że był już maksymalnie zarumieniony.  
\- No opowiadaj, przecież Zayn mówił, że mamy rozmawiać o waszym życiu seksualnym poza jego klasą. - Horan oparł się o blat kuchenny naprzeciwko chłopaka, czerpiąc niezdrową fascynację z powodu jego zawstydzenia.   
\- Ja... uhm. - Nerwowo przebiegł palcami po swoich lokach i przestąpił z nogi na nogę. - Chciałem zrobić śniadanie?  
\- Niall, daj już temu biedactwu spokój! - wtrąciła Samantha, zsuwając się ze stołu i podchodząc do niego. Wtuliła się w jego bok, a gdy ten objął ją ramieniem, dodała: - Oni mają swoje życie seksualne, my mamy swoje. Harry, nie przejmuj się nim. Oczywiście wszystko, co mamy w kuchni, jest do twojej dyspozycji. Bawcie się dobrze!   
I wyciągnęła swojego chłopaka z kuchni, prowadząc go do ich własnej sypialni.   
Harry odetchnął, dziękując w duchu za Sam. Wyjmując wszystko czego potrzebował na stół, zastanawiał się, jak ta dziewczyna skończyła z kimś takim jak Niall. Miłość jest ślepa, zdecydował, podpiekając bekon.

***

Louis obudził się, słysząc Gustawa obijającego się o szyby terrarium. Westchnął i otworzył oczy, chcąc wstać i go wypuścić, ale zamarł, gdy centralnie przed sobą zobaczył tacę z jajkami, bekonem, fasolką z chilli i kubkami herbaty. Co lepsze, tacę trzymał uśmiechający się Harry. Harry, z rozczochranymi lokami, ubrany tylko w jego koszulę… Serce Louisa stanęło. Boże, chyba zakochiwał się w tym chłopaku.   
\- Hej, głodny? - spytał Styles, uśmiechając się.  
\- Hej, skarbie. Nawet gdybym nie był, to i tak bym zjadł wszystko, co mi przygotujesz - wychrypiał szatyn, siadając, przez co kołdra się zsunęła i odsłoniła jego nagą klatkę piersiową.   
Harry usiadł obok sięgając po swój widelec i mimowolnie zerkając na odsłonięty tors Louisa. Wow.  
Starszy mężczyzna chwycił kubek w swoje dłonie i zaciągnął się aromatem herbaty. Nic go tak nie relaksowało jak ten napój. Unosząc jedną brew na podglądającego chłopaka, pokręcił tylko głową z rozbawieniem i napił się herbaty.   
\- Mógłbym się przyzwyczaić do takich poranków - powiedział po chwili, wkładając bekon do ust. - Wiesz, sam potrafię przygotować tylko płatki, a i tak jestem zbyt leniwy, by podgrzać mleko.   
\- Nie wiem, czy wytrzymałbym z Niallem pod jednym dachem - zaśmiał się Harry. - A co do płatków, to rób je z jogurtem, wtedy będziesz mieć wymówkę, by go nie podgrzewać - zagryzł kęs jajecznicy tostem.  
\- Cóż za sposób na odrzucenie mojej sugestii - parsknął Tomlinson, dźgając z wyrzutem fasolkę. - No nic, mogę sobie żyć tu samotnie. Tak usychać z tęsknoty. Mając tylko Gustawa do towarzystwa. Może w ogóle będę jeść moje Choco Pops na sucho.   
Styles zamarł z widelcem milimetry od ust.  
\- Znaczy... ty mówiłeś poważnie? - Rozszerzył oczy ze zdziwienia.  
\- Uhum… - przytaknął smętnie Louis, przeżuwając fasolkę. - Może i wychodzę na desperata, ale naprawdę lubię twoje towarzystwo. Znaczy, oczywiście nie mówię, że masz się wprowadzić, ale i tak chciałbym cię tu mieć często.   
Harry zabrał tacę, odstawił ją na podłogę i niemal rzucił się na Louisa, całując go mocno.  
\- Dziękuję!  
\- Za co? - zapytał zdziwiony szatyn, obejmując go odruchowo.   
\- Za wszystko, ty... naprawdę mnie chcesz.  
\- Oczywiście, że cię chcę, głuptasie. - Przewrócił oczami Tomlinson, całując go w policzek. - Mówiłem przecież, że jesteś idealny.   
\- Bałem się, że nie mówisz poważnie. - Brunet przesunął ręką przez jego tors.  
\- O tobie zawsze mówię poważnie. - Louis przygryzł dolną wargę, obserwując ruchy młodszego mężczyzny.   
Harry zaśmiał się, sięgając po tacę ze śniadaniem.  
\- Okej, kończymy śniadanie i zbieramy się. Nie będziemy siedzieć cały dzień w domu!  
\- Gdzie chcesz mnie zabrać? - Zainteresował się szatyn, kończąc swoją herbatę.   
\- Nie wiem, po prostu wyjdźmy gdzieś!  
\- Skąd wstąpił w ciebie taki entuzjazm? - zachichotał Tomlinson, przeciągając się i schodząc z łóżka, porzucając kołdrę. Nagi otworzył szafę i zaczął się zastanawiać, w co ma się dzisiaj ubrać.   
\- Chcę się pochwalić takim chłopakiem, jak ty! - powiedział Styles, wgapiając się w jego tyłek.  
\- O! - wykrzyknął triumfalnie Louis, znajdując swoją ulubioną bluzkę ze sloganem Sassy master from Doncaster, którą dostał od Nialla na 25. urodziny. - Koniecznie musisz powiedzieć to mojej mamie i siostrom, one uważają, że nikt ze mną nie wytrzyma.   
\- Nie za wcześnie na poznawanie przyszłej teściowej? - Harry wybuchnął śmiechem, widząc napis na koszulce. - To by się zgadzało - mruknął, wciągając na nagi tyłek wczorajsze jeansy i rozglądając się za koszulką.  
\- Przyszłej teściowej? Planujesz za mnie wyjść? - Szatyn uniósł jedną brew, drażniąc się z nim. - Możesz wziąć coś z moich ubrań. O cholera! - Zauważył swoje spodnie na terrarium i szybko tam dobiegł, ściągając je. - Gustaw, żyjesz?!   
\- W końcu powiedziałeś, że nie dasz mi odejść... czy coś? - Styles zostawił Louisa z Gustawem, biorąc się za przeszukiwanie jego garderoby.  
\- Bo nie dam. - Wzruszył po prostu ramionami Tomlinson, biorąc obrażonego jaszczura na ręce. - Tobie też, Gustaw.   
\- Więc nie jesteś w stanie pomiędzy nami wybrać?  
\- A muszę między wami wybierać? - zapytał wystraszony Louis, przytulając jaszczurkę obronnie do piersi.   
Harry założył koszulkę z tęczowym logo apple i ostrożnie zbliżył się do Louisa. Pogłaskał palcem łeb jaszczurki.  
\- Myślę, że się jakoś dogadamy...   
\- Dokładnie, Louisa starczy dla was obu. - Przytaknął gorliwie szatyn, patrząc szczęśliwie, jak jego chłopak próbuje dla niego przekonać się do jaszczurki. Odłożył Gustawa na podłogę i wypuścił go z pokoju. - Niech się przywita z Niallerem. Chwila… Zapomniałem o spodniach, szlag.   
Pstryknął Harry’ego w nos w przelocie i wrócił do szafy, wygrzebując z niej czarne, jeansowe rurki. 

Harry zaniósł w międzyczasie naczynia do kuchni, zanim nałożył trampki w przedpokoju. Poczekał moment na szatyna, po czym wyszli razem z domu, splatając ze sobą palce. Harry'ego przepełniała duma.  
\- Spacer czy jedziemy samochodem? - zapytał Louis, kręcąc na palcach kluczami.   
\- Hm... może spacer? Chyba, że masz jakiś pomysł?  
\- Może być spacer, mój ty romantyku. - Uśmiechnął się czule Tomlinson i pocałował swojego chłopaka, zanim wyszli z klatki. Kiedy otworzył drzwi wyjściowe, stanął twarzą w twarz ze swoją starszą sąsiadką, która właśnie wracała z ich osiedlowego sklepu, sądząc po trzymanych przez nią siatkach z puszkami kociej karmy. - Och, Louisie, widzę, że znalazłeś sobie w końcu chłopaka! - Staruszka poklepała Stylesa po policzku.  
\- Tak, pani Manson - westchnął szatyn, wywracając cierpiętniczo oczami. - To jest Harry.   
\- Dzień dobry! - Uśmiechnął się Styles, pokazując dołeczki. Kobieta wydawała się miła i nie uciekła z krzykiem na widok ich splecionych dłoni.  
\- Och, jaki uroczy! - zachwyciła się pani Manson, widząc jego dołeczki. - Musicie wpaść do mnie na herbatkę!   
\- Może innym razem, pani Manson… - zaczął protestować Louis, ale sąsiadka weszła mu w słowo.  
\- O nie, nie będziesz go przede mną kryć, mój chłopcze! - Pogroziła mu palcem. - Ostatnio, jak się wywinąłeś z herbatki, to przez rok cię nie mogłam uchwycić!   
Harry zachichotał grzecznie, ukrywając twarz w szyi kochanka i niepostrzeżenie wyszeptał mu do ucha:  
\- Powinniśmy uciekać?  
\- Załatwię to - odszepnął mu Tomlinson, całując go we włosy, po czym zwrócił się do starszej kobiety: - Obiecuję, że wpadniemy do pani innym razem, pani Manson. Teraz mamy plany. Ale czemu nie wpadnie pani do Nialla i Samanthy?   
\- Och, są w domu? - Ucieszyła się sąsiadka, wdrapując się po schodach. - Już ja muszę z tym irlandzkim urwisem sobie porozmawiać, ostatnio, jak go widziałam, to był kompletnie pijany, przecież on nie może pić tyle tej whisky, to szkodzi na cerę…  
Styles popatrzył za oddalającą się sąsiadką.  
\- Więc... co zrobił Niall, że nasłałeś na niego starszą panią? - Wyszedł na zewnątrz, rozglądając się i zastanawiając, gdzie mogą pójść.  
\- Uznajmy to za zemstę, że przez niego Zayn wywalił cię wczoraj z klasy. - Mrugnął do niego Louis. - W sumie jesteśmy jedynymi tak młodymi ludźmi mieszkającymi tutaj, więc traktuje nas jak swoich wnuczków.   
\- Masz dobry kontakt ze swoją rodziną? - spytał zaciekawiony Harry. W sumie nie wiedział nawet dlaczego Louis mieszkał z przyjacielem i jego dziewczyną. Nie czuł się jak piąte koło u wozu?   
\- Świetny, co tydzień rozmawiam z nimi przez Skype’a, czasem odwiedzam ich w weekendy… Czemu pytasz? - odparł szatyn, prowadząc go w stronę pobliskiego parku.   
\- Nie wiem o tobie za dużo... - przyznał cicho Styles, trochę zawstydzony.  
\- Ojeju, ty naprawdę chcesz mnie poznać! - Wyszczerzył się Tomlinson, dźgając swojego chłopaka palcem w policzek. - Dobrze, Sherlocku. Pytaj, o co tylko chcesz.  
\- W końcu chcę z tobą być, tak? - burknął niezadowolony Harry, zakładając ręce na piersi.  
\- Tak. - Przytaknął szczęśliwie Louis, uważając naburmuszonego Harry’ego za niezwykle uroczego i obejmując go w pasie.  
\- Więc... Masz dużą rodzinę? Dlaczego mieszkasz z Niallem i jego dziewczyną? Co lubisz robić w wolnym czasie? Kiedy zorientowałeś się, że jesteś gejem? Twoi rodzice wiedzą? Ile miałeś chłopaków? - chłopak zasypał go pytaniami.  
\- O mój Boże - roześmiał się szatyn, ciągnąc chłopaka na jedną z ławek i starając odpowiedzieć się po kolei na wszystkie pytania. - Tak, mam dużą rodzinę. Pięć sióstr, jednego brata, mamę i ojczyma, jeśli mówimy o tej najbliższej. Cóż, od czasów studiów mieszkam z Niallem, jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem mimo wszystko, a Sam mieszka z nami dopiero od dwóch lat. Kocham ją, ale jednak czasem patrzenie na nich wprawiało mnie w zazdrość. W końcu jestem starszy niż oni, więc to ja powinienem się szybciej ustatkować. W wolnym czasie lubię czytać najbardziej i grać w piłkę nożną, ale jak byłem młodszy, miałem vloga z Niallem. Boże, to było okropne, nigdy tego nie sprawdzaj. Zorientowałem się, że jestem gejem dość wcześnie, miałem 16 lat i śliniłem się na widok rozbierających się kolegów z drużyny, a dziewczyny na mnie nie działały. Moja mama wie, że jestem gejem i wspiera mnie z całego serca, na szczęście. Od zawsze. Jak jej powiedziałem, po prostu mnie przytuliła i pocałowała w głowę, mówiąc, że to nic złego. Miałem jakichś… siedmiu chłopaków? Ciężko powiedzieć, to było głównie za czasów liceum i początku studiów. - odetchnął głęboko, patrząc na słuchającego go cały czas Stylesa. - Mam nadzieję, że cię to usatysfakcjonowało. A jak z tobą?   
\- Teraz wiem więcej, ale to za mało. Wciąż nie wiem jakie są twoje ulubione płatki, co lubisz jeść, wolisz kawę, czy herbatę...? - ten zastanawiał się na głos.  
\- Nie jestem skomplikowanym facetem, kocham Choco Pops i Frosties, czasem je nawet mieszam, najbardziej lubię jeść pizzę i kurczaka w każdej formie, no może oprócz żywej, i wolę zdecydowanie herbatę. - Pokręcił głową rozbawiony Tomlinson. - Nie zapisujesz tego?   
\- Mam dobrą pamięć, sprawdź mnie, panie "w liceum dorabiałem w barze". - Uśmiechnął się Harry. - Jakieś skrywane głęboko sekrety, tajemnice?  
\- Naprawdę chcesz to wiedzieć? - Louis uniósł wysoko jedną brew. - Cóż, przez całe liceum masturbowałem się do plakatu Jona Bon Jovi’ego.   
\- Uh, nie wiem, czy chciałem to wiedzieć... Byłeś pewnie popularny w szkole, co?  
\- Jasne, byłem gejowski i głośny. W maturalnej klasie grałem nawet główną rolę w szkolnym musicalu, Grease. Co prawda na spektaklu postanowiłem obnażyć swój tyłek przed publicznością, więc zawiesili mnie w prawach ucznia. Na studiach było jeszcze lepiej, razem z Ni byliśmy królami każdej imprezy i przez uczelnię przechodziliśmy witani przez każdego. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko do swoich wspomnień szatyn, przekładając rękę przez oparcie ławki i obejmując Harry’ego. - Czy to wystarczy? Mogę teraz ja zadać ci parę pytań?   
\- Hm... - Brunet udał, że się zastanawia. - Niech ci będzie, pytaj.  
\- Jakiej muzyki słuchasz? - zaczął Tomlinson.   
\- Hm... Słucham praktycznie wszystkiego, ale najbardziej lubię alternatywne brzmienia indie. - Harry zaśmiał się. - Ktoś nazwał mnie hipsterem... Myślę, że to nawet pasuje.  
\- Nawet? Jak pierwszy raz cię zobaczyłem, pomyślałem, że ściągnęli cię z okładki jakiegoś hipsterskiego magazynu - zachichotał Louis. - Studiujesz, prawda?   
Harry parsknął śmiechem, kręcąc głową, ale nie skomentował.  
\- Tak, jesteśmy z Adą na architekturze.  
\- O proszę! - Szatyn uśmiechnął się dumnie, znajdując w kieszeni gumy do życia i wsadzając jedną do ust. - Koty czy psy?   
\- Psy, zdecydowanie. Nie ufam ludziom, którzy mają koty. A jak jest u ciebie?  
\- Jaszczurki. - Wyszczerzył się głupio Tomlinson. - Nie, a tak serio to psy, od dziecka miałem z nimi styczność i je uwielbiam. Po prostu chyba nie jestem gotowy na zwierzę, któremu trzeba poświęcać tyle uwagi, stąd Gustaw. Ale jedźmy dalej. Kiedy ty zorientowałeś się, że wolisz chłopców?   
\- W sumie zorientowałem się dość niedawno, dopiero pod koniec liceum. Zawsze myślałem, że czekam po prostu na odpowiednią dziewczynę, ale jednak zawsze większą uwagę zwracałem na chłopaków.  
\- Ale co cię ostatecznie przekonało, że nie jesteś bi, tylko gejem? - dociekał Louis, patrząc na niego uważnie.   
\- To naprawdę zawstydzające. - Harry ukrył twarz w dłoniach. - Po maturach, urządziliśmy sobie imprezę pożegnalną. Była tam jedna dziewczyna, Kendall i była mną zainteresowana... Cóż, nie stanął mi.  
\- Oj, nie przejmuj się. - Szatyn poklepał go pocieszająco po plecach. - Waginy są obrzydliwe. Jak z twoją rodziną? Ujawniłeś się?   
Styles pokręcił przecząco głową, zawstydzony.  
\- Naprawdę? - zdziwił się Tomlinson. - Chodzisz w koszulce z tęczowym logiem Apple, a twoja rodzina nic nie wie? Są jacyś konserwatywni czy coś?   
\- Po prostu boję się do tego przyznać, nie wiem, jak mama zareaguje…  
\- Cóż, to twoja decyzja, każdy był kiedyś w tym miejscu... - Westchnął współczująco Louis. - Ale gdybyś kiedyś chciał, to będę tam dla ciebie, pamiętaj.   
\- Chciałem jej powiedzieć, kiedy już znajdę kogoś. Wiesz, na zasadzie: mamo, poznaj mojego chłopaka.  
\- Cóż, więc tym bardziej będę tam dla ciebie. - Uśmiechnął się szatyn, obejmując go i przyciągając do siebie. - Długo jesteście przyjaciółmi z Adą? Ona wie, że jesteś gejem, a reszta twoich znajomych?   
Harry wygodniej ułożył się w jego ramionach.  
\- Przyjaźnimy się od podstawówki... i wie właściwie tylko ona. Jestem dość popularny na swoim roku, ale nie mam wielu bliskich znajomych.  
\- Czyli lepiej nie wpadać po ciebie w tej koszulce, co? - zachichotał Tomlinson.   
\- Zawsze mogę powiedzieć, że po prostu pracujesz dla Apple. - Styles szturchnął go ramieniem.  
\- Ale czemu pracownik Apple miałby cię całować, hm? - Louis pochylił się nad nim i delikatnie musnął jego usta własnymi, by po sekundzie wrócić do poprzedniej pozycji i powiedzieć: - Tak naprawdę pracuję w Starbucksie. Z Apple’a mnie wylali za całowanie klientów.   
\- To chyba ja powinienem pracować w Starbucksie, w końcu jestem hipsterskim modelem! - Harry pomachał jakiejś starszej kobiecie, która patrzyła na nich z oburzeniem. - Twoja największa wpadka?  
\- Jestem menedżerem w Starbucksie, to mało hipsterskie. - Uśmiechnął się szatyn, obserwując poczynania chłopaka. - Hmm… Myślę, że wtedy, kiedy miałem spotkanie z jakimś ważnym klientem, a nie wiedziałem, że Gustaw schował mi się w marynarce, więc kiedy przyprowadziłem go do swojego gabinetu, na biurku zastaliśmy robiącą kupę jaszczurkę.   
\- O boże, nie mówisz poważnie! - Harry zgiął się w pół. - To musiało wyglądać komicznie!  
\- Bo wyglądało - parsknął Tomlinson. - Musiałem walczyć między wybuchnięciem śmiechem a profesjonalizmem. Ostatecznie z kamienną twarzą usiadłem za biurkiem, zepchnąłem Gustawa razem z jego kupą do szuflady i kazałem gościowi usiąść.   
\- Chociaż to było tego warte? Udało się zawiązać umowę, czy cokolwiek tam robiłeś?  
\- Oczywiście, że się udało, Tommo zawsze jest skuteczny - żachnął się Louis. - Chociaż na końcu nie chciał uścisnąć mojej ręki…   
\- Chyba też bym nie uścisnął - zastanowił się.  
\- Niall by uścisnął - uznał szatyn.   
\- Niall się nie liczy! Jak w ogóle zaprzyjaźniłeś się z kimś takim?  
\- Co wakacje przyjeżdżał odwiedzać ciocię, która mieszkała niedaleko nas. A wiesz, jak to było: wszystkie dzieciaki się ze sobą bawiły na placu zabaw. Pokochałem go w momencie, gdy zakopał mojego byłego najlepszego przyjaciela w piaskownicy, bo ten zaczął się śmiać, jak mu powiedziałem, że Jigglypuff jest lepszy niż Charizard - roześmiał się Tomlinson.   
\- Każdy wie, że Jigglypuff jest najlepszy! Chyba będę musiał spojrzeć na Nialla łaskawszym okiem…  
\- Koniecznie! - Wyszczerzył się Louis. - Może tego nie widać, ale jest świetnym przyjacielem. Zawsze mnie bronił, gdy ktoś był dla mnie niemiły.   
\- Przed docinkami o twojej orientacji?  
\- Zwłaszcza. Nie zliczę razów, ile przez to trafiał na dywanik do dziekana - westchnął szatyn. - A to przecież nie tak, że sam się nie mogłem bronić. Jestem pyskaty, przywalić też potrafię jak trzeba.   
\- Więc czemu to zawsze Niall obrywał?  
\- Bo rzucał się na każdego, kto wyzwał mnie od pedałów, bez patrzenia, gdzie i przy kim to robi. Potrafił przyłożyć komuś pod samym biurkiem profesora. Podczas kiedy ja nawet nie zdążyłem zareagować. Tak czy inaczej, nie lubię się bić, wolę po prostu się odgryzać, mam dystans do siebie - odpowiedział Tomlinson, machając tomsem, w którym rozwiązała mu się sznurówka.   
\- Grunt to umieć śmiać się z siebie. Niall brzmi jak dobry przyjaciel. Chociaż to samo mogę powiedzieć o Adzie. Wspiera mnie we wszystkim i czasami ja nie zdążę zareagować, a już jest po wszystkim.  
\- I bardzo dobrze, że broni mojego chłopca. - Louis uśmiechnął się, klepiąc Stylesa po udzie. - No dobrze, dość pytań, Sherlocku, teraz ja. Mieszkasz w akademiku?   
\- Nie, mieszkam z mamą i ojczymem. Starsza siostra wyprowadziła się do narzeczonego. Dlatego właśnie boję się im powiedzieć. - Harry westchnął, bawiąc się palcami.  
\- Myślisz, że ona by cię wspierała? Z nią byłoby ci łatwiej?   
\- Z Gemmą? Nie, nie wiem. - Styles wzruszył ramionami. - Po prostu nie mam planu awaryjnego, jeśli coś poszłoby nie tak.  
\- Masz mnie - zapewnił go szatyn, ściskając jego dłoń.   
\- Teraz już tak. - Harry posłał mu lekki uśmiech. - Wcześniej nie chciałem ryzykować dla czegoś, co mogło się nawet nie wydarzyć, czytaj znalezienie chłopaka.  
\- Widocznie otaczali cię sami hetero, w innym przypadku to niemożliwe, by się w tobie nie zakochać - zaśmiał się Tomlinson, splatając ich palce.   
\- Albo chcieli tylko zaliczyć.  
\- Harry. - Louis momentalnie spoważniał. - Ktoś próbował cię wykorzystać?   
\- Ostatecznie nic się nie stało. - Styles wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Kto? - warknął szatyn, siadając prosto.   
\- Daj spokój, Lou. - Harry położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. - Było, minęło, nic się nie stało.  
\- Kto? - nie odpuszczał zdenerwowany Tomlinson. - No powiedz mi, kto był takim idiotą?   
\- Większość to zupełnie przypadkowi faceci, uspokój się.  
\- Większość? - Louis otworzył szeroko oczy, patrząc na swojego chłopaka, po czym chwycił się uspokajająco za nozdrza. - Jezu, Haz, co ty robiłeś? Latałeś po gejowskich klubach, szukając chłopaka?   
\- Nie jestem dziwką! - burknął urażony brunet. - A do twojej wiadomości byłem w gejowskim klubie tylko raz.  
\- Próbuję tylko zrozumieć! - Szatyn był sfrustrowany. - Nie podoba mi się myśl, że ktoś nieodpowiedni próbował dobrać ci się do spodni.   
\- Sam mówiłeś, że jesteś doświadczony! Kiedy ty sypiasz z innymi, wtedy jest okej, ale kiedy mówię, że inni chcieli mi się jedynie dobrać do spodni, to wpadasz we wściekłość!  
\- Uważasz, że tylko dobierałem się innym do spodni?! - Tomlinson wstał z ławki, patrząc wściekle na chłopaka.   
\- Skąd mam wiedzieć?! - wybuchnął Harry, wstając za nim. - Nic więcej mi nie powiedziałeś!  
\- Nie wiem, może sądziłem, że masz o mnie trochę lepsze zdanie! - Louis odwrócił się na pięcie i zaczął iść wściekłym krokiem w przeciwną stronę, wsuwając ręce do kieszeni swojej kurtki.   
\- Przecież właśnie zrobiłeś to samo. - Styles usiadł bezsilnie na ławce. - Dobrałeś mi się do spodni. - Poczuł łzy na policzkach. Tak właśnie kończyło się jego pięć minut w związku.


	4. Rozdział 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis i Niall, przyjaciele z dzieciństwa, wkraczają z hukiem w dorosłe życie i postanawiają wspólnie założyć własny biznes. Znikome pojęcie Irlandczyka o miksologii zmusza ich do udziału w kursie, prowadzonym przez najlepszego barmana w całej Anglii, który naprawdę uwziął się na chłopaka z uroczymi loczkami. Louis też nie odpuszcza chłopakowi … w zupełnie innym sensie.
> 
> czyli: Historia Louisa i Harry'ego, w towarzystwie wielu gwałtownych emocji i barmańskich sztuczek.

Później tego samego dnia, z Louisa wciąż nie wyparowała wściekłość. Dlatego wrócił nabuzowany do domu, z butelką Jagermeistera pod pachą. Ignorując swoich przyjaciół przytulonych na kanapie, po prostu wparował do swojego pokoju i usiadł na podłodze, opierając się o ścianę. Kiedy zabierał się za otwieranie alkoholu, do pomieszczenia zajrzał Niall.  
\- Lou? Wszystko w porządku?  
\- A wygląda, kurwa, jakby było? - roześmiał się gorzko szatyn, upijając pierwszy, palący łyk.   
\- Coś z Harry’m? - Horan wszedł do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
\- Pokłóciliśmy się. - Tomlinsonowi niekontrolowanie zadrgała szczęka, zanim to powiedział.   
\- Dlaczego? - Zmarszczył brwi Irlandczyk. - Jesteście ze sobą od wczoraj, nie mieliście o co…  
\- Ja się zdenerwowałem, jak powiedział, że do tej pory trafiał na facetów, którzy chcieli go tylko zaliczyć, a on uznał, że nie mam po co, bo sam do tej pory taki byłem - warknął Louis i tym razem napił się zdecydowanie więcej wódki.  
\- Ale to przecież prawda. - Pokręcił głową Niall, siadając na jego łóżku. - Nie zliczę tych facetów, którzy chcieli z tobą czegoś więcej, a ty po prostu rano ich wykopywałeś.   
\- Bo w nich nie byłem zakochany! - krzyknął sfrustrowany szatyn. Po jego słowach zapadła dłuższa cisza.  
\- Jesteś w nim zakochany? - odezwał się w końcu Horan.   
\- Nie wiem, kurwa! - Tomlinson wyciągnął z kieszeni kurtki zapalniczkę i rzucił nią przez całą długość pokoju, aż rozprysła się o przeciwną ścianę. - Przyszedł rano taki idealny, z tym swoim śniadaniem, rozczochrany, z dołeczkami w policzkach, w mojej koszuli, może i mogłem się zakochać!   
\- To dlaczego siedzisz tutaj, kipiąc wściekłością i się upijając, zamiast z nim porozmawiać?   
\- Bo jemu aż tak nie zależy! On nawet nie próbował mnie gonić ani nic! - Louis w końcu się rozpłakał, widząc bluzkę Stylesa na jego prowizorycznej choince z książek. Jego przyjaciel nie powiedział nic więcej, tylko po prostu usiadł obok niego, przytulił go i pozwolił mu wypłakać się w swoje ramię. 

***

Harry nie pamiętał jak długo siedział na ławce i płakał, ile telefonów od zaniepokojonej Ady i mamy odebrał, i nawet, jak wrócił do domu. Zakopał się pod kołdrą i do nikogo nie odzywał. Pierwszy „poważny” chłopak i został wykorzystany. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego tak się wkurzał o innych mężczyzn, skoro do tej pory zachowywał się tak samo. Pociągnął nosem, słysząc pukanie, a zaraz potem w pomieszczeniu pojawiła się Ada.  
\- H? Co się stało? Co ci zrobił Louis?  
Po rozmowie z przyjacielem zdecydowała, że czas złożyć wizytę Tomlinsonowi. Jak dobrze, że wyciągnęła od Nialla adres!

***

Samantha właśnie oglądała samotnie telewizję, postanawiając dać chłopcom czas dla siebie, kiedy rozległo się głośne pukanie do drzwi.  
\- Ja otworzę! - zawołała na wszelki wypadek, gdyby jej chłopak chciał zostawić chociażby na chwilę Louisa. Sytuacja była kryzysowa i chociaż dziewczyna nie wiedziała dokładnie, o co chodzi, to wiedziała z własnego doświadczenia, że Niall jest lekarstwem na wszelkie zło. Otwierając drzwi do ich mieszkania, zobaczyła unoszącą brwi Adę.   
\- Cześć Sam. Jest Lou? - spytała.  
\- Cześć. - Samantha uśmiechnęła się do niej i wpuściła ją do środka. - Jest w swoim pokoju z Niallem. On, uhm… Przeżywa coś w rodzaju kryzysu? Rozumiem, że skoro tu jesteś, Harry ma podobnie…  
Ada potarła skronie, niedbale zrzucając sztyblety. Sam zacisnęła wargi, starając się nie ułożyć ich równiutko przy ścianie.  
\- Harry powiedział, że Louis uważa go za dziwkę. A że Harry ma tendencje do przesadzania... chciałabym poznać punkt widzenia Lou, zanim walnę go w twarz.  
\- Cóż… Nie wiem, o co poszło, więc musisz zapytać Nialla. - Wzruszyła ramionami Samantha, prowadząc ją do salonu. - Louisa nie radzę, był naprawdę wściekły.   
Ada westchnęła.  
\- Jak bardzo bym nie lubiła twojego chłopaka, to potrzebuję relacji Louisa.  
\- Cóż, w takim razie próbuj - powiedziała Sam, wskazując na drzwi pokoju Tomlinsona.   
\- Nie rozumiem czemu podczas oglądania nie możesz jeść chipsów, jak normalny człowiek. - Ada pokręciła głową na paski marchewki w miseczce i podążyła do drzwi Lou. - Okej Niall, wypad, muszę porozmawiać z Louisem.  
Irlandczyk podniósł wzrok znad swoich ramion, w których trzymał pociągającego nosem, wykończonego od płaczu przyjaciela, ściskającego przy policzku bluzkę Harry’ego.   
\- Zapomnij. - Horan zacisnął wargi. - Nie ruszam się stąd.   
\- Okej, twój wybór. Więc - usiadła na łóżku - o co w ogóle wam poszło?  
\- Wkurzyłem się, że Hazza trafiał tylko na facetów, którzy chcieli go wykorzystać, a on powiedział, że ja przecież zachowuję się tak samo - odpowiedział cicho szatyn, zaciskając mocno powieki.   
Ada zamrugała niemądrze.  
\- Więc jakim cudem Harry stwierdził, że zasugerowałeś, że jest dziwką?  
\- Zapytałem go, czy latał po gejowskich klubach, szukając chłopaka, bo jakim cudem trafiał na tylko takich facetów? - Tomlinson odłożył bluzkę i wysmarkał się w wysłużoną już chusteczkę.   
\- I jakim cudem to miało zrobić z niego dziwkę? - zapytała, sama w to nie wierząc.  
\- Bardziej zrobił ją ze mnie, mówiąc, że dobieram się tylko innym do spodni, a ja przecież… - Louis nie mógł skończyć i po prostu zwiesił głowę.   
\- Jemu naprawdę zależy na Harry’m, tu nigdy nie chodziło tylko o seks - wtrącił się Niall, przygryzając dolną wargę i samemu pociągając łyka Jagermaistera.   
\- To zauważyłam sama... Lou, to prawda? Że z innymi uprawiałeś tylko seks?  
\- Miałem kilku chłopaków przez te wszystkie lata, ale… Sam nie wiem, nigdy nie czułem tego czegoś, co teraz… Po prostu się z nimi spotykałem, jak sądzę? Nie wyobrażałem sobie z nimi mojej przyszłości, to nie było to. A ostatnio w ogóle nie pozwalałem nikomu zostawać w moim życiu - wyjaśnił szatyn, bawiąc się nakrętką od butelki i odrobinę się rumieniąc. - Oh... więc nie powiedział ci o Nicku?  
\- Nie chciał mi nic powiedzieć, jak zapytałem, kto chciał go wykorzystać. Powiedział, że było i minęło. - Zazgrzytał zębami ze złości Tomlinson, podnosząc wzrok na dziewczynę.   
\- Chce o tym zapomnieć. - Ada wzruszyła ramionami. - W skrócie: Nick był dupkiem. Pan popularny, starszy, nie pozwalał mu spotykać się ze znajomymi, a tym bardziej chodzić do klubów, nazywając dziwką, a sam sypiał chyba ze wszystkim, co się rusza. Harry’ego chciał tylko zaliczyć. Coś z tego, co powiedziałeś musiało sprawić, że sobie o nim przypomniał?  
\- Cóż… Opowiadałem mu po prostu o sobie. Widzę pewne podobieństwa, w końcu też jestem starszy, byłem popularny w szkole i na studiach, no i miałem sporo kochanków - westchnął smutny Louis. - Ale naprawdę się w nim… Uhm… Mam na myśli: jest przecudowny, więc… Chciałbym nazywać go swoim chłopakiem i mieć w swoim życiu. Szkoda, że już na to za późno… Mam tylko nadzieję, że w końcu trafi na kogoś, kto będzie go traktował odpowiednio.   
\- Co przez to rozumiesz? - zapytała ostrożnie. - Znaczy... zrywasz z nim?  
\- Jaki to ma sens, jeśli on mi nie ufa? - Pokręcił głową szatyn.   
\- O nie! - huknął nagle Irlandczyk, aż jego przyjaciel podskoczył i oblał się alkoholem. - Mówiłeś, że nie dasz mu odejść, słyszałem!   
\- Ale on mnie nawet nie chce? - Tomlinsonowi zaczęły drżeć wargi.   
\- Chce. Uwierz, że chce, ale boi się, że był tylko jednorazową przygodą. Bóg jeden wie ile czasu siedział na zewnątrz, ignorując telefony i zamartwiając się. - Skrzywiła się blondynka.  
\- To co mam zrobić, iść do niego? - Louis przeniósł spojrzenie z Ady na Nialla i z powrotem.   
Pokiwała głową.  
\- Jeśli chcesz z nim być?  
\- Oczywiście, że chcę! - oburzył się szatyn. - Ale nie wiem, gdzie on mieszka. Zresztą, co ja powiem jego mamie, że kim jestem? Przecież on nie jest ujawniony.   
\- Chodź, zaprowadzę cię. - Ada westchnęła. - Nie przejmuj się jego mamą, Anne ma drugą zmianę dzisiaj i wróci późno. - Chwyciła butelkę od Nialla i dopiła resztkę. - Uh, to za dużo na moje nerwy.  
\- A co ja mam powiedzieć? - burknął Tomlinson, gramoląc się na nogi. - Chodźmy. Nawet mi nie mówcie, jak teraz wyglądam, wolę nie wiedzieć.   
\- Wyjaśnicie sobie wszystko, spokojnie. - Przygładziła jego grzywkę. - Mam nadzieję... - dodała cicho.

***

Harry nie przejmował się dzwonkiem do drzwi. Jego mama była w pracy, a Ada miała klucz. Nie chciał widzieć nikogo innego w obecnym stanie. Pociągnął nosem i chwycił kolejną chusteczkę z biurka. Kilka chwil później, usłyszał głosy w korytarzu i zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Lou... - wyszeptał, gdy czupryna chłopaka ukazała się w drzwiach.  
\- Cześć, kochanie. - Uśmiechnął się niepewnie Louis, wchodząc do środka i patrząc na niego swoimi czerwonymi oczami. - Przepraszam… Nie sugerowałem nigdy, że jesteś dziwką, bardziej martwiłem się, że jesteś zbyt niewinny na gejowskie kluby.   
Harry wybuchnął płaczem, gramoląc się z łóżka i podchodząc do Louisa, by się do niego przytulić.  
\- Przepraszam. Wiem, że nie miałeś nic złego na myśli i chciałeś mnie po prostu chronić.  
\- Boże, myślałem, że to już koniec, to było okropne - odetchnął z ulgą szatyn, tuląc go kurczowo i wplatając dłoń w jego włosy. - Nie płacz, skarbie.   
\- Przepraszam Lou. Nie chciałem... - Styles wciągnął jego zapach, uspokajając się odrobinę.  
\- To trochę straszne, co nie? - zaśmiał się Tomlinson. - Mam na myśli: dosłownie czułem, jakby moje życie się rozpadło, a przecież… Na dobrą metę jesteś w nim od wczoraj.   
Harry zaśmiał się.  
\- Nie chcę już nigdy przez to przechodzić.  
\- Nie będziesz, postaram się pamiętać, że lubisz dramatyzować i nie będę już tak wpadać we wściekłość - zachichotał cicho Louis, ocierając łzy, które niepostrzeżenie wymknęły mu się z oczu.   
\- Spróbuję tak szybko nie panikować. Po prostu, pewne doświadczenia…  
\- Wiem, kochanie, cii. - Szatyn pocałował go w policzek i pociągnął na jego łóżko. - To nie jest takie łatwe, zaufać po czymś takim. I… cóż… komuś takiemu jak ja.   
Harry położył się obok i wtulił w jego ciało, ale zaraz zbystrzał.  
\- Zaraz, skąd wiesz po czym?  
Tomlinson przełknął głośno ślinę.   
\- Ermh… Mogłem od kogoś usłyszeć…  
\- Powiedziała ci o Nicku? - spytał, domyślając się, że Ada go wydała.  
\- Tak. - Przytaknął Louis, wzdychając. - Ale nie złość się, ona naprawdę się martwiła, wpadła do mojego pokoju, prawie wykopując stamtąd Nialla, przekonała mnie, żebym się nie poddawał, przyprowadziła tutaj i wpuściła do środka, gdy nie otwierałeś.   
\- Wiem. - Harry uśmiechnął się. - Ja to wszystko wiem, Lou. Przykro mi, że nie dowiedziałeś się tego ode mnie.  
\- Musisz po prostu bardziej mi ufać, ja naprawdę nie jestem taki - wymamrotał szatyn, chowając twarz w tych cudownych lokach.   
\- Spróbuję. - Chłopak pogładził jego policzek. - Tęskniłem - wyznał zawstydzony i pocałował go.  
\- Też tęskniłem, kochanie - wyszeptał Tomlinson, odrywając się na chwilę od jego ust, po czym powrócił do pocałunku, starając się przekazać chłopakowi wszystkie swoje uczucia bez pomocy słów. Harry jęknął, wdrapując się na niego i pogłębiając pocałunek. Louis czuł się oszołomiony Harry’m. W tak krótkim czasie stał się epicentrum jego świata… Objął dłońmi jego twarz i zassał jego górną wargę.   
\- Nie potrafię się przy tobie kontrolować... - wydyszał Styles.  
\- Cholera - jęknął szatyn, czując erekcję chłopaka. - Nie musisz się kontrolować, jestem cały twój…   
\- Mojej mamy nie będzie do wieczora - powiedział Harry, przygryzając wargi.  
\- Kurwa mać - stęknął głośno Tomlinson, kiedy Harry zaczął się o niego ocierać. - Zabijesz mnie.   
Chłopak uśmiechnął się niewinnie, sięgając do jego spodni i patrząc na niego pytająco.  
\- Jeśli to uwolnisz, to obawiam się, że nie będę w stanie powstrzymać się od pieprzenia cię do nieprzytomności - ostrzegł go zachrypniętym od pożądania głosem Louis.   
\- Chyba zaryzykuję - wyznał brunet, rozpinając jego rozporek i wsuwając dłoń do środka.  
Szatyn wygiął się z przyjemności, kiedy ciepła dłoń Harry’ego dotknęła jego przyrodzenia.   
\- Tak bardzo cię pragnę, jezu - wydyszał, unosząc na niego zamglone oczy. - Zmieniłem zdanie. To ty będziesz mnie ujeżdżał do nieprzytomności.   
\- Tak, proszę! - wyjęczał Styles, zniżając się i zsuwając spodnie z tyłka Louisa. Polizał go przez materiał bokserek.  
\- Rozbierz się - zakomenderował Tomlinson. - Doprowadzasz mnie do szału i obawiam się, że dojdę od samej gry wstępnej, więc dzisiaj ten element sobie odpuścimy.  
Harry przygryzł wargę i zerwał się z łóżka, by zasłonić zasłony. Wyjął też lubrykant z szuflady i dopiero wtedy zdjął z siebie koszulkę Louisa z tęczowym logiem apple, którą wciąż nosił i rozpiął spodnie.  
\- Nie mam gumek - wyznał.  
Louis obserwował poczynania swojego chłopaka, samemu też ściągając koszulkę.   
\- W zasadzie nie są nam potrzebne, oddaję krew, jak tylko nie mam świeżych tatuaży, więc wiem, że jestem czysty. - Przygryzł dolną wargę, lustrując Stylesa wzrokiem i pomału ściągając własne bokserki.   
\- Ja też... Jesteś pewien?  
Chłopak powoli ściągnął spodnie. Nie zakładał rano bielizny, więc już kompletnie nagi położył się na łóżku, układając tak, by zakryć swoją męskość.  
\- Jak niczego innego - mruknął seksownie szatyn, odrzucając bieliznę i pochylając się nad nim, żeby go pocałować we wciąż bardzo widoczne malinki, które zostawił tam poprzedniej nocy. - Rozumiem, że potrafisz się sam przygotować?   
Harry zarumienił się po cebulki włosów.  
\- Uh, ja... nie wiem? - pisnął.  
\- Przecież po coś miałeś tu lubrykant. - Uśmiechnął się cwanie Tomlinson, przejeżdżając językiem po jego żuchwie. - Dildo też gdzieś chowasz?   
\- N-nie. Ja tylko... palcami.  
\- Spokojnie, skarbie. - Louis pogłaskał go po policzku. - Zrelaksuj się. Pamiętasz, że możesz mnie dotykać i jestem cały twój, tak?   
\- Pamiętam. Tylko... stresuję się. - Odetchnął Harry. - Jesteś bardziej doświadczony i nie chcę się zbłaźnić?  
\- Kochanie - zaświergotał rozczulony szatyn, całując go po tym delikatnie. - Tu nie o to chodzi, żeby ktoś komuś imponował. Możesz spróbować ze mną wszystkiego, czego nie jesteś pewien, i tak będę cię cały czas uwielbiał.   
\- Pewnie wolałbyś kogoś bardziej... obeznanego? Kto wie, co robi. - Styles muskał delikatnie jego bok.  
\- Nie. - Pokręcił głową Tomlinson, patrząc mu w oczy i uśmiechając się. - Wolę ciebie, bo do ciebie coś czuję, a to jest najważniejsze.   
Harry poczuł łzy pod powiekami.  
\- Jesteś cudowny - wymamrotał i sięgnął po pocałunek.  
\- Ty bardziej - wyszeptał Louis, oddając pocałunek i wplatając dłoń w jego loki, by przyciągnąć go bliżej siebie. Styles ugryzł go w wargę i zszedł z pocałunkami na tors. Szatyn odetchnął głęboko, pozwalając mu przejąć inicjatywę. Młodszy chłopak chwilę przygryzał sutki kochanka, po czym zniżył się i bez ostrzeżenia wziął tyle penisa do ust, ile mógł.  
Starszy mężczyzna wypuścił drżący oddech, pozwalając sobie po prostu czuć usta i język Harry’ego naokoło jego pobudzonego penisa, jednak po chwili bąknął:   
\- Skarbie, tylko nie przesadzaj, dobrze? Musi jeszcze starczyć dla ciebie.   
Harry posłał mu uśmieszek, zaciskając mocniej usta. Chciał doprowadzić go na skraj.  
Ten mały skurwiel, pomyślał Tomlinson, oddychając coraz szybciej i odchylając głowę na oparcie łóżka. Wcale nie jest taki niewinny. Cóż, ale być może dlatego był idealny dla niego.   
Brunet spróbował wziąć jeszcze więcej do ust, unikając zadławienia i poruszając po reszcie dłonią. Uwielbiał jego smak!  
\- Harry - warknął ostrzegawczo Louis po kilku minutach rosnącej przyjemności. Było mu coraz trudniej powstrzymywać się od posuwającego ruchu biodrami, a nie chciał dzisiaj wystraszyć chłopaka.   
Młodszy chłopak z cichym „pop” wypuścił penisa z ust. Pogładził wewnętrzną stronę jego uda.  
\- Naprawdę to lubisz, co? - wydyszał szatyn, przyciągając go za ramię do góry.   
\- Lubię ciebie - zaakcentował Harry.  
\- Oby. - Tomlinson pocałował go namiętnie, sięgając ręką po lubrykant. - Wolisz, żebym ja to zrobił czy chcesz sam?   
\- Możesz ty? - spytał brunet, patrząc na niego sarnimi oczami, nagle tracąc całą wcześniejszą pewność siebie.  
\- Pewnie, skarbie. - Louis pocałował go uspokajająco pod uchem i obrócił ich tak, że to brunet był teraz na dole. Rozłożył delikatnie jego nogi, podziwiając ładnego penisa. Cóż, jak już Harry nabierze więcej pewności siebie w łóżku, może go czasem wypieprzyć, nie przeszkadzałoby mu to. Pochylił się powoli i musnął językiem jego dziurkę, jednocześnie smarując palce żelem.   
Harry spiął się na dotyk w najintymniejszym miejscu, ale zaraz rozluźnił się z jękiem. To było niesamowite uczucie! Uniósł lekko biodra, pragnąc więcej. Szatyn uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wsunął język do jego wejścia, wirując nim w środku. Musiał rozproszyć młodszego mężczyznę, żeby ten odczuwał jak najmniejszy dyskomfort.   
Harry szarpnął biodrami, wyginając się do dotyku. To było niesamowite!  
Tomlinsonowi podobał się smak chłopaka i to, jak wielką sprawia mu przyjemność. Przesunął język na bok, nie przestając go smakować i dołożył tam śliskiego palca, przystępując do rozciągania Harry’ego. Harry odchylił głowę na poduszkę i jęknął. Chwycił garść włosów Louisa. Mężczyzna uznał, że to dobry znak i nie zwlekając, znalazł pierwszym palcem prostatę chłopaka i nacisnął ją, by po chwili dołożyć drugiego palca. Oblizywał jego wnętrze naokoło i rozpoczął nożycowy ruch, krzyżując palce na przemian.  
\- O boże, Lou! - krzyknął, podrywając biodra. - Właśnie tam!  
Louis uznał, że Styles jest gotowy na kolejny krok, więc wyciągnął język, a w zamian wsunął w niego trzeciego palca, obserwując z rozchylonymi ustami przyjemność wypisaną na twarzy jego chłopaka.   
\- Więcej!  
Szatyn westchnął pożądliwie, jednak wciąż zanurzał w jego dziurce palce. Musiał być pewien, że Harry jest gotowy na jego przyjęcie, nie chciał zrobić mu krzywdy.   
\- Mmm... - wyjęczał Harry, wychodząc biodrami naprzeciw i wydając z siebie sprośne dźwięki. Było mu cudownie. - Looou! Proszę!  
\- Już, kochanie, już - wydyszał Tomlinson, wyciągając z niego palce. Pospiesznie rozsmarował lubrykant na swoim spragnionym dotyku penisie i położył się, ciągnąc na siebie Harry’ego. - Teraz ty kontrolujesz sytuację.   
\- Jak? - spytał brunet, opierając dłonie o jego tors i poruszając biodrami.  
\- Tak. - Louis zacisnął niecierpliwie zęby, chwycił go mocno za miednicę i nakierował jego wejście, pomału opuszczając chłopaka na swojego naprężonego penisa.   
Harry zacisnął wargi czując rozciąganie. Zamknął oczy i sam opadł do końca, wydając z siebie krótki krzyk. Miał go w sobie!  
\- Przepraszam, skarbie. - Szatyn rozszerzył oczy w przerażeniu. - Nie musimy tego robić, jeśli zbyt boli…   
\- Nie... W porządku. Daj mi chwilę - powiedział chłopak, zaciskając pięści. Kilka łez potoczyło się po jego policzkach. Tomlinson przyciągnął go do czułego pocałunku, ocierając mokre policzki chłopaka.   
W końcu, po dość długim czasie, Harry eksperymentalnie poruszył się na jego penisie.  
\- Uh, dziwne uczucie... - Zmienił lekko kąt, unosząc nieco biodra.  
\- Nie każdy to lubi - wysapał Louis, kładąc dłonie na jego bokach i wychodząc ostrożnie jego biodrom na spotkanie. - Ale zapewniam, że cudownie jest cię czuć wokół siebie.   
\- Ciebie też... we mnie, oh! - Styles poruszył się ponownie. - Mmm... cudownie.   
\- Kurwa - jęknął szatyn, przymykając powieki i przygryzając dolną wargę. Nie chciał popędzać Stylesa, mógłby kochać się z nim cały dzień, ale musieli skończyć, zanim Anne wróci z pracy. - Możesz… poruszać się szybciej, Hazz?   
Ten kiwnął głową, przyspieszając ruchy. Po kilku chwilach pieprzył się na penisie szatyna, pojękując głośno. Tomlinson uniósł na niego zasnute mgiełką pożądania niebieskie oczy i obserwował w zachwycie rozczochrane loki, spływający pot, a przede wszystkim przyjemność wypisaną na twarzy jego chłopaka. Jego pojękiwania były tylko muzyką dla jego uszu. Boże, chciał go mieć już na zawsze. Zacisnął mocniej dłonie, którymi przytrzymywał Harry’ego i zaczął wychodzić uniesieniami bioder na spotkanie bruneta, równie energicznie, co on, szybko dysząc.   
\- Tak, właśnie tam! - Harry krzyczał w ekstazie, poruszając biodrami i w ogóle się nie hamując. Było mu cudownie. W całym natłoku emocji, umknęło mu trzaśnięcie drzwiami na dole. Odrzucił głowę w tył, głośnym jękiem oznajmiając swój orgazm i zaciskając mięśnie. Louis, czując zaciskającą się na jego członku obręcz mięśni i ciepłe nasienie spływające mu na pierś, gwałtownie doszedł, wypełniając spermą tyłek swojego chłopaka, i jęcząc, niekontrolowanie i jednoznacznie. Pulsowanie przebiegało przez całe jego ciało i jedynym, co słyszał, było jego własne, głośno walące serce oraz jęki ujeżdżającego ich orgazmy Harry’ego.   
Po chwili chłopak opadł na jego klatkę piersiową, dysząc ciężko.  
\- To było niesamowite... - westchnął szczęśliwy, tuląc się do niego.  
\- Zdecydowanie - wydyszał ciężko oddychający szatyn, obejmując go opiekuńczo i cmokając w spocone czoło. - Było mi lepiej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.   
\- Mi też... - wyznał rozleniwiony brunet. - Lepię się, ale nie mam ochoty wstawać. - Zaśmiał się, ale zamarł w połowie, kiedy usłyszał szum wody w kuchni. Czyżby jego mama wróciła wcześniej do domu?  
\- Erm… Czy ktoś jest w domu? - wyszeptał Tomlinson, patrząc na spłoszonego chłopaka.   
\- Nie wiem? - pisnął Styles, czując się wybitnie niekomfortowo. - Moja... erm, mama mogła wrócić wcześniej do domu?... - spytał, bojąc się, że teraz Louis ucieknie.  
\- Cholera - zachichotał Louis, a w kącikach jego oczu pokazały się zmarszczki rozbawienia. - Myślę, że musiała nas słyszeć. Przykro mi, Harry, ale żaden z nas nie brzmi jak dziewczyna.   
Styles zbladł.  
\- O rany, rany, rany... Co ja mam teraz zrobić? - spytał z paniką w głosie. Nie chciał, żeby jego mama dowiedziała się w taki sposób, w ogóle nie chciał, żeby się dowiedziała!  
\- Najpierw oboje koniecznie musimy wziąć prysznic - powiedział szatyn, starając się nie roześmiać. - A potem, uhm, cóż… Nie masz zbyt wielkiego wyboru, nawet jakbym się wymknął, to i tak pewnie cię zapyta, kto był u ciebie.   
\- Ale co mam jej powiedzieć? - spytał przestraszony Harry, nie odsuwając się nawet o milimetr.  
\- Prawdę? - Tomlinson wzruszył ramionami, całując go uspokajająco.   
\- A co, jeśli się wścieknie? O rany, nie chcę z nią rozmawiać.  
\- To co, nie wychodzimy stąd, dopóki ona nie wyjdzie jutro z domu? - Louis uniósł jedną brew. - I tak nie unikniesz tej rozmowy, Hazz. Jesteś dorosły, ona nie może ci niczego zabronić.   
\- A możemy? - spytał Styles, patrząc na niego z nadzieją. Westchnął rozdzierająco. - Po prostu strasznie się boję!  
\- Ja nie zdecyduję za ciebie. - Szatyn zmarszczył brwi. - Ale obiecałem, że będę tu dla ciebie, więc nie musisz się bać, nie jesteś z tym sam.   
\- Pójdziesz ze mną? - Harry popatrzył na niego błagalnie.  
\- Oczywiście. - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się czule i pogłaskał go po policzku.   
\- Przepraszam, nie chciałem, żeby tak wyszło - wymamrotał brunet.  
\- Kochanie, to nie twoja wina, nie kazałeś mi tu przychodzić. Prędzej ja powinienem cię przepraszać za wpakowanie cię w kłopoty - westchnął Louis.   
Harry rozejrzał się za spodniami. Kleił się, był spocony i brudny, ale nie wyobrażał sobie brania teraz spokojnego prysznica. Nie przed tym, jak porozmawia z mamą. Szatyn również wstał z łóżka, znajdując na biurku Stylesa chusteczki i ścierając nimi z siebie ich nasienie. Podał resztę paczki swojemu chłopakowi i zaczął się ubierać. Harry z wybitnie nieszczęśliwą i skrzywdzoną miną wytarł spermę z ud. Ubierał się w jak najwolniejszym tempie, ale nie mógł odwlekać tego w nieskończoność i w końcu stanął przed drzwiami pokoju. Uspokoił się odrobinę, czując za sobą kojącą obecność Louisa. Odetchnął. Raz kozie śmierć.


	5. Rozdział 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis i Niall, przyjaciele z dzieciństwa, wkraczają z hukiem w dorosłe życie i postanawiają wspólnie założyć własny biznes. Znikome pojęcie Irlandczyka o miksologii zmusza ich do udziału w kursie, prowadzonym przez najlepszego barmana w całej Anglii, który naprawdę uwziął się na chłopaka z uroczymi loczkami. Louis też nie odpuszcza chłopakowi … w zupełnie innym sensie.
> 
> czyli: Historia Louisa i Harry'ego, w towarzystwie wielu gwałtownych emocji i barmańskich sztuczek.

Anne mieszała coś w garnku, kiedy Harry pojawił się w kuchni, ciągnąc za rękę Louisa i wyglądając jak duch.  
\- Cześć mamo - wydusił, bliski hiperwentylowania.  
\- Cześć kochanie! - Uśmiechnęła się do syna i przeniosła spojrzenie na stojącego obok chłopaka, unosząc brwi.  
\- Dzień dobry! - Tomlinson posłał jej swój firmowy uśmiech, rysując kciukiem kółeczka na spoconej dłoni Stylesa. - Ślicznie pachnie! To pewnie po pani Harry ma taki talent do gotowania. Zresztą urodę też.   
Kobieta uśmiechnęła się półgębkiem i zaplotła ręce na piersi.  
\- Doprawdy, młody człowieku? A może najpierw byś się przedstawił? - zapytała, wyłączając palnik pod garnkiem.  
\- Ależ oczywiście, gdzie moje maniery? Pani wybaczy. - Louis nic nie mógł poradzić na swoje popisy, to było silniejsze od niego. Puścił Harry’ego i podszedł do jego mamy, całując ją w dłoń. - Louis William Tomlinson Pierwszy.   
\- Gdybym miała córkę, musiałabym za dziewięć miesięcy spodziewać się Tomlinsona Drugiego?  
\- Obawiam się, że tak. - Szatyn uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, nie tracąc rezonu. - Ale z pani genami na pewno byłby prześliczny.   
Anne popatrzyła na syna, który wyglądał, jakby za chwilę miał zejść na zawał. Uśmiechnęła się w duchu z rozczuleniem. Wciąż bolał ją jego brak zaufania, że nie powiedział jej o czymś tak istotnym, jak bycie gejem albo fakt posiadania chłopaka, ale nie była zła.  
\- Oczywiście. Na szczęście Gemma ma już narzeczonego, który nie jest czarusiem, bo nie wiem, jak zniosłabym dwóch takich komplemenciarzy. - Uśmiechnęła się pogodnie. - Zjesz z nami, Louis?  
\- Z wielką przyjemnością! - Wyszczerzył się Tomlinson, dygając przed nią i wracając do Harry’ego, by objąć go w pasie.   
Styles poczuł łzy spływające mu po twarzy z nadmiaru emocji.  
\- Tak mi przykro! - wybuchnął, wtulając się w swojego chłopaka.  
\- Oh, kochanie! - Anne podeszła do syna i pogładziła go po lokach. - Nie jestem zła! Cieszę się, że w końcu znalazłeś kogoś, kto cię uszczęśliwia. - Uśmiechnęła się. - Naprawdę nie musiałeś przede mną ukrywać swojej orientacji.  
\- Nie chciałem, żebyś dowiedziała się w ten sposób, mamo - wymamrotał w szyję Louisa.  
\- Najważniejsze, że już wiem, tak? - Harry pokiwał głową. - Dobrze, że nie weszłam na górę. - Puściła im oczko. - Siadajcie chłopcy, zaraz podaję!  
Szatyn poczuł ciepło rozlewające się po jego sercu. Oczywiście nie powiedział tego młodszemu chłopakowi, ale też się bał reakcji Anne. Na szczęście ta okazała się być równie wspaniałą kobietą co jego własna mama, mimo że dowiedziała się w tak… uhm… drastyczny sposób. Scałował z czułością łzy Stylesa i usiadł przy stole, sadzając Harry’ego na swoich kolanach, żeby chłopak cały czas dosłownie mógł mieć w nim oparcie.   
Anne zakrzątnęła się wokół stołu, stawiając na nim kurczaka i półmisek z tłuczonymi ziemniakami.  
\- Dobrze, Louisie Williamie Tomlinsonie Pierwszy - zaczęła przekornie. - Chciałabym być jedną z tych super wyluzowanych matek, ale jednak martwię się o swojego chłopca. Opowiesz mi coś o sobie, by uspokoić moje matczyne serce?  
\- Ależ oczywiście! - Louis mrugnął do niej znad ramienia Harry’ego. - Mam 27 lat, pracuję jako menedżer w Starbucksie i właśnie jestem w trakcie otwierania własnego baru. Co jeszcze chciałaby pani wiedzieć? Mógłbym sam zacząć opowiadać, ale myślę, że wszyscy zdajemy sobie sprawę, że nie wiadomo, dokąd by nas to zaprowadziło.  
\- Ile spotykasz się z moim synem?  
\- Erm… - zawahał się Tomlinson, słysząc jak siedzący na jego kolanach chłopak przełyka nerwowo ślinę. Westchnął, ale nie chciał okłamywać tej sympatycznej kobiety. - Tak naprawdę poznaliśmy się dopiero na tym kursie barmaństwa, więc…  
\- Ale znaliśmy się... wcześniej! - palnął Harry. - Znaczy... Ada go znała.  
Anne tylko posłała synowi znaczące spojrzenie znad swojego talerza. Styles umilknął.  
\- Czyli jesteście ze sobą od... trzech tygodni? - upewniła się.  
\- To dość świeża sprawa - odpowiedział wymijająco szatyn, wkładając kawałek kurczaka do ust.   
\- Nie powiem, żeby podobał mi się fakt sypiania ze sobą po kilku spotkaniach - westchnęła. Harry skulił się na kolanach Louisa. Miał tak bardzo przechlapane. - Ale wydajesz się odpowiedzialny i widać, że zależy ci na Harrym. Nie chcę tylko, żeby zawalił szkołę, albo zaczął rozmawiać o adopcji. Przynajmniej nie teraz.  
\- W porządku. - Przytaknął głową Tomlinson. - Ja jeszcze nawet nie czuję się gotowy na psa, więc spokojnie. Poza tym sam skończyłem studia i wiem, jakie to ważne.   
Anne kiwnęła głową, usatysfakcjonowana tym tłumaczeniem. Wsadziła do ust widelec napełniony ziemniakami. Przełknęła i kontynuowała:  
\- Żadnego nocowania u siebie w tygodniu, a Harry najpóźniej o 9 ma być w domu. Weekendy to co innego, niemniej jednak nie chcę go widzieć pijanego, tak? - Przyszpiliła Louisa spojrzeniem.  
\- Oczywiście - odparł szatyn, siłą woli powstrzymując się od przewrócenia oczami. Harry nie był dzieckiem, na litość boską! - Nie śmiałbym nadwyrężyć zaufania tak cudownej kobiety jak pani.   
\- Nie próbuj kochany, doskonale wiem, co sobie teraz myślisz. - Uśmiechnęła się ciepło. - Przepraszam Louis, po prostu się martwię, tak?  
\- Ja rozumiem, też mam troskliwą mamę - westchnął Louis, odwzajemniając jej uśmiech. - Z tym, że wyniosłem się z domu zaraz po maturze, więc musiała pogodzić się z tym, że dorastam. Pani na pewno jest trudniej, bo Harry wciąż tu mieszka. Ale będę przestrzegał pani zasad i dopilnuję, by on też ich przestrzegał, to może kiedyś nam pani bardziej zaufa.   
Anne poczuła się rozłożona na łopatki. Westchnęła, odkładając sztućce.  
\- Kochanie, ja wiem, że nie mogę wam niczego zabronić, Harry jest w końcu dorosły. Ufam, że nie pozwolisz mu zawalić studiów. Mogę na tobie polegać?  
\- Obiecuję, też mi zależy na jego przyszłości. Jest zbyt mądry, by zadowolić się siedzeniem w domu. - Szatyn pokiwał głową, cały czas patrząc Anne w oczy.   
Ta poczochrała go po głowie.  
\- Dziękuję. Dawajcie mi po prostu znać o swoich planach. A teraz zabierz już stąd mojego chłopca, zanim zacznie hiperwentylować. - Zachichotała niczym mała dziewczynka i wstała, by zebrać talerze ze stołu.  
\- Również dziękuję za wyrozumiałość. - Rozpromienił się Tomlinson, szturchając Harry’ego, żeby wstał. - Jest pani wspaniałą matką, naprawdę.   
Styles spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany i stanął na miękkich nogach. Podążył za swoim chłopakiem do pokoju i niemal natychmiast wpełznął pod kołdrę. Louis zachichotał, zamykając za nimi drzwi i kucając obok łóżka, tak by być twarzą w twarz z zawartością kokonu z pościeli.   
\- I co, nie było tak źle, prawda? - zapytał, delikatnie odgarniając zbłąkany lok z policzka chłopaka, zanim ten zdążył się całkowicie zakopać.   
Spod plątaniny pościeli dobiegł głęboki jęk.  
\- No nie przesadzaj, ostatecznie stanęło na tym, że po prostu masz dbać o studia. - Szatyn pokręcił głową z rozczuleniem. - I praktycznie nic nie musiałeś mówić, to ja byłem maglowany.   
\- Przepraszam! - Dobiegło gdzieś spod kołdry. - Nie chciałem, żeby tak wyszło!  
\- Nic się nie stało, kochanie, obiecałem, że tam dla ciebie będę. A czy teraz mógłbyś, proszę, wyjść spod kołdry? Dziwnie się czuję, tak gadając do materiału - westchnął Tomlinson.   
Spod warstw pościeli wychynęła kudłata głowa.  
\- I nie jesteś na mnie zły?  
\- Absolutnie - zaśmiał się Louis, przysuwając się i całując go w nos. - Nie mógłbym, jestem zbyt zauroczony.   
\- To było tak zawstydzające! - jęknął Harry, ukrywając twarz w jego szyi.  
\- Może dla ciebie - zachichotał szatyn, głaszcząc go po rozczochranych lokach. - Ja tam nie wstydzę się naszego życia seksualnego. Heej… Może napiszemy o tym pracę dla Zayna? W końcu to on wywalił cię z klasy, żebyś mógł to przedyskutować z Niallem, więc nie wiesz, co było zadane.   
\- Uhm, wolałbym jednak nie? Wiesz, to jednak nasze życie seksualne, a Zayn już wystarczająco mnie nienawidzi. Jestem pewien, że Ada wie co było zadane.  
\- Przecież tylko żartuję. - Tomlinson pokręcił głową z uśmiechem, po czym ziewnął szeroko. - Jezu. Ja już chyba będę leciał, padam na pysk, a jeszcze miałem przygotować umowę dla jednego pracownika i ją podrzucić, o czym oczywiście zapomniałem.   
Harry zagryzł wargi.  
\- Zobaczymy się jutro? - spytał niepewnie.  
\- Pewnie. - Louis uśmiechnął się i delikatnie go pocałował. - W sumie mogę po ciebie przyjechać dzisiaj późnym wieczorem, jak będę wracał ze Starbucksa, jeśli to w porządku? Albo nawet wziąć cię ze sobą, to nie powinno zająć długo, przekażę tylko wszystko mojemu zastępcy, a potem gdzieś wyskoczymy? Chyba, że wolisz po prostu wpaść do mnie, do domu? Kurde, tyle możliwości - zaśmiał się sam z siebie, chwytając telefon chłopaka z biurka i zapisując w nim swój numer telefonu.   
\- Może - zastanowił się Harry - mógłbyś po mnie wpaść, wracając z pracy? Wyszlibyśmy gdzieś? Albo dowiem się od Ady, co jest zadane i zrobimy pracę dla Zayna?  
\- Tak bardzo nie chce mi się tego robić, czymkolwiek to jest - jęknął szatyn, odkładając telefon i chowając twarz w lokach Stylesa. - Ale domyślam się, że potem nie będzie czasu. Może najpierw gdzieś wyskoczymy, a potem odrobimy zadanie?   
\- Ty przynajmniej masz o tym pojęcie - poskarżył się Harry. - Możemy iść do kina?  
\- Możemy - zgodził się Tomlinson, znowu ziewając. - Do domu też mi się nie chce wracać, szczerze powiedziawszy. Tu mam ciepłego i ślicznego chłopaka do przytulania, a tam zimnego laptopa do pracowania, fuj.   
\- Ale musisz! - Brunet pocałował go w policzek i wygrzebał się spod koców. - Moja mama uważa cię za odpowiedzialnego, młodego mężczyznę, chyba nie chcesz jej zawieść?  
\- Chyba przy poznaniu sprawiam takie wrażenie na wszystkich Stylesach - parsknął Louis, wstając. - No nic, będę musiał mieć gorącą randkę z naszym ekspresem do kawy.   
\- Prawdopodobnie tak... Dopóki już się na tobie nie pozna. - Styles szturchnął go w ramię. - Leć już do pracy, ja wybiorę nam jakiś fajny film.  
Szatyn tylko przyciągnął go do mocnego pocałunku, oplatając go rękoma w pasie. Naprawdę nie chciał się z nim rozstawać, nawet jeśli jedynie na te dwie godziny.   
\- Mmm, zaraz cię nie puszczę i zrujnuję twoją zmianę... - jęknął Harry.  
\- I tak jestem na wypowiedzeniu - zachichotał Tomlinson między pocałunkami. - Więc nie miałbym nic przeciwko.   
\- Dlaczego? - Harry rozszerzył oczy.  
\- Przecież otwieram niedługo bar. - Louis zmarszczył brwi. - Nie mogę zostawić Nialla samego, to miejsce by spłonęło już pierwszego dnia.   
Harry zachichotał.  
\- Tak, to nie byłoby rozsądne. Uhm... więc, tylko ty i Niall? Czy ktoś jeszcze?  
\- Na razie tylko my; zobaczymy, jak to wszystko będzie prosperować, zanim wydamy pieniądze na pracowników. - Szatyn wzruszył ramionami. - A co, boisz się, że zatrudnię jakiegoś seksownego barmana?   
\- Oczywiście, że tak! I wiesz, że ja mógłbym? W sensie wam pomóc.  
\- Och, kochanie - zagruchał Tomlinson, ponownie go całując. - Dziękuję za chęci, ale sam mówiłeś, że się do tego nie nadajesz. Poza tym twoja mama by mnie zabiła, miałeś skupiać się na studiach. Ale nie powiem, że nie pomyślałem o twojej przyjaciółce, patrząc na jej zaangażowanie na lekcjach, jeśli to miałoby cię jakoś uspokoić.   
\- Oh, no tak, Ada. - Harry posmutniał. Nawet jego chłopak uważał, że jest beznadziejny. - Myślę, że Ada będzie świetna, o ile Zayn jej nie zatrudni u siebie, widziałeś, jak się do niego śliniła. - Skrzywił się. - Ale... będę mógł cię odwiedzać?  
\- Hazz, skarbie - zaczął Louis, chwytając go za dłoń. - Po pierwsze: Zayn nie ma swojego baru, on jest wolnym strzelcem i pracuje po parę miesięcy w różnych barach rozsianych po całym świecie, ostatnio to była Wenezuela bodajże. Naprawdę go nie googlowałeś, jak powiedział, że jest mistrzem Anglii? Po drugie: chciałbyś nam pomóc? To nie tak, że uważam, że nie jesteś w stanie być barmanem, bo, jak mówiłem, jeszcze się nauczysz, a ja ci pomogę, tylko po prostu odniosłem wrażenie, że nie bardzo to wszystko lubisz?   
\- Byłem zbyt rozproszony tobą, żeby go w ogóle słuchać, a później... to, jak mnie traktował, nie zachęcało do szukania o nim informacji. - Usiadł na łóżku, pociągając Louisa obok siebie. Nie dbał o to, że ten spóźniał się właśnie do pracy. - I wiesz... Po tym, jak byłem z tobą w parze i tłumaczyłeś mi wszystko na spokojnie, bez głupich docinków... Spodobało mi się to.  
\- Bardzo mnie to cieszy. - Szatyn wyszczerzył się, rozwalając się na łóżku i kładąc głowę na kolanach Stylesa. - Byłoby cudownie mieć cię nawet w pracy. W sumie to całkiem fajna opcja: ja i Niall też potrzebujemy czasem odpoczynku, więc oboje z Adą moglibyście nam pomagać. Aczkolwiek nie podoba mi się jedna rzecz w wizji ciebie jako barmana…   
Harry zaczął bawić się jego włosami.  
\- Ci wszyscy faceci próbujący mnie uwieść? - Pociągnął za jego kosmyki.  
\- Tak. - Tomlinson wydął wargi w niezadowoleniu, niczym obrażony pięciolatek.   
\- Z drugiej strony, mógłbyś patrzeć, jak próbują, bo przecież jestem tylko twój... - Brunet pogładził jego policzek.  
\- Nie mógłbym na to patrzeć! - zaprotestował Louis. - Pewnie bym rozdawał na prawo i na lewo stopki za podrywanie mojego chłopaka.   
\- I splajtowałbyś w trybie ekspresowym. Więc praca u ciebie odpada? - Westchnął Styles.  
\- Pomyślimy jeszcze o tym, dobrze? - Szatyn uśmiechnął się do chłopaka. - Może przejdzie mi ta zaborczość. A co, szukasz czegoś dorywczego?   
\- Nie liczyłbym na to. - Zachichotał Harry. - Cóż, to zawsze lepiej wygląda w CV, tak? Chyba, że nie chcesz.  
\- Chcę, oczywiście, że chcę. - Tomlinson przygryzł dolną wargę. - Najwyżej cały czas będziesz chodzić w malinkach, trudno.   
\- Dla mnie to żaden problem. Mogę nawet nosić obrożę z twoim imieniem.  
\- Tak chcemy się bawić? - Louis uśmiechnął się łobuzersko, unosząc jedną brew i przyciągając go do siebie, aby złączyć ich usta w namiętnym pocałunku.   
Harry objął go rękami pogłębiając pocałunek. Nie miał dość tych ust!  
Szatyn westchnął szczęśliwie, zasysając jego język. Może i był zakochany w tym chłopaku, nie dbał o to.   
\- Lou, a twoja praca? - spytał, odrywając się od niego, ale mimo wszystko, nie puszczając go.  
\- Harold - zaświergotał Tomlinson, trzepocząc rzęsami. - Są rzeczy ważne i ważniejsze.   
\- Praca też jest ważna! - Brunet odepchnął go od siebie. - W swoim barze też będziesz robił sobie wolne?  
\- Tak. - Przytaknął Louis. - Bo to będzie mój bar.   
\- Jesteś pewny, że zostawianie wszystkiego Niallowi to dobry pomysł?  
\- Nie - westchnął szatyn, zakładając ramiona na oczy. - Ale można się łudzić.   
\- Jesteś niesamowity... A teraz już naprawdę idź. Czekam na ciebie później, tak?  
\- Dobrze, możesz mnie teraz wygonić - jęknął Tomlinson, gramoląc się z łóżka i przeczesując swoje włosy. - Ale ja za to nie wypuszczę cię ode mnie do poniedziałkowego poranku, tak tylko mówię.  
\- Jak już zrobimy pracę dla Zayna - zaznaczył Harry. - Wtedy sam nie będę chciał wychodzić. - Przyciągnął go jeszcze do szybkiego całusa.  
Louis chwycił chłopaka, kiedy ten chciał się już odsunąć i przedłużył maksymalnie pocałunek, tańcząc razem z jego językiem. Musiał użyć całej siły woli, by w końcu po kilku chwilach się od niego oderwać. Uśmiechnął się promiennie i pomachał chłopakowi, wychodząc z jego pokoju. Szczęśliwy zbiegł po schodach, niemalże wpadając na Anne.  
\- Przepraszam! - roześmiał się na widok jej miny. - Jestem spóźniony do pracy i spieszy mi się, by wszystko szybko załatwić, bo potem wracam tutaj i porywam pani czarującego syna na resztę weekendu, jeśli oczywiście nie ma pani nic przeciwko?  
\- Nie ma sprawy Louis, dziękuję, że pytasz mnie o pozwolenie! - Zaśmiała się i podążyła do pokoju syna.  
Harry kończył pisać właśnie wiadomość do Ady z pytaniem o zadanie z kursu.  
\- Coś się stało? - spytał nieufnie, wysyłając wiadomość i odkładając telefon.  
\- Nie, nic. - Uśmiechnęła się, siadając obok i przytuliła go. - Cieszę się, że w końcu mogłam poznać twojego chłopaka.  
\- Uhm, przepraszam, że nie powiedziałem ci wcześniej, ja chyba... bałem się?  
\- Nie szkodzi, Louis jest naprawdę sympatyczny i widać, że zależy mu na tobie. Będę robić babeczki cynamonowe. Chodź mi pomóc, a pozwolę ci zabrać trochę na weekend.


	6. Rozdział 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis i Niall, przyjaciele z dzieciństwa, wkraczają z hukiem w dorosłe życie i postanawiają wspólnie założyć własny biznes. Znikome pojęcie Irlandczyka o miksologii zmusza ich do udziału w kursie, prowadzonym przez najlepszego barmana w całej Anglii, który naprawdę uwziął się na chłopaka z uroczymi loczkami. Louis też nie odpuszcza chłopakowi … w zupełnie innym sensie.
> 
> czyli: Historia Louisa i Harry'ego, w towarzystwie wielu gwałtownych emocji i barmańskich sztuczek.

Louis poleciał do domu niczym na skrzydłach. Naprawdę, naprawdę chciał już odwalić to, co konieczne i zabrać swojego chłopaka na randkę. Wleciał po schodach i wpadł do mieszkania, nie zamykając nawet za sobą drzwi. Pomachał w przelocie i szeroko się uśmiechnął do jedzących właśnie kolację w kuchni przyjaciół, i poleciał do swojego pokoju, jednak tuż przed drzwiami zawrócił, bo na ramieniu Nialla mignęło mu coś zielonego. Zgarnął Gustawa w swoje dłonie i wyszczerzony usiadł na chwilę przy stole.   
\- Jednak nie mam takiej fatalnej kondycji jak myślałem, nawet się nie zdyszałem - zastanowił się głośno, głaskając palcem jaszczurkę.   
\- Rozumiem, że się pogodziliście? - Irlandczyk uniósł jedną brew, przeżuwając obfitą kanapkę.  
\- Tak! - rozpromienił się szatyn, kopiąc go szczęśliwie pod stołem.  
\- Trafiłeś w moją nogę, Louis - poinformowała go Samantha, upijając łyk herbaty. - Dziękuję ci bardzo, teraz będę mieć siniaka.   
\- Przepraszam. - Tomlinson spojrzał na nią z miną przepraszającego szczeniaczka, jednak nie mógł powstrzymać się od ciągłego uśmiechania.  
\- Jezu, to jest takie oczywiste, że Tommo zamoczył - roześmiał się Horan, na co ten otworzył usta urażony.   
\- Nie mów tak przedmiotowo o moim chłopaku! Czy ja tak mówię o Sam, gdy chodzisz z tą swoją rozmarzoną miną?   
\- Nie miałem nic złego na myśli! - Niall uniósł obronnie ręce. - Cieszę się twoim szczęściem, naprawdę.  
\- Nie zjesz z nami? - zapytała Samantha, wskazując na wielki talerz smakowicie wyglądających kanapek.  
\- Nie, dziękuję. Jadłem już z Harry’m i jego mamą. - Uśmiechnął się do niej Louis.   
\- O rany - zagwizdał Irlandczyk. - To naprawdę poważne.  
\- Jest cudowny, najchętniej to wcale bym się z nim nie rozstawał… - rozmarzył się szatyn, przymykając oczy.  
\- To dlaczego jesteś tu, a nie z nim? - Sam nie mogła powstrzymać się od pogłaskania go po głowie.  
\- Bo muszę przygotować umowę dla nowego pracownika i ją zawieźć - westchnął Tomlinson. - Ale potem zabieram go do kina i przywożę tutaj.   
\- Jak to dobrze, że my mamy wolne weekendy. - Horan pokazał mu język.  
\- Już niedługo, Nialler - odgryzł się Louis, wystawiając środkowy palec i idąc do swojego pokoju. Tam odłożył ostrożnie Gustawa do jego terrarium, nasypując mu świerszczy do miski i usiadł przy swoim laptopie. Otworzył go i zaczął przygotować dokument dla chłopaka nazywającego się Ed Sheeran. 

 

Teraz stał z czołem opartym o ekspres do kawy, pijąc z ulgą swoje mocne espresso macchiato. Nienawidził jakiejkolwiek kawy, jednak naprawdę padał na pysk i musiał się czymś pobudzić przed randką i nocą z Harry’m. Boże, ten chłopak to miał werwę… Szatyn uśmiechnął się jak zakochany głupek, którym prawdopodobnie był i przymknął oczy.   
\- Cześć, Louis! - przywitał się z nim jego zastępca, a za niedługo pewnie menedżer tego lokalu.  
\- Cześć, Liam - odpowiedział Tomlinson, dokańczając kawę i biorąc się za robienie dwóch kolejnych na wynos. A właściwie trzech. Cholera, Harry był słodkim chłopcem, ale Louis nie wiedział, czy woli karmelowe macchiato czy waniliową latte, o ile w ogóle lubi cokolwiek z tych.   
\- Ciężki dzień? - zagadał Payne, podając mu tekturową podstawkę na kubki.  
\- Totalny wachlarz emocjonalny, aczkolwiek wszystko skończyło się dobrze, a właściwie jeszcze się nie skończyło, bo mam randkę - wypaplał szybko szatyn, zamykając kawy.   
\- Widać, że na co dzień jej nie pijasz - zaśmiał się Liam, kręcąc głową.   
\- A powinienem, czuję się naprawdę świetnie! - Wyszczerzył się Tomlinson, biorąc podstawkę w ręce, po czym pomachał swojemu zastępcy i wsiadł do samochodu. Jakieś pięć minut później dojechał pod dom Harry’ego i po chwili zastanowienia, wyszedł razem z kawami. Cóż, w końcu są trzy, jedną równie dobrze może zaoferować Anne. Zadzwonił do drzwi, przestępując nadpobudliwie z nogi na nogę.   
\- Cześć Louis! - Anne uśmiechnęła się na jego widok. - Wejdź, Harry nie mógł się ciebie doczekać. - Zaprowadziła go do kuchni i wskazała na talerz. - Babeczkę? Tylko uważaj, są jeszcze ciepłe - ostrzegła.  
\- Dziękuję pani bardzo, uwielbiam słodycze! - Szatyn ucieszył się na widok własnoręcznych wypieków. Być może przesadzanie z cukrem nie było dobrym pomysłem, zważywszy na to, że i tak był już pobudzony, ale nie mógł się oprzeć. Postawił tekturową podstawkę na stole i usiadł, wiercąc się. - Ja przyniosłem kawę.   
\- Oh, nie powinnam, ale skoro proponujesz... Jakie to kawy? - spytała, kładąc na stole plastikowy pojemnik.  
\- Uhm. Ja pijam espresso macchiato, ale nie sądzę, by było to coś, co pijają tak urocze istoty jak pani i Harry, więc musicie się podzielić karmelowym macchiato i waniliową latte - wyrzucił z siebie na jednym oddechu Tomlinson, chwytając za jedną z cudownie pachnących, ciepłych babeczek.   
\- Harry je robił - szepnęła konspiracyjnie Anne. - A jego ulubiony smak, to waniliowy. Tak w razie czego. - Mmm, karmel...  
\- Kocham panią. - Wyszczerzył się Louis, bo ta kobieta była przesympatyczna! I chyba kibicowała z całej siły ich związkowi. Ugryzł z nabożną czcią kawałek babeczki i zamarł. Jezu… Wypiek smakował cudownie i wciąż będąc ciepły, praktycznie rozpływał się na języku. - Niebo w gębie - wymamrotał z pełnymi ustami.   
\- To trochę zmodyfikowany przepis mojej mamy - powiedział Harry, pojawiając się w kuchni. Ciemne spodnie wydawały się niemal namalowane na jego nogach, jeszcze je wydłużając. - Cześć kochanie! - Przywitał się lekkim pocałunkiem. - Lubisz Marvela?  
\- Cześć… - Uśmiechnął się głupio, bo kawa z dużą ilością cukru, słodkie babeczki plus jego cudowny chłopak nabierający pewności siebie to było trochę za dużo, żeby zachowywać się normalnie. - Oczywiście, że lubię! Niall nawet czasem przezywa mnie Iron Man, bo mam podobnie cięty język i kompletnie nie umiem posługiwać się żelazkiem.   
\- To dobrze, bo kupiłem nam bilety na Avengersów. Jak babeczki? - Włożył kilka do pojemnika zostawionego przez Anne.  
\- Ja powinienem płacić za naszą randkę - nadąsał się szatyn, po chwili dodając: - Są cudowne, nigdy nie jadłem czegoś tak dobrego.   
\- Będziesz mógł zapłacić następnym razem. Idziemy? - zapytał, umieszczając pudełko z wypiekami w reklamówce.  
\- Idziemy - przytaknął Tomlinson, wstając od stołu i obejmując Harry'ego w pasie. Cmoknął go w policzek i uśmiechnął się szeroko.   
\- Wrócę jutro? - spytał, patrząc na Anne. Ta tylko machnęła ręką z melancholijnym westchnieniem.  
\- Po prostu daj mi znać, tak? - poprosiła.  
Louis z uśmiechem patrzył na tę wymianę zdań. Współczuł instynktowi macierzyńskiemu Anne - najwyraźniej zdała sobie właśnie sprawę, że jej druga pociecha też już dorosła i pomału wyfruwa z gniazda.   
\- Do zobaczenia, pani Twist - pożegnał się, biorąc kawę swoją i Harry’ego ze stołu.   
\- Dam znać. Pa mamo! - Harry pomachał jej i wybiegł za Louisem. - Jak było w pracy, kochanie?  
\- Nudno. Naprawdę, nie rozumiem, po co musiałem tam w ogóle przychodzić, Liam mógł równie dobrze przygotować tę umowę. I tak niedługo całkowicie mnie tam zastąpi, a jest o wiele bardziej ogarnięty niż ja, zapewniam - poskarżył się szatyn, wpuszczając Stylesa do swojego samochodu i podając mu latte. Z westchnieniem upił łyk swojej macchiato.   
Harry odruchowo wziął łyka i otworzył szeroko oczy.  
\- Waniliowe latte! - Błogi uśmiech rozlał się po jego twarzy. - Skąd wiedziałeś?!  
\- Mam swoje sposoby. - Mrugnął do niego Tomlinson, dziękując w duchu Anne i odpalając silnik. - Swoją drogą, świetnie ci w tych spodniach.   
\- Dziękuję, też je lubię. Oh, wiem też, co trzeba zrobić na przyszłe zajęcia z Zaynem. - Skrzywił się. - Prezentację na temat przyrządów barmańskich i ich właściwego zastosowania. On naprawdę mnie nienawidzi. Chciałbym być w stanie ci pomagać!  
\- Faktycznie dobijający temat - westchnął głęboko Louis, zatrzymując się na światłach. - Ale cóż, żeby wyrobić sobie technikę, trzeba najpierw wiedzieć, co do czego służy, więc.   
\- Ale to ja na zajęciach pomyliłem squeezer z madlerem - jęknął nieszczęśliwy Styles. - Mam wrażenie, że Zayn za wszelką cenę chce mnie oblać.  
\- Nieprawda - zaprotestował szatyn, ściskając uspokajająco jego dłoń. - Jemu zależy, żebyśmy faktycznie się czegoś nauczyli, a skoro większość klasy nie ma pojęcia, o co chodzi, to dał nam okazję, żebyśmy przygotowali się w domu. Dzięki temu będzie i mu, i nam łatwiej na kolejnych zajęciach. Może i jest dupkiem, ale cóż. Na pewno zna się na tym, co robi.   
\- Za wyjątkiem tego, że mnie nienawidzi. Sam widziałeś, Lou! - poskarżył się. - Zresztą ja serio tego nie łapię, a boję się go zapytać.  
\- Hazz, ostatnio odważyłeś się go o coś zapytać i jakoś cię nie zagryzł. - Pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem Tomlinson, parkując pod kinem. - Spokojnie. Podszkolę cię w domu tak, żeby Zaynowi opadła szczęka z wrażenia.   
\- A potem wyrzucił z sali. - Harry wysiadł z samochodu nieszczęśliwy, dopijając zawartość kubka kawy.  
\- No dobrze, może faktycznie nie jesteś jego ulubionym uczniem - zachichotał Louis, rzucając pusty kubek na tylnie siedzenie i zamykając samochód.   
Harry popatrzył na Louisa i pokręcił głową, wyrzucając swój kubek do stojącego obok kosza na śmieci.  
\- Nie zaliczę tego kursu i nie będę mógł ci pomagać i w końcu znajdziesz sobie innego chłopaka. Życie jest beznadziejne.  
\- Kochanie - zaśmiał się szatyn, podchodząc do wyższego chłopaka i obejmując go szczelnie w pasie. Zadarł głowę, by spojrzeć mu w te śliczne oczy i powiedział: - Nie ma takiej opcji. Nigdy mi się nie znudzisz.   
\- A jeśli? - Styles stał w jego uścisku, rozglądając się nieco niepewnie.  
\- To po chwili zakocham się w tobie na nowo. - Uśmiechnął się promiennie Tomlinson. Z chwilą realizacji wypowiedzianych słów, mina mu zrzedła i rozszerzył szeroko oczy, odsuwając się powoli od Harry’ego.   
Harry wpatrywał się w niego oszołomiony.   
\- ...Zakochałeś się? - Złapał go za ramiona.  
\- Ja… Być może?! - pisnął Louis, starając się oswobodzić, ale chłopak był silniejszy niż on. Harry uśmiechnął się, obejmując go nagle i przytulając. Szatyn wypuścił drżący oddech w jego objęciach. - Nie… nie jesteś na mnie zły? Strasznie wszystko pośpieszam…   
\- Zły? Dlaczego miałbym być zły za uczynienie mnie najszczęśliwszym chłopakiem?  
\- Nie wiem, ja… Cóż… W momentach, gdy ktoś mi to wyznawał, a ja nie mogłem tego odwzajemnić, uciekałem, gdzie pieprz rośnie. - Wzruszył ramionami Tomlinson.   
\- Ale... nie uciekniesz? - zapytał nagle wystraszony. - Ja... od początku mi się spodobałeś, a im lepiej cię poznawałem, tym bardziej byłem tobą zauroczony...  
\- Zauroczony nie oznacza zakochany, Hazz - westchnął Louis, klepiąc go uspokajająco po plecach. - Ale spokojnie, nie musisz czuć presji. Nie ucieknę.   
\- Lou, ale ja jestem w tobie zakochany! Na początku to było zauroczenie, tak, ale później... - Uśmiechnął się zakłopotany.  
Szatyn nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Zamiast tego zamrugał, a potem stanął na palcach i objął policzki Harry’ego, całując go z uczuciem. Nie obchodziło go, że stoją przed wejściem do kina i ludzie na nich patrzą. Miał nadzieję, że jego chłopaka też to nie obchodziło, bo on nie będzie się chował po kątach.   
Harry odwzajemnił pocałunek, obejmując chłopaka ramionami. Nie miał dość jego ust! Nie spodziewał się, że zwykłe wyjście do kina zmieni się w kadr z wyznawaniem miłości rodem z komedii romantycznej.   
\- Gdybym nie był w tobie zakochany - wydyszał, gdy musiał już zaczerpnąć tchu - Nie poszedłbym z tobą do łóżka.  
\- Więc całe szczęście dla mnie - zachichotał Tomlinson, uśmiechając się szeroko, gdy za nimi rozległa się salwa oklasków i gwizdów uznania pochodząca od grupy nastolatków obu płci stłoczonych przed kasą. Naprawdę się cieszył, że mimo obaw jego chłopaka, nie spotkał się on jeszcze z nietolerancją.   
Zarumieniony Harry ukrył twarz w jego włosach.  
\- Przegapiliśmy już chyba wszystkie reklamy.  
\- Kurczę - jęknął Louis. - Co prawda reklamy są moją ulubioną częścią filmów, ale chyba mogę z nich zrezygnować dla ciebie.   
Roześmiał się i pociągnął chłopaka do kasy, machając jeszcze do wspierających ich dzieciaków.   
\- Wybacz, że ominąłeś je przeze mnie. - Ucałował policzek Louisa i zwrócił się do kasjerki: - Mam rezerwację na nazwisko Styles.  
Szatyn nie mógł powstrzymać się od szczęśliwego uśmiechu, patrząc zakochanym spojrzeniem, jak Harry wszystko załatwia. Westchnął rozmarzony, nie zwracając uwagi na chichot opuszczający usta kobiety za okienkiem, która właśnie wydawała jego chłopakowi ich bilety.   
Harry pociągnął go za rękę, ignorując wszystkie spojrzenia, chichoty i szepty.   
\- Chcę popcorn - zadecydował.  
\- Tak, oczywiście! - Tomlinson odrobinę się ocknął i wyciągnął portfel z tylnej kieszeni swoich spodni, stając w kolejce do bufetu. - A do picia?   
\- Colę? - Bardziej zapytał, niż stwierdził. - A ty? Możemy w sumie wziąć jeden duży popcorn na pół i napoje. Chyba, że nie chcesz?  
\- Pewnie, że możemy - uspokoił go Louis, szczerząc się. - Po prostu przyzwyczaiłem się brać osobne, bo dostaję od Nialla po łapie za każdym razem, jak próbuję się poczęstować. Dwie duże cole i jeden duży popcorn - zwrócił się do młodej dziewczyny za ladą, ponieważ nadeszła ich kolej.   
\- Oh, wiem już dlaczego Sam jest tak szczupła - zachichotał Styles. - Ale naprawdę nie wiem, gdzie on to wszystko mieści. - Westchnął, biorąc kubełek popcornu od pracownicy.  
\- Nikt nie wie. - Wzruszył ramionami szatyn, wchodząc do sali kinowej. Zapomniał ściszyć głos, więc wszyscy widzowie spojrzeli na nich z wyrzutem. Skrzywił się z poczuciem winy i zaczął szukać ich miejsc.   
Harry przecisnął się za nim. Kiedy obaj już wygodnie usiedli, ułożył przekąskę na podołku Louisa, a sam przylgnął do jego ramienia. Potarł o nie brodą i zamruczał.  
\- Jesteś cudowny.  
\- Nie łechtaj mojego ego, bo i tak jest zbyt duże, jak to mawia moja mama. - Uśmiechnął się Tomlinson, odkładając colę na oparcie, obejmując chłopaka ramieniem i szepcząc: - Wiesz, trochę żałowałem, że nie wybrałeś horroru, bo mógłbym cię bezkarnie przytulać, ale widzę, że niepotrzebny ci strach, żeby być przylepnym.  
\- Nie lubię horrorów. - Wzruszył ramionami. Chciał dodać coś jeszcze, ale dobiegło ich uciszające syknięcie, więc zamilkł, uprzednio wybąkując ciche przepraszam i skupił się na filmie.   
Louis wywrócił oczami i włożył garść popcornu do ust. Nigdy nie rozumiał tych wszystkich ludzi. Jak chcą obejrzeć film w kompletnej ciszy, to po cholerę przychodzą do kina wypełnionego ludźmi. Po chwili zaczął się nudzić, więc rzucił jednym ziarenkiem popcornu w siedzącą przed nimi dziewczynę.   
\- Lou! - syknął Harry, ściskając jego ramię.  
Szatyn parsknął cichym chichotem, bo popcorn zaplątał się w różowe włosy dziewczyny, ładnie kontrastując. Chwycił się za brzuch i bezgłośnie się śmiał, bo mina Harolda!   
Ten jedynie rozejrzał się panicznie wokół, ale wszyscy wydawali się być skupieni na filmie. Trącił go więc w ramię, odsuwając się, obrażony.  
Tomlinson wciąż się śmiał, trzęsąc się na swoim siedzeniu. Biedny Harry, zakochał się w dużym dzieciaku, cóż. Otarł spływającą łzę śmiechu, przypominając sobie wszystkie wypady do kina z Niallem, kiedy obrzucali jedzeniem wszystkich ludzi naokoło. Następnym razem weźmie ze sobą Irlandczyka, ciekawe, czy Styles wytrzyma z nimi dwoma. Przygryzając policzki, zerknął kątem oka na chłopaka. Wydawał się być skupiony na filmie, więc ponownie zanurzył dłoń w kubełku i rzucił tym razem garścią popcornu w chłopaka, o którego ramię opierała głowę różowowłosa.   
Harry zacisnął zęby. Już nigdy więcej nie wyjdzie z nim do kina! Naburmuszył się i zaplótł dłonie na piersi.  
Tymczasem mięśniak odwrócił się i zmrużył oczy na Louisa, który z miną winowajcy ściskał kubełek popcornu. Przełknął głośno ślinę i powiedział: - Przepraszam, wystraszyłem się.  
\- Uśmiechającego się Thora? - Facet uniósł brwi.  
\- W końcu brat Lokiego? Nie wiadomo, co mu siedzi w głowie? - Spokojnie, nie pierwszy raz musiał sobie radzić w takich sytuacjach.  
\- Po prostu nie rób tego więcej, pedziu - burknął mięśniak, odwracając się z powrotem i strzepując popcorn z ramion.   
Harry posłał mu wszystkowiedzące spojrzenie.  
„A nie mówiłem?!” - cisnęło mu się na usta, ale milczał, popijając tylko swój napój. Odechciało mu się popcornu.  
\- Frajer - mruknął pod nosem szatyn, wzdychając i siorbiąc głośno colę.   
Mięśniak odwrócił się, posyłając Louisowi wściekłe spojrzenie.  
\- No dokładnie! A potem jakby nigdy nic zadzwonił do niej i... oops, przepraszam! Kochanie, znowu jesteśmy za głośno.  
Facet zmarszczył brwi, ale ostatecznie wrócił do oglądania filmu.  
\- Mógłbyś pozostać spokojny chociaż na końcówkę filmu? - syknął Harry.  
\- Przecież jestem spokojny - nadąsał się Tomlinson, bębniąc palcami o oparcie.   
\- Właśnie widzę... - Harry modlił się już o koniec filmu, nawet do końca nie skupiając na nim uwagi.  
\- Idę do łazienki, skoro tak trudno ci ze mną wytrzymać - syknął Louis, wciskając Stylesowi kubełek popcornu w ręce i wyszedł obrażony z sali, wystawiając środkowy palec wszystkim, którzy rzucali mu krzywe spojrzenia. Wcisnął dłonie w kieszenie jeansów i wszedł do jednej z kabin, siadając na zamkniętym kiblu i wyciągając telefon. Równie dobrze może pograć sobie w Angry Birds.   
Nie minęło dużo czasu, gdy usłyszał kroki w łazience.  
\- Lou?  
\- Tu - westchnął, odblokowując drzwi, ale nie odrywając wzroku od gry.   
Harry otworzył kabinę i usiadł na podłodze naprzeciwko.  
\- Louis.  
\- Harry. - Szatyn właśnie zniszczył wszystko za jednym zamachem w nowej rundzie, więc przygryzł wargę w skupieniu, bo musi odblokować nowy poziom!   
\- Przepraszam. Nie powinienem tak na ciebie naskakiwać, ale naprawdę chciałem obejrzeć ten film.  
\- Cóż, to mogłeś mnie na niego nie zabierać - burknął Tomlinson pod nosem, marszcząc brwi, gdyż przez jego frustrację nie potrafił już grać.   
Harry’emu zrobiło się po prostu przykro. Chciał sprawić chłopakowi przyjemność, a udało mu się go tylko zdenerwować i popsuć humor. Widocznie nie nadawał się, żeby z kimkolwiek być.  
\- Okej, zapomnij. Przepraszam. - Podniósł się na nogi i wyszedł, zanim mógł się rozpłakać.  
Cholera. Louis zastopował grę i wybiegł za chłopakiem. Przecież nie było o co dramatyzować, to tylko Tommo zachowujący się jak dzieciak.   
\- Hazz, przepraszam! - Chwycił go za ramię i zatrzymał. - To tylko moje fochy, naprawdę. Sam z Niallem przechodzą przez to codziennie. To nic poważnego, po prostu taki jestem.   
\- Nie, w porządku Louis. - Wzruszył ramionami. - To nie twoja wina, tak?  
\- Oczywiście, że moja, to ja zawsze zachowuję się jak przedszkolak w kinie. Powinienem cię uprzedzić - westchnął, splatając ich dłonie. - Przepraszam, wykupię ten film i obejrzymy go w domu, ok?   
\- Nie chcę już. - Styles ponownie wzruszył ramionami. - Wracajmy do domu - poprosił, obejmując się ramionami.  
\- Przepraszam, zepsułem to wyjście. - Szatyn zwiesił głowę na fakt, że Harry nie chciał już iść z nim za rękę i ruszył do wyjścia, upewniając się, że ten idzie za nim.  
\- Nie przejmuj się, to moja wina - zbagatelizował chłopak, idąc za nim ze spuszczoną głową.  
\- Chyba musimy po prostu się dotrzeć. - Tomlinson szturchnął go ramieniem, gdy stanęli przed jego samochodem i otworzył mu drzwi.   
Harry pokiwał bezmyślnie głową i wsiadł na miejsce pasażera. Musiał przestać w końcu tyle wymagać, dając minimum od siebie. Oparł głowę o szybę.  
\- Długa droga przed nami… Ale najważniejsze chyba, że wspólna, dobrze mówię? - Uśmiechnął się do niego nieśmiało Louis, odpalając samochód i wyjeżdżając z parkingu.   
\- Tak... chyba tak, o ile wciąż chcesz ze mną być?  
\- Kochanie, nie możesz wątpić w to po każdej naszej sprzeczce. - Szatyn położył rękę na jego kolanie, jak tylko stanęli na światłach. - Nie zawsze będzie bajecznie, nad każdą relacją trzeba pracować, ale jesteśmy razem i warto, bo jak jest między nami dobrze, to jest naprawdę cudownie i dlatego mogę znosić te złe momenty. Bo nie znajdę w nikim innym tego, co w tobie.   
\- Nigdy z nikim nie byłem, żeby wiedzieć, jak mam się zachowywać. I wiem, że też muszę nad sobą pracować. Wiem. Tyle, że czasem jest ciężko, bo oczekuję od innych, że będą zachowywać się tak, jak ja tego oczekuję.  
\- To prawda - zgodził się Tomlinson, wzdychając i zabierając rękę z jego nogi, by zmienić bieg. - Ale myślę, że dojdziemy do wprawy w byciu razem, to kwestia czasu.   
\- Spróbuję być bardziej wyrozumiały - zapewnił Harry, kładąc rękę na jego dłoni i uśmiechnął się. - Naprawdę przepraszam.  
\- Nic się nie stało, skarbie. - Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko, czując znajome ciepło większej dłoni i parkując pod ich kamienicą, tym razem oświetloną blaskiem latarni. - A ja spróbuję być bardziej dorosły.   
\- Niall i Samantha są w domu? - zapytał Styles, wychodząc z samochodu i zabierając z tylnego siedzenia reklamówkę z babeczkami.  
\- Raczej tak. Przynajmniej byli, jak wpadłem przed pracą. - Wzruszył ramionami szatyn, wpuszczając Harry’ego do klatki.   
\- Oh... więc będziemy musieli się zachowywać? - zapytał, przesuwając ręką po jego tyłku.  
\- Cholera. - Tomlinson z wrażenia wpadł w drzwi. Masując zbity nos, przymknął je za sobą i podążył za Harry’m, który stanął pod drzwiami do ich mieszkania. - Pociągnij za klamkę, to będziemy wiedzieć, czy są. Najwyżej będziemy cicho, bo teraz to na pewno nie usnę spokojnie.   
\- Oh, jesteś już tak zmęczony, że chciałeś iść spać? - Przygryzł wargę w seksowny (w jego mniemaniu) sposób.  
\- Tak, poza tym nie sądziłem, że masz tyle energii. Kochaliśmy się zaledwie jakieś cztery godziny temu, Harry i to był twój pierwszy raz. Jak ty w ogóle chodzisz? - Louis pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem i sam pociągnął ostrożnie za klamkę. Otwarte. - No niestety, któreś z nich na pewno jest w domu.   
Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie wiem. Na początku byłem chyba zbyt zestresowany, żeby o tym myśleć, a potem się przyzwyczaiłem? - Skrzywił się na samo brzmienie tych słów.  
\- Cieszy mnie to, bo naprawdę jesteś cudowny w łóżku i zamierzam często się z tobą pieprzyć - wyszeptał szatyn, zamykając za nimi drzwi i przyciskając do nich Stylesa gorącym pocałunkiem. Harry jęknął, odwzajemniając pocałunek i oplatając go rękami. Tomlinson rozszerzył kolanem jego nogi i przycisnął swoje udo do krocza chłopaka, napierając na niego i uderzając niechcący łokciem w wieszak. Ten cholerny, wąski korytarz… Zaczął ciężej oddychać, a Harry znowu głośno jęknął.  
\- Lou? To ty? Jak tam ra… JASNA CHOLERA! - Nagle z kuchni wyszedł przywołany poruszeniem na korytarzu Niall, ale wrzasnął na widok ich splecionych w jednoznacznej pozie ciał i upuścił właśnie zmierzającego do jego ust nuggetsa.   
\- Niall! - pisnął Harry, próbując wyszarpnąć ręce ze spodni Louisa. Niestety, pociągnął go tylko bardziej na siebie, przez co otarł się o niego i wyrwał z jego ust upokarzający jęk.  
\- Nie wymawiaj mojego imienia w takich sytuacjach, błagam! - Irlandczyk rozszerzył panicznie oczy. - Myślę, że pójdę teraz wydłubać sobie oczy mikserem, bo nie pisałem się na gejowskie porno na żywo, ale wy bawcie się dobrze!   
Po czym szybko zamknął się w swoim własnym pokoju, a Louis zachichotał, opierając czoło o obojczyk Stylesa i ocierając się o wciąż tkwiącą w jego spodniach dużą dłoń.   
\- Lou! - wyjęczał. - Błagam, chodźmy do ciebie, albo pozwolę ci się przelecieć tu i teraz!  
\- Obie opcje brzmią gorąco - wydyszał szatyn, ciągnąc go do swojego pokoju za kołnierz koszulki i prawie wywalając się o porzucone na podłodze babeczki. Wpadli do pomieszczenia, znowu zataczając się na drzwi. Starszy mężczyzna chwycił Stylesa za tyłek i mocno ścisnął, wpijając się jednocześnie jeszcze głębiej w jego usta. Harry w międzyczasie próbował zdjąć swoją koszulkę, co było nieco problematyczne z ustami wciąż przyciśniętymi do Louisa. Stęknął, odpychając go i pozbywając się koszulki. Tomlinson z zachwytem dopadł do obnażonego torsu swojego chłopaka, zasysając i podgryzając skórę, torując sobie drogę w dół jego ciała. Przyklęknął przed nim i zaczął rozpinać jego spodnie.   
\- O boże, Lou, tak! - Wplótł dłonie w jego włosy. Louis uśmiechnął się pod nosem, zsuwając z chłopaka spodnie i bokserki do kolan, po czym bez przedłużania chwycił Stylesa za jądra i wziął jego ociekającego penisa w swoje usta, masując go językiem. Smakował naprawdę dobrze. Harry krzyknął z rozkoszy, nie mogąc się pohamować.  
\- Tak Lou, właśnie tak! - Szarpnął jego włosami. Szatyn uniósł brwi, bo to przecież jeszcze nic, poza tym nie przepuści Stylesowi pieprzenia, niech sobie nie myśli. Rozluźnił gardło i po chwili zaczął poruszać głową w górę i na dół, przyjmując jego penisa w niemalże całej długości. Ten co jakiś czas ciągnął za jego włosy, nakierowując go i pojękując. W końcu odsunął go od siebie. Odwrócił się, opierając o drzwi.  
\- Pieprz mnie.   
\- Tak - odparł Tomlinson bez tchu, wstając i sięgając po porzucony wczoraj na komodzie lubrykant. Ściągnął spodnie razem z bielizną i nasmarował swoją erekcję żelem. Podszedł do chłopaka i całując go w odsłoniętą łopatkę, wszedł w niego jednym płynnym ruchem. Harry krzyknął, zaciskając mięśnie i waląc pięścią w drzwi.  
\- O boże, tak, kochanie, właśnie tak!  
Louis nie miał serca go uciszać, więc tylko objął go mocno w pasie i zaczął się w nim szybko poruszać, dysząc ciężko. Oparł rozpalony policzek o jego plecy i przymknął oczy z przyjemności. Styles był tak cudownie ciasny… Harry pojękiwał głośno, wyginając plecy. Nie minęło dużo czasu, gdy zaczął poruszać dłonią po własnym penisie, dążąc do spełnienia.  
\- Bez dotykania - wysapał szatyn, uderzając go w dłoń. Wyszedł z niego, poprowadził go do łóżka, skopując gdzieś po drodze jego spodnie i popchnął go na pościel, szybko wchodząc z powrotem w zniecierpliwionego chłopaka.   
\- Nnn, mocniej, Louis, proszę! - wyjęczał, zaciskając dłonie na kołdrze.  
\- Jak sobie życzysz - wydyszał Tomlinson. - Obejmij mnie udami.   
Gdy Harry skwapliwie zastosował się do jego polecenia, zaczął poruszać się w nim z całych swoich sił. Boże, to było takie brudne. Wszędzie było tylko słychać obsceniczne dźwięki obijania skóry o skórę i ich jęki. Louis był tak zatracony w swoim chłopaku, że nawet go nie całował, po prostu unosił biodra do przodu i do tyłu, wiedząc, że cały czas uderza prosto w jego prostatę.   
Harry bełkotał coś do siebie wypychając biodra i samemu nadziewając się na jego penisa. Doszedł nietknięty, krzycząc i pociągając na siebie Louisa. Szatyn jęknął przeciągle, czując znajome ciepło buzujące w jego jądrach i będąc bliskim erupcji, wciąż poruszał się zatracony w chłopaku, nie przejmując się tym, że zamienia go w szlochający z rozkoszy bałagan. W końcu doszedł, nieruchomiejąc i wywracając oczami w tył czaszki. Opadł ciężko na Stylesa i chowając twarz w jego spoconej szyi, starał się uregulować swój oddech.   
\- Kocham cię - wydyszał półprzytomnie chłopak, obejmując jego plecy. Czuł się, jakby unosił się kilka metrów nad ziemią.  
Tomlinson starał się zignorować serce trzepoczące w jego piersi na to wyznanie. Harry po prostu był dogłębnie wypieprzony, nie zdawał sobie sprawy, co mówi. Przełknął głośno ślinę, po czym uniósł głowę i pocałował go czule, odgarniając mokre loki z jego twarzy. - Kocham cię mieć tutaj, nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz.   
\- Wiem... bo jeśli tak bardzo, jak ja... to bardzo. - Wyszeptał i oblizał spierzchnięte wargi. - Muszę wstać się czegoś napić.  
\- Jesteś w ogóle w stanie? - Louis uśmiechnął się próżnie, głaskając go po policzku.   
\- Nie. - Zaśmiał się. - Jestem porządnie wypieprzony, nie mam nawet siły się podnieść…  
\- Moje kochanie - zagruchał szatyn, całując go krótko w usta i wstając z łóżka. - Przyniosę ci coś. - Mrugnął do niego, wciągając na siebie nowe bokserki, bo poprzednie były przemoczone preejakulatem i ścierając spermę Harry’ego ze swojej piersi koszulką. Wzruszył ramionami. Nie będzie się ubierał w coś więcej tylko po to, żeby wziąć coś z kuchni. Znając życie Niall i tak teraz siedzi z zatyczkami w uszach i nie zamierza wyściubiać nosa z pokoju.   
\- Dziękuję... - sapnął Harry, zamykając oczy. Czuł się kompletnie wykończony, nie miał nawet siły się zakryć. Leżał całkowicie rozłożony i bezsilny.  
Tomlinson wrócił po chwili z małą butelką soku pomarańczowego. Uśmiechnął się do swojego chłopaka, siadając obok niego i całując go czule w czoło. - Okazuje się, że jedyne co mamy z Niallerem to piwo, więc zwinąłem jeden z soków Samanthy.   
\- Nie będzie zła? - Wyciągnął rękę po napój, mimowolnie godząc się na wysłuchanie kazania. Właśnie miał najlepszy seks w życiu, na ten moment nie obchodziło go nic więcej. Wziął spory łyk. Poczuł niesamowitą ulgę i zastanowił się, czy to ze względu na jego wysuszone gardło, czy Sam wydawała fortunę na jakieś fikuśne, cudowne soczki.  
\- Gdybym ja to wypił: owszem, byłaby wściekła. Ale spokojnie skarbie, ciebie uwielbia - zapewnił go Louis, kładąc się obok niego.   
\- Lou? - zapytał przymilnie. - Wcale jej się nie dziwię.  
\- Co? - oburzył się szatyn, marszcząc brwi. - Czemu to ja zawsze jestem ten niedobry?   
\- Bo jesteś jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Wyjątkowy i tylko nieliczni potrafią to docenić. - Cmoknął go w skroń.  
\- Jasne - parsknął Tomlinson, obejmując go i przyciągając do siebie jednym ramieniem. - Ty doceniasz mnie w tym momencie głównie za mojego penisa, napaleńcu.   
\- Penis jak penis, każdy jest taki sam. Chodzi o ciebie, a nie o twojego penisa. - Dopił sok i rzucił pustą butelkę gdzieś obok łóżka, wtulając się w starszego chłopaka.  
\- Cieszy mnie to, choć z drugiej strony czuję się obrażony w imieniu mojego penisa. Wiesz, liczył na jakieś komplementy po tym rodeo - zacmokał Louis, przeczesując palcami jego splątane loki. - Oho, ktoś tu nauczył się ode mnie bałaganić…   
\- Twój pokój, twoje zasady, tak? - Zaśmiał się. - Poza tym jestem zbyt zmęczony, by się ruszyć.  
\- Proszę, proszę… - zaczął szatyn, unosząc jedną brew. - A czy to nie ty, wchodząc do mieszkania, śmiałeś się ze mnie, że jestem tak zmęczony, że chcę spać?   
\- To było przed tym, jak przycisnąłeś mnie do ściany i wziąłeś, jak chciałeś... - Przygryzł jego ucho.  
\- Nic nie odpędza tak zmęczenia, jak śliczny, napalony chłopiec. - Wzruszył ramionami Tomlinson, przykrywając ich kołdrą. - Ale z chęcią robiłbym częściej takie powroty do domu.   
\- Ze ślicznym, napalonym chłopcem czekającym na ciebie w łóżku?  
\- Tak - przytaknął szczęśliwie Louis, opierając brodę o jego głowę i otulając go szczelnie własnymi ramionami. - Mój śliczny chłopiec mógłby tu się bardziej zadomowić.   
\- Niall nie byłby chyba zachwycony tym faktem. - Zaczął się śmiać. - Nie po dzisiaj. Ale w przyszłości... Kto wie?  
\- Cóż, em… Jesteś bardzo głośny w łóżku. Chciałbym powiedzieć, że Niall z Sam fundowali mi to samo, ale oni są zdecydowanie bardziej cisi. - Wzruszył bezradnie ramionami szatyn, uśmiechając się i całując go w czubek głowy. - Ale będą musieli się z tym pogodzić, za bardzo chcę cię tu mieć.   
Harry miał na tyle przyzwoitości, by się zarumienić.  
\- Albo możemy wynająć coś sami. Chyba, że nie chcesz się z nimi rozstawać. No i jest zdecydowanie taniej.  
\- Ja… Naprawdę chciałbyś ze mną zamieszkać? - zdumiał się Tomlinson, rozszerzając oczy. Co innego żarty na temat wprowadzki do ich trójki, a co innego wynajęcie mieszkania tylko we dwójkę, jako para.   
\- Dlaczego nie? Jeśli to - wskazał na nich - się uda, kiedyś będziemy musieli, prawda?  
\- Tak, ja… Przypuszczam, że przez to, że Sammy wprowadziła się do nas, a nie zabrała Nialla, pozwalało mi myśleć, że możemy sobie szczęśliwie żyć we czwórkę? Sam nie wiem, chyba się trochę z Ni boimy dorastania. Bo co innego wyprowadzka z domu rodzinnego i zamieszkanie z najlepszym przyjacielem, a co innego… stabilizacja? Wtedy wszystko staje się poważniejsze. - Louis podzielił się z nim swoimi obawami, przygryzając nerwowo dolną wargę. - Ale masz rację. To nie może trwać wiecznie. Kiedyś w końcu muszę dać im prywatność. Ostatecznie i tak będziemy się z Ni widywać codziennie w barze.   
\- Lou, spójrz na mnie - popatrzył na niego. - Nie mówię, że musicie się stabilizować już teraz i szukać osobnych mieszkań, bo nie ukrywam, tak jest taniej. I bezpieczniej. Bez rozczarowań. Ale jeśli nam się uda i będziemy chcieli być razem? Chciałbyś mieć kiedyś coś swojego, prawda?  
\- Z tobą tak - przytaknął powoli szatyn, patrząc mu w oczy. - Jak to jest, że z naszej dwójki to ty jesteś bardziej dojrzały?  
\- Ktoś musi. - Wzruszył ramionami i sięgnął po pocałunek.  
Tomlinson złączył łagodnie i czule ich usta, po czym potarł z uśmiechem nos chłopaka swoim własnym. Naprawdę wzbudzał w nim niesamowite uczucia. Czuł ciepło gdzieś po lewej stronie swojej piersi i dziękował sobie w duchu, że zdecydował się utrwalić swoją wiedzę barmańską, idąc na kurs z Niallem. Widocznie tak miało być. Widocznie w tym momencie jego życia miał spotkać tego cudownego chłopaka i się w nim zakochać. Widocznie to tego brakowało mu do szczęścia.   
\- Kocham cię - wymamrotał Harry. Rozpierało go szczęście i duma, że taki chłopak, jak Louis, wybrał jego.  
\- Shh, skarbie, jesteś zmęczony. - Szatyn uciszył go kolejnym pocałunkiem. Tak bardzo, jak miło było to słyszeć, tak bardzo obawiał się, że Harry jeszcze nie wie, co to miłość i błędnie odczytuje swoje uczucia.   
\- Nie jestem wcale zmęczony - zaprotestował. - Czuję się, jakbym mógł latać!  
\- Chyba w krainie snów - zachichotał Tomlinson, kręcąc głową z rozbawieniem. - Chodź już spać, skarbie, nic nie mów.  
\- A ty też idziesz? - wymamrotał, obejmując go i przytulając do siebie.  
\- Spróbuję usnąć. - Louis cmoknął go w czoło, zostawiając tam swoje wargi na dłużej.   
\- Okej... - powiedział Harry, a już po kilku chwilach smacznie spał.  
\- Nie jestem wcale zmęczony - przedrzeźnił go szatyn, śmiejąc się cicho. - Też cię kocham. - dodał po paru minutach, całując delikatnie jego zamknięte powieki i przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej siebie.   
Być może nie spał pół nocy, po prostu obserwując ślicznego chłopca śpiącego w jego ramionach, ale kto by go tam winił. Był zakochany.


	7. Rozdział 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis i Niall, przyjaciele z dzieciństwa, wkraczają z hukiem w dorosłe życie i postanawiają wspólnie założyć własny biznes. Znikome pojęcie Irlandczyka o miksologii zmusza ich do udziału w kursie, prowadzonym przez najlepszego barmana w całej Anglii, który naprawdę uwziął się na chłopaka z uroczymi loczkami. Louis też nie odpuszcza chłopakowi … w zupełnie innym sensie.
> 
> czyli: Historia Louisa i Harry'ego, w towarzystwie wielu gwałtownych emocji i barmańskich sztuczek.

Harry obudził się wcześnie, wyjątkowo wypoczęty, chociaż bolało go szlachetne zakończenie pleców. Spojrzał na śpiącego obok chłopaka i uśmiechnął się.  
Tomlinson z niechęcią otworzył jedno oko, gdy usłyszał buczący telefon porzucony na komodzie obok łóżka. Uśmiechnął się do wpatrującego się w niego Harry’ego i sięgnął ręką na oślep w poszukiwaniu komórki. Gdy w końcu na nią trafił, przyłożył smartfon do ucha, nawet nie sprawdzając, kto to.  
\- Tak? - wychrypiał porannym głosem. - Cześć, mamo. Uch, nie wiem. Dużo załatwiania, nie miałem czasu… Nie, nie ukrywam nic przed tobą!   
Harry usiadł na łóżku, krzywiąc się lekko i wpatrzył się w niego z niepokojem.  
\- … No dobra, są rzeczy, o których jeszcze nie wiesz. Tak… Mamo! Co?! Nie! … Nie dzwoń do Nialla! Tak, ja wiem… Dobrze… Mamo, po prostu nie chcę ci mówić o tym przez telefon. Tak… Uch… Wpadnę w przyszłym tygodniu i wszystko ci powiem, dobrze? … Na pewno nie wcześniej niż w sobotę, jestem zawalony papierami i muszę być w mieście. Tak… Mamo? Nie jestem dzieckiem, pamiętasz? … Nie, nie odżywiam się tylko niezdrowym jedzeniem… Mamo, muszę kończyć. Nie, nie idę do pracy. Nie, nie pracuję w domu… Tak, ktoś na mnie czeka… Cholera! Ok, złapałaś mnie mamo, mam kogoś, uch. No właśnie nie chciałem ci mówić przez telefon, ale mnie podeszłaś! Jesteś okropna. Tak, wiem, że to rodzinne. Mamo? Naprawdę muszę kończyć, zadzwonię później. Tak… Też cię kocham. Pozdrów dzieciaki i Dana. Uhum… Pa!   
Rozłączył się z głuchym jękiem i zasłonił oczy ramieniem.   
Harry dotknął jego ramienia.  
\- W porządku?  
\- Nie - burknął Louis. - Znając życie teraz powie wszystko moim siostrom i będą mnie nękać dopóki cię nie przywiozę.   
\- ...Mam jechać z tobą do domu? Ty poznałeś moją mamę…  
\- Nie mógłbym tego od ciebie wymagać - westchnął szatyn, odkrywając oczy. - To tak jakbyś miał pięć moich kobiecych wersji plus dwa małe, rozwrzeszczane dzieciaki. No i w tym wszystkim utknął jeszcze mój biedny ojczym.   
\- Kiedyś będę musiał ich poznać, tak? Chyba, że się mnie... wstydzisz?  
\- Nie wstydzę się ciebie, kochanie, wstydzę się ich - sprostował Tomlinson, siadając i przeciągając się. - Ale jeśli chcesz, to proszę bardzo, pojedziemy do nich w sobotę. Tylko żeby nie było, że nie uprzedzałem.   
\- Przeżyłeś spotkanie z moją mamą, która praktycznie nakryła nas w łóżku. Nie może być tak źle, kochanie.  
\- Ty naprawdę nie wiesz, w co się pakujesz. - Szatyn poklepał go współczująco po plecach, po czym wygramolił się z łóżka, ziewając. - Idziesz pod prysznic, Hazz?   
\- Cóż... jestem zakochanym idiotą. - Zachichotał, wzruszając ramionami. - Przydałoby się, cały się kleję. - Skrzywił się, wygrzebując z łóżka. - Ouh!  
\- Przepraszam, skarbie - zaśmiał się Tomlinson, podchodząc do niego i go przytulając. - Podejrzewam, że zero seksu przez jakiś czas?   
\- Uh, chyba tak. - Zaśmiał się nieco nerwowo. - Zawsze możemy też w inny sposób?  
\- Spokojnie, kochanie, przecież nie jestem z tobą tylko dla seksu. - Louis pocałował go w policzek i podszedł do szafy, wyciągając stamtąd ubrania na zmianę. - Zarzucisz coś na siebie? Nie chcę, żeby Niall zszedł na zawał na widok nagiego ciebie, jeśli na niego wpadniemy w drodze do łazienki.   
Harry to wiedział, oczywiście, że tak! Ale miło było usłyszeć to od Louisa. Podszedł do niego i objął go od tyłu.   
\- Możesz mi dać byle co na razie, tylko, żeby dojść do łazienki, a później coś czystego?  
\- Pewnie, trzymaj. - Szatyn podał mu większą, białą koszulkę i bokserki. - Później sam sobie wybierzesz.   
\- Dziękuję. - Cmoknął go w policzek i narzucił na siebie ubrania, po czym podążył za nim do łazienki.

Pół godziny i sesję obściskiwania później, siedzieli świeży i pachnący w kuchni. A bardziej Harry siedział na otrzymanej poduszce, przyglądając się z trwogą, jak Louis próbuje przyrządzić im śniadanie.   
\- Dlaczego te głupie tosty nie chcą tu wejść… - złorzeczył pod nosem szatyn, usiłując wepchnąć chleb do tostera. - No i znowu wyskoczyły!   
\- Spróbuj najpierw włączyć toster? - zasugerował, próbując znaleźć wygodną pozycję.  
\- Och - sapnął Tomlinson na to proste rozwiązanie problemu. Podłączył urządzenie do prądu i faktycznie, wszystko zadziałało! Wzruszył ramionami z uśmiechem i pogwizdując pod nosem, zalał ich herbaty.   
\- Ktoś tu ma dobry humor? - zachichotała Samantha, wchodząc do pomieszczenia.  
\- Cześć Sam... Louis robi tosty. Zjesz z nami, czy jesteś jednym z tych dziwnych vege-fit-bezglutenowych hipsterów?  
\- Cześć, kochanie. - Dziewczyna pogłaskała jego schnące loki i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem na poduszkę pod jego tyłkiem. Jak to dobrze, że zasnęła wczoraj przed ich powrotem! - Dbam o to, co jem, ale spokojnie. Muszę spróbować jedzenia, które przyrządził Louis. Nigdy tego nie robi!   
Jej współlokator zmrużył na nią oczy, patrząc, jak siada obok jego chłopaka i dostawił dwa kolejne kubki. Znając życie Niall też się obudzi, jak wyczuje jedzenie.   
\- Serio? Nigdy wcześniej nie gotował? - Harry rozszerzył oczy ze zdziwienia. - Jesteś pewien, że to w stu procentach bezpieczne, kochanie?  
\- Staram się być romantyczny, przyrządzam ci śniadanie, a ty jeszcze podważasz moje umiejętności kulinarne? - oburzył się Louis, patrząc na niego i nie zauważając, że kubek jego przyjaciela jest już napełniony po brzegi. W efekcie wrzątek zaczął się wylewać i gdyby nie odskoczył, miałby poparzone stopy. Przeklął pod nosem i odłożył czajnik na miejsce, chwytając z cierpiętniczą miną za szmatkę. Jak on nienawidził sprzątania…   
\- Ja to zrobię, czekaj! - Poderwał się z miejsca Harry, ale zaraz boleśnie jęknął i usiadł z powrotem. - Może... to jednak nie był najlepszy pomysł... - wymamrotał.  
\- Co ja z wami mam? - westchnęła Samantha, wstając od stołu. - Lou, nawet się nie waż wycierać podłogi naszą szmatką kuchenną. Daj mi moment, pójdę po mopa.   
Szatyn z niepewną miną odłożył ostrożnie szmatkę i postanowił trzymać się na razie z dala od ciepłych rzeczy. Wyjął z lodówki dżem i postawił go na stole. Ok, nie był dobrym kucharzem.   
Harry położył dłoń na jego w pocieszającym geście.  
\- Dla mnie jesteś cudowny.  
\- To chyba najważniejsze. - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się i nachylił się, by pocałować chłopaka.  
\- Czy to jest powtórka z wczoraj? - rozległo się za nimi zachrypnięte marudzenie z irlandzkim akcentem. - Bo naprawdę jestem głodny.   
Styles podskoczył, od razu się krzywiąc. Spuścił wzrok na swoje kanapki, czując wpełzający na twarz rumieniec. Louis zagryzł wargi, starając się nie roześmiać i usiadł obok swojego chłopaka, kładąc ramię na oparciu jego krzesła. Kiwnął głową na Horana, wskazując mu jego talerz.   
\- Tylko tyle? - Niall się skrzywił.  
\- Przepraszam, nie gotuję przemysłowo - żachnął się szatyn, marszcząc brwi. Harry bez słowa podsunął mu swoje tosty. Jakoś odechciało mu się jeść…  
\- O nie, nie, zrobiłem je dla ciebie, a Niall może sobie sam dorobić, jak mu mało - zaprotestował Tomlinson.   
\- Tommo ma rację, Harry - ziewnął Irlandczyk, opadając na krzesło naprzeciwko i przecierając oczy. - Musisz być głodny po wczorajszym.   
\- J.ja... - wydukał Harry, mając ochotę zniknąć. To było tak zawstydzające! - Lou!  
\- Kochanie - zagruchał Louis, przytulając go i całując w czubek głowy. - Nialler, daj mu spokój, on się wstydzi.  
\- Dobrego seksu? - wymamrotał Niall z pełnymi ustami, marszcząc brwi. Jednak po chwili, gdy do kuchni wróciła Sam z wiaderkiem i mopem, kompletnie zapomniał o temacie rozmowy. - Kotku, od rana sprzątasz?   
\- Mówiłem, że nie dadzą nam żyć! - poskarżył się swojemu chłopakowi Styles. Urażony, wpakował do ust tosta, żując go ponuro.  
\- Niczego takiego nie mówiłeś - parsknął szatyn, ciągnąc go za loka. - Mało tego, chciałeś, żebym przeleciał cię na korytarzu.   
Styles zarumienił się chyba jeszcze mocniej i trącił jego ramię.  
\- Przestań!  
\- Dziki w sypialni, wstydliwy poza nią - zachichotał Tomlinson, kładąc pod stołem dłoń na jego udzie. - Spokojnie, i tak nas nie słuchają.  
Irlandczyk trajkotał do swojej dziewczyny o muzyce, którą będą puszczać w ich barze, podczas kiedy ta tylko kręciła głową z politowaniem, stawiając w końcu przygotowaną herbatę na stole.  
\- Ale wiedzą! - dodał nieszczęśliwy Harry.  
\- Kochanie… Jesteśmy dorośli, aktywność seksualna jest czymś normalnym. Nie musisz się tego wstydzić. Ni pewnie czasem będzie ci dogryzać, ale on nie ma nic złego na myśli - pocieszył go Louis, po czym przygryzł wargę i szepnął mu do ucha, jadąc dłonią w górę jego uda: - Albo mogę cię następnym razem zakneblować, żebyś nie hałasował…   
Harry zakręcił się na krześle.  
\- Tak? Mógłbyś?...  
\- Och. - Szatyn polizał jego ucho. - Kręcą cię takie zabawy? Bo ja nie miałbym nic przeciwko przywiązaniu cię do łóżka…   
\- To byłoby... coś nowego... - Potarł udami o siebie. Oh, chciałby go już z powrotem w środku!  
\- Jesteś idealny, przysięgam - wyszeptał pożądliwie Tomlinson, przygryzając płatek jego ucha i masując dłonią jego krocze. - Zabawimy się, jak trochę odpoczniesz…  
Harry podskoczył, przypadkiem uderzając kolanami w stół i zwracając na nich uwagę pozostałych. Samantha zamaskowała swój śmiech kaszlem w dłoń, a Horan przewrócił oczami, upijając łyk swojej herbaty.   
\- Tak bardzo jak was kocham, tak bardzo nie potraficie być subtelni - westchnął, maczając resztki swojego tosta w dżemie malinowym. - Czy nie możecie, nie wiem, po prostu poprzytulać się na kanapie? Bez żadnych zberezeństw?   
\- My nic! - zaprotestował z oburzeniem Harry, ale zamilkł, widząc wzrok Irlandczyka. Pokornie spuścił wzrok na tosta. - Założę się, że wy na początku też nie mogliście się od siebie odkleić.  
Louis parsknął swoją herbatą, a Sam zbladła i rzuciła mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.  
\- Nawet nie otwieraj ust - wycedziła.   
\- Och, kochanie… - Szatyn zatrzepotał powiekami. - Daj spokój, nigdy nie opowiedziałbym nikomu jak się bzykaliście na kanapie pod kocem ze mną śpiącym obok, nie jestem taki…   
\- Co? Bzykali się w twojej obecności? - Harry nie dowierzał. - A narzekaliście na nas! - Wycelował w nich oskarżycielsko palcem. - Kochanie, musimy wynająć coś swojego - zadecydował, dotykając jego ręki.  
\- Chcesz odebrać mi Tommo?! - Niall złapał się dramatycznie za serce. - Sam, zrób coś!!   
\- One tak szybko dojrzewają! - Jego dziewczyna za to była bliska łez dumy i jednocześnie gruchania nad nimi z zachwytu.   
\- Twoja przyjaźń wiele znaczy dla Lou i nie chcę stawać pomiędzy wami. Wciąż nie czuję się pewnie, ale chyba się jeszcze dotrzemy, prawda? - Spojrzał z nadzieją na swojego chłopaka.  
\- Oczywiście, skarbie. - Tomlinson rozpromienił się, że Harry nie ukrywa swoich uczuć przed jego przyjaciółmi. - Poza tym zawsze możemy przejąć mieszkanie pani Manson, jak już padnie. Dzięki temu będziemy mieć prywatność, a jednocześnie Niall nie będzie marudził, że jestem daleko.   
Harry trącił go w ramię.  
\- Louis! - Próbował zrobić poważną minę, ale nie mógł się opanować i wybuchnął śmiechem. - Możemy jej jakoś pomóc? Odejść w sensie?  
\- Aż tak ci śpieszno ze mną zamieszkać? - Louis się wyszczerzył. - Cóż… Myśleliśmy nad tym kiedyś z Niallerem… I mamy pewną koncepcję…  
\- Najprędzej padnie, jak coś się stanie jej sześciu kotom. Więc albo dosypujemy biedakom coś do karmy, albo pomożemy im uciec. - Zawtórował mu Irlandczyk. - W sumie i tak mnie magluje, żebym naprawił jej kran. Ja nawet nie wiem, jak się trzyma klucz francuski swoją drogą, jak mam jej to naprawić…   
\- Może nie do końca ma na myśli kran? - zastanowił się Harry. - Cóż, nie chcę być powodem śmierci staruszki, po prostu będziecie mnie musieli znosić? Teraz? Przez trochę? Póki Louis nie ucieknie z krzykiem.  
\- Oj kochanie, zapewniam cię, że on się nigdzie nie wybiera. - Mrugnęła do niego Samantha. - Patrzy na ciebie, jakby wokół nie było nic innego.  
\- Patrzę? - zdumiał się szatyn, kończąc swojego tosta.   
\- Patrzysz. - Horan przytaknął, wzdychając i odchylając się na krześle. - Ale fundujecie mi zatyczki do uszu, tak tylko mówię.   
\- Dostaniesz cały komplet tęczowych - obiecał Styles. - Ale i tak postaramy się być cicho... - Dotknął dłoni Lou. Tomlinson tylko chwycił jego dłoń, splatając ich palce i uśmiechnął się jak głupek. W końcu naprawdę był szczęśliwy. - Okej, trzeba zrobić pracę dla Zayna, a później możemy zająć się czymś przyjemniejszym.  
\- Ja tego nie robię - zaprotestował od razu Niall. - I cokolwiek masz na myśli mówiąc przyjemniejsze rzeczy, wychodzę.   
\- Ni, i tak musisz zdać ten kurs, nie uciekniesz od tego - roześmiał się Louis, wstając od stołu i odkładając naczynia do zmywarki.   
\- Lou zawsze może zmienić zdanie i pracować ze mną, pamiętaj o tym, Niall. - Wstał z miejsca, krzywiąc się i dopił herbatę. - A tak nawiasem, na razie i tak nie możemy uprawiać seksu.  
\- Mogłam tego nie wiedzieć. - Samantha schowała twarz w dłoniach.   
\- Dobra, to my idziemy do mnie robić tę prezentację. - Szatyn objął Harry’ego w pasie i zaczął prowadzić go powoli do pokoju. - Tylko nie licz na to, że potem dam ci to skopiować, leniu.   
\- Hej, obiecałeś, że mi pomożesz! - zaprotestował Harry.  
\- Mówię do Nialla, skarbie - roześmiał się Tomlinson, całując go w policzek.   
\- Heej! - Tym razem to Irlandczyk zaprotestował, ale jego współlokator tylko pokazał mu figę i zamknął drzwi swojego pokoju. Harry usiadł na łóżku, pociągając Louisa za sobą. Ten pochylił się w jego stronę, zbliżając swoją twarz do tej jego, owiewając jego usta swoim oddechem i… sięgnął po leżącego na komodzie laptopa. Zachichotał z rozczarowanej miny Stylesa i położył komputer na swoich kolanach, logując się hasłem: fuckoffnail.   
Harry zachichotał i oparł brodę o jego ramię.  
\- To co robimy? Możemy razem? - spytał zaniepokojony.  
\- Co moje, to twoje, czy jak to szło… - wymamrotał Louis, otwierając przeglądarkę i szukając zdjęć. - Ok, Harry, zaczniemy od chyba najważniejszego, czyli shakerów. Tutaj masz cobbler shaker, czyli najlepszy dla początkujących. Jest bardzo łatwy w użyciu, jedyny minus to to, że się mocno zasysa i trzeba użyć trochę siły, by go potem otworzyć. O, tu masz shaker francuski. To właściwie to samo, tylko pod korkiem nie masz sitka i musisz je dokładać osobno. No i shaker bostoński - składający się z metalowego kubka i szklanki. To już wyższa szkoła jazdy, ale spokojnie, jak zaczynałam, to wybierałem go spośród wszystkich shakerów nie wiedząc, że jest najtrudniejszy i wszystkiego nauczyłem się na nim. W zasadzie to musisz po prostu pamiętać, żeby wlewać wszystko i podawać z metalowej części, no i potem nałożyć sitko. Jak chcesz go otworzyć, uderzasz dolną częścią dłoni w metalowy kubek i szklanka powinna wyjść. Tylko nie nadgarstkiem, bo nabijesz sobie siniaka i guza jednocześnie. Tak, mówię to z doświadczenia.   
\- Jak długo trzeba tym potrząsać? Skąd będę wiedzieć, że już jest gotowe? - Harry zmarszczył brwi. - Mam nadzieję, że Zayn nie będzie się czepiał…  
\- Kilkanaście sekund, dopóki rosa z lodu nie pojawi się na metalowej części. Shakerów używamy do tych drinków, których składniki są różnej konsystencji i ciężko je wymieszać - wyjaśniał szatyn, otwierając program do robienia prezentacji i przygotowując dwie wersje ich zadania domowego. 

W ciągu dwóch godzin przebrnęli przez szklanice, miarki i sitka barowe, zakraplacze, mieszadełka, korki z dozownikiem, otwieracze, korkociągi, a nawet szczypce i szufelki do lodu. Zajęło by to połowę czasu, gdyby Styles nie zadawał szczegółowych pytań na temat absolutnie wszystkiego. Teraz chłopak sam siedział przed swoją prezentacją, udoskonalając ją, a Louis odmówił współpracy, zwisając z łóżka i bawiąc się z Gustawem.   
\- Lou? - spytał, zaznaczając coś w tekście. - A metal, z którego robione są miarki ma znaczenie?  
\- Robi się je ze stali nierdzewnej, ale to z wiadomych celów - westchnął przeciągle Tomlinson, dźgając palcem jaszczurkę. - Kochanie, daj już spokój, wpakowałeś tam wszystko, co jest możliwe.   
\- Ale Zayn może się do czegoś przyczepić! - Położył mu głowę na ramieniu.  
\- Siedzisz nad tym już tyle czasu, nie będzie miał się do czego przyczepić - zamarudził Louis, pozwalając uciec swojemu zwierzątku pod łóżko i zerkając na swojego chłopaka. - Teoria jest taka nudna, dlaczego nie popraktykujemy trochę drinków?   
\- Chcesz mnie upić? - Przytulił się do niego. - Ale wiesz, że z seksu nici?  
\- Chcę wyrobić twoje smaki, skoro chcesz być barmanem w spółce Tommo i Nialler. - Szatyn uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. - Ja wiem, że zero seksu; pytanie: czy ty to będziesz wiedział po tych wszystkich procentach?   
\- A masz wszystkie potrzebne składniki w domu? - Oczy Harry’ego zabłysły.  
\- Do kilkunastu drinków owszem - roześmiał się Tomlinson, kręcąc głową z politowaniem. - A jak już ekipa wykończeniowa wyniesie się z naszego lokalu, to możesz popróbować profesjonalnie, za barem.   
\- Pokażesz mi kilka rzeczy? - spytał podekscytowany, niemal podskakując w miejscu i ciągnąc go za rękaw. - Proszę, proszę, proszę!  
\- Spokojnie, Curly - zachichotał Louis, schodząc z łóżka i całując go w policzek. - W takim razie zapraszam do naszego prowizorycznego, salonowego baru.   
\- Macie coś takiego? - Podreptał za nim i pisnął z zachwytu, na widok minibaru.  
\- Oczywiście, że tak. Możemy się upijać z klasą. - Mrugnął do niego szatyn i zaczął wykładać przyrządy. - Ale co to za robienie drinków bez publiczności… NIALL!   
Harry usiadł na blacie, niemal z namaszczeniem wpatrując się w chłopaka, a tymczasem gdzieś z pokoju obok dobiegł ich łomot i głuchy jęk, a po chwili wyłoniła się rozczochrana blond czupryna.  
\- Czego chcesz, Tommo? Właśnie usiłowałem zmienić żarówkę i przez ciebie SPADŁEM Z DRABINY, DZIĘKUJĘ.   
\- Nie ma za co. - Tomlinson machnął lekceważąco ręką. - Chodź tu, będziesz próbować naszych drinków.   
\- Naszych? - Harry niemal klasnął w dłonie, zadowolony, że będzie mógł mu pomóc. - Co mam robić?  
\- Za wszelką cenę starasz się zaimponować swojemu chłopcu, huh? - Irlandczyk usiadł przed barem, masując plecy.  
\- Oczywiście! - Louis mrugnął do Stylesa. - Zacznijmy od Pinacolady. Wyciśnij sok z limonki, dobrze?   
Ten kiwnął głową, biorąc odpowiednie przyrządy i sprawnie wyciskając sok. Szatyn tymczasem wsypał lód do shakera i dolał tam soku ananasowego.  
\- W sumie ty to zrób. - Przesunął shaker w stronę młodszego chłopaka. - Wódka, krem kokosowy i sok z limonki, a potem shakujesz.   
Harry wrzucił wszystkie składniki do urządzenia i pamiętając wszystkie rady swojego chłopaka przy robieniu prezentacji, zaczął nim potrząsać, dopóki rosa z lodu nie pojawiła się na metalowej części. Z dumą wręczył mu shaker. Tomlinson zdążył w tym czasie wyciąć cieniutkie paseczki ze skórki limonki i ukroić kawałek ananasa dla ozdoby. Nasypał odrobinę lodu do długiej szklanki, przelał do niej zawartość shakera i udekorował drinka, a wszystko to tak płynnie, że nie wiadomo nawet było, kiedy to wszystko zrobił. Przesunął zachęcająco ich dzieło w stronę chłopaka, by powąchał i spróbował, zanim wszystko skończy w żołądku Horana.  
\- Swoją drogą ozdoby w drinkach nazywa się garnishem - dodał. - To tak, żebyś zaimponował Zaynowi, bo jeszcze o tym nie mówił.   
Ten uśmiechnął się, wąchając drink i kiwając z uznaniem głową.  
\- Jesteś mistrzem. - Przesunął go w stronę Irlandczyka. - Nie sądzę, żebym był w stanie zaimponować Zaynowi…  
\- Jeszcze zobaczymy - mruknął pod nosem Louis. Zrobi z Harry’ego jednego z jego najlepszych kursantów, czy to się Zaynowi podoba, czy nie.  
\- Lou, naucz go robić kamikaze! - zaproponował Niall po przechyleniu połowy drinka.   
\- Kamico? - Zamrugał Harry.  
\- Kamikaze - poprawił go rozluźniony już Irlandczyk. - Takie niebieskie shoty, którymi upijaliśmy się z twoim chłopakiem przez całe studia.   
\- Ni, upijaliśmy się wtedy wszystkim. - Szatyn przewrócił oczami. - Ok, Hazz. Bierz nowy shaker. Lód, wódka, blue curacao, syrop cukrowy i sok z cytryny.   
\- I tyle? - Harry posłusznie zebrał wymienione produkty. - Mam wycisnąć sok z cytryny? - spytał, biorąc squeezer.   
\- Tak - przytaknął Tomlinson, rozkładając sześć kieliszków i uśmiechając się do niego.   
Po chwili przed Louisem stały już wszystkie produkty. Chwycił za shaker, zamknął go i odpowiednio ustawił na swoim prawym przedramieniu, przytrzymując go lewą dłonią, po czym zaczął mechanicznie shakować. W ciągu około dziesięciu sekund mikstura była gotowa, więc mężczyzna otworzył shaker i rozlał jego zawartość jednym płynnym ruchem do wszystkich kieliszków.   
\- Mogę? - Harry wskazał na jeden z kieliszków z błyszczącymi oczyma.  
\- Na każdego przypada po dwa. - Wzruszył ramionami szatyn, rozsuwając kieliszki i podnosząc swój w geście toastu.   
Harry wychylił swój, czując znajome pieczenie w gardle.  
\- Nie rozumiem, jak twoje kamikaze może być po prostu inne od wszystkich, które piłem w życiu!  
\- Myślę, że nie oceniasz obiektywnie, ale dziękuję, kochanie - zaśmiał się Tomlinson, stukając się z Niallem drugim kieliszkiem i przechylając go.   
\- Teraz sztuczki! - zażądał Irlandczyk, kradnąc ostatniego shota.   
\- Hej! - zaprotestował Harry. - To był mój!  
\- Mogłeś pić, a nie patrzeć na Tommo z serduszkami w oczach - prychnął Horan. - Poza tym możesz zrobić sobie kolejną kolejkę.   
\- Mogę? - spytał, patrząc pytająco na Tomlinsona.  
\- Możesz. - Louis przewrócił oczami z rozbawieniem, przesuwając shaker w jego stronę i siadając na blacie. - Tak bardzo się upijecie, a potem Sam mnie zabije…   
Harry szybko wrzucił do shakera składniki.  
\- Możesz przygotować mi kieliszki? - poprosił, skupiony na swojej robocie.  
Kiedy wymieszał już składniki, przelał drinki do rozłożonego przez Louisa szkła, tylko trochę rozlewając po stole. Przesunął kieliszki w ich stronę, uśmiechając się. Szatyn pokiwał głową, po czym stuknął się z zawsze chętnym do picia Niallem i wypił shota.   
\- Mm, dobre. - Oblizał usta, chwaląc swojego chłopaka.   
\- Naprawdę? - Chwycił go za rękę. - Nie mówisz tego tylko, żeby poprawić mi humor? Niall? - Spojrzał na niego. Irlandczyk powinien chyba być obiektywny, prawda? W końcu nie miał powodu, żeby kłamać.  
\- Dobre - zgodził się z przyjacielem Horan, przechylając kolejnego shota. - Nawet trochę lepsze niż te Tommo, jakby… łagodniejsze? Sam nie wiem, lepiej wchodzą.  
\- Hej, zostaw trochę dla naszego barmana - zaśmiał się Tomlinson, przesuwając trzy pozostałe kieliszki w stronę chłopaka. - Sam spróbuj, skarbie.   
Styles niemal pisnął z radości na taką opinię i wychylił shota, zaraz potrząsając głową.  
\- Uh, mocne... Mmm, chyba jest ok.  
\- Mocne najlepsze! - Niall się wyszczerzył, przechylając kolejny kieliszek z niebieskim płynem. - Napiłbym się Jagerbomby.   
\- Lou? Umiesz?  
\- Oczywiście, że tak - żachnął się Louis, zeskakując z baru i klepiąc Harolda w tyłek. Bez słowa rozstawił cztery duże szklanki, nalewając do nich Red Bulla, po czym nalał do kieliszków Jagermeistera i ustawił je na brzegach szklanek, idealnie balansujące na krawędzi. Unosząc brew na zapatrzonych w jego poczynania chłopców, uśmiechnął się pod nosem i trącił butelką pierwszy kieliszek, na skutek czego zadziałał efekt domina i wszystkie kieliszki popisowo wpadły po kolei do szklanek.  
Harry pisnął zaskoczony.  
\- Wow! Lou, to było niesamowite! - Zaklaskał.  
\- Moje Jagerki! - zagruchał Irlandczyk i chwycił za pierwszą szklankę.   
\- Dziękuję, kochanie. - Szatyn zamrugał do swojego chłopaka, podając mu jednego drinka. 

Godzinę później byli już po Krwawej Mary, Aviators, Orange Blossom, Blue Shark, Long Island, New York oraz kolejnej rundzie shotów, tym razem Turbo. Tomlinson większość drinków wybierał w guście Nialla, czyli te mocne, co chyba nie było zbyt dobrym pomysłem, bo jego chłopak coraz chętniej wszystkiego próbował, a najwyraźniej miał słabą głowę. Teraz każdy z nich trzymał w ręku ulubionego drinka Tommo, czyli Adios Mutherfucker. Pięć na siedem jego składników to różne alkohole, więc…   
Harry chichotał, przewieszając rękę przez ramię Louisa.  
\- Kochanje - wybełkotał. - Szo terasz?  
\- Właśnie - zawtórował mu czerwony już Horan, spadając ze stołka barowego. Po chwili na barze pojawiła się jego ręka szukająca na oślep drinka. - Kochanieńki.   
\- Co ja narobiłem? - westchnął zrezygnowany szatyn, obejmując swojego tracącego równowagę chłopaka w pasie. - Może teraz pójdziesz pod zimny prysznic, hm?  
\- Sz tobo? - Uwiesił się na nim. - Weś mnje…  
\- Kochanie, nie możemy uprawiać przez jakiś czas seksu, zapomniałeś? - Tomlinson wzniósł błagalnie oczy w kierunku sufitu, starając się nie upuścić o wiele większego chłopaka.  
\- Odmawiasz swojemu chłopakowi? - Zza baru wyłoniła się twarz Nialla kończącego drinka przez słomkę. - Tak nie można! Prawda, Haroldzie?   
\- Pławda! Choć kochanje!  
\- Harry, nie… - zaczął Louis, kiedy brunet przyssał mu się do szyi, a Irlandczyk postanowił pełzać po salonie, bo czemu by nie, kiedy do domu wróciła Samantha.  
\- Chłopaki? Co to za babeczki na korytarzu… Co tu się dzieje?! - Zamarła z siatką z wypiekami Stylesa w dłoni, patrząc z rosnącym przerażeniem na to, co się dzieje w ich mieszkaniu.   
\- Sammie! - wybełkotał radośnie Harry. - Szo tam u cjebje?  
\- Przepraszam, Sam… - Szatyn przygryzł nerwowo dolną wargę. - Chciałem nauczyć Harry’ego parę drinków, a oni oczywiście musieli je próbować i chyba narzuciłem zbyt szybkie tempo… A te babeczki to my wczoraj zostawiliśmy.   
Samantha niepewnie podeszła do swojego współlokatora, wręczając mu reklamówkę, po czym spojrzała na swojego chłopaka, który przytulił się właśnie do jej nóg.  
\- Tommo będzie teraz brał Hazzika, wiesz? - poinformował ją. - Prawda, Hazziusieńku?   
\- Pławda - przyznał ten, uśmiechając się pijacko. - Chyba, sze mie nje chce?  
\- Chce - zapewnił Tomlinson, zostawiając babeczki i ciągnąc Stylesa w stronę łazienki - wsadzić go pod zimny prysznic.   
\- Mmm, Lou, lubię, jak jesteś taki stanowszy... i szilny.  
\- Kochanie, jesteś kompletnie pijany, a jest dopiero siedemnasta - westchnął Louis, zamykając za nimi drzwi i sadzając go na zamkniętej toalecie. - Podnieś ręce, muszę cię rozebrać.   
\- Chsesz mje rosebrać? Niegrzeczny! - zachichotał pijacko.  
\- Tak, chcę cię rozebrać, bo nie wstawię cię w ubraniach pod prysznic - zamarudził szatyn, ściągając z niego koszulkę i kucając, by rozpiąć zamek jego, a właściwie to Louisa, spodni. - I to ty jesteś niegrzeczny, Harold.   
\- Chsesz, szebym był mokry? Dopsze. - Oparł się o niego całym ciężarem ciała i pozwolił zaprowadzić pod prysznic. Pisnął zaskoczony, kiedy polała się na niego zimna woda. Tomlinson musiał wejść z nim, bojąc się, że ten się poślizgnie i zrobi sobie krzywdę. Przeklinał pod nosem na zimną wodę przenikającą jego ubrania. Cholera, znając życie, przeziębi się, ale trudno, musi zająć się tym pijanym biedactwem. Harry wczepił się w niego, dygocząc z zimna. Tak, ta kąpiel zdecydowanie sprawiła, że przyjemne szumienie w głowie zniknęło i momentalnie wytrzeźwiał.  
\- Przepraszam, skarbie, musiałem - powiedział Louis, wyłączając prysznic i szczękając zębami. Ten pociągnął nosem, pocierając ramiona dłońmi i pokiwał głową. Szatyn chwycił go za ramię i wyprowadził z brodziku, po czym owinął go szczelnie ręcznikiem, samemu ociekając wodą. Harry rozłożył ręcznik i owinął nim też Louisa. Położył mu głowę na ramieniu. Tomlinson objął go troskliwie. Chłopak definitywnie był czymś. Ściskając go, Louis czuł się powalony siłą własnych uczuć. Przymknął powieki, oddychając głęboko.   
\- Kocham cię, Lou - wymamrotał w jego szyję.  
\- Chyba jeszcze nie do końca wytrzeźwiałeś. - Szatyn pokręcił delikatnie głową, głaszcząc jego mokre loki.   
Harry milczał dłuższą chwilę, delektując się dotykiem i chłonąc jego zapach.  
\- ...Dlaczego tak myślisz? - zapytał cicho.  
\- Bo wyznajesz mi miłość? - Tomlinson wyplątał się z ręcznika, z powrotem owijając nim chłopaka i obejmując go w pasie jednym ramieniem, by wyprowadzić go z łazienki do ciepłego łóżka.   
\- A ty mi nie odpowiedziałeś... - powiedział smutnym głosem, idąc za nim.  
\- Harry, ja… - zaczął Louis, wprowadzając go do swojego pokoju i zamykając za nimi drzwi, trzęsąc się odrobinę. - Po prostu… Jesteśmy we wczesnym etapie związku i naprawdę chciałbym to zachować na jakąś odpowiedniejszą sytuację, a nie kiedy jesteś jeszcze w połowie pijany i… APSIK!   
\- Lou! Ściągaj te mokre ciuchy! Już jesteś chory! - Zaklął, wyskakując z ręcznika i doskakując do jego szafy. Wyciągnął z niej jakieś dresy i rzucił w jego kierunku. - Ubieraj się i wskakuj do łóżka, ja zrobię ci herbaty!  
\- Harry, jesteś nagi, sam się najpierw ubierz… - Szatyn zamrugał w oszołomieniu, łapiąc swoje szare dresy. Styles chwycił pierwsze lepsze ubrania. Nie przejmując się faktem, że koszulka jest zbyt ciasna i zbyt krótka, bo należy do Louisa, wypadł za drzwi. Dopiero po dłuższym czasie pojawił się z powrotem w pokoju z herbatą, opakowaniem tabletek i pudełkiem chusteczek.  
Tomlinson rozszerzył na niego oczy, siedząc już przebranym w ciepłe ubrania w swoim łóżku, opierając się plecami o zagłówek. Cóż… Najwyraźniej troska o niego otrzeźwiła chłopaka bardziej niż zimny prysznic.   
\- Weź tabletki i popij herbatą. Póki ciepłe! - zarządził Harry, podając mu pastylki i kubek w pieski - ulubiony Samanthy.  
\- Skarbie, ale wiesz, że tabletki powinno popijać się tylko wodą? - Louis pociągnął nosem. - Nie to, że jestem niewdzięczny, po prostu moja mama jest pielęgniarką i zawsze tłukła mi to do głowy.   
Harry pokiwał głową i zanim Louis mógł w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, wyszedł. Po chwili wrócił niosąc szklankę wody. Uśmiechnął się zachęcająco.  
\- Dziękuję. - Szatyn przejął od niego szklankę wody i połknął tabletkę, a potem objął dłońmi ciepły kubek, prawie wylewając herbatę, gdy kichnął. - Przepraszam… Nie dość, że nie możemy uprawiać seksu, to teraz nawet całowanie odpada.   
Harry westchnął i przeczesał palcami jego grzywkę.  
\- Prześpij się trochę, dobrze? Ja i tak muszę już wracać. - Skrzywił się. - Daj mi później znać, jak się czujesz.  
\- Och… Tak, jasne, nie przetrzymuję cię. - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się na siłę, karcąc się w duchu za ogarniające go rozczarowanie. - Nie zawracaj sobie mną głowy, masz studia.   
\- Kochanie, - chwycił go za rękę - obiecaj, że dasz mi znać, tak?  
\- Tak, tak - westchnął głęboko Louis. - To tylko przeziębienie.   
Uśmiech rozświetlił twarz Harry’ego i ten pocałował go w czoło.  
\- Odpoczywaj skarbie, do zobaczenia.  
\- Pa - mruknął szatyn, zakopując się pod kołdrą, kiedy Styles zmierzał w stronę drzwi. 

***

Harry nie miał jednak zbyt dużo czasu w przyszłym tygodniu. Zapowiedziano kolokwium z przedmiotu, którego nie lubił, poza tym obiecał Adzie pomóc jej z nauką na inne zaliczenie, więc musiał ograniczyć się do rozmów i smsów z Louisem.

***

Louis tymczasem umierał. UMIERAŁ, a jego chłopak nie miał dla niego czasu. Z jednej strony lepiej, bo nie widział go w jego najgorszej postaci, całego zasmarkanego, kaszlącego i z gorączką, bo choroba postąpiła, ale z drugiej strony chciał, by ktoś się nim zajął, a Niall próbujący wcisnąć w niego pierwsze lepsze tabletki (czy on wyglądał, jakby miał problemy z regularną miesiączką…?) nie był do tego raczej odpowiednią osobą. Dodatkowo Irlandczyk sam musiał załatwiać sprawę koncesji ze względu na jego opłakany stan i Louis zdecydowanie się martwił. Do tego wszystkiego tracił głos i nie mógł nawet rozmawiać przez telefon. Cóż, może wtorkowe palenie na balkonie w samych bokserkach nie było takim dobrym pomysłem. W czwartek, kiedy poszła mu krew z nosa, Samantha stanowczo oświadczyła mu, że idzie do lekarza, czy mu się to podoba, czy nie. Popołudniu wychodził z gabinetu z wiedzą, że ma ciężką grypę, więc zdecydowanie nie mógł iść jutro na kurs. Westchnął ciężko. A tak liczył na to, że zobaczy w końcu Harry’ego… Ściskając siatkę wypełnioną lekami, wsiadł do samochodu Sam, by wrócić do domu i z powrotem zakopać się w kołdrze. Musi w końcu wyzdrowieć, litości… Ze zmęczenia zapomniał chociażby napisać do chłopaka.


	8. Rozdział 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis i Niall, przyjaciele z dzieciństwa, wkraczają z hukiem w dorosłe życie i postanawiają wspólnie założyć własny biznes. Znikome pojęcie Irlandczyka o miksologii zmusza ich do udziału w kursie, prowadzonym przez najlepszego barmana w całej Anglii, który naprawdę uwziął się na chłopaka z uroczymi loczkami. Louis też nie odpuszcza chłopakowi … w zupełnie innym sensie.
> 
> czyli: Historia Louisa i Harry'ego, w towarzystwie wielu gwałtownych emocji i barmańskich sztuczek.

Harry niecierpliwie czekał na Louisa przed ich salą, omawiając z Adą szczegóły ich prezentacji. Po raz pierwszy dziewczyna nie mogła go niczym zagiąć i duma rozpierała go tak bardzo, że myślał, że pęknie. Chciał porozmawiać już z Louisem i pochwalić mu się, ale mijały minuty, a ani on ani Irlandczyk się nie pojawiali. W końcu przyszedł Zayn i wpuścił ich do sali. Harry zignorował jego spojrzenie, oddychając z ulgą, gdy zobaczył biegnącego Nialla. Pomachał mu ręką, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu swojego chłopaka.  
\- Gdzie Lou?   
\- Louis? W domu, ma ciężką grypę, nie wiedziałeś? - Niall posłał mu zdziwione spojrzenie.  
Harry nachmurzył się. Przecież pisał mu, że czuje się dobrze!  
Przez całe zajęcia był maksymalnie skupiony, zarabiając kilka oszczędnych uśmiechów od Zayna i ignorując rozmawiającą z Niallem przyjaciółkę. Kiedy tylko ich prowadzący zadał pracę domową i oznajmił koniec zajęć, Harry zerwał się z miejsca i wybiegł z sali, nie żegnając się z nikim. Oh, już on sobie porozmawia z Louisem…

***

Tomlinson właśnie usiłował zrobić sobie rosołek z proszku, owinięty swoją zakażoną kołdrą, kiedy na korytarzu rozległ się huk, jakby ktoś wpadł do mieszkania i trzasnął drzwiami. W tym samym momencie rozkaszlał się rozdzierająco i zgiął się wpół, upuszczając torebkę z makaronem i rozsypując go wokół.   
\- Louis! - zagrzmiał Styles, wpadając do pomieszczenia. Zatrzymał się jednak widząc kaszlącego chłopaka. Cała złość wyparowała z niego jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. Podszedł bliżej i przytulił go.  
\- Hej - wychrypiał Louis obolałym gardłem, przytrzymując swoją kołdrę. - Niepotrzebnie przyszedłeś, tylko się zarazisz…   
\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś, że czujesz się gorzej?  
\- Bo to z mojej własnej głupoty i nie chciałem zajmować ci czasu, nie przejmuj się - odparł szatyn, obejmując delikatnie jego plecy, bliski płaczu. Naprawdę tęsknił za Harry’m, a teraz nawet nie mógł poczuć jego zapachu przez ten cholerny katar.   
\- Kochanie - rozczulił się Harry. - Jesteśmy razem, tak? Powinieneś mi powiedzieć!  
\- Pewnie tak, ale nie chciałem odrywać cię od nauki, bo ja nie potrafię się sobą zająć. - Tomlinson pociągnął nosem, wtulając się w swojego ciepłego chłopaka.   
\- Louis. Jesteś moim chłopakiem, kocham cię i naprawdę chciałbym móc się tobą zajmować. Nawet kosztem mojego wolnego czasu. Nic by nie zmieniło, gdybym uczył się na kolokwium u ciebie.  
\- Też cię kocham - wyszeptał szatyn, chowając wstydliwie twarz w jego piersi.   
Harry pocałował go w głowę. Rozejrzał się po kuchni, zauważając rosół w proszku i rozsypany makaron.  
\- Co ty na to, że wrócisz do łóżka i zapomnisz o tej chemii, a ja zrobię ci rosół?  
\- Podoba mi się ten pomysł. - Tomlinson przytaknął głową, z niechęcią wyplątując się z uścisku. Spojrzał na Stylesa przepraszająco, kiedy zobaczył bałagan na podłodze.   
\- Wracaj do łóżka, ja tu wszystko ogarnę. - Wygonił go i zabrał się za obiad.  
Louis uśmiechnął się pod nosem i poczłapał do łóżka, podtrzymując kołdrę niczym szatę. Tak bardzo jak kochał niezależne życie, tak bardzo od zawsze uwielbiał, gdy ktoś się nim zajmował. Nic na to nie poradzi, był ulubieńcem swojej mamy. Wdrapał się na łóżko, smarkając głośno w chusteczkę i jęcząc na swój czerwony, obolały nos, po czym wziął laptopa na kolana i puścił sobie kolejny odcinek Sherlocka. 

Styles sprawnie zaczął przygotowywać rosół, przy okazji sprzątając rozsypany makaron. Pojawił się w pokoju Louisa godzinę później z miską parującej zupy. Szatyn był tak zapatrzony w serial, że nawet nie zauważył jego wejścia. Zamarł tylko z chusteczką pod nosem. Harry postawił talerz na szafce przy łóżku.  
\- Zjesz teraz? - zapytał.  
Tomlinson podskoczył i przeniósł wzrok na chłopaka, po czym zastopował odtwarzanie.  
\- Tak, oczywiście! Dziękuję, kochanie.  
Harry uśmiechnął się i usiadł w nogach łóżka. Z zakochaniem na twarzy patrzył na Louisa.  
\- Dasz wiarę, że John wciąż nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że on i Sherlock to coś więcej niż przyjaciele? - Louis zmarszczył brwi, dmuchając rosół na łyżce. - Ja z nim psychicznie nie wytrzymam.   
Styles wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Tak naprawdę, nigdy nie oglądałem. Nie rozumiem fenomenu Sherlocka.  
\- Cóż, ja kocham książki Conan Doyle’a - powiedział szatyn, jedząc zupę. - Serialu się trochę bałem, ale Niall mnie zmusił do oglądania, bo Johnlock to życie. Jest specyficzny, ale na naprawdę dobrym poziomie. Przepyszny ten twój rosół, swoją drogą. Szkoda, że nie jem go mając sprawny węch i smak, ale i tak go kocham.   
\- Cóż, wstyd przyznać, ale szczerze mówiąc nie czytam dużo, tylko to, co każą na zajęciach. I dziękuję, może będziesz mieć okazję jadać coś mojego częściej.  
\- Może? - Tomlinson uniósł brew. - A gdzie przysięga: “I będę Cię karmił dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy”?   
\- Jeszcze nie dostałem zaproszenia do wspólnego zamieszkania. - Brunet puścił mu oczko.  
\- Jesteś zaproszony - oznajmił mu uroczyście Louis, odkładając miskę i chwytając go za dłoń. - Harold, wiedziałem, że jesteś tym jedynym już w momencie, gdy nie uciekłeś przed Gustawem.   
\- Uhm, teoretycznie nie uciekłem, ale w praktyce się go wystraszyłem? - Spuścił wzrok zarumieniony. Lou powiedział, że jest tym jedynym!  
\- To trochę jak z Zaynem, co nie? - zachichotał szatyn, kładąc ich splecione ręce na swoim podołku. - Właśnie! Jak było dziś na kursie?   
\- Zayna wciąż się boję! - Zachichotał głupio i przytulił się do starszego chłopaka. - Dzisiaj nawet udzielałem się trochę na kursie - pochwalił się z dumą. - I uhm, na przyszły tydzień mamy napisać o warstwowych drinkach.   
\- Brawo, kochanie. - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się szeroko i włożył palce w jego loki, delikatnie masując skórę jego głowy. - Widzisz, nawet nie potrzebujesz mnie obok, by sobie radzić. Tym razem przynajmniej ciekawy temat pracy.   
\- Mmm. - Harry nieuważnie pokiwał głową. - Co nie znaczy, że cię nie potrzebuję. Tylko dzięki tobie dzisiaj wiedziałem, co mówić.  
\- Jesteś jak kociak, przysięgam - zaśmiał się Louis, kręcąc głową z rozczuleniem i dalej go masując. - Jezu, mama mnie zabije, mieliśmy jutro do nich przyjechać…   
\- Mogę z nią porozmawiać, jeśli chcesz - zaproponował Styles, tuląc się do niego.  
\- A nie miałbyś nic przeciwko Skype’owi? - Szatyn przygryzł niepewnie dolną wargę.   
Styles zastanowił się. Wiedział, jak zrobić dobre wrażenie bezpośrednio, ale co z wideokonferencją? Zerknął na Louisa i niepewność w jego oczach wprost złamała mu serce.  
\- Pod warunkiem, że będziesz cały czas ze mną i nie zrobisz nic głupiego, jak macanie mnie, czy coś.  
\- Harry, na pewno nie będę cię macał przy mojej matce! Jakąś godność jeszcze mam! - oburzył się Tomlinson. - Ale coś głupiego muszę zrobić albo powiedzieć, inaczej pomyśli, że mnie czymś odurzasz i wykorzystujesz.   
\- Jak bardzo głupiego? - spytał czujnie, marszcząc brwi.  
\- Jak rzucenie w ciebie Gustawem? - Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Nie wiem, to zawsze wychodzi spontanicznie.   
\- Nie skrzywdziłbyś Gustawa! - zaprzeczył Harry. - Za bardzo lubisz tę jaszczurkę, by nią rzucać!  
\- Fakt. - Szatyn przyznał mu rację. - Ale zawsze mogę palnąć coś głupiego.   
\- Cóż, to tylko słowa, tak?  
\- Podobno. - Tomlinson objął drugą ręką plecy chłopaka i przytulił go mocno do siebie. - Chcesz to odbębnić dzisiaj?   
Harry odetchnął głęboko.  
\- Im szybciej tym lepiej?  
\- Dziękuję, kochanie. - Louis się rozpromienił i pogłaskał go tylko po policzku, jako że lepiej, by go jeszcze nie całował. Położył z powrotem laptopa na swoich kolanach i zminimalizował serial, logując się na Skype’a. - Zadzwonię do mojej siostry, ona zawsze jest na komputerze. Raczej nie uda mi się jej spławić, ale zawoła moją mamę.   
\- Okej... - Harry przysunął się bliżej i zerknął w ekran. Przygryzł wargę widząc ekran rozmowy. Jednak nerwy go trochę zżerały.  
\- Cześć, Lotts! - Szatyn uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy na ekranie pojawiła się twarz najbliższej mu siostry. - Jeszcze nie na imprezie?   
\- Cześć, Lou! Jakoś miałam przeczucie, że mój wyrodny brat przypomni sobie w końcu o rodzinie, więc sobie odpuściłam. - Dziewczyna mrugnęła do niego. - A kim jest ten przystojniak obok, hm?   
\- Uhm, cześć, jestem Harry. - Pomachał dziewczynie, przy okazji dyskretnie szturchając Louisa. Przecież nie powie jego młodszej siostrze, że sypia z jej bratem!  
\- To mój chłopak. - Tomlinson się wyszczerzył. - Wołaj mamę, rozchorowałem się i nie mogę go wam przywieźć, to dostaniecie chociaż tyle.   
Lottie pisnęła, nie kryjąc swojego podekscytowania i wybiegła z pokoju, wrzeszcząc głośno: “LOUIS DZWONI ZE SWOIM CHŁOPAKIEM!” Harry roześmiał się, odrobinę rozluźniony. Przecież nie może być tak źle, prawda? Usiadł wygodniej, splatając palce z Louisem. Po chwili na ekranie z powrotem pojawiła się Lottie z towarzyszącą jej ciemnowłosą kobietą z szerokim uśmiechem i dwoma dziewczynkami.  
\- Cześć, wciąż niecała rodzinko. - Louis rozjaśnił się na ich widok i pomachał ich splecionymi dłońmi.   
\- Och, kochanie - zachwyciła się jego mama, siadając przed komputerem. - Przedstawisz mi swojego chłopaka?   
\- Niech sam się przedstawi, jest uroczy - wtrąciła Lottie, szczerząc się niczym Niall.   
\- Dzień dobry pani. Nazywam się Harry i z jakiegoś dziwnego, niewyjaśnionego powodu, pani syn chce się ze mną spotykać. - Posłał mu zakochane spojrzenie. - Co jest dziwne, bo z urodą po pani, mógłby zauroczyć samą królową! Jeśli wolałby kobiety. Ale nie woli - zaplątał się.  
\- Hazz, królowa ma jakieś sto lat, to obrzydliwe - jęknął szatyn, przykładając w zażenowaniu dłoń do czoła, a jego wspaniała rodzicielka nawet nie próbowała ukryć serdecznego śmiechu.   
\- Faktycznie uroczy - przyznała po chwili rację swojej najstarszej córce, starając się odrobinę uspokoić. - Och, Harry. Oczywiście bardzo się cieszę, jednak nie mam pojęcia, jak skończyłeś z Louisem. Myślisz, że jest dla ciebie odpowiedni?   
\- Ale to wciąż królowa - spróbował Styles, dopiero po chwili zdając sobie sprawę ze słów mamy Lou. Coś zimnego i ciężkiego osunęło się w dół jego żołądka i niemal natychmiast zalała go panika. Nawet jego matka uważała, że nie jest odpowiedni dla jej syna! Przełknął ślinę, gorączkowo myśląc nad odpowiedzią. - Ja... Erm... Lou jest naprawdę świetny i ja... Naprawdę nie wiem, czemu chce ze mną być? Przepraszam, ja…  
\- Harry, mama nie miała tego na myśli! - Tomlinson spojrzał na niego w zaskoczeniu, rozszerzając oczy i ściskając jego dłoń. Nie wiedział, że chłopak czuje się aż tak niepewnie.   
\- Och, kochanie, przepraszam cię! - Jay spojrzała na niego z wyrzutami sumienia. - Jestem jak Louis, czasem w ogóle nie myślę, jak to co mówię, może zabrzmieć… Chciałam się trochę podrażnić z moim synem, bo ty wydajesz się dobrym chłopakiem, a on jest małym złośliwcem.   
Harry wtulił się w klatkę piersiową swojego chłopaka, przy okazji ukrywając twarz i wpełzający na nią rumieniec. Znowu się wygłupił!   
\- Mówiłem ci, że mierzenie się z kilkoma moimi kobiecymi wersjami naraz nie będzie takie łatwe - powiedział Louis, kładąc jedną dłoń na jego plecach, a w drugą zakaszlał dusząco.   
\- Louis. - Jego matka zmarszczyła groźnie brwi.  
\- Mam grypę, to nic - wychrypiał szatyn. - Spokojnie, pozwoliłem już się Harry’emu mną zająć.   
\- Harry, masz śliczne włosy - oznajmiła nagle Daisy.   
\- Hej, ja chciałam to powiedzieć! - podniosła głos Phoebe, próbując wypchnąć ją poza zasięg kamerki.   
\- Muszę się przyzwyczajać, tak? - Harry uśmiechnął się niepewnie. - Dziękuję wam obu, urocze, młode damy. Ja też dopiero dzisiaj dowiedziałem się, że Lou jest chory - poskarżył się Jay. - Ale zrobiłem mu rosół i pilnuję, żeby brał swoje lekarstwa. Sam zawiozła go do lekarza.  
\- On jest jak dużo dziecko, naprawdę - prychnęła kobieta. - Znając życie, zaczęło się niewinnie, a zapaskudził to, nie dbając o siebie. Dobrze, że teraz ma ciebie, będę spokojniejsza.   
\- Oh, zaczęło się niewinnie, kazałem mu zostać w łóżku i wziąć lemsip, ale widocznie... - Nagle dodał dwa do dwóch i spojrzał przepraszająco na Louisa. - Kochanie, tak bardzo przepraszam! - Spojrzał na niego z paniką w oczach. - To moja wina, gdybyśmy nie pili wtedy z Niallem, nie musiałbyś wchodzić pod zimny prysznic! Oh, co ja najlepszego narobiłem!  
\- Nic się nie stało - wycedził Tomlinson przez uśmiech, kiwając głową na zasłuchane bliźniaczki i cwaniacko uśmiechniętą blondynkę. - Wychodzenie na balkon w bokserkach nie było rozsądnym posunięciem.   
\- No pięknie - westchnęła głęboko Johannah. - Nie dość, że Louis, to jeszcze Niall cię demoralizuje.   
\- Nie chciałem, żebyś - paplał dalej Harry - był cho... Co? Jakie wychodzenie na balkon w samych bokserkach? Lou?  
\- Erm… - Louis przenosił wzrok z miny swojego chłopaka na tę groźną jego mamy. - Ja… Chciałem zapalić? Po prysznicu? Nie chciało mi się ubierać?   
\- Louis! - wykrzyknął Harry jednocześnie z jego mamą. - To najgłupsza rzecz, jaką zrobiłeś!  
Lottie, ta wredna kreatura, zaczęła się śmiać tak, że aż prawie spadła z łóżka. Szatyn rzucił jej oburzone spojrzenie, ale skulił się, kiedy jego oczy zetknęły się z tymi Jay.   
\- Wybrałeś sobie chłopaka, który zachowuje się jak mama, to takie zabawne - zachichotała blondynka, ocierając łzy rozbawienia.   
\- Uspokójcie się, rany… - Tomlinson wzruszył ramionami i pociągnął nosem. - Nie umarłem przecież.   
Harry zdzielił go po głowie.  
\- Ale mogłeś! Wiesz jak łatwo nabawić się zapalenia płuc?! Powinieneś się cieszyć, że skończyło się na antybiotyku, a nie pobycie w szpitalu!  
\- Kocham go - oznajmiła swoim dzieciom Johannah. - Jedyny rozsądny członek tej rodziny. O ile oczywiście starczy mu cierpliwości na wspólną drogę z Louisem.   
Lottie tymczasem znowu zwijała się ze śmiechu, a Louis krzywił się, masując potylicę.   
\- Brak mi słów! - Styles zaplótł ręce na piersi, patrząc na Louisa z potępieniem.  
\- Cóż… Mi też - przyznał szatyn, wiercąc się na skutek jego spojrzenia, po czym głośno kichnął.   
\- Harry, proszę cię, dopilnuj go i przyjedźcie do nas w przyszłym tygodniu, też go muszę osobiście zdzielić po czuprynie - powiedziała kobieta, zakładając ręce na piersi i unosząc brwi.   
\- Przyjedziemy, jak tylko Louis poczuje się lepiej. Teraz, muszę zająć się moim chłopakiem.  
\- Dziękuję. - Jay rozanieliła się na jego słowa. - Cieszę się, że mogłyśmy cię choć trochę poznać.   
\- Tak, to było niezłe. - Lottie uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
\- On wygląda jak książę - stwierdziła tymczasem Phoebe do swojej bliźniaczki.  
\- No, musimy upleść mu wianek. - Daisy wyjątkowo się z nią zgodziła.   
\- A potraficie robić wianki? - zainteresował się Harry.  
\- Tak! - Daisy się rozpromieniła. - Fizzy pokazywała nam tuter… tutar… tutoriele!   
\- A ty umiesz pleść wianki? - zapytała Phoebe.   
\- Umiem! - oznajmił z dumą Harry. - Myślałem, że będę mógł was nauczyć.  
\- Och, one tylko myślą, że potrafią - żachnął się Louis. - Ostatnio przyniosły jakieś krzywo splecione chwasty.   
\- Louis! - Szturchnął go w bok. - Bądźże milszy! Na pewno robicie piękne wianki - zwrócił się do dziewczynek. - Z jakich kwiatków lubicie je pleść?  
\- Ze stokrotek! - wyrwała się Phoebe.  
\- Ja wolę fiołki. - Daisy się uśmiechnęła. - A ty?   
\- Ja zawsze wybierałem koniczynę. Możemy upleść jakiś razem, co wy na to?  
\- Tak! - zakrzyknęły bliźniaczki zgodnie, patrząc w bruneta z uwielbieniem.   
\- Heej! - zaprotestowała Lottie. - Nie możecie go zgarnąć całego dla siebie, ja też chcę spędzić z nim trochę czasu, poznałam go pierwsza. Może pójdziemy w trójkę na imprezę, Lou? Stan urządza.   
\- Sam nie wiem… - Tomlinson zawiercił się niepewnie, patrząc na jej znaczący uśmiech.   
\- Dlaczego nie, to wspaniały pomysł! - Harry uśmiechnął się.  
\- Hazz, uhm… Bo widzisz… - Szatyn spojrzał z wyrzutem na złośliwą siostrę. - Stan był moim pierwszym chłopakiem i… No, mogłoby być niezręcznie?   
\- On zawsze się tak przystawia do Lou, chyba wciąż na niego leci - zachichotała blondynka. - Jak: te wiadomości, które wciąż do ciebie pisze?   
\- Jakie wiadomości? - Styles zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Em… Nic takiego, po prostu pisze do mnie na fejsie, jak mu się nudzi. - Louis uśmiechnął się uspokajająco.   
\- Albo wysyła zdjęcia swojego kaloryfera - zagwizdała niewinnie Lotts, gdy starszy brat rzucił jej nienawistne spojrzenie.   
\- Kaloryfera? - Nie zrozumiał Harry. - I jak często mu się nudzi, że wysyła ci te wiadomości? - zaniepokoił się.  
\- W sensie bez koszulki - doprecyzowała pomocnie Lottie.   
\- Młoda - warknął ostrzegawczo Tomlinson. - Uhm… Przypuszczam, że coś jak: trzy razy w tygodniu…? Nie zwracam na to uwagi tak naprawdę.   
\- Trzy razy w tygodniu?! - Styles wydał z siebie mało męski pisk. - I ty nie masz nic przeciwko? Zdjęciom bez koszulki również?  
\- Zanim staliśmy się chłopakami, byliśmy przyjaciółmi. - Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Nie zerwaliśmy całkowicie kontaktu po wszystkim, więc. Poza tym to nie tak, że on chce mnie poderwać, tylko na przykład to zdjęcie, o którym mówi Charlotte, wysłał mi, żeby się pochwalić postępami na siłowni?   
W reakcji blondynka roześmiała się głośno, patrząc na brata z niedowierzaniem.   
\- No faktycznie Boo Bear, to wcale nie jest podryw. - Ich matka pokręciła głową z politowaniem.   
\- I wysłał je akurat tobie, akurat tobie chciał się pochwalić? - spytał jego chłopak z niedowierzaniem. - Kochanie, majaczysz, chyba masz gorączkę. - Z troską przytknął dłoń do jego czoła.  
\- Wcale nie! - Szatyn się nadąsał. - Czemu nikt nie traktuje mnie poważnie?   
\- Bo jakiś nadęty dupek próbuje cię poderwać, a ty to bagatelizujesz! Co jeszcze wiesz? - spytał Lottie, niemal przyklejając się do ekranu.  
\- Cóż, trochę tego jest - zaczęła Lottie. - Na przykład te imprezy, na które chodzą regularnie z Niallem, a jest tam pełno bliskich znajomych Lou ze studiów, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli…  
\- Hej! - zaprotestował Tomlinson. - Przestańcie w tej chwili!   
\- Louisie Tomlinsonie, zechcesz mi opowiedzieć o tych twoich bliskich znajomych ze studiów? - nadąsał się Harry. - Z iloma z nich spałeś?  
\- A czy możemy o tym nie rozmawiać przy mamie i moich młodszych siostrach, Haroldzie? - Louis rzucił mu gniewne spojrzenie.  
\- Ekhm - odchrząknęła w końcu Jay. - Cóż, myślę, że pora się pożegnać…   
Styles natychmiast się zmieszał.  
\- Uhm, przepraszam panią bardzo. Nie chciałem tak zabrzmieć - wytłumaczył. - Po prostu się martwię i... - pokręcił głową - do zobaczenia w przyszłym tygodniu? Cześć dziewczyny! - Pomachał im i poczekał aż Louis się pożegna, zanim zamknął laptopa. Z zacięciem wpatrywał się w okno.  
\- Nie możesz mieć do mnie pretensji za to, jak żyłem wcześniej. - Szatyn po dłuższej chwili przerwał napiętą ciszę. - Odkąd jesteśmy razem już tego nie robię.   
\- Ale Stan - wypluł jego imię z obrzydzeniem - wciąż wysyła ci swoje nagie fotki. A te regularne imprezy z Niallem? Samantha też o nich nie wie?  
\- Półnagie - zaznaczył Tomlinson. - Większość z tego ignoruję, naprawdę. Wie, ale to nie tak, że Niall robi coś złego poza upijaniem się i robieniem za mojego skrzydłowego.   
Więc to Louis szukał rozrywki na tych imprezach, a Niall jako dobry przyjaciel mu po prostu towarzyszył. Wzruszył zrezygnowany ramionami. Przecież nie mógł mu niczego zabronić, prawda?  
\- Weź swoje tabletki, przyniosę ci szklankę wody.  
\- Harry… Ja… Nie martw się, naprawdę. Od teraz będę chodził na imprezy tylko z tobą. - Louis chwycił chłopaka za rękę, zanim ten zszedł z łóżka.   
\- Nie jestem twoją niańką, tak? - rzucił nieco opryskliwie. - Nie mogę ci niczego zabronić.  
\- Ale jesteś moim chłopakiem i ja już nawet nie czuję potrzeby bawienia się bez ciebie. - Szatyn uśmiechnął się lekko. - Przestań się gniewać, kocham ciebie i tylko ciebie.   
Z każdym “ciebie” pozostawiał na jego szyi delikatny pocałunek.   
Harry westchnął z ulgą. Oplótł go ramionami i zamruczał.  
\- I naprawdę nie potrzebujesz już uwagi od tych wszystkich facetów?   
W końcu Tomlinson był diwą.  
\- Ależ potrzebuję - szepnął Louis, przygryzając leciutko punkt pod jego uchem. - Niech podziwiają, jakiego mam cudownego chłopaka.   
Harry zaśmiał się szczęśliwie i przytulił do starszego chłopaka.  
\- Podoba mi się ta myśl.  
\- Mi też - zaśmiał się szatyn w jego obojczyk, po czym westchnął: - Chciałbym już być zdrowy i móc cię całować.   
\- Ja też... Ale jak nie będziesz wychodzić na balkon w samych bokserkach - powiedział potępiająco - to zaraz będziesz zdrowy.  
\- Ja wiem, że to było bardzo głupie, - westchnął Tomlinson - ale teraz przynajmniej mam nauczkę.   
\- I nie zrobisz już tego ponownie? - zapytał Harry.  
\- Jeśli to oznacza, że muszę trzymać ręce od mojego chłopaka z daleka, to tak, nie popełnię drugi raz tego samego błędu - jęknął Louis, kiedy, kaszląc, musiał odsunąć się od bruneta.   
\- Weź swoje leki, a ja przyniosę ci szklankę wody - zadecydował Styles, wstając i potarł jego ramię. Szatyn zacisnął usta i z cierpiętniczą miną zgarnął garść leków z komody, razem z kartką, jak ma co dawkować. Przytknął sztyft pod nos i zakopał się pod kołdrą. Głupia grypa.   
Harry wrócił po chwili ze szklanką wody, biorąc sobie do serca słowa Louisa o popijaniu leków. Pogłaskał go po włosach.  
\- Kochanie, niedługo już będziesz zdrowy!  
\- Oby - burknął Tomlinson, łykając tabletki. - Bo tęsknię za całowaniem ciebie.   
\- Ja też. - Harry westchnął. - Ale już niedługo, jak tylko wyzdrowiejesz…  
\- ...to mogę nawet wcielić w życie twoją fantazję o kneblowaniu. - Louis uśmiechnął się łobuzersko i przejechał dłonią po jego udzie.   
\- A może to ja powinienem zakneblować ciebie, hm? - Potarł jego szyję. Dalej nie mógł sięgnąć, bo Lou zakopał się w kołdrze.  
\- Może powinieneś. - Szatynowi rozbłysły oczy. Przygryzł dolną wargę, po czym powiedział: - Nie miałbym też nic przeciwko, gdybyśmy czasem, no wiesz… Zamieniali się rolami.   
\- Tak? - Zaciekawiony Harry przysiadł na łóżku. - Lubisz być czasem zdominowany? Wypieprzony tak, że zapominasz, jak się nazywasz?  
\- Z tobą to mogłoby być ciekawe - przyznał powoli Tomlinson, rozbierając chłopaka wzrokiem.   
\- Nie bałbyś się oddać mi kontroli? - dopytał, nieźle już nakręcony wizją Tomlinsona pod sobą.  
\- Nie. - Louis oblizał usta, kręcąc się pod kołdrą i nie odrywając wzroku od jego ciemniejących tęczówek. Harry wpatrywał się w niego z bijącym sercem. Już miał pochwycić jego usta w gorącym pocałunku, kiedy usłyszeli trzaśnięcie drzwi na dole i głos Nialla.  
Szatyn zaklął szpetnie i zakrył się pościelą aż po czubek głowy.   
\- Nie chcę już z nim mieszkać.   
Harry pogładził jego ramię.  
\- Ale nie chcesz też się wyprowadzać. - Uśmiechnął się. - Poza tym, jesteś chory i może to i nawet lepiej?  
\- Dla kogo lepiej?! - Zirytowane oko Tomlinsona wyjrzało spod kołdry. - Dla ciebie, bo się nie zarazisz, ale ja jestem chory i sfrustrowany seksualnie, nie kochałem się z moim chłopakiem od tygodnia, i naprawdę go w tym momencie nienawidzę, jest gorszy niż pani Manson, więc zdecydowanie chcę się wyprowadzić!   
Harry uśmiechnął się i położył obok swojego chłopaka. Wsunął dłoń w jego bieliznę. Przecież mógł mu obciągnąć, prawda?  
\- Potraktuj to, jako obietnicę. - Potarł go ręką.  
\- Harry - jęknął Louis, przymykając powieki na uczucie ciepłej dłoni. - Chcę, żebyś już mnie pieprzył…   
\- Spokojnie kochanie, jeszcze będę, ale wtedy chciałbym, żebyś krzyczał moje imię przez cały czas, a nie tylko pomiędzy napadami kaszlu - wyszeptał, przygryzając jego małżowinę i poruszając szybko ręką.  
Szatyn wygiął się z rozkoszy, sapiąc. Objął plecy Stylesa, kochając intymność między nimi. - Jesteś… taki pewien… że będę krzyczał?   
Harry zacisnął dłoń, a później potarł czubeczek.  
\- Masz wątpliwości?  
\- Nie jestem… typem… krzykacza… - Tomlinson wypuścił drżący oddech, odchylając głowę na poduszki.   
\- Dla mnie będziesz krzyczeć - powiedział, doprowadzając go na szczyt.  
Louis jęknął głośno i przeciągle, dygocząc, kiedy prąd przyjemności przeszywał jego ciało. Wtulił twarz w klatkę bruneta. Jeśli Styles miał być taki zaborczy i stanowczy… Tommo zdecydowanie to bierze. - Kocham cię.   
\- Ja ciebie też. - Sięgnął po chusteczki leżące na stoliku. - Wciąż nie wiem o wielu rzeczach, więc będziesz musiał mną pokierować. Ale myślę, że nam się uda.  
\- Nie ma innej opcji - wydyszał wciąż dochodzący do siebie szatyn. Otarł słabo pot z czoła. Przez gorączkę i właśnie przeżyty orgazm był niemiłosiernie rozpalony.   
\- Odpoczywaj teraz, tak? - Harry upewnił się, że Louis jest przykryty. - Zostanę z tobą.  
\- Nie mógłbym sobie wymarzyć lepszego chłopaka - westchnął sennie Tomlinson, przysuwając się bliżej młodszego mężczyzny. Powieki zaczęły mu ciężko opadać ze zmęczenia. Orgazm i grypa to dziwne połączenie.   
\- Ja też - powiedział cicho Styles, bawiąc się jego włosami i czekając aż zaśnie.  
Mógł tak spędzić wieczność.

***

Louis obudził się parę godzin później, kiedy światło ulicznej latarni zbyt raziło go w oczy. Oczywiście Harry, romantyk, nie zasłonił okien. Szatyn uśmiechnął się pod nosem i obrócił do swojego chłopaka… którego w łóżku już nie było. Zmarszczył brwi i wygrzebał się z łóżka. Trąc zaspane oczy niczym pięciolatek, wyczłapał z pokoju, by zobaczyć zebranych w salonie swoich współlokatorów razem ze Stylesem i Adą grających w karty.   
\- Stop kent! - krzyknęła Ada, trącając Harry'ego. - Hej, nie ma tak, widziałam, jaki macie znak! Harry, zrób coś! - poskarżyła się.  
Jednak Harry spoglądał już na wejście do salonu z głupim, rozczulonym uśmiechem.  
\- Cześć kochanie, jak się czujesz?  
Tomlinson, przecierający oczy i z rozczochranymi włosami, wyglądał wyjątkowo uroczo i niewinnie.  
\- Lepiej - ziewnął Louis, podchodząc bliżej. - Znowu oszukujesz w karty, Niall?   
\- Zawsze. - Wyszczerzył się Irlandczyk, klepiąc zapraszająco miejsce obok siebie na podłodze.   
Ada westchnęła, odkładając karty.  
\- Nie gram z oszustami! - oburzyła się.  
Harry tymczasem pociągnął Louisa na swoje kolana.  
\- A ja nie gram z ludźmi, którzy zabierają mi mojego najlepszego przyjaciela nawet w moim własnym domu! - Horan zaczął udawać, że szlocha, rozsypując karty naokoło i chowając twarz w dłoniach.   
\- Nie dramatyzuj, Nialler. - Uśmiechnął się szatyn, wtulając się plecami w Stylesa i wzdychając szczęśliwie.   
\- Właśnie Niall. Możesz zrobić coś do jedzenia - zasugerował Harry, pocierając plecy swojego chłopaka. - Chwilę temu narzekałeś, że jesteś głodny.  
\- O przepraszam bardzo, ale kiedy Niall albo Louis mówią, że zrobią coś do jedzenia, mają na myśli, że zamówią jakiś fast food - zaprotestowała Sam, składając karty. - Myślę, że wszyscy wolimy sobie tego oszczędzić. Ja coś zrobię.   
\- Jesteś aniołem! - rozpłynął się Harry, uśmiechając szeroko.  
\- Ale to będzie takie normalne jedzenie? - zapytała Ada z niepokojem. - Żadne żarcie dla królików?  
\- Zrobię spaghetti. - Samantha przewróciła oczami. - Spokojnie, nauczyłam się, jak karmić tych oszołomów.  
\- Ale kochających cię oszołomów. - Niall wyszczerzył się i przyciągnął ją do pocałunku. - Tylko dodaj dużo mięsa, dobra? - zawołał za nią, gdy znikała w kuchni.   
Harry wybuchnął śmiechem i nachylił się do Louisa.  
\- On tak zawsze?  
\- Niestety. - Tomlinson pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem i splótł swoje palce z tymi bruneta, kładąc ich złączone dłonie na swoim podołku. - Swoją drogą Sam ma jutro urodziny i potrzebujemy waszej pomocy.   
\- Oh, planujecie coś? - zapytał brunet. - Co można jej kupić? O rany, czym się interesuje? - spanikował po chwili.  
\- Harry, wyluzuj - zachichotał Irlandczyk. - Robimy jej imprezę niespodziankę. Coroczną niespodziankę, więc raczej jej nie zaskoczymy.   
\- Chyba, że zrobimy tematyczną imprezę. - Louis zaczął poruszać brwiami w górę i na dół, uśmiechając się znacząco.  
\- Tommo, błagam, tylko nie impreza nudystów jak moja cztery lata temu, ona by nas zabiła - roześmiał się Horan.   
\- Zrobiłeś imprezę nudystów? - Harry nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu. - Tylko ty mogłeś wpaść na tak niedorzeczny pomysł!  
\- Hej, to był świetny pomysł! - Szatyn szturchnął go łokciem, też się śmiejąc. - Choć to była bardziej impreza: Niall i Louis trafili przypadkiem na plażę nudystów.   
\- I wciąż ubrani ją zawojowali - parsknął Niall. - To co, jakieś pomysły? Poza tym, że wstawiamy Tommo za minibar jako barmano - striptizera?   
\- A jakie są jej zainteresowania? Może impreza tematyczna nie byłaby głupim pomysłem. Ale za co możemy się przebrać? - zastanawiał się Harry.  
\- Wcześniej nawrzeszczałeś na mnie, że mój były do mnie pisze, a teraz nie przeszkadza ci, że Nialler chce zrobić ze mnie striptizera na imprezie? - żachnął się Tomlinson. - Cóż, w takim razie ja już mam przebranie.   
\- Ja będę drugim barmanem i będę cię pilnować. - Machnął lekceważąco ręką. - Niall? Jakieś pomysły?  
\- Ja to bym się przebrał za takiego wielkiego hot doga. - Irlandczyk rozmarzył się, kładąc ramiona pod głowę i leżąc na podłodze.   
\- Tak, Sam będzie zachwycona - zauważył zgryźliwie Louis. - A ty, Ada? Jakieś rozsądne pomysły?   
\- Skoro lubi Japonię, to można to w jakiś sposób wykorzystać. Wachlarze, albo kwiaty wiśni? Ostatecznie można zamówić sushi, prawda?  
\- Jesteś genialna! - Horan szybko zerwał się z podłogi, prawie krztusząc się własną śliną.   
\- I przebierzemy Nialla za geishę! - pisnął szatyn, zrywając się z kolan swojego chłopaka i dopadając do przyjaciela. - W sumie i tak jesteś już blady…   
\- Możemy też ogarnąć tę jej dziwną japońską poezję i porozwieszać kartki z nią! - Niall rzucił się w kierunku ich pokoju.   
\- Myślisz, że uda nam się załatwić automat z brudną bielizną?! - Tomlinson rzucił się w drugą stronę.   
Obydwoje zignorowali resztę towarzystwa i latali tam i z powrotem, przekrzykując się pomysłami.   
\- Stworzyłaś potwory... - mruknął do przyjaciółki Harry, wstając i zaczął zbierać porozrzucane po podłodze rzeczy.  
\- TRZEBA WSZYSTKICH POWIADOMIĆ O TEMACIE, JEZU. - Irlandczyk chwycił się za włosy, po czym poleciał po swojego laptopa, wpadając na Stylesa i go wywracając. - PRZEPRASZAM.   
\- ALE JAK MY TO WSZYSTKO OGARNIEMY DO JUTRA? - Louis zatrzymał się nagle w panice, po czym padł na podłogę i rozpłaszczył się przed blondynką, patrząc na nią błagająco i chwytając ją za ramię. - Możesz ją wyciągnąć na jakiś babski wypad, żebyśmy mogli wszystko przygotować? Proszę proszę proszę proszę…   
\- Yyy, w porządku - powiedziała, wzruszając ramionami. Nie miała jakiegoś super wspaniałego kontaktu z Samanthą, ale chyba mogła to dla nich zrobić, prawda?  
\- A z czym ja mogę wam pomóc? - pytał Harry, rzucając niepewne spojrzenie rozłożonemu na podłodze Louisowi.  
\- Ty możesz stać i ślicznie wyglądać. - Szatyn wyszczerzył się do niego.  
\- Louis, to nie czas na ślinienie się do swojego chłopaka! - Horan uderzył przyjaciela w potylicę, w zastraszającym tempie pisząc wiadomości do ich znajomych. - W zasadzie mógłbyś ogarnąć playlistę i catering? Oczywiście ja płacę, tylko kompletnie nie znamy się z Tommo na sushi, więc. Pasuje wybrać coś dobrego.   
\- SAKE! - wrzasnął nagle Tomlinson, podrywając się z podłogi. - Musimy skombinować dobre parę litrów!   
\- Uhm, w zasadzie... mój znajomy pracuje w japońskiej restauracji. Mogę poprosić go o jakieś sushi? I może alkohol? - zaproponował Harry, szukając inspiracji na imprezę na Pintereście.  
\- Możemy go zatrzymać, Tommo - rzucił Niall do współlokatora. - Serio, kocham go. Jeśli to zepsujesz, to wyrwę ci jaja.   
\- Spokojnie, Ni, definitywnie go zatrzymam - zapewnił go Louis, podchodząc do chłopaka od tyłu i wplątując palce w jego włosy.   
\- Co o tym myślicie? - zapytał Harry, pokazując im kilka zdjęć, już po wysłaniu wiadomości do Luke’a. - To by było niegłupie, a zamiast bibuły można użyć kolorowego papieru. O i girlandy z origami. Można wybrać coś prostego do złożenia. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Lou, macie takie kolorowe parasolki do drinków?  
\- Gdzieś na pewno. - Szatyn kiwnął głową, obejmując go ramionami i wtulając twarz w jego kark.   
W tym momencie Samantha zawołała z kuchni: - Chodźcie jeść!   
\- Cóż, musimy to odłożyć na później. - Irlandczyk wyszczerzył się, zamykając laptop i lecąc do jedzenia oraz ukochanej.   
\- Można powbijać je w sushi albo koreczki - powiedział Styles, idąc za wszystkimi do kuchni. - Powysyłam ci jakieś inspiracje. - Usiadł na wolnym miejscu, kręcąc głową na mówiącego z pełnymi ustami Nialla. Nitka makaronu wypadła mu z ust. - To obrzydliwe - zadecydował.  
\- Sam? Co jutro robisz? - zapytała Ada, przerywając nadchodzącą kłótnię. - Mam voucher zniżkowy do Debenhams, wiesz, wprowadzają nową markę i jest jakiś wielki festyn z tego powodu. Myślałam, że mogłybyśmy pójść razem?  
\- Voucher zniżkowy? Nowa marka? - Oczy Samanthy rozbłysły. - O cholera, pewnie! Niall, kochanie, nie masz nic przeciwko?  
\- Nie, czemu, spędzimy razem czas wieczorem. - Irlandczyk wyszczerzył się z jedzeniem w buzi, opluwając niechcący Louisa.  
\- Ewgh! - Tomlinson się wzdrygnął i wstał od stołu, by umyć w zlewie zakażony policzek.   
Harry tylko pokręcił głową, wracając do przeglądania pomysłów w internecie. A gdyby tak styropianowa replika drzewa wiśni?  
\- Co tam sprawdzasz? - zainteresowała się Sam, próbując przechylić się przez stół i zajrzeć do komórki Stylesa, podczas kiedy Louis zabrał swoje krzesło i talerz z miejsca obok Nialla i wcisnął się między bruneta a blondynkę.   
Harry schował telefon przed jej wzrokiem.  
\- Ustawiam penisa Lou na tapetę - oznajmił.  
Horan roześmiał się głośno, ale że wciąż miał makaron w ustach, zakrztusił się, natomiast Samantha odsunęła się od Stylesa ze skrzywioną miną.  
\- Uwielbia go. - Wyszczerzył się szatyn, nawijając spaghetti na widelec.   
Ada trzepnęła Harry'ego w głowę, posyłając mu potępiające spojrzenie. Ten natomiast trącił udo Louisa i spuścił wzrok na swój makaron. Mmm, mógł się do tego przyzwyczaić.


	9. Rozdział 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis i Niall, przyjaciele z dzieciństwa, wkraczają z hukiem w dorosłe życie i postanawiają wspólnie założyć własny biznes. Znikome pojęcie Irlandczyka o miksologii zmusza ich do udziału w kursie, prowadzonym przez najlepszego barmana w całej Anglii, który naprawdę uwziął się na chłopaka z uroczymi loczkami. Louis też nie odpuszcza chłopakowi … w zupełnie innym sensie.
> 
> czyli: Historia Louisa i Harry'ego, w towarzystwie wielu gwałtownych emocji i barmańskich sztuczek.

Następnego dnia, kiedy dziewczyny bawiły się w najlepsze na festynie mody, panowie tkwili w szale przygotowań w ich mieszkaniu.   
\- Ok, potwierdzone info: pani Manson jest u córki, więc możemy hałasować. - Wyszczerzył się triumfalnie Niall, wchodząc przez drzwi z uniesionymi zwycięsko ramionami.  
\- Ale na wszelki wypadek nie odwołuj ambulansu - powiedział Tomlinson, pomagając, a raczej przeszkadzając, swojemu chłopakowi udekorować mieszkanie. - Musimy pamiętać o Trevorze spod piątki. Może dostać śmiertelnego bólu dupy.   
\- Kochanie - wymamrotał Harry z ustami pełnymi pinezek. - Mógłbyś zacząć wbijać kolorowe parasolki w sushi? - spytał, chwiejąc się lekko na stołku i przyczepiając do zawieszonego sznurka zwierzątka z origami.  
\- Mógłbym - zgodził się Louis, który dzisiaj był o wiele radośniejszy, jako że z choroby został mu tylko lekki kaszel i katar, a brunet obiecał mu przecież pieprzenie. Chwycił za opakowanie parasolek i stanął przed bufetem. Uch, jak on nie cierpiał tego gówna… Czemu ludzie chcą jeść surowe ryby? Inną opcją były te warzywne, ale tak nisko też jeszcze nie upadł. Z obrzydzeniem widocznym na twarzy spróbował wbić parasolkę w sushi, ale ta tylko prześlizgnęła się po jej powierzchni, a kawałek ryby spadł na podłogę.   
Harry robił teraz girlandę ze sztucznych kwiatów wiśni.  
\- Niall? Sprawdź alkohol i mamy wszystko! - zaklął brzydko pod nosem, gdy pinezka wbiła mu się w kciuk.  
\- Wszystko jest, kapitanie! - odkrzyknął wesoło Horan zza baru, ale kiedy próbował przeskoczyć z powrotem, trącił nogą wieżę z kieliszków przygotowaną przez Louisa.   
\- KURWA! - Szatyn rzucił się na ratunek jego misternej konstrukcji, na czas przytrzymując wszystko w pionie.   
Harry szybkim spojrzeniem ocenił, czy dadzą sobie radę i poszedł ratować sushi. Pozbierał kawałki z podłogi i zaczął dekorować przekąski parasolkami z namalowanymi na nich czarnym markerem krzaczkami. Sam powinno się spodobać.  
\- Kiedy w ogóle dziewczyny mają przyjść?  
\- A kto je tam wie? - Irlandczyk wzruszył ramionami, uciekając od gniewnej ręki najlepszego przyjaciela. - Ale goście powinni już się pomału schodzić.  
\- Muszę cię jeszcze przebrać za geishę - przypomniał mu Tomlinson.  
\- Tylko pod warunkiem, że ty ubierzesz się w te skąpe, striptizerskie ciuszki - zachichotał Niall, kiedy jego telefon oznajmił mu, że ma wiadomość. - O, Michael już jest. Idę pod klatkę wszystkich wpuszczać.   
\- Louis? - Harry zmarszczył brwi, odrywając się od swojej kompozycji. - Jakie striptizerskie ciuszki?   
\- To nawet nie ciuszki, tylko skórzane paski z ćwiekami tu i tam. - Louis wzruszył ramionami, idąc w kierunku pokoju, gdzie miał wszystko przygotowane.   
\- O nie! Chyba nie myślisz, że pozwolę ci to założyć i stać za barem!  
\- Harry, wczoraj mówiłeś, że ci to nie przeszkadza. - Szatyn uniósł jedną brew, chwytając za wieszak. - To tylko mała impreza, daj spokój.   
\- Myślałem, że żartujesz! - wyznał, robiąc nieszczęśliwą minę. - Nie chcę, żebyś paradował NAGO po imprezie.  
\- Ja i Niall nigdy nie żartujemy z takimi rzeczami - westchnął cierpiętniczo Tomlinson, odwracając się od szafy i zakładając ręce na piersi. - Świetnie, Harold. Co w takim razie mam ubrać?   
Harry zmarszczył brwi, myśląc gorączkowo.  
\- Wiem! Znajdź dwie czarne koszulki i czarne spodnie - zarządził, uśmiechając się do siebie.  
\- Po co dwie? - Louis zmarszczył brwi, po czym westchnął i odwrócił się z powrotem do szafy. Bycie w związku nie jest takie łatwe, jak myślał. Trzeba liczyć się ze zdaniem drugiej osoby i stosować kompromisy.   
\- Zakładaj jedną - nakazał Styles, a kiedy ten był już ubrany, zaczął wiązać drugą bluzkę wokół jego twarzy. - I proszę państwa, teraz mamy barmana ninję, serwującego najlepsze kamikaze świata!  
\- Ty chyba sobie ze mnie jaja robisz - wymamrotał szatyn, mrugając na niego tępo. Po chwili zdarł koszulkę z twarzy i rzucając mu gniewne spojrzenie, chwycił szybko za wieszak ze skąpym ubrankiem i uciekł z pokoju, by zabarykadować się w łazience.   
Harry zamrugał tępo, patrząc na bluzkę w ręku. Wydawało mu się, że to dobry pomysł! Wyszedł na korytarz, zauważając, że zaczęło się już schodzić więcej ludzi. Zapukał do drzwi łazienki.  
\- Lou?   
Tomlinson wywrócił oczami, zapinając spodnie i wpuścił swojego natrętnego chłopaka do środka. Ubrał ciuszki, które Niall kupił dla niego w sex shopie, ale założył też spodnie, przez co teraz teraz czarne, skórzane szelki na gołym torsie nadawały mu wyglądu seksownego barmana.   
Harry przesunął głodnym spojrzeniem po jego klatce piersiowej. Wydął usta.  
\- Nie chcę, żeby inni się gapili - naburmuszył się.  
\- Nie chcesz, żeby się gapili z zazdrością, jak seksowny barman cię całuje? - wyszeptał nisko Louis, przysuwając się do niego i chuchając w jego ucho, podczas kiedy ręką sunął w dół jego pleców. - A potem zabiera cię do swojego pokoju i pozwala zobaczyć resztę tego ubranka?   
\- Ale to - przesunął dłonią przez jego pierś - jest moje!  
\- To musisz to jakoś zaznaczyć. - Szatyn uniósł jedną brew, uśmiechając się kpiąco.   
\- Zaznaczyć? - Harry oblizał usta i pochylił się, by zrobić malinkę na jego szyi. Objął go przy tym i przyciągnął bliżej siebie, wsuwając dłonie pod szelki.  
\- Uhum - wymruczał Tomlinson, przygryzając dolną wargę. - Mogę nawet chodzić krzywo, jeśli chcesz.   
\- Albo z wybrzuszeniem tu i ówdzie... - Przesunął rękę na jego penisa, dmuchając na malinkę.  
\- Jesteś okropnie zaborczy - zachichotał Louis, chwytając go za szczękę i mocno całując.   
\- Jestem - przyznał Harry niemal z dumą, gdy jego chłopak już go puścił. - A teraz chodźmy, dziewczyny powinny niedługo wrócić. Chyba…  
\- Racja, lepiej nie zostawiać wszystkiego Niallowi. - Szatyn się wzdrygnął i złączył ich dłonie, wychodząc z łazienki.   
\- Jeszcze zdąży wypić cały alkohol, zanim impreza w ogóle się zacznie - wyszeptał, żartobliwie klepiąc go po pośladku.  
\- To jest możliwe - przytaknął Tomlinson, odrobinę rozbawiony zachowaniem chłopaka. - Ktoś mnie obczajał?   
\- Na razie nikt nie próbował, po prostu uprzedzam fakty i pokazuję wszystkim, że jesteś mój.  
\- Matko jedyna. - Louis wywrócił oczami, odnajdując w tłumie Nialla i dołączając do niego. - I jak tort?   
\- Czeka ładnie wyeksponowany na Sam. - Irlandczyk wskazał ręką na ciasto z flagą Japonii.   
\- OK, LUDZIE! - Szatyn krzyknął, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę wszystkich zebranych. - Jak zobaczymy, że Sam idzie, standardowo gasimy światło i potem wyskakujemy na nią ze Sto lat. Tylko nic nie rozwalcie!   
W tym samym momencie telefon Harry’ego zawibrował wiadomością od Ady.  
„Będziemy za pięć minut xx”  
\- Będą za pięć minut - oznajmił, podnosząc wzrok znad ekranu, gdy wystukał szybką odpowiedź.  
\- Świetnie, dziękujemy za uwagę. - Horan ukłonił się nisko, a ludzie się roześmiali.  
\- Fajne ciuszki, Tommo! - zawołał ktoś z tłumu.  
\- Dziękuję ci, Jimmy. - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się szeroko, mrugając do kumpla. Harry nachmurzył się, oplatając ramię wokół Louisa. Zauważył kilka spojrzeń w jego kierunku, ale były bardziej zaciekawione, niż natarczywe. Westchnął, czekając na Samanthę z Adą.

Kiedy te w końcu weszły do domu, zabłysło światło, a wszyscy wyskoczyli ze swoich kryjówek, wrzeszcząc wszystkiego najlepszego, Sam!  
\- Zabiję was - warknęła Samantha, ale mina się jej zmieniła, kiedy zobaczyła wystrój mieszkania. - Ja… O mój Boże, tu jest tak pięknie!   
\- Podziękuj Adzie i Hazzie za podsunięcie nam pomysłów. - Wyszczerzył się Niall, całując ją namiętnie.   
\- Moje oczy - jęknął Louis, odwracając od nich wzrok.   
\- Drobiazg, wujek Google i Pinterest pomogli. - Harry wzruszył ramionami, szturchając Louisa, natomiast Ada wepchnęła się pomiędzy parkę.  
\- A teraz Sam zasłużyła na urodzinowego drinka od najgorętszego barmana w mieście!  
\- Się wie! - Szatyn wsunął kciuki za swoje szelki i nimi strzelił, idąc tanecznym krokiem w stronę baru. Od razu część zgromadzonych podążyła za nim. Harry zacisnął wargi. Bądź miły, nie wszyscy tutaj chcą przelecieć twojego chłopaka. Podążył za innymi do prowizorycznego baru, oglądając, jak Louis zaczyna wykonywać swoje sztuczki. A Tomlinson definitywnie był w swoim żywiole i bawił się wyśmienicie. Przez cały wieczór wszyscy do niego podchodzili i z nim rozmawiali, bynajmniej nie tylko o drinkach.   
\- Louis, kochanie! - W którymś momencie przed barem rozsiadła się rozwiana Mali, jego ulubiona kumpela ze studiów. - Musimy się napić!   
\- Przecież wiesz, że nigdy ci nie odmówię - cmoknął szatyn i przygotował dla nich parę kolejek sake. 

Godzinę później był już totalnie nawalony, widocznie w połączeniu z lekami, które brał rano, alkohol działał na niego szybciej i mocniej. Dlatego też z początku nie zwrócił uwagi na Stana, który opierał się o bar z szerokim uśmiechem.  
\- Hej Tommo! - Bezczelnie otaksował go wzrokiem.  
\- Staan! - zabełkotał radośnie Tomlinson, chwytając go za policzki i całując w czoło. - Nie wiedziałem, że Niall cię zaprosił!   
\- Oh, przyszedłem z Michaelem. Co u ciebie? Wieki się nie widzieliśmy! - Owinął wokół niego ramię.  
\- Znasz Michaela? - Louis zmarszczył brwi, jednak po chwili wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się szeroko. - W każdym razie, u mnie cudownie! Otwieramy z Niallerem bar i mam chłopaka!   
\- Chłopaka, tak? I jest tu z tobą? - zapytał kpiąco, głaszcząc go nieco protekcjonalnie po głowie.  
\- Taak! - Szatyn pokiwał energicznie głową. - On jest boooski. Ma takie ładne loczki, wiesz?   
\- Loczki? I gdzie teraz jest?  
\- Poszedł z Niallem dokupić alkohol - oświadczył Tomlinson, tracąc odrobinę równowagę i przechylając się na niego. - Oops!   
Stan objął go, zsuwając ręce na jego tyłek.  
\- Wciąż masz niesamowity tyłek, Lou, robisz coś?  
\- Stan - zachichotał Louis, kładąc dłonie na jego piersi i próbując go odepchnąć. - Tak nie wolno.   
Stan też zachichotał, bezczelnie macając go po tyłku.  
\- Ignorować ludzi też nie wolno!  
\- Ale my się rozstaliśmy daaawno temu, a Harry cię nie lubi - zaperzył się szatyn, marszcząc brwi.   
\- Nie tęsknisz za tym, co było? Nie chciałbyś do tego wrócić? Bo ja bardzo - wyznał, przesuwając nosem po jego szyi.  
\- Kocham Harry’ego - zaprotestował słabo Tomlinson, próbując tym razem strącić dłonie Stana ze swojego tyłka.   
\- Jasne, kochasz go - zbagatelizował Stan. - Zrobisz mi bodyshota?  
\- Na mnie? - Louis rozszerzył oczy.   
\- Chyba ty jesteś tu barmanem, tak?  
\- Czyli muszę podawać alkohol - przyznał mu powoli rację szatyn, przygryzając dolną wargę. Z jakiegoś powodu nie wydawało mu się to dobrym pomysłem… - No dobra…   
Odsunął się od byłego chłopaka i chwycił za butelkę tequili. Położył się plecami na minibarze, sypiąc trochę soli na swoją klatkę, nalewając alkoholu do pępka i kładąc cząstkę cytryny na swoim podbrzuszu.  
\- Ej, ludzie, robią bodyshota! - zawołał ktoś z tłumu. Krzyk został zignorowany, tylko kilka par oczu zwróciło się w ich stronę, reszta była zbyt pijana, by zorientować się w sytuacji. Stan chwycił cytrynę i umieścił ją w ustach Louisa.  
\- Nie oszukuj - mruknął. - Twój złoty chłopiec się nie dowie, spokojnie.  
Stan zlizał sól, niby przypadkiem zahaczając językiem o jego sutki i wylizał tequilę, dotykając jego krocza. Na koniec nachylił się po cytrynę, wciągając go w pocałunek.  
W tym właśnie momencie Harry i Niall wrócili z zakupów, śmiejąc się i przekrzykując.  
Tomlinson dopiero po chwili zorientował się w sytuacji i chwycił Stana za ramiona, starając się go odepchnąć, ale do tamtego nic nie docierało. W końcu ugryzł go w język.   
Stan warknął.  
\- Co jest, Tommo?  
Harry niemal natychmiast zauważył Louisa rozłożonego na barze i pochylającego się nad nim chłopaka. Zauważył dłoń zaciśniętą na jego penisie i ich złączone wargi. Zacisnął usta, odtrącając dłoń Nialla. Co za dupek! Miał ochotę płakać, ale nie mógł przecież dać mu tej satysfakcji. Podążył do kuchni po szklankę wody.  
\- ODWAL SIĘ ODE MNIE, TY ZBOCZEŃCU - wrzasnął Louis, odpychając go od siebie i zeskakując z baru. Zatoczył się i wpadł na zmrożonego Irlandczyka. - Niall? Co ty tu… Harry widział?   
Jego oczy zaczęły się szklić.   
\- Widział. - Przytaknął głucho Horan. - Jest w kuchni. Co w ogóle Stan tu robi, do kurwy?   
Szatyn tylko go zignorował i na drżących nogach podążył do kuchni.   
Harry opierał się o blat, wpatrując tępo w szklankę wody przed sobą. Co miał teraz zrobić? Odwrócił się słysząc za sobą kroki. Louis.  
\- Louis. - Skinął uprzejmie głową. Chłopak nie wyglądał najlepiej. Włosy miał wzburzone, ubrania pomięte, a oczy zaszklone.  
\- Przepraszam - wyszeptał łamliwym głosem Tomlinson, stojąc niepewnie w progu i wykręcając nerwowo palce. - Stan nigdy nie rozumiał słowa nie.   
Harry pokiwał głową, ale wciąż milczał.  
\- … nic nie powiesz? - Warga Louisa również zaczęła drżeć. - Nie nawrzeszczysz na mnie? Nie przywalisz Stanowi?   
Zrezygnowany Styles wzruszył ramionami. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty z nim rozmawiać. Nie teraz. Chwycił swoją szklankę wody.   
Szatyn spuścił głowę i cicho się rozpłakał, a jego łzy spadały na podłogę. A jeśli wszystko między nimi zepsuł? Naprawdę go kochał…   
Harry odwrócił wzrok. Widok jego łez łamał mu serce, ale nie mógł się zmusić by do niego podejść.  
Tomlinson przełknął gorzko łzy i kiedy podniósł głowę, by zobaczyć, że brunet go ignoruje, nie mógł powstrzymać głośnego szlochu wydzierającego się z jego ust. Pokręcił głową z bólem w oczach, zatykając buzię dłonią i wybiegł z pomieszczenia.   
Harry poczuł łzy spływające mu po twarzy. Cholera jasna! Rzucił szklanką o ścianę. Rozprysła się, a kawałki szkła potoczyły się pod nogi roześmianej Ady. Śmiech natychmiast zamarł na jej ustach.  
\- Harry?  
Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami i przepchnął się obok niej. Chciał wrócić do domu. Na nieszczęście, wpadł w korytarzu na Stana.  
\- Oh, cześć słodziutki!  
Styles nie mógł się powstrzymać i zdzielił go z liścia.  
\- Nigdy więcej nie zbliżaj się do Lou! - wysyczał, zanim odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł na balkon. Musiał ochłonąć.  
Louis tymczasem był już poza mieszkaniem i siedział w swoim samochodzie, opierając czoło na kierownicy i głośno płacząc. Oczywiście nie zamierzał nigdzie jechać, nie był taki głupi. Po prostu potrzebował uciec od dźwięków imprezy. Zacisnął dłoń w pięść i uderzył nią w klakson, po czym oparł bezsilnie policzek o szybę. Dlaczego musiał być taką małą dziwką? 

***

Styles usiadł na zimnych płytkach i rozpłakał się. W takim właśnie stanie znalazła go Samantha.   
\- Harry? - Zamknęła za sobą drzwi balkonowe i usiadła ostrożnie obok niego. - Co się stało?   
\- Nic. - Wzruszył ramionami i otarł łzy z twarzy.  
\- Jakby nic się nie stało, to byś nie płakał - westchnęła Sam, kładąc dłoń na jego kolanie. - No dawaj. Pokłóciłeś się z Louisem?   
\- Nie - przyznał Harry, bo nie pokłócili się. Tak naprawdę w ogóle nie porozmawiali. - Po prostu... Lottie miała rację.  
\- Co do czego? - Samantha uniosła brew. Nie miała pojęcia, że Styles znał już resztę Tomlinsonów.   
\- Jego byłe... - Czy rzeczywiście? - Uhm, Stana. Wciąż coś między nimi jest. - Łzy znowu potoczyły się po jego twarzy.  
\- Harry - jęknęła Samantha, przytulając załamanego chłopaka. - Nie wiem, co się wydarzyło, ale ty chyba nie wiesz wszystkiego o Stanie.   
\- Czego? - spytał nieszczęśliwy.  
\- Stan… ma dar manipulowania Louisem - odparła powoli dziewczyna. - Łączyła ich dość… toksyczna relacja? Przychodził i brał od niego to, co chciał. Kiedy Lou w końcu powiedział dość… Nie, nie powinnam ci tego mówić, Niall nawet nie wie. Ja dowiedziałam się przez przypadek, porządkując jego papiery.   
\- Co się stało, Sam? - Chwycił ją za rękę. - Muszę wiedzieć, proszę!  
\- Cóż, znalazłam wyniki obdukcji z tamtego czasu… On go bardzo brutalnie zgwałcił, Harry. Nie rozumiem, czemu Louis nigdy tego nie zgłosił na policję. Stan powinien mieć zakaz zbliżania się do niego, a nie wpadać na jego imprezy. - Samantha pokręciła głową, czując łzy zbierające się w jej oczach. - Niall musiał być wtedy na tej półrocznej wymianie studentów, inaczej by wiedział i zabił Stana.   
\- Oh, boże. - Harry przysunął dłoń do ust, nie wiedząc, co może powiedzieć. Przytulił dziewczynę do siebie. - Dlaczego wciąż się przyjaźnią? To chore!  
\- Nie przyjaźnią się, Louis kryje tylko tym pretekstem obsesję Stana na jego punkcie. - Sam zaczęła skubać nerwowo wargę. - To Stan ciągle do niego pisze, Lou odpisuje tylko, żeby dał mu spokój.   
\- Dlaczego nikomu o tym nie powiedział? Dlaczego w ogóle go kryje? - Nie rozumiał.  
\- Harry… Mówiłam ci, że on Louisem manipuluje. Tego się nie da wyjaśnić, Lou nigdy nie przeszedł terapii po tym wszystkim, nie powiedział nic swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi, nawet jego rodzina myśli, że Stan jest tym fajnym, byłym chłopakiem, który chce znowu z nim być. Stan uwięził Lou w bańce: gdziekolwiek nie pójdzie, nikt mu nie uwierzy. A przynajmniej to Stan wmawia Louisowi.   
\- Dlaczego w ogóle Louis z nim rozmawia? - Zdenerwował się. To było przecież absurdalne. - Dziękuję Sam, pójdę poszukać Lou. Przepraszam, że popsuliśmy twoją imprezę - powiedział, podnosząc się na nogi i pociągając dziewczynę za sobą.  
\- Nic się nie stało - uspokoiła go dziewczyna. - Dobrze, że wiesz. Może ty go jakoś przekonasz, by coś z tym zrobił.   
\- Zaopiekuję się nim - obiecał. - Sam? W razie czego... wciąż masz te dokumenty? - Musiał znaleźć Louisa.  
\- Tak, ja… schowałam je pomiędzy moimi romansami. Ani Lou, ani Niall nigdy tam nie zaglądają. - Samantha skrzywiła się z poczuciem winy.   
\- Nie dziwię się - zachichotał i w tym momencie Niall wetknął głowę na balkon.  
\- Harry, Lou ci mówił, gdzie idzie? Bo zniknął i on, i jego kluczyki do samochodu…   
Harry posłał Sam spanikowane spojrzenie.  
\- Cholera! - Zerwał się i przepchnął z powrotem do środka. Chwycił telefon i od razu wybrał jego numer. Musiał go znaleźć.  
\- Zostawił telefon. - Odezwał się za nim Irlandczyk, unosząc buczącą komórkę w górę.   
\- A jeśli coś mu się stało? - popatrzył na nich. Nagle coś go tknęło. - Gdzie jest Stan? - zapytał, rozglądając się.  
\- Wyszedł po tym, jak go walnąłeś w mordę - zachichotał z rogu zjarany Michael.   
\- A widziałeś Lou? - spytał podejrzliwie.  
\- No. Siedzi w samochodzie i trąbi co jakiś czas. - Wzruszył ramionami niebieskowłosy chłopak, wskazując palcem na okno, przy którym siedział i z którego było widać parking.   
\- Dzięki. - Chwycił kurtkę z wieszaka i wybiegł na zewnątrz. Odetchnął z ulgą widząc Louisa w samochodzie. Widocznie nie był taki głupi by prowadzić pod wpływem. Na szczęście nie widział też Stana nigdzie w pobliżu. Zapukał w szybę.  
Louis spojrzał zapłakanymi oczami przez okno i skrzywił się, widząc Harry’ego. Zawahał się, po czym sięgnął ręką przez siedzenie, by otworzyć drzwi od strony pasażera. Styles wsunął się do środka, usłyszawszy odblokowanie zamka. Położył dłoń na jego udzie. Szatyn spojrzał na swoje udo, po czym znowu oparł się o szybę, nie patrząc na chłopaka.   
\- Louis? Spójrz na mnie, proszę.  
\- I po co? - zapytał Tomlinson zachrypniętym od płaczu głosem.   
\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? - spytał cicho. Chciał zrozumieć, a jeśli to Stan... Nie wiedział co zrobi.  
\- Byłem pijany. - Wzruszył ramionami Louis. - Jak: bardzo, bardzo. Wszystko mi uderzyło wtedy do głowy. A on zaczął się do mnie kleić i nie przyjmował nie. Potem powiedział, że jestem barmanem i muszę mu podać bodyshota. Nie wiem, dlaczego to zrobiłem, jestem głupi.   
Rzeczywiście Stan był mistrzem manipulacji. Westchnął.  
\- To twoje ciało Louis, wcale nie musiałeś podawać mu bodyshota. Poza tym... to jest impreza, a nie praca, że nie możesz odmówić. - Potarł jego udo.  
\- Nie musisz mi mówić, że jestem głupi, słyszałem to już od niego wiele razy - mruknął szatyn, mrugając, żeby odgonić niechciane łzy.  
\- Nie jesteś głupi - zaprzeczył. - Po prostu czasami trudno ci komuś odmówić.  
\- Nie jesteś na mnie wściekły? - zapytał Tomlinson, wbijając nerwowo paznokcie w swoją własną dłoń.   
\- Bardziej na siebie i Stana. - Westchnął ciężko.  
\- Dlaczego na siebie? To sprawa między mną a Stanem. - Louis zmarszczył brwi i zerknął na Stylesa.   
\- Ale nie dałem ci się wytłumaczyć. - Westchnął. - Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że to sprawa pomiędzy nim a tobą?  
\- Chodzi mi o to, że to po prostu… mój były, tak? Nie powinieneś czuć się winny, że mnie pocałował. - Szatyn zacisnął usta.   
\- Dlaczego pozwalasz byłemu na takie akcje? - spytał ostrożnie. - Czy takie coś zdarzało się wcześniej?  
\- O czym ty mówisz, Harry? - zdenerwował się Tomlinson i spojrzał na niego gniewnie. - Po prostu byłem pijany.   
\- Tak, ale nikt inny nie obmacywał cię, ani nie całował. Chcę wiedzieć czy Stan robił coś podobnego wcześniej?  
\- Oczywiście, że robił, był moim chłopakiem. - Louis wzruszył ramionami.   
\- A kiedy już nie był? - dopytał Styles.  
\- Harry, o co ci w ogóle chodzi? - zniecierpliwił się szatyn, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. - Po prostu trafił na naszą imprezę, napił się, byłem kimś znajomym i atrakcyjnym dla niego, to zrobił co zrobił, tyle.   
Harry westchnął, odpuszczając. Nie chciał sypnąć Samanthy, a wychodziło na to, że Louis nic mu nie powie. Chyba, że...  
\- Michael mówił, że to nie pierwsza taka sytuacja, że nagabywał cię już wcześniej.  
\- To ciekawe, bo do dzisiejszego wieczora nie wiedziałem nawet, że się znają. - Tomlinson uniósł jedną brew. - Nie widziałem ich nigdy jednocześnie w tym samym miejscu. Nigdy. Harry, w co ty próbujesz ze mną grać?   
Cholera! Przecież nie może mu powiedzieć prawdy.  
\- Czyli to była tylko jednorazowa akcja? - spróbował go zbyć.  
Louis odwrócił od niego wzrok i zagryzł wargi. Nie chciał go ani okłamywać, ani mówić prawdy.   
\- Kochanie... - Harry’emu łamało się serce, gdy widział go w takim stanie. - Kocham cię i nigdy cię nie zostawię. Wiesz, że możesz ze mną porozmawiać o wszystkim, tak?  
\- Ja… Po prostu czasem, jak się opierasz, to zbyt boli. - Nie odrywał pustego wzroku od deski rozdzielczej.   
\- Opierasz się czemu? - spytał cicho. Wygodniej byłoby im na tylnim siedzeniu, ale nie chciał burzyć chwili, więc tylko pociągnął Louisa bliżej, wciągając go na swoje kolana.  
\- Myślę, że wiesz, - wyszeptał szatyn, zamykając oczy - że pytanie powinno raczej brzmieć: komu?   
Nie musiał pytać, wiedział. Stan. Przytulił go do siebie, ukrywając w swoich ramionach.  
\- Zmuszał cię do czegoś?  
\- Cały nasz związek na tym polegał - zachichotał głucho Tomlinson. - Jego nie obchodziło, że to mój pierwszy raz, że jestem nieprzygotowany, że nie mam ochoty, że krztuszę się jego pieprzoną spermą…   
\- Nie powinien mieć w ogóle prawa się do ciebie zbliżać! - powiedział oburzony. Odgarnął grzywkę z jego twarzy w czułym geście. - Żałuję, że nie przywaliłem mu mocniej.  
\- Uderzyłeś go? - Louisowi uniósł się jeden kącik ust, jednak po chwili z powrotem opadł i zadrżał. - Najlepsze jest to, że przed wszystkimi zgrywał cudownie zakochanego chłopaka. Prawdziwą twarz pokazywał dopiero, jak byliśmy sami.   
\- Tylko dałem mu w twarz z liścia. - Wzruszył ramionami. - Powinienem nakarmić go jego własnymi zębami. Dlaczego w ogóle z nim byłeś? Taki chłopak jak ty?  
\- Sam nie wiem, ciężko mi było od niego odejść. Każdy w szkole mówił, jaką to świetną parą jesteśmy. On… mówił mi, że nikt inny mnie nie zechce, że jestem mały i brudny. - Szatyn poczuł, jak po jego twarzy spływają łzy. - Tylko moja rodzina i Niall za nim nie przepadali. Nic im nie mówiłem, więc może to jakieś przeczucie? Potem wyjechałem na studia. On został w Doncaster, więc… Uznałem, że z automatu koniec z tym wszystkim? Teoretycznie nie byliśmy razem, ale w praktyce zawsze się pojawiał, kiedy próbowałem ułożyć sobie życie z kimś innym.   
\- Ja cię chcę, kochanie. - Harry gładził jego włosy. - Zadbam, żeby nie kręcił się już w pobliżu.  
\- Kiedy skończyłem studia, uznałem, że trzeba to definitywnie skończyć. Więc jak tylko Niall wyjechał na wymianę do Stanów… On przyjechał do mnie i próbował zmienić moje zdanie. - Tomlinson zacisnął kurczowo powieki.   
Harry zamarł. Więc Sam miała rację co do okresu.  
\- Co zrobił? - Nie chciał zmuszać Louisa do wracania do bolesnych wspomnień, ale nie mógł się wycofać i przyznać, że już o tym wie.  
\- Najpierw próbował swoich standardowych zagrań, jak to bardzo nie mogę liczyć na to, że ktoś inny mnie zechce, a kiedy zobaczył, że to nie działa… - Louis chwycił mocno rękawy bluzki Stylesa. - Uderzył mnie. Uderzył i zaciągnął do sypialni. Ja… broniłem się jak mogłem, ale… on jest o wiele większy i… zatkał mi usta… przygwoździł swoim ciężarem do podłogi… i mnie tam zgwałcił. Krew była wszędzie, ja… Potem zostawił mnie tam leżącego, bez chęci do życia… Sam nie wiem, kiedy się ocknąłem z tego letargu.   
\- Oh kochanie! - Coś ścisnęło Stylesa w gardle. Przygarnął Louisa do siebie, kołysząc go lekko. - Zabiję go - wymamrotał, nieuważnie ocierając oczy. Kilka nieposłusznych łez potoczyło się po jego policzkach. - Będzie przeklinał dzień, w którym cię spotkał... Nie musisz opowiadać dalej, jeśli nie chcesz.  
\- Nie, ja… Chcę, żebyś wszystko wiedział. Przepraszam. - Szatyn oblizał słone od łez wargi. - Umyłem się jakoś. To było okropne, wszystko mnie bolało i czułem się jak sponiewierana szmata. Ogółem dobry miesiąc nie mogłem chodzić po tym normalnie. Ja… Dużo czasu minęło, zanim pozwoliłem komuś się do mnie zbliżyć. I już nigdy nie byłem na dole.   
\- Dziękuję... - wymamrotał Harry, schylając się po pocałunek.  
Tomlinson rozszlochał się teraz na dobre, jednak odwzajemnił pocałunek. Tak bardzo go kochał… A Harry się nim nie brzydził po tym wszystkim, co usłyszał.   
Ten po prostu go objął i trzymał w ramionach, kołysząc się lekko i nucąc coś. Miał w ramionach cały świat.  
\- Jestem dobrym aktorem, co? - zaśmiał się chrapliwie Louis po dłuższej chwili. - Nikt nie wiedział, że coś jest ze mną nie tak i nikt nie wie o gwałcie.   
Sam wie...  
\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że dusiłeś to w sobie tak długo! I że naskoczyłem na ciebie po tym wszystkim, co się stało! - Przygryzł wargę.  
\- Nie mogłeś wiedzieć, Harry. - Szatyn pokręcił głową. - Czułeś się zdradzony, to normalna reakcja.   
\- I tak mi głupio... - westchnął. - Stan powinien ponieść konsekwencje.  
\- Nie chciałbym tego wszystkiego rozwlekać przed obcymi ludźmi. - Tomlinson pokręcił głową.   
\- To nie jest rozwlekanie. To pociągnięcie go do odpowiedzialności.  
\- Harry… Nawet Niall ani moja rodzina nic nie wiedzą, ukrywałem to przed nimi pieprzone kilka lat, a ty oczekujesz, że będę o tym mówił na każdej rozprawie w sali pełnej ludzi? - Louis zmarszczył brwi.   
\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. W końcu i tak nie masz dowodów... - Westchnął, przytulając go i rozkoszując się ciepłem jego ciała.  
\- Uhm, ja… Byłem wtedy na obdukcji, wiesz? To znaczy, to tak bardzo bolało… Że pojechałem do szpitala. Zbadali mnie i dali papiery stwierdzające obrażenia na skutek gwałtu. I… mają próbki jego DNA. Więc gdybym chciał, on byłby udupiony. Ale… Nie wiem, czy czuję się na to gotowy?   
\- Dlaczego od razu nie zawiadomili policji? Eh, obiecaj mi, że jeśli znowu czegoś spróbuje, będzie ci wysyłał jakieś wiadomości, albo cokolwiek innego, powiesz mi o tym, ok? Razem coś wymyślimy.  
\- Nie chciałem - wymamrotał szatyn, wtulając się bardziej w ramiona chłopaka. - Obiecuję. Przepraszam. Nie miałeś pojęcia, że wchodząc w ten związek, pakujesz się w takie gówno.   
\- Jeśli dzięki temu mogę być z tobą... Nie przeszkadza mi to.  
\- Dziękuję - wyszeptał Tomlinson, muskając ustami jego obojczyk i zamykając oczy, by powstrzymać łzy.   
\- Nie masz za co... - wymamrotał.  
Siedzieli w komfortowej ciszy aż do telefonu zaniepokojonej Ady. Wrócili na imprezę, ale zgodnie poszli do pokoju Louisa, gdzie zabarykadowali się w łóżku.


	10. Rozdział 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis i Niall, przyjaciele z dzieciństwa, wkraczają z hukiem w dorosłe życie i postanawiają wspólnie założyć własny biznes. Znikome pojęcie Irlandczyka o miksologii zmusza ich do udziału w kursie, prowadzonym przez najlepszego barmana w całej Anglii, który naprawdę uwziął się na chłopaka z uroczymi loczkami. Louis też nie odpuszcza chłopakowi … w zupełnie innym sensie.
> 
> czyli: Historia Louisa i Harry'ego, w towarzystwie wielu gwałtownych emocji i barmańskich sztuczek.

Kurs zbliżał się już ku końcowi, a Harry w końcu przestał panicznie bać się Zayna i zwracać większą uwagę na to, co ten mówi.  
\- A więc jaka jest między nimi różnica? - Brunet zmarszczył brwi. - Skoro smakują tak samo?  
\- Oczywista, panie Styles. Likier kokosowy to alkohol, a krem nie. - Zayn uniósł jedną brew. - Dobrze, koniec tych fascynujących pytań. Dzisiaj nauczę was robić komorę gazową.   
Harry pochylił się do przodu, z niecierpliwością oczekując tego, co pokaże im dzisiaj Zayn. W końcu wygooglował go i musiał przyznać, że był pod wrażeniem jego umiejętności.  
\- Ale przecież drinki są zazwyczaj alkoholowe! - jęknął jeszcze, nie mogąc porzucić tematu. - Więc co za różnica, czy do jednego alkoholu wleję inny alkohol, czy krem kokosowy.  
\- Za przeproszeniem, ale cholera, panie Styles. Krem jest opcją ratunkową, kiedy akurat skończy nam się likier i nie mamy go pod ręką. To składnik zastępczy. Wierzę, że pański chłopak by to panu powiedział, gdyby nie był pan natrętem, który lubi testować moją cierpliwość. - Mężczyzna rzucił mu zirytowane spojrzenie. - A teraz proszę o spokój i uwagę.   
Zayn postawił na swoim biurku niski kieliszek, pudełko z cukrem trzcinowym i zapalniczkę.   
\- Panie Horan? Z czego pan by zrobił komorę gazową?  
\- Tylko z absyntu. - Wyszczerzył się Irlandczyk, szturchając żartobliwie siedzącą obok Adę. Louis przewrócił oczami. Oczywiście, że Niall wybrał 70 - procentowy alkohol!   
Ich prowadzący bez zbędnych słów ściągnął z półki butelkę z zielonym alkoholem i nalał odrobinę do kieliszka. Przygotował też prowizoryczną shishę, robiąc dziurkę na środku zagiętego wafla i wbijając tam słomkę. Następnie nabrał cukru na łyżkę, zmoczył go w alkoholu i podpalił. Ogień przybrał niebieski odcień, a Zayn zaczął kręcić kieliszkiem, podpalając również alkohol i podgrzewając go. Przywołał skinieniem palca Ashtona, kursanta z brzegu i nakazał wypić mu shota. Kiedy ten to zrobił, Malik ekspresowo przystawił kieliszek dnem do góry do shishy i pozwolił chłopakowi pociągnąć bucha oparów absyntu. Ashton, cały czerwony, oderwał się od słomki i odkaszlnął. Przez poprawienie gorącego alkoholu dymem poczuł nagle wszystkie te procenty w piersi. Wrócił do swojej ławki chwiejnym krokiem.   
\- Wow! - pisnął podekscytowany Harry. - Umiesz coś takiego? - spytał, patrząc błyszczącymi oczyma na Louisa. - Musimy mieć coś takiego w ofercie!  
\- Umiem - przytaknął szatyn, uśmiechając się czule na zwrot musimy. - Nauczysz się, to tylko wygląda na trudne.   
Styles oblizał wargi, zwracając wzrok na Zayna. Czekał, aż będą mogli spróbować.  
\- Teraz wasza kolej, dobierzcie się w pary. Najpierw jedna osoba robi, a druga pije, potem na odwrót - zarządził Zayn, rozkładając na każdej ławce potrzebne rzeczy. - Panie Irwin, shota przyrządzonego przez pańskiego partnera wypiję ja, moi kursanci mają być trzeźwi.   
\- Lou? - spytał cicho Harry. - Będziesz dodatkowo mówić, co robisz?  
\- Oczywiście - zgodził się Tomlinson, uśmiechając się pod nosem. - W tym momencie myślę o nagim tobie w moim łóżku…   
\- Louis! - krzyknął oburzony Harry, zarabiając tym samym spojrzenie od Zayna.  
\- Jakiś problem, panie Styles? - zapytał, zaplatając ręce na piersi. - Chciałby pan zmienić partnera?  
\- Nie, wszystko w porządku. - Posłał mu swój najlepszy uśmiech z dołeczkami. - Mówiłem poważnie! - syknął do Louisa i odruchowo potarł wciąż obtarte po ostatnim razie nadgarstki. Nie podejrzewał, że wiązanie tak bardzo przypadnie im do gustu.  
\- Ja też - roześmiał się Louis, kładąc dłoń na jego udzie i sunąc nim w górę. Styles wciąż nie spełnił swojej obietnicy o zamianie rolami i szatyn wiedział, oczywiście że wiedział, iż jego chłopak obawiał się, że zrobi mu krzywdę albo przywoła bolesne wspomnienia. Ale pieprzenie przywiązanego do zagłówka łóżka Harry’ego też było cholernie dobre i nie mógł pozbyć się gorącej wizji z głowy. - Musisz być bardziej precyzyjny. Mam mówić tylko to, co robię fizycznie, tak?   
Styles trzepnął go w rękę.  
\- Mówić tylko o tym, co robisz, by przygotować drinka - rzucił grobowo.  
\- Napaliłem się - oświadczył Tomlinson, przygryzając dolną wargę. - Ale dobra. Do tego wrócimy w domu. Albo w samochodzie.   
Zayn odchrząknął, stając przy ich ławce i mrużąc oczy na Louisa. Bez słowa postawił butelkę absyntu na stoliku i odszedł, kręcąc głową.   
Harry posłał mu oburzone spojrzenie.  
\- Zobaczymy, czy ci na to pozwolę. A teraz pokaż, co potrafisz. Przygotowując drinka! - dodał natychmiast.  
\- Och, panie Styles - żachnął się szatyn, naśladując ich nauczyciela i rzucając mu ponure spojrzenie. - Pańska wiara w moje zdolności uwodzenia jest doprawdy mizerna.   
Jednocześnie pewnym ruchem nalał alkoholu do kieliszka.   
\- Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdybyś był subtelniejszy. - Harry chłonął każdy jego ruch niczym jastrząb.  
\- Och, odezwał się mistrz subtelności, którego Zayn znienawidził, bo całą pierwszą lekcję spędził na gapieniu się na mój tyłek. - Tomlinson uniósł jedną brew, przebijając słomką zgiętą tekturową podstawkę.   
\- Bo nie uważałem! Teraz wolę skupiać się na jego słowach, za bardzo mnie rozpraszasz. Czy dziurka ma znaczenie? - Zarumienił się widząc wzrok Louisa. - UMIEJSCOWIENIE jej. Czy musi być na środku, czy nie ma znaczenia?  
\- Ma znaczenie, bo kieliszek musi być cały przykryty, więc jak zrobisz gdzieś indziej, to będzie wystawał i wszystkie opary ulecą - wyjaśnił szatyn, wzdychając. Harry był zbyt wstydliwy jak na bezczelność Louisa. - Dobra, teraz zaczynamy bawić się z ogniem.   
Nabrał łyżkę cukru i tak jak Zayn, umoczył delikatnie w alkoholu, a następnie podpalił, obkręcając kieliszek naokoło. Harry przyjął od niego shota i wychylił go jednym ruchem, by zaraz potem zaciągnąć się absyntem. Odkaszlnął, odsuwając się.  
\- Uuuh, mocne - wyznał, potrząsając głową.  
\- Uwielbiamy je z Ni. - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się. - Dobrze, mój ulubiony barmanie, teraz twoja kolej.   
Styles posłał mu niepewne spojrzenie i podwinął rękawy. Nalał alkoholu do kieliszka i przebił podstawkę idealnie na środku. Posłał Lou kontrolne spojrzenie i ostrożnie napełnił łyżkę cukrem, zamoczył ją w alkoholu i podpalił. Okręcając kieliszek, podpalił alkohol. Podał go swojemu chłopakowi z zachęcającym uśmiechem, próbując ukryć drżenie rąk. Louis bez wahania przechylił shota. Uch, jak on uwielbiał gorący absynt… Następnie przystawił szybko kieliszek do podstawki i zaciągnął się długim buchem, delektując się nim i przymykając oczy z przyjemności.   
\- Ciekawostka o absyncie: to wódka ziołowa, dawniej produkowana z marihuany, stąd komora gazowa stała się ulubionym sposobem jej podawania - powiedział Zayn, przechadzając się po sali z ramionami założonymi na piersi, zatrzymując się przy ich stoliku i patrząc znacząco na szatyna. - Ku rozczarowaniu niektórych, teraz marihuana nie jest powszechnie zalegalizowana, dlatego zastąpiono ją innymi ziołami. Nie ma się co tak zaciągać, panie Tomlinson.   
\- I jak? - zapytał niecierpliwie Harry, nie przejmując się Zaynem.  
\- Nie czułem różnicy, smakowało tak samo dobrze, jak te robione przez profesjonalistów - odpowiedział powoli Louis ze zblazowanym uśmiechem, odchylając się na oparciu krzesła.   
\- W tym na pewno nie było trawki? - zachichotał z tyłu Niall.  
\- Czy ja waszej trójce w ogóle jestem potrzebny? - wycedził Zayn, zamykając oczy i chwytając się uspokajająco za płatki nosa.   
Uszczęśliwiony Harry cmoknął Louisa w usta.  
\- Dziękuję, kochanie! - Odwrócił się do Zayna. - Oczywiście, że jesteś, w końcu podążałem za twoimi instrukcjami, tak? Mój chłopak, jako wytworny smakosz alkoholu, jest tylko testerem.  
Malik tylko zamrugał tępo, patrząc na niego niedowierzająco. Na początku kursu Styles bał się nawet na dźwięk jego imienia, a teraz… Może nie był dobrym nauczycielem. - Wychodzę na papierosa - oświadczył po prostu i opuścił salę. Nawet on mógł mieć momenty załamania.   
\- Powiedziałem coś nie tak? - Harry rozejrzał się zdezorientowany, gdy za Malikiem zamknęły się drzwi.  
Tymczasem wśród pozostałych kursantów rozległy się śmiechy, a Niall z Ashtonem polecieli do półki z alkoholem i zaczęli próbować każdego jeszcze im nieznanego.  
\- Teoretycznie nie, ale zdaje się, że Zayn źle znosi okazywanie uczuć na jego lekcjach - zachichotał szatyn, przewracając oczami z rozczuleniem. - A może tęskni za niepewnym siebie Harrym?   
\- Oh. - Harry spuścił wzrok, nerwowo bawiąc się palcami. Miał nadzieję, że Zayn przekonał się już do niego i ostatecznie go nie obleje.  
\- Hazz, spokojnie. - Tomlinson ścisnął uspokajająco jego kolano. - Nie musi cię lubić, najważniejsze, że już nie czepia się twoich umiejętności.   
\- Tylko dzięki tobie... - Uśmiechnął się i wtulił w ramiona starszego chłopaka.  
\- Mówiłem ci, że zrobię z ciebie jednego z najlepszych. - Louis cmoknął go w czoło, patrząc z rozbawieniem, jak Niall z Ashtonem żonglują kieliszkami. Po chwili coś zaklikało mu w głowie, więc odwrócił się do siedzącej z Irlandczykiem osowiałej blondynki i zapytał: - Coś ty taka cicha dzisiaj?   
\- Huh? - Ada podniosła na niego spojrzenie. - Oh, wszystko w porządku, czemu pytasz?  
\- Jesteś dzisiaj jakaś niewyraźna... - Harry w końcu odwrócił zakochany wzrok od swojego chłopaka. - Brałaś rutinoscorbin? - zażartował.  
\- Nie, nie brałam. - Spojrzała na niego ze złością. - Po prostu Zayn jest taki... Taki!  
Harry zamrugał bezradnie, patrząc na Louisa w poszukiwaniu ratunku.  
\- A próbowałaś z nim porozmawiać o czymś poza kursem? - zapytał szatyn, podnosząc jedną brew na swojego chłopaka. Mógłby sam z siebie okazać więcej zainteresowania beznadziejnym zauroczeniem swojej przyjaciółki.   
\- Tak. Nie zadziałało, dziwnie na mnie spojrzał i zapytał czy mam jeszcze jakieś pytania. - Westchnęła nieszczęśliwie.  
\- A masz z nim jakiś kontakt poza kursem?  
\- Followuję jego twittera.  
\- Może czeka, aż kurs się skończy?  
\- Srele morele, poderwij go. - Wzruszył ramionami Tomlinson. - Wydaje mi się, że poza tym budynkiem jest bardziej ludzki. Powiedz, że idziemy do klubu na przykład? Nie wyjdziesz na desperatkę, bo po prostu wypad z przyjaciółmi, ale będzie wiedział, że jesteś nim zainteresowana jako facetem, bo go zapraszasz.  
\- To chyba dobry pomysł... - przyznała ostrożnie. - Poszlibyście ze mną na taką imprezę wtedy?  
\- Oczywiście! Lou pewnie też, a Niallowi wystarczy, że zaoferujesz alkohol. - Uśmiechnął się pocieszająco Harry.  
\- To leć do niego, przecież też palisz. - Louis szturchnął Adę w rękę. Ta posłała mu jeszcze niepewne spojrzenie, jakby chciała to zakwestionować, ale w końcu zerwała się z miejsca i wyszła za Zaynem.   
Harry patrzył chwilę na drzwi, po czym odwrócił się do Louisa.  
\- Jak fatalnym przyjacielem jestem? - jęknął.  
\- Cóż… - zaczął szatyn, bawiąc się zapalniczką. - Patrząc na to, jak ona pomagała ci ze mną… Myślę, że trochę zbagatelizowałeś jej zauroczenie?   
\- Może trochę tak... Ale to był Zayn i na początku panicznie się go bałem.  
\- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę - parsknął Tomlinson, kręcąc głową z politowaniem. - Ale ona nie jest taka bojaźliwa i się jej spodobał. Także teraz musimy pomóc jej go wyrwać.   
Harry szturchnął go łokciem.  
\- Nie na ciebie się uwziął! Myślisz, że jest zainteresowany? Zwykle wygląda jak góra lodowa.  
\- Nie wiem. - Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Ale myślę, że powinien. Chyba, że jest gejem.   
\- Nie ślinił się na twój widok... więc prawdopodobnie jest hetero. Zobaczmy czy Adzie uda się go zaprosić i pomyślimy co dalej.  
\- Chyba, że dobrze to ukrywał. - Szatyn mrugnął figlarnie do swojego chłopaka, po czym zawołał: - NAIL!   
\- Tak?! - odkrzyknął Irlandczyk ze swojej pozycji, w której przyciskał Ashtona do podłogi i próbował wycisnąć mu cytrynę do oka.   
\- Gdybyś nie był z Sam, umówiłbyś się z Adą?   
\- Nie wiem - zamyślił się głęboko Horan, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że blondyn go z siebie skopał. - Myślę, że gdybym nigdy nie znał Sam, to pewnie tak. Czemu pytasz?  
\- Rozkminiamy, czy może podobać się Zaynowi - odparł Tomlinson.   
\- Raz widziałem, jak gapił się na jej tyłek, jak wychodziła z sali. - Irwin dołączył się do rozmowy, wyrywając cytrus z rąk Nialla i rzucając go nim w głowę.   
\- Oh, więc w takim razie jest na to duża szansa! Niemniej jednak to wciąż dziwne, to w końcu Zayn - zaznaczył Harry.  
W tym momencie drzwi do sali się otworzyły i weszła przez nie uśmiechnięta Ada, a zaraz za nią lekko zarumieniony Zayn, który uniósł brwi na chłopaków na podłodze.  
\- Panie Irwin, pański shot jest już gotowy? Widzę, że niektórym absynt uderzył do głowy. - Westchnął ciężko.  
\- I jak? - wyszeptał Harry do przyjaciółki.  
\- Nic ci nie powiem, lepiej skup się na zajęciach, bo znowu będziesz narzekał, że Zaynie cię prześladuje.  
\- Zaynie? Oh, więc chyba się udało? - Mrugnął do swojego chłopaka.  
Louis zachichotał głośno, ciesząc się z małego sukcesu blondynki i jednocześnie patrząc, jak Niallowi cudem udaje się uniknąć trzepnięcia w tył głowy od Malika, a to tylko dlatego, że potknął się o upuszczony kieliszek. Irlandczyk pospiesznie wrócił na swoje miejsce, kuląc się odrobinę na pieklenie Zayna, kiedy ten odkrył, że z większości butelek ubyło mu alkoholu.   
\- I jak? - zaszeptał konspiracyjnie do Ady. - Przelizaliście się?   
\- Nie jestem tak łatwa, jak ty, Tomlinson - odparła, uśmiechając się zadziornie, a Harry zachichotał w rękaw.  
\- Czy możemy wrócić do tematu zajęć? - zagrzmiał Zayn. - Dziękuję.  
Szatyn zacisnął usta, z całych sił starając się nie roześmiać, przez co jego policzki się nadęły. Malik tracący kontrolę był całkiem zabawnym widokiem.   
\- To kiedy mamy randkę z Zaynem? - zapytał w końcu blondynkę kątem ust.   
\- W sobotę - wymamrotała, zawstydzona.  
\- Mamy randkę z Zaynem? - Horan rozszerzył oczy, patrząc po ich trójce z przerażeniem.   
\- Oh, nie ty! - sapnęła Ada, rzucając w niego długopisem. - Idziemy na imprezę w sobotę, a Zaynie do nas dołączy.  
\- To dobrze - odetchnął z ulgą Irlandczyk, chwytając się za serce. - Z Willem Smithem to bym poszedł na randkę, ale Zayn?   
\- Horan! - Malik huknął pięścią w swoje biurko, aż pół klasy podskoczyło. - Za dwa tygodnie egzamin końcowy, otwierasz własny bar, a robisz wszystko poza skupieniem się na lekcji! Pod tablicę, zaraz sprawdzimy, czy czegokolwiek się nauczyłeś!   
\- To się doigrał... - mruknął Harry, kuląc się na swoim miejscu. - Myślałem, że to ja pierwszy wyląduję pod tablicą.  
\- Styles, zaraz możesz do niego dołączyć - warknął Zayn. Harry pokręcił przecząco głową, chwytając Louisa za ramię.  
Tomlinson otworzył usta i zwrócił spanikowany wzrok na swojego chłopaka.   
\- Jezu, on go obleje. Kurwakurwakurwa. Jak coś, to zostaniesz moim wspólnikiem?   
Niall tymczasem poczłapał pod tablicę i rzucił niepewny uśmiech Zaynowi, ale ten tylko zasztyletował go wzrokiem.   
\- Oczywiście Lou, ale przecież nie może być tak źle, prawda? Niall chyba ma jakieś pojęcie o drinkach? Oprócz ich picia?...  
\- Cisza! - huknął Zayn. - A teraz, panie Horan, proszę wymienić mi składniki oraz proces tworzenia Eat Me A Spoon, Baby.  
\- Ekhm - odchrząknął Irlandczyk i przełknął głośno ślinę. - Więc… To są te takie shoty koktajlowe z pianką molekularną… Dajemy tam wódkę grejpfrutową i… Emm… Likier pomarańczowy… Sok z limonki… Powidła dyniowe? Wszystko to w shakerze, a pianka… Uhm… Czysta wódka i… sok żurawinowy...? I… Przyrządzanie to sekret każdego barmana.   
\- Pan jeszcze nie jest barmanem i zaraz może pan bezpowrotnie stracić szansę na zostanie nim. Przygotowanie, już.  
\- Emm… Podejrzewam, że trzeba długo shakować, aż się zburzy i zgęstnieje? - zaryzykował Horan, wykręcając nerwowo palce. Louis schował twarz w dłoniach i szepnął: - On nawet nie podał wszystkich składników, Zayn go zmiażdży…   
Zayn uśmiechnął się paskudnie.  
\- A co z syropem cukrowym i sokiem z cytryny? Jestem zawiedziony, panie Horan. Chciał pan otworzyć bar z taką mizerną wiedzą? Cóż, pomogę panu podjąć decyzję i po prostu pana nie przepuszczę - powiedział mściwie.  
Harry wstał, patrząc na bladego Nialla i łzy zbierające się w jego oczach.  
\- Uhm, Zayn? Możesz uwalić mnie, jeśli chcesz. Niall może i bywa irytujący, ale naprawdę ciężko na to wszystko pracował i nie zasłużył, żeby jeden głupi wybryk przekreślił jego marzenia.  
\- Harry - syknął Tomlinson, patrząc ze strachem na marszczącego brwi Zayna. Przecież on mógł uwalić ich dwójkę jednocześnie! Malik jednak spojrzał odruchowo gdzieś za stojącego bruneta i łapiąc z kimś kontakt wzrokowy, westchnął ciężko.   
\- Siadaj, Niall. Egzamin za dwa tygodnie, więc lepiej poproś przyjaciół, żeby ci pomogli, zamiast robić z siebie idiotę.   
Kiedy Irlandczyk na drżących nogach wracał do ławki, szatyn pociągnął Stylesa, żeby usiadł, a potem sięgnął ręką za siebie i uścisnął dłoń Ady. Domyślał się, że to nią Malik patrzył. Ada uśmiechnęła się słodko, kręcąc głową. Harry natomiast usiadł wciąż oszołomiony.   
\- Przepraszam, Lou... - wymamrotał.  
\- Nie masz za co - wyszeptał Louis, puszczając dłoń blondynki i przenosząc rękę na jego plecy. - To było głupie, ale odważne i cieszy mnie, że wstawiłeś się za moim najlepszym przyjacielem.   
Horan tymczasem siedział ze spuszczoną głową, postanawiając, że nie odezwie się już na zajęciach bez pytania.   
\- Jego potrzebujesz do otworzenia baru, nie mnie. Poza tym Sam by mnie chyba wypatroszyła.  
\- W życiu - żachnął się szatyn. - Za to mnie tak.   
\- Na nasze ostatnie zajęcia przed egzaminem macie przygotować w domu dowolną sztuczkę, którą zaprezentujecie potem na lekcji. - Zayn uniósł brwi, przysiadając na blacie biurka. - Mam nadzieję, że nic nie zniszczycie ani nie spalicie. Tymczasem na dzisiaj to koniec. Dziękuję za uwagę.   
\- Co zrobiłeś Sam, że cię tak nie lubi? - Szturchnął go, wstając z miejsca. - Lou, masz jakiś pomysł na sztuczkę? Oh, Ada, idziesz?  
\- Uhm... Ja mam jeszcze coś do zrobienia.  
\- Coś?  
\- Musi zawrócić komuś w głowie - zachichotał Tomlinson, przerzucając ramię przez szyję przygnębionego Nialla. - Nie gadajmy już dzisiaj o kursie, błagam.   
\- W porządku, Ni? - zapytał zmartwiony Harry, widząc zwykle tryskającego energią Irlandczyka ze spuszczoną głową. Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami, chowając ręce w kieszeniach spodni.  
\- Wyjdźmy z tego zakątka bólu i cierpienia. - Wzdrygnął się Louis, wyprowadzając Horana z sali i starając się go rozśmieszyć. Harry podążył za nimi, odwracając się jeszcze, by spojrzeć na swoją przyjaciółkę siedzącą na biurku Malika. Aż przeszedł go dreszcz.  
\- Jakby nie mogła tak od razu - parsknął szatyn, również zerkając na tę osobliwą dwójkę. W tym momencie rozdzwonił się jego telefon, więc uniósł brew i puścił Nialla, by odejść na bok i odebrać połączenie.   
Harry został sam na sam ze smutnym Niallem i kompletnie nie wiedział, co zrobić. To zawsze Niall inicjował rozmowy, to zawsze Niall miał najwięcej do powiedzenia. Z milczącym towarzyszem, Harry czuł się dziwnie nieswojo.  
\- Niall, rozchmurz się, przecież wszystko jest ok, tak?  
Irlandczyk łypnął na niego spode łba, po czym wybuchnął: - Nic nie jest ok, Harry! Zawsze muszę wszystko psuć! Jasne, oboje z Tommo mamy talent do pakowania się w kłopoty, ale on wie, kiedy spoważnieć! Przecież gdyby nie to, że Ada kręci z Zaynem, to bym wyleciał z tych zajęć i wszystko by zawisło na włosku!   
Harry uspokajająco położył dłoń na jego ramieniu.  
\- Wszystko dobrze się skończyło, więc nie myśl o tym, co mogłoby się stać. Po prostu lubisz żartować bardziej niż inni.  
\- Mówisz jak Sam. - Horan zamrugał tępo, a po chwili oboje parsknęli śmiechem.   
\- Tak, oczywiście, zaraz będziemy. - Wracający do nich Tomlinson zakończył rozmowę i spojrzał na nich z uśmiechem. - Ekipa już skończyła remont, możemy pojechać wszystko zobaczyć.   
\- Mogę jechać z wami? - spytał Harry, wiedząc, że nie do końca był tego częścią.  
\- Oczywiście, kochanie. - Louis uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i cmoknął go w policzek, po czym splótł razem ich dłonie. - To co: nasza trójka przeciwko światu?  
\- Się wie! - zasalutował Niall, po czym obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. - Zayn jeszcze będzie nas błagać na kolanach, żebyśmy go zatrudnili.   
\- Seksowny barman już obsadzony! - krzyknął za nim Harry, szczęśliwy, że wrócił wesoły Niall.  
\- Możemy mieć samych seksownych barmanów - zaśmiał się szatyn, po czym dodał: - No i Niallera.  
\- Słyszałem! - oburzył się Irlandczyk już z zewnątrz.   
\- Seksowni i jeden zabawny! Znający na pamięć wszystkie składniki do najtrudniejszych drinków! - Styles zaśmiał się, splatając dłonie z Louisem.  
\- Niech wam będzie - zgodził się łaskawie Horan, czekając na nich w samochodzie.   
\- Ogółem muszę cię uprzedzić, - zaczął Tomlinson, wsiadając do samochodu - że bar będzie bardzo irlandzki, bo kochamy z Ni tę atmosferę.   
\- Czyli? - spytał podejrzliwie Harry. - Będą nalepki leprechaunów na ścianach i garniec złota na końcu tęczy?  
\- Od tego udało mi się go powstrzymać - parsknął Louis - na szczęście. Ale irlandzka muzyka folkowa i wystrój jak najbardziej.   
\- My po prostu wiemy, jak się dobrze bawić. - Niall wzruszył skromnie ramionami, wyjeżdżając z parkingu.   
\- Oooh, klimatyczne miejsce! - ucieszył się Harry. - To był wasz pomysł, czy stricte Nialla?  
\- Wspólny, jako że Tommo kocha nasze bary. Czasem myślę, że jeździł ze mną w odwiedziny tylko dla nich…  
\- Ile ci zapłacił, żebyś wziął go ze sobą? - roześmiał się, szturchając Louisa i zanim zdążył zaprotestować, przyciągnął go do pocałunku. Nie mógł utrzymać rąk przy sobie.  
\- Tylko żeby to nie zaszło za daleko. - Irlandczyk zmarszczył na nich brwi z lusterka. - Nic mi nie płacił, uznałem, że jak będę szedł za tą jego tęczą, to znajdę złoto.  
\- Ej! - oburzył się szatyn, odrywając się od zachłannych ust Stylesa.   
Harry wybuchnął śmiechem.  
\- I wszyscy byli zadowoleni. Prawda, Lou? - spytał z naciskiem.  
\- Prawda - prychnął niechętnie Tomlinson, odrobinę się dąsając, ale zaraz mu przeszło, kiedy zobaczył znajomy lokal.  
\- Teraz gdzie ja miałem klucze… - Horan po zaparkowaniu zaczął macać się po wszystkich kieszeniach, a potem grzebać w schowku.   
\- ...zgubiłeś klucze od własnego lokalu? - Harry rzucił przelotne spojrzenie Lou i zakrył mu szybko uszy. - Teraz możesz odpowiadać.  
\- Aha! - zakrzyknął triumfalnie Niall, znajdując ostatecznie klucze pod siedzeniem.  
\- Niech mi ktoś przypomni, dlaczego ja zakładam z nim bar - jęknął Louis, opierając bezsilnie czoło na ramieniu Stylesa.   
\- Bo to twój najlepszy przyjaciel i mimo wszystko go kochasz? - Harry wysiadł z auta i spojrzał na niepozorny z zewnątrz budynek.  
\- Nie - zacukał się szatyn, stając obok niego. - Ale on ma ten spadek po babci, wiesz.  
\- Bardzo śmieszne. - Irlandczyk zmrużył oczy na przyjaciela, otwierając drzwi i wpuszczając ich do środka.   
\- Wiedziałem, że jesteś łasy na pieniądze, ale nie myślałem, że aż tak! - Styles wszedł za nimi i aż pisnął zaskoczony. - To miejsce jest cudowne!  
Tomlinson otworzył usta i aż zamarł, natomiast Horanowi rozświetliły się oczy i rzucił się na przyjaciela, zapominając szybko o urazie i wrzeszcząc: - Mamy to, Tommo, kurwa! Zrobili wszystko dokładnie tak, jak chcieliśmy!   
Harry rozejrzał się z zachwytem po wnętrzu wyłożonym ciemnym drewnem. Louis uściskał przyjaciela, cmokając go głośno i przesadnie w czoło, po czym chwycił swojego chłopaka za policzki i mocno pocałował. Gdy po chwili się od niego oderwał, wyszczerzył się i podbiegł do baru, przeskakując przez niego.   
\- Zawsze wiedziałem, że chowa się w nim mały Irlandczyk. - Niall otarł wyimaginowaną łezkę z oka, po czym podążył za szatynem.   
\- Jest po prostu podniecony wizją otworzenia własnego baru - wytłumaczył Harry, zaczynając oglądać wszystko z bliska. Rany, to musiało kosztować majątek! - Niall? Twoja babcia była milionerką?  
\- Prawie - westchnął szczęśliwie Tomlinson, przejeżdżając palcem po nowiutkich półkach. - Niall, musimy zamówić alkohol.   
\- Zapasy irlandzkiej whisky i tak czekają w domu - powiedział Irlandczyk. - Um… A przynajmniej to, czego nie zdążyłem wypić.   
\- Więc trzeba będzie sporo domówić. Dostaliście koncesję?  
\- Tak. - Horan wypiął dumnie pierś. - Sam ją załatwiłem, jak Tommo umierał na grypę. SAM. Samodzielnie. Ha! I kto mi teraz powie, że nie potrafię być odpowiedzialny?  
\- Oczywiście, że potrafisz być odpowiedzialny. Będziecie też sprzedawać inne alkohole prócz irlandzkich? W sensie piwo i tak dalej?  
\- Pewnie, nie chcemy, by przychodzili tu sami Irlandczycy, tylko wszyscy ludzie, którzy lubią się zabawić. - Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc, jak Niall zaczyna nagrywać snapy.  
\- No, pani Tomlinson, jak się pani podoba? - Zwrócił telefon w stronę Harry’ego.   
Ten zarumienił się wściekle.  
\- Uhm, jest świetnie, chłopaki! - Pokazał dwa uniesione do góry kciuki.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że nie postanowicie ochrzcić tego miejsca, fsa mogłoby mieć coś przeciwko - ciągnął dalej swoje żartobliwe dogryzanie Irlandczyk, przenosząc kamerę na swojego wspólnika, który tylko się roześmiał i pokazał mu środkowy palec.   
\- Czego oczy nie widziały, tego sercu nie żal... - wymamrotał Harry.  
\- Niestety, zainstalowaliśmy kamery - zaśmiał się Horan, pokazując brunetowi palcem urządzenia w rogach sali i nad barem. - Na zapleczu też.   
\- Oh nie! - Harry złapał się za serce. - Lou, co teraz zrobimy?  
\- Myślę, że będziemy je musieli wyłączyć na jakiś czas - zachichotał szatyn. - Albo wydamy nagranie i sprzedamy jako seks - taśmę.   
\- Nie wiedziałem, że planuje pan karierę w przemyśle pornograficznym, panie Tomlinson!  
\- Bo nie planował, ale jesteś tak głośny, że się do tego nadajecie - roześmiał się głośno Niall.  
\- O nie, Nialler, wyłącz nagrywanie w tej chwili! - zaśmiał się Tomlinson i zaczął ganiać za przyjacielem.   
Harry patrzył na nich z rozczuleniem. Jego życie naprawdę zaczynało się układać.


	11. Rozdział 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis i Niall, przyjaciele z dzieciństwa, wkraczają z hukiem w dorosłe życie i postanawiają wspólnie założyć własny biznes. Znikome pojęcie Irlandczyka o miksologii zmusza ich do udziału w kursie, prowadzonym przez najlepszego barmana w całej Anglii, który naprawdę uwziął się na chłopaka z uroczymi loczkami. Louis też nie odpuszcza chłopakowi … w zupełnie innym sensie.
> 
> czyli: Historia Louisa i Harry'ego, w towarzystwie wielu gwałtownych emocji i barmańskich sztuczek.

Następnego dnia wieczorem Louis siedział w klubie razem ze swoim chłopakiem i jego najlepszą przyjaciółką, pijąc pomału whisky. Po ostatnim razie na urodzinach Sam, uważał z alkoholem i nie chciał się szybko upijać. Czekali na Zayna; Niall wciąż się go bał po poprzednim dniu i za nic nie chciał do nich dołączyć. Prawdę mówiąc szatyn doskonale wiedział, że brak pewności siebie jego najlepszego przyjaciela był tylko chwilowy i nie miałby żadnego problemu z rozmawianiem z Malikiem, ale cóż, należy im się z Samanthą odrobina czasu dla siebie i romantyczny wieczór we dwójkę.   
Lekko wstawiony Harry chichotał w ramię Ady, trącając udo Tomlinsona.  
\- I jak, twój książę coś się nie pokazuje, może się wystraszył dobrej zabawy?  
\- Na pewno nie, panie Styles. - Rozległ się głos Zayna za nimi, po czym jego właściciel usiadł obok Ady. Wyglądał zupełnie inaczej, niż na kursie. Włosy miał postawione w quiffa, a podwinięte rękawy czarnej, opiętej koszuli odkrywały tatuaże. Louis jednocześnie z blondynką otworzył usta w niemym zdumieniu i otaksowali go wzrokiem.   
\- Co? - zapytał Zayn, marszcząc brwi, zdziwiony nagle zapadłą ciszą.  
\- Wyglądasz... Inaczej - wymamrotał Styles, na co Malik prychnął.  
\- A co, myślałeś, że przyjdę na imprezę w spodniach od garnituru, białej koszuli i okularach?   
\- To byłoby niezłe - zachichotał szatyn, odzyskując swój rezon i postanawiając traktować Zayna normalnie. W końcu chłopak był młodszy od niego i mogli się zakumplować w perspektywie zbliżającego się do końca kursu. - Może kiedyś cię na to wyzwę.   
Zayn zmrużył oczy, węsząc wyzwanie.  
\- Może kiedyś będziesz w stanie przeżyć tydzień bez sekszenia się ze swoim chłopakiem.  
\- Hej! - zaprotestował Harry. - Ja tu jestem!  
\- Wiem.  
\- O to nie chciałbym się zakładać. - Tomlinson skrzywił się na samą myśl. - Poza tym to niesprawiedliwe. Ty byś przechodził w ubranku jeden wieczór, a ja miałbym przez tydzień nie uprawiać seksu? Seks z gorącymi facetami jest czymś, z czego nie tak łatwo zrezygnować, prawda, Ada?   
\- Zaraz, zaraz, z jakimi facetami? - Nachmurzył się Harry.  
\- Uważaj, bo zaraz sam sobie załatwisz celibat - zaśmiał się Zayn.  
\- Hazz, on mówi o tobie, ciołku. - Blondynka westchnęła na głupotę przyjaciela, po czym dopiła resztkę swojego Aviators i wstała, mówiąc: - Idę zamówić jakieś konkretne shoty, bo na trzeźwo z nim nie wytrzymamy.   
Harry rozejrzał się skrzywdzonym wzrokiem.  
\- Lou! O co jej chodziło?  
\- O nic, kochanie, nie przejmuj się - zaśmiał się Louis, rozpraszając go pocałunkiem, po czym zwrócił się do Zayna: - Więc. Jakie masz plany wobec Ady? Wiesz, że Harry nie skopie ci dupy, jak ją skrzywdzisz, ale ona sama już tak.   
Zayn westchnął, pocierając twarz i oparł ramiona na stoliku.  
\- Chciałem poprosić ją o numer po kursie, żeby nie było sugestii, że ją faworyzowałem, czy coś. Jest zabawna i wie, czego chce, a to mi się podoba. Możemy zobaczyć, co z tego wyjdzie, zanim zdecydujesz się skopać mi dupę?  
\- Jasne! - zgodził się radośnie szatyn po chwili ciszy, w której straszył Malika groźną miną. W tym momencie wróciła Ada, a za nią barman niosący tacę wypełnioną zielonymi shotami. - Oho, ta to ma talent do wyrywania barmanów…   
\- Ma czym - zgodził się nieco melancholijnie Malik.  
\- Co wyście wczoraj robili? - Tomlinson, zaalarmowany słowami Zayna, przenosił spojrzenie z niego na blondynkę, która właśnie usiadła z powrotem na swoim miejscu, podczas kiedy barman rozstawiał kieliszki na ich stoliku.   
\- Czemu myślisz, że coś robiliśmy? - spytała oburzona, kładąc ręce na stoliku.  
Harry natomiast śledził poczynania barmana.  
\- Co to jest? - spytał zaciekawiony.  
\- 8 Iron - wtrącił Zayn, zanim barman zdążył otworzyć usta i rzucił Louisowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. - Blue Curacao, likier bananowy i wódka anyżowa.   
Barman prychnął, patrząc na niego zmrużonymi oczami, a Louis zamaskował śmiech kaszlem, kiedy Malik przysunął się bliżej Ady.   
\- Kochanie, umiesz coś takiego, prawda? - zapytał podekscytowany Harry, patrząc jak barman ze skrzywioną miną stawia przed każdym kieliszek.   
\- Ale to żadna filozofia - zdziwił się szatyn. - Po prostu wlewa się wszystko w równych ilościach do kieliszka. Także jeśli chciał nam pan zaimponować, to nie w obecności najlepszego barmana w Anglii, przykro mi.   
Facet spojrzał na niego i zmarszczył brwi, jakby próbował sobie coś przypomnieć, a Zayn parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Ten tu dopiero nim będzie, jeśli zaliczy mój kurs.  
\- Och. - Tomlinson dołączył do śmiechu. - Hazz, przez twoją afekcję ludzie mnie biorą za kogoś, kim nie jestem!   
\- Mogę sobie iść...  
\- A ten już się obraża! - Westchnęła Ada, sięgając po drinka. - No, chłopcy, na zdrowie, bo na trzeźwo z tym dzieciakiem - kiwnęła w stronę Harry’ego - się nie da. - Przechyliła kieliszek. - A pan, czego tu jeszcze?  
Zayn i Louis roześmiali się jeszcze bardziej, ten drugi prawie wylewając zawartość swojego kieliszka, a barman przybrał głęboko nieszczęśliwą minę i odszedł w obliczu porażki.   
\- Myślę, że jesteśmy okropną ekipą do obsługiwania - zachichotał Malik po wypiciu swojego shota.   
\- Jesteś najlepszy, masz prawo. - Ada wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Niall da ci dożywotni zakaz wstępu do baru Tommo - powiedział wciąż obrażony Harry.  
\- Niall? - żachnął się szatyn. - To dziecko nie potrafiłoby nikomu dać zakazu. A już na pewno nie swojej psiółce z kursu. Porzucił mnie dla niej nawet.   
\- Tylko dlatego ze mną usiadłeś?  
Zayn westchnął, wyczuwając kolejną dramę.  
\- Nie, Harry, chryste… - Tomlinson spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, po czym pokręcił głową i przysunął się do jego boku, mrucząc mu do ucha: - Głównie dlatego, że jesteś seksowny, jeśli mam być szczery.   
\- Więc chodzi tylko o mój wygląd?  
\- Harry - jęknął Louis, odsuwając się od niego. - Możesz przestać nadinterpretować moje słowa? Przyszliśmy się bawić, a nie odgrywać dramat.   
\- Nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać nawet! - pożalił się. Chciał dodać coś jeszcze, ale Ada mu przerwała.  
\- Boże, Harry, znowu upiłeś się na smutno? Nie rób mi wstydu, proszę... - jęknęła, a ten tylko pokiwał głową.  
\- Kochanie, czemu myślisz, że nie chcę z tobą rozmawiać? - zapytał szatyn, obejmując Stylesa ramieniem i przysuwając go do swojego boku. - Zwariowałeś? Nie wytrzymuję godziny bez rozmawiania z tobą i zadręczam cię telefonami między zajęciami! Nie mów mi, że jesteś zazdrosny teraz, bo rozmawiam też z tą dwójką…   
Harry spojrzał na niego nieszczęśliwie.  
\- Aww - rozczulił się Tomlinson, składając pocałunek na jego ustach. - Przepraszam, że poświęcałem ci za mało uwagi. Po prostu ich zgryźliwe charaktery pasują do mojego i fajnie mi się z nimi gada.   
\- A nie ze mną - dopowiedział Harry wstając. - Idę do baru. Chcecie jakieś drinki?  
\- Ekhm - odchrząknął Zayn niezręcznie. - Mógłbyś mi przynieść Long Island, jeśli to nie problem?   
Tymczasem Louis siedział w oszołomieniu, nie wiedząc, co zrobił źle.   
\- Jasne. - Harry wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się by odejść. W stronę łazienki.  
\- Uhm, em… Ok. - Malik zawiercił się naprawdę niezręcznie. - To… Poszedłbym za nim, ale nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i, um… Myślę, że będzie tam płakał czy coś…?   
\- Czasem naprawdę go nie rozumiem - przyznał szatyn, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Ada westchnęła. Poklepała Louisa po ramieniu.  
\- To nie twoja wina. Czasami Harry po prostu upija się na smutno i musi sobie popłakać. Nie wiem czym to jest spowodowane. Wypłacze się i wróci, nie martw się Lou.  
\- Myślę, że zabiorę go do domu - powiedział szatyn, wstając. - Przepraszam was, bawcie się dobrze.   
\- Lou. Ja wiem, że się martwisz, ale pogorszysz tylko sytuację. Widziałeś, jak teraz zareagował…  
\- To co, mam sobie iść? - żachnął się Tomlinson, marszcząc brwi. - Jestem jego chłopakiem, powinienem być kimś, kto potrafi go uspokoić…   
\- Po prostu usiądź na dupie i daj mu dziesięć minut, tak?  
Louis tylko pokręcił głową ze złością i sfrustrowany odszedł w kierunku baru, roztrącając ludzi łokciami. Może jednak warto się upić.  
\- Przepraszam za tę dramę, Zee. - Westchnęła Ada.  
\- Nic się nie stało, przecież nie jesteś odpowiedzialna za zachowanie innych.  
\- Nie wiem co mu strzeliło do głowy. Zwykle jest bardziej przylepny, a nie płaczliwy.  
\- Zastanawiam się jak przeinaczył sobie słowa Louisa...  
\- Nie pytaj - westchnęła. - Opowiedz mi coś więcej o sobie, panie jestem najlepszym barmanem w Anglii.  
\- Cóż - zaśmiał się Zayn. - Myślę, że Google i tak ci już powiedziało.   
\- Chcę wiedzieć coś, czego Google mi nie powie.  
\- Czyli życie prywatne - przytaknął Malik ze zrozumieniem. - Cóż, nie ma tu wiele do opowiadania, tak jakby poświęciłem się swojej pasji i przez ciągłe przeprowadzki nie mam niczego stałego. Albo po prostu tak tłumaczę to, że nikt nie wytrzymuje mojego paskudnego charakteru.   
\- Czyli dużo podróżujesz. Robisz kursy w różnych miejscach, czy po prostu zwiedzasz bary?  
\- Nie, poznaję różne kultury picia, kurs to tylko pojedynczy wyskok. - Zayn się uśmiechnął. - Widocznie coś mnie tu ciągnęło.   
\- Przeznaczenie? - Zachichotała Ada. - Ale nie uwalisz żadnego z chłopaków, prawda?  
\- Wszystko zależy od tego, jak im pójdzie na teście. - Malik wzruszył ramionami. - Nie uwalę Nialla za to, że się wydurnia na lekcjach.   
\- Jesteś najlepszy, dziękuję! - Odetchnęła i pogładziła jego ramię. - Okej, twój ulubiony drink? I dlaczego miksologia?  
\- Szczerze mówiąc tyle siedzę w tych wymyślnych drinkach, że sam wolę wypić coś prostego, jak wódka z Red Bullem… Albo cokolwiek z Red Bullem. - Zayn odwrócił się całkowicie w jej stronę, patrząc na nią z zainteresowaniem. - Miksologia, bo czuję się jak alchemik, poza tym ludzie kochają barmanów. Znasz to powiedzenie: denerwowanie barmana grozi otrzeźwieniem organizmu? W każdym razie, teraz ty mi opowiedz coś o sobie.   
\- Ja... cóż, a nie uciekniesz z krzykiem? - Kiedy Malik pokręcił głową, kontynuowała: - Interesuje się psychologią umysłu. Szczególnie fascynuje mnie funkcjonowanie umysłów seryjnych morderców. - Wzruszyła ramionami. - I oczywiście Kuba Rozpruwacz.  
\- Ja… Um, wow, to… Dość nietypowe hobby. - Zayn uniósł brwi. - Ale całkiem seksowne. Dlaczego nie studiujesz czegoś z tym związanego, jak psychiatria albo resocjalizacja?   
\- W sumie nie wiem. Poszliśmy razem z Harrym na architekturę i tak jakoś wyszło.  
\- Cóż, zawsze potem możesz zrobić drugi kierunek. - Malik wzruszył lekko ramionami, stykając razem ich kolana. - Albo założymy mafię seryjnych morderców, co ty na to?   
\- To jest jakaś myśl - przyznała. - Mafię? Biedny Harry mógłby tego nie udźwignąć! Ale... możemy coś założyć. Razem.  
\- Właśnie - zgodził się Zayn, chwytając ją delikatnie za dłoń. - Razem. We dwoje. Bez dramatyzujących przyjaciół.   
\- Masz jakieś propozycje? - Ścisnęła jego dłoń.  
\- Cóż… Myślę, że łatwiej by ci było kontrolować ludzi, mając mniej ubrań, ale to tylko moja sugestia. - Malik uśmiechnął się pod nosem.   
\- Ale tutaj? - Skrzywiła się. - Mogę w jakimś... przyjemniejszym miejscu.  
\- Najlepiej w takim, gdzie będziemy tylko we dwoje. - Zayn splótł ich palce i subtelnie się przysunął.   
\- Hm... U mnie, czy u ciebie? - spytała wstając i pociągając go za sobą.  
\- U mnie, nikt nie będzie przeszkadzał - odparł pewnie Malik, obejmując ją w pasie i pochylając się, by ją pocałować.   
Ta wspięła się na palce, by oddać pocałunek.  
\- Daj mi pięć minut, dam znać chłopakom.  
\- Mhm - mruknął Zayn, odrywając się niechętnie od blondynki. - Zamówię taksówkę.   
\- Poczekaj na zewnątrz, zaraz będę - powiedziała i udała się na poszukiwanie Louisa przy barze. Nie mogło przecież upłynąć tak wiele czasu, prawda?

Szatyn tymczasem leżał twarzą na barze, zaciskając dłoń wokół szklanki z potrójną whisky i ignorując przystawiającą się do niego rudą dziewczynę.   
\- I mówię ci, wszyscy uznali, że mam najładniejszy biust na roku! - paplała, trzepocząc rzęsami i przysuwając się do niego zdecydowanie zbyt blisko.  
Tomlinson uniósł na chwilę głowę, by dobitnie oznajmić: - Jestem gejem - po czym znów opadł twarzą na blat.   
\- W takim razie wszyscy musieli być ślepi - powiedziała Ada i potrząsnęła ramieniem Louisa. - Ja i Zayn wychodzimy. Gdzie jest Harry?  
\- Skąd mam wiedzieć - wymamrotał, pozostając w swojej pozycji. - Kazałaś mi dać mu czas.   
\- Sprawdź, czy nie ma go w łazience, nie wrócił do stolika - powiedziała nagle zmartwiona, że zajęła się flirtowaniem i nie zainteresowała się swoim przyjacielem.  
\- Świetnie - warknął Louis, unosząc twarz i patrząc na nią zmęczonymi oczami. - Wróci za dziesięć minut, tak? Minęła co najmniej godzina! A z tą tu to chyba wieczność.   
Dalej złorzecząc pod nosem, zwlókł się ze stołka i ruszył w stronę łazienki. Ada przygryzła wargi, idąc za nim. Miała nadzieję, że wszystko z Harrym w porządku. Szatyn walnął łokciem w brzuch kolesia, który opierał się o drzwi toalety i palił skręta, po czym wpadł do środka.   
\- Harry? Jesteś tu?   
\- Czego chcesz? - Dobiegło z ostatniej kabiny.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Tomlinson już trochę ciszej, podchodząc pod drzwi, za którymi był jego chłopak. - Chciałem od razu za tobą iść, ale Ada powiedziała, żebym dał ci przestrzeń…   
Kliknęła zasuwa w drzwiach. Ada odetchnęła z ulgą i ruszyła do wyjścia, gdzie czekał na nią pewien seksowny barman.  
Louis nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi, tylko delikatnie pociągnął za klamkę, otwierając drzwi i widząc siedzącego na zamkniętej klapie Harry’ego z zaczerwienionymi oczami.   
\- Cześć - wymamrotał zachrypniętym głosem, siląc się na uśmiech. - Nie poszedłeś…  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. Kochanie, przepraszam, że nie przyszedłem wcześniej, chciałem cię zabrać do domu, ale twoja przyjaciółka powiedziała, żebym siedział na dupie, bo tylko pogorszę sprawę, więc tkwiłem przy barze. - Szatyn stanął niepewnie nad Stylesem, nie wiedząc, czy może go przytulić. Jego wątpliwości szybko zostały rozwiane, gdy ten wyciągnął do niego ręce.  
Odetchnął z ulgą i przysunął się do niego, obejmując go i pozwalając mu się w siebie wtulić. Pocałował go delikatnie w czubek głowy, szepcząc: - Kocham cię, wiesz o tym?   
\- Wiem, przepraszam. Musiałem pomyśleć.  
\- O czym pomyśleć? - Tomlinsona przejęła nagle obawa. Jeśli Harry myślał o nich i doszedł do wniosku, że to nie ma sensu…   
Styles wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Chcesz wracać do domu? - Louis przygryzł dolną wargę.   
\- Tak - powiedział wciąż przytulony.  
\- Ze mną czy mam cię odwieźć i spadać? - Szatyn cofnął się krok w tył, żeby Styles mógł wstać.   
\- Dlaczego chcesz spadać? - spytał podnosząc się na nogi, trochę dotknięty tym, że Louis się odsunął.  
\- Nie chcę, po prostu myślałem, że ty nie za bardzo masz ochotę na moją obecność. - Tomlinson wzruszył ramionami, patrząc gdzieś w bok.   
\- Czemu? - Harry zmarszczył brwi. - Zrobiłem coś?  
\- Naskoczyłeś na mnie za komplementowanie cię, a potem uciekłeś przede mną do łazienki? - Louis też zmarszczył brwi.   
\- Przepraszam, nie myślę racjonalnie, jak jestem pijany. - Zaczął bawić się swoimi palcami. A co, jeśli Lou już go nie chce?  
\- W porządku - westchnął szatyn, łapiąc go za dłoń i splatając ich palce. - Chodź, zamówimy taksówkę, Ada i tak już pojechała.   
\- Sama? - Harry zmarszczył brwi, idąc jednak potulnie za nim.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie sama - żachnął się Tomlinson. - Z Zaynem.   
\- O tyle dobrze, że im wyszło... - westchnął brunet.  
\- Co masz przez to na myśli? - zapytał Louis, kiedy już wyprowadził ich na zewnątrz. - Nam też wyszło, jesteśmy razem na poważnie, prawda?   
\- Oczywiście! - Obruszył się Harry. - O ile wciąż mnie chcesz?  
\- Zawsze. - Szatyn uśmiechnął się słodko, stając na palcach i złączając ich usta w równie słodkim pocałunku. - Dobra, dzwonię po tę taksówkę, mój głuptasie.   
\- Nie wiem, co dzisiaj we mnie wstąpiło - zajęczał Harry.  
Tomlinson przewrócił czule oczami, ale się nie odezwał, jako że na linii ktoś się odezwał. Zamówił taksówkę pod adres klubu i dopiero po tym, chowając telefon do kieszeni spodni, zwrócił się do swojego chłopaka: - W porządku, to nie tak, że ja jestem lepszy. Chyba mamy talent do psucia naszym przyjaciołom wieczorów swoimi dramami.  
Harry zachichotał.  
\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo, eh... Jedziemy do mnie? Nie chcę się jeszcze z tobą rozstawać…  
\- Twoja mama mnie nie zabije za nocowanie u ciebie? - Louis uśmiechnął się i objął go w pasie.   
\- Nie powinna. Lubi cię. - Uśmiechnął się i przytulił do niego, by zaraz potem sięgnąć po pocałunek. Szatyn przymknął oczy, rozkoszując się tymi znajomymi ustami i całując Harry’ego powoli, ale z pasją. Zaplótł ręce na jego plecach i przycisnął się do niego tak ściśle, jak tylko mógł.   
\- Już nie boli... - wyszeptał zmysłowo w jego ucho Harry.  
\- Jasna cholera, nigdy nie mam cię dość - wymamrotał Tomlinson, obcałowywując go po linii żuchwy i zsuwając jedną z dłoni na ten świetny tyłek.   
\- Przegapimy taksówkę! - Harry odepchnął go od siebie, chichocząc złośliwie.  
\- Lubisz się ze mną drażnić? - Louis uniósł jedną brew, ponownie przysuwając się do niego i mrucząc mu do ucha: - Może ja powinienem się z tobą podrażnić i tym razem przywiązać ci jeszcze nogi?   
\- O boże, tak, proszę! - wyjęczał Styles, czując, jak penis napiera mu na spodnie.  
\- Od razu lepiej. - Szatyn uśmiechnął się pod nosem i szybko ścisnął jego krocze, po czym odsunął się i zamachał na nadjeżdżającą taksówkę. Harry jęknął żenująco, podążając za nim jak na smyczy. Uwielbiał tego faceta, jakim cudem on go chciał?  
Wsiedli do samochodu, a kiedy Tomlinson przywitał się z kierowcą i podał mu adres, położył dłoń na kolanie swojego chłopaka, mrugając do niego łobuzersko. Zapowiadała się cudowna noc…


	12. Rozdział 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis i Niall, przyjaciele z dzieciństwa, wkraczają z hukiem w dorosłe życie i postanawiają wspólnie założyć własny biznes. Znikome pojęcie Irlandczyka o miksologii zmusza ich do udziału w kursie, prowadzonym przez najlepszego barmana w całej Anglii, który naprawdę uwziął się na chłopaka z uroczymi loczkami. Louis też nie odpuszcza chłopakowi … w zupełnie innym sensie.
> 
> czyli: Historia Louisa i Harry'ego, w towarzystwie wielu gwałtownych emocji i barmańskich sztuczek.

Zayn krążył po sali rozdając każdemu plik spiętych kartek i w międzyczasie tłumacząc zasady egzaminu końcowego.  
\- I pamiętajcie, że jeśli złapię kogoś choćby na podejrzeniu ściągania, wylatuje z sali z niezaliczonym testem i brakiem możliwości podejścia do części praktycznej, jasne? A teraz proszę odwrócić egzamin i życzę powodzenia. Macie godzinę.  
Harry wykonał polecenie i z bijącym mocno sercem przeskanował wzrokiem pytania. Uśmiechnął się. Potrafił to zrobić!  
Louis przygryzł końcówkę swojego długopisu, czytając najpierw wszystkie pytania. Nienawidził teorii… Uniósł wzrok znad swojego testu i spotkał wzrok Ady. Oboje przewrócili oczami na profesjonalizm Malika, który od dwóch tygodni spędzał regularnie czas z ich paczką, za to na lekcjach udawał, że nie ma z nimi nic do czynienia poza kursem. Ale to już koniec męki, tylko jeszcze ten głupi test! - pomyślał szatyn, przystępując do rozwiązywania i uśmiechając się na przeciągły jęk Nialla siedzącego na samym przodzie, pod biurkiem Zayna. Cóż, jeśli on nienawidził teorii, to tym bardziej jego najlepszy przyjaciel. Na szczęście dostał intensywne korki od niego i Ady, która raz przywaliła mu nawet podręcznikiem przez łeb.   
Harry skończył test, przejrzał jeszcze raz wszystkie odpowiedzi i zagryzł wargę. Miał nadzieję, że Zayn będzie dla niego łaskawy przez wzgląd na jego przyjaźń z Adą. Położył test na jego biurku.  
\- Już? - Zayn spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, a Harry wzruszył tylko ramionami.   
\- W końcu uczył mnie mistrz, prawda?  
Zayn pokręcił głową, przy okazji zauważając, że Niall próbuje ściągać. Kopnął go ostrzegawczo w kostkę, udając, że nie zauważył.  
\- Zostało jeszcze dwadzieścia minut - oznajmił. - Część praktyczna dla szczęśliwców będzie za godzinę, tutaj. Do tego czasu jesteście wolni.  
Tomlinson spojrzał kątem oka na wychodzącego z sali Harry’ego i westchnął głęboko, ale dalej udawał, że jeszcze pisze test, żeby nie podburzać jego samooceny. Po chwili oparł się na łokciu i wyjrzał przez okno. Był już lipiec i pogoda na pewno nie zachęcała do siedzenia nad nudnym testem.   
\- Tomlinson, chyba skończyłeś test? - Zayn stanął nad nim i spojrzał na zapisane kartki.   
\- Och, nie zauważyłem. - Louis zatrzepotał niewinnie powiekami, powodując cichy śmiech wśród innych kursantów.   
\- Wynocha do swojego chłoptasia. - Malik zabrał test z jego ławki i wskazał palcem na drzwi.   
Szatyn tylko się uśmiechnął i wyszedł z sali, w przelocie szepcząc jeszcze do Horana: - W dwudziestym siódmym odpowiedź to B.   
\- Lou? - Harry uniósł głowę znad swojego telefonu. - Jak ci poszło, co z Niallem? - zasypał go pytaniami, zanim objął go i pocałował. - Niektóre pytania był niesamowicie podchwytliwe, niby o to samo, ale z zupełnie innej strony. O rany, a jak uwaliłem?  
\- Myślę, że poszło mi ok, na pewno nie tak dobrze jak tobie, ale jednak. - Tomlinson wzruszył ramionami, siadając obok niego na podłodze i kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu. - Niall sobie jakoś poradzi, ma talent do zjednywania sobie ludzi. A co z Adą? Myślisz, że wyjdzie ostatnia, cała rozchełstana i promieniejąca?   
\- To jest jakaś myśl. - Harry roześmiał się. - Zamówimy pizzę? Niall może jej potrzebować - zasugerował Harry.  
\- Aww, ktoś tu się troszczy o naszego małego leprechauna! - zachwycił się Louis, całując go. - Zamówimy. Dla całej klasy. Na koszt naszego wspaniałego prowadzącego oczywiście.   
\- Wścieknie się... Poza tym chciałem sprawić przyjemność Niallowi, widziałeś jak zestresowany był przez ostatnie tygodnie. Kilkanaście razy doprowadził Sam do łez, wyobrażasz sobie? To jak kopanie uroczego szczeniaczka.  
\- No dobra, to możemy mu zamówić nawet taką w kształcie serca - zgodził się szatyn, wyciągając telefon i wchodząc w aplikację do zamawiania jedzenia na wynos. - A potem zwolnię chatę, oboje z Sam muszą się odstresować.   
\- Chcesz do mnie przyjechać? Mama się ucieszy, ostatnio narzekała, że zapomniała już jak wyglądam.  
\- Pewnie. - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się do niego, zamawiając cztery pizze. - Niech się tobą nacieszy, dopóki cię całkowicie nie zabiorę.   
\- Chcesz czekać, aż skończę studia? - spytał brunet, bo mimo wielokrotnych deklaracji, że zamieszkają razem, nic nie robili w tym kierunku.  
\- Nie. - Louis pokręcił głową, odkładając telefon i chwytając go za dłoń. - Myślałem o tym ostatnio, wiesz? I tak praktycznie ze sobą mieszkamy, jest między nami coraz lepiej, więc chyba pora coś wynająć. Widziałem ofertę takiego fajnego mieszkanka w centrum, niedaleko twojej uczelni i niedaleko baru…   
Harry zamrugał i popatrzył na niego zaskoczony. Czy on naprawdę myślał o tym poważnie?  
\- Co z Niallem? - wydusił.  
\- Co z Niallem? - Szatyn zmarszczył brwi. - Ucieszy się, bo nie będzie musiał nosić zatyczek.   
\- Kiedyś mówiłeś, że nie chcesz się wyprowadzać, bo musiałbyś go zostawić…  
\- Przecież go nie zostawię, mamy razem bar i będziemy mieszkać od siebie jakieś dziesięć minut samochodem? - Tomlinson pokręcił głową. - Po prostu Niall i ja czasem dramatyzujemy, od sześciu lat jesteśmy niemalże nierozłączni, ale trzeba dorosnąć w którymś momencie, prawda? Poza tym chcę spędzać z tobą czas komfortowo, bez obaw, że ktoś nas usłyszy czy na nas wpadnie.   
Harry rzucił mu się w ramiona niemal płacząc.   
\- Kiedy... Kiedy moglibyśmy zobaczyć to mieszkanie?  
\- Mogę zadzwonić i umówić nas nawet teraz, jeśli chcesz. - Louis uśmiechnął się czule i objął go mocno.   
\- O boże... nie wiem. Nie za szybko?  
\- Nie chciałem cię popędzać, przepraszam… - Szatyn skrzywił się, głaszcząc go po lokach. - Masz rację, zastanów się na spokojnie.   
\- Uh. Umów nas, chciałbym je zobaczyć, ale nie podejmuję na razie decyzji. Czy moja mama mogłaby z nami pójść?  
\- Pewnie, jeśli to ma ci pomóc. - Tomlinson pocałował go w czoło. - Ostatecznie mogę je sam wynająć, naprawdę nie musisz czuć się zobowiązany.   
\- To naprawdę poważny krok i chcę udowodnić mojej mamie, że jesteśmy na niego gotowi.  
\- Ok, w porządku - zgodził się Louis, sięgając po telefon i szukając w kontaktach numeru z ogłoszenia, który zapisał już wcześniej. - Uhm, dzień dobry, dzwonię w sprawie ogłoszenia. Moglibyśmy się umówić na obejrzenie mieszkania w najbliższym czasie?   
Harry stał obok obgryzając paznokcie z nerwów. Z sali powoli zaczęły wychodzić pojedyncze osoby.  
\- Jutro? Tak, pewnie, nie ma problemu. Siedemnasta, w porządku. Dziękuję pani serdecznie, do widzenia! - Szatyn zakończył rozmowę, patrząc na Stylesa.   
\- Jutro o siedemnastej? Mama mnie zabije! - jęknął.  
\- Może nie - pocieszył go Tomlinson, całując w policzek. - Ale ja to mam przerąbane.   
\- Za sprowadzenie jej chłopca na złą drogę?  
\- Mniej więcej - westchnął Louis, po czym zauważył na korytarzu dostawcę ich pizzy, więc poszedł się rozliczyć.  
\- To nie tak, że tego nie podejrzewa... - powiedział cicho, czekając na Nialla. Ten jednak wciąż nie wychodził z sali.

Tymczasem za drzwiami sali rozgrywała się batalia z czasem. Zostały dwie minuty, a Horan dopiero doszedł do ostatniej, najtrudniejszej strony testu. Chwycił się za włosy i rzucił spanikowane spojrzenie siedzącemu w sąsiednim rzędzie Ashtonowi, który po prostu gapił się w kartkę jak na ducha. Czując, że zaraz padnie na zawał od tego stresu, zaczął pisać odpowiedź na pytanie na samej górze, kiedy Zayn wstał.   
\- Koniec czasu, zbieram wasze testy.   
Odszedł od biurka, by zebrać najpierw prace z tyłu, porzucając byle jak książkę, którą czytał, niemalże na ławce Irlandczyka. Niall prawie podskoczył, jednak coś w książce przyciągnęło jego uwagę… Nie, to niemożliwe… Przecież Zayn… To są odpowiedzi do testu! Rozejrzał się czujnie dookoła i widząc, że nikt nie zwraca na niego uwagi, w ekspresowym tempie zaczął spisywać odpowiedzi.   
Zayn marudził przy zbieraniu prac, rzucając różne komentarze, celowo dając Irlandczykowi wystarczająco dużo czasu na spisanie odpowiedzi. Finalnie stanął przy jego ławce, unosząc brwi na kończącego pisać zdanie Nialla.  
\- Panie Horan?  
\- Och, tak, przepraszam. Musiałem poprawić, bo długopis przerywał. - Irlandczyk uśmiechnął się niewinnie, oddając mu swój test.   
\- Doprawdy... - Zayn uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie, znacząco spoglądając na swoją książkę z ukrytymi w niej odpowiedziami. - Za godzinę wyniki, a szczęśliwcy będą mogli przystąpić do części praktycznej. Tymczasem do widzenia państwu.  
Horan wyszczerzył się promiennie i wyleciał z sali jak na skrzydłach. Nagle pewna intensywna woń zakręciła mu się w nozdrzach i idąc za nią, znalazł Louisa i Harry’ego trzymających pudełka pizzy.  
\- Chryste, jak ja was wszystkim kocham! - Rzucił się na nich, ściskając ich uczuciowo i od razu wyjmując jedno pudełko z rąk Tommo.   
Harry zaśmiał się.  
\- Jak ci poszło? Ta ostatnia strona to był jakiś kosmos.  
\- Świetnie, Zayn zostawił mi odpowiedzi do testu pod nosem, więc na pewno mam wszystko dobrze! - Wyszczerzył się Niall. - Dlatego teraz myślę, że zaniosę mu tę pizzę, bo… Cóż, Zayn Malik uratował mi dupę.   
\- Jak to zostawił ci odpowiedzi? - Harry zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Schował w książce, którą czytał, poszedł zbierać prace i rzucił mi ją pod nos, dacie wiarę? - zaśmiał się Irlandczyk, po czym wzruszył ramionami i ruszył z powrotem w stronę klasy.   
\- Czy on chce oddać Zaynowi swoją pizzę? - Tomlinson rozszerzył oczy w niedowierzaniu.   
\- Dotychczas Niall podzielił się jedzeniem tylko z Samanthą. - Harry zamrugał. - On naprawdę to robi! - pisnął, widząc jak Niall najpierw puka do drzwi sali (co było mądrym posunięciem, biorąc pod uwagę obecność w niej Ady), a potem wręcza wyraźnie rozczochranemu mężczyźnie pudełko.  
\- Czy Zayn nie powinien oceniać naszych egzaminów? - wymamrotał Louis, kręcąc głową.   
\- Pewnie Ada mu pomaga?  
\- Pomaga - parsknął wracający Irlandczyk, śmiejąc się. - Chyba w biciu rekordu na najszybsze rozbieranie.   
\- Mam nadzieję, że nie uwali nas przez to.  
\- Prędzej wszystkim zaliczy. - Szatyn uniósł wysoko brwi, podczas gdy Horan wyjął kolejne pudełko z rąk Harry’ego i usiadł na podłodze, kładąc sobie pizzę na kolanach.   
\- A wy co robiliście, gołąbeczki? - zapytał z pełnymi już ustami.   
\- Umawialiśmy się z agencją mieszkaniową. Jak zareagował Zayn?  
Niall gwałtownie zakrztusił się pizzą, kaszląc nią dookoła, po czym pisnął: - Umawialiście się z kim?!   
Harry zerknął na Louisa. Miał nie mówić?  
\- Agencją mieszkaniową. Chcemy coś wynająć. Razem.  
\- Och. - Irlandczyk przenosił spojrzenie ze swojego najlepszego przyjaciela na jego chłopaka.   
\- Hej, Ni, wciąż będziemy się widywać w barze i przesiadywać u siebie nawzajem - powiedział łagodnie Tomlinson, przykucając obok Nialla i głaszcząc go po włosach. - Po prostu dwie pary to za dużo na nasze mieszkanie, nie uważasz?   
Harry usiadł po drugiej stronie przytulając go.  
\- Zawsze narzekasz, że jestem... Erm, głośny. Teraz będziecie mieli z Sam więcej czasu dla siebie.  
\- Tak, ale… - Horan pociągnął nosem. - Starzejemy się, Tommo?  
\- Pewnie tak - roześmiał się Louis. - Odczułem przemożną chęć stabilizacji. Ani się obejrzysz, a będę chodził o lasce na spotkania brydżowe w domu starców.   
Harry uśmiechnął się do Lou, ściskając jego rękę. Czuł się niemal pijany szczęściem.  
\- Ale urządzimy sobie wyścigi na wózkach elektrycznych? - upewnił się Irlandczyk.   
\- Stary, marzyliśmy o tym od dziecka. - Szatyn pokręcił głową. - Oczywiście, że to kurwa zrobimy!   
\- Ale nie myślicie chyba, żeby robić to teraz? Wciąż mamy tyle imprez do zrobienia w naszym barze!  
\- Myślisz, że się pozabijamy na tych wózkach czy coś? - zaśmiał się Horan, wracając do swojej pizzy.   
\- Nie, po prostu jesteście jeszcze za młodzi.  
\- Ok, co nie zmienia faktu, że to niezły pomysł na tematyczną imprezę. - Tomlinson się wyszczerzył, układając się między nogami swojego chłopaka i opierając plecy o jego tors. Podkradł mu kawałek pizzy, mówiąc: - Wyobraźcie to sobie: wszędzie ludzie przebrani za staruszków bawią się i tańczą… Nialler, mógłbyś założyć ten kaszkiet twojego dziadka.   
Harry pokręcił głową, poddając się i zaczął przeczesywać włosy swojego kochanka.  
\- Jestem za! - zgodził się radośnie Niall, wydłubując oliwkę z pizzy i strzepując ją z palca z obrzydzeniem. - Wyobrażacie sobie, jak namawiamy Zayna, żeby ubrał jakąś babciną kieckę i stanął za barem?   
Styles parsknął śmiechem.  
\- To twoje zadanie, Niall!  
\- Kto to zrobi, jak nie ja! - roześmiał się Irlandczyk w tym samym momencie, w którym z sali wyszła uśmiechnięta Ada. Louis zaczął znacząco ruszać brwiami.   
Ada trąciła go w ramię.  
\- Nic nie mów!  
\- No dobrze, ale i tak wszyscy wiemy, co i jak. - Szatyn uśmiechnął się złośliwie.   
\- Widziałaś, jak Zayn pozwolił mi ściągać? - zapytał uśmiechnięty Horan.   
\- Bez tego byś sobie nie poradził, co? I ty zamierzasz otworzyć bar? A jak pomylisz składniki?  
\- Boże… - Niall się skulił, patrząc na nią spłoszonym wzrokiem. - Drugi Zayn, jeszcze tylko nazwiska Malik ci brakuje…   
\- Oh, wiesz, że ja się po prostu martwię. To może zniszczyć renomę i baru, i Zayna, bo to w końcu on podpisuje się pod certyfikatem.  
\- Spokojnie, będzie stał za barem ze mną i już ja go zmuszę, żeby nauczył się tych wszystkich trudniejszych rzeczy - uspokoił ją Tomlinson. - Na razie będzie robił to, co potrafi na spokojnie.   
\- Ale to znaczy, że będziesz pracować siedem dni w tygodniu... - wtrącił Harry.  
\- Cóż, od czegoś trzeba zacząć. - Louis wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się słabo. - To nie tak, że nie zdawaliśmy sobie sprawy, że będziemy urobieni po łokcie.   
\- Lou? - Harry potarł jego ramię. - Myślę, że mógłbym cię zastępować... - powiedział zarumieniony. - Nie to, żebym uważał się za najlepszego! Ale nakładłeś mi do głowy tyle wiedzy. - Wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Dziękuję, skarbie. - Szatyn odchylił głowę i wyciągnął szyję, by cmoknąć go w usta. - Też myślę, że spokojnie mógłbym zostawić Nialla i bar pod twoją opieką. Tylko to trochę ssie, nie? Mam na myśli: ty od rana do popołudnia byłbyś w szkole, kiedy ja byłbym w domu, potem ty byś wracał, a ja wychodził do pracy i wracał nad ranem, a ty rano znowu byś wychodził. A jak już miałbym wolne, to ciebie by nie było w domu, bo byś mnie zastępował.   
Harry nachmurzył się.   
\- Chyba będziemy musieli zatrudnić kogoś do pomocy? Może Zayn mógłby nam pomóc w któryś dzień?  
\- Myślisz, że się zgodzi? - Tomlinson zwrócił się do blondynki. - Nie możemy zaoferować mu oszałamiającej stawki, ale miałby pretekst, by zostać w Anglii.   
\- Hm, porozmawiam z nim - obiecała Ada. - Zayn tak naprawdę was lubi, ale musi grać surowego nauczyciela, żeby inni nie weszli mu na głowę.  
\- Domyśliłem się po dzisiaj. - Uśmiechnął się Irlandczyk. - Poza tym dajcie spokój, to dopiero początek i na tygodniu na pewno nie będziemy mieć wielkiego ruchu, więc możemy stać za barem pojedynczo, na zmianę. Powiedzmy: ja otwieram i siedzę parę godzin, a na noc przychodzi Tommo? Dałoby wam to parę godzin dla siebie, gołąbeczki.   
\- A jeśli w ciągu dnia przyjdzie ktoś, kto będzie chciał wymyślnego drinka? - Harry zaczął panikować.  
\- To mam pecha - zachichotał Horan.   
\- Hazz ma rację. - Louis rozszerzył oczy. - Kurwa, potrzebujemy Zayna.   
\- Jego obecność mogłaby ściągnąć tłumy. Najlepszy barman w Anglii pracuje w jednym z barów. Drinki mogłyby być wtedy droższe... - zastanawiał się Harry. - Ada, błagam, spróbuj go przekonać! - Złapał ją za rękę.  
\- Spróbuję! Mówiłam już! - syknęła.  
\- A jak porwaliśmy się z motyką na słońce i nie damy sobie rady? - Niallowi też udzieliła się panika. - Jezu, ja nie chcę, nigdy nie pracowałem w barze, ja pod presją nie umiem, ja wszystko zepsuję…  
\- NIALL. - Szatyn walnął go w ramię. - Mam ci przywalić w twarz czy sam się uspokoisz?   
\- Nie musisz stosować przemocy, kochanie. Damy sobie radę. Potrzebujemy tylko Zayna.  
\- Ale jakbyśmy nie mieli Zayna, bylibyśmy teraz w dupie! - Irlandczyk dalej panikował. - Słyszysz mnie, Tommo? W DUPIE.   
\- Cóż. - Tomlinson zacisnął usta, starając się zachować powagę. - Nie to, żebym regularnie tam bywał…   
\- Chryste, ewgh! - Horan się skrzywił i odłożył pizzę do pudełka. - Przez ciebie straciłem apetyt.   
\- Ty? - zdziwiła się Ada. - Niemożliwe.  
Harry roześmiał się, rozluźniając nieco atmosferę.  
\- Uhm... zawsze możemy trzymać pod barem notes ze składnikami trudniejszych drinków. Wtedy Niall mógłby ewentualnie coś doczytać?  
\- To za dużo na moje nerwy - oświadczył Niall, wstając i wyciągając dłoń w stronę najlepszego przyjaciela. - Dawaj fajki.   
\- Ale ty nie palisz - przypomniał mu Louis, wyciągając jednak opakowanie Marlboro i kładąc mu je na otwartej dłoni.   
\- Nie szkodzi - powiedział Irlandczyk i wyszedł.   
\- On tak serio?  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, z nim mało co jest na serio. - Szatyn przewrócił oczami. - Mam nadzieję, że nie zawali z tego wszystkiego praktycznego.   
\- Ja też. Całe poświęcenie Zayna na marne…  
\- W zasadzie będzie z nim sam na sam, więc może znowu trochę nagiąć zasady. - Tomlinson wzruszył ramionami. - Poza tym Niall w praktyce jest lepszy niż w teorii, on po prostu nie wie, że potrafi.   
\- Miejmy nadzieję, że Zayn naprawdę chce nam pomóc i przepuści Nialla. Bez niego ten bar upadnie. - Zmartwił się Styles.  
\- Będzie dobrze, kochanie - pocieszył go Louis, masując jego kolano. 

W tym momencie z sali wyszedł Zayn, wieszając na drzwiach listę przepuszczonych do dalszej części egzaminu osób.   
\- Zdała tylko połowa z was. - Uniósł brwi, odwracając się do czekających kursantów i zakładając ramiona na piersi. - I tak lepiej, niż myślałem. Zapoznajcie się z listą, jesteście uporządkowani od najlepszego w dół. Za dwadzieścia minut zacznę was wołać po kolei do sali.   
Wszyscy stłoczyli się wokół listy. Kiedy Harry dopchnął się już na początek, pisnął z zachwytu,  
\- Lou, jesteś pierwszy! - Rzucił mu się na szyję. - Wiedziałem! Tak bardzo na to zasługiwałeś!  
\- Dziękuję! - zaśmiał się szatyn, przytulając go i cmokając szybko w usta, po czym sam też zerknął na listę. - Ale ty jesteś drugi, kochanie! Widzisz?! A tak się bałeś na początku kursu…   
\- Co? - Harry zamrugał zaskoczony. Tak bardzo skupił się na Louisie, że zapomniał sprawdzić swojego nazwiska na liście. - To niemożliwe.  
\- Pedały. - Usłyszeli gdzieś z boku. - Nic dziwnego, że są tak dobrzy w robieniu kolorowych drinków z palemką.  
Styles zamarł, powoli się odwracając.  
\- Nie musisz wyżywać się na innych, bo sam nie potrafiłeś się niczego nauczyć - warknął Tomlinson do chłopaka, który to powiedział. - I jeśli uważasz, że umiejętności zależą od orientacji seksualnej, to współczuję twojej matce, musi być dumna.   
\- Co powiedziałeś o mojej matce, lachociągu? - najeżył się chłopak. - Powtórz to!  
\- Lou, chodźmy stąd, proszę.  
\- No właśnie, posłuchaj swojej dziewczynki - dodał drugi. - Gdyby nie wy, to my bylibyśmy najlepsi!  
\- Najlepsi w czym? - Louis zmrużył oczy. - W stopniu upośledzenia społecznego? Macie rację, sam wam kupię statuetkę.   
Pierwszy z chłopaków napiął mięśnie i skoczył ku Louisowi, zamachując się na niego. Szatyn odruchowo kopnął go w kolano, przez co chłopak stracił równowagę i przywalił mu w brzuch, zamiast twarz. Tomlinson zgiął się wpół, próbując złapać oddech, kiedy Ashton zainterweniował i odciągnął od niego napastnika. W tym samym momencie drugi z napastników skoczył ku Harry’emu i ulokował swoją pięść na jego policzku.  
\- Co tu się dzieje? - zagrzmiał głos Zayna. Szybki rzut okiem na kursantów i informacje od Ady pozwolił mu zorientować się w sytuacji. - Panie Grimshaw, panie Blackwell, w tym momencie zostają panowie nie dopuszczeni do części praktycznej. Żaden homofob nie dostanie certyfikatu podpisanego przeze mnie. Panie Tomlinson? - Zayn poprosił go ze sobą, gestem nakazując Adzie, by zajęła się Harrym.  
Louis poszedł za Malikiem, krzywiąc się z bólu, jednak uprzednio ścisnął przepraszająco dłoń swojego chłopaka. On i to jego pakowanie się w pyskówki… Jedna sprawa, kiedy sam obrywa, ale druga, jeśli dostaje się za to niewinnemu Stylesowi.   
\- Usiądź Louis - powiedział łagodnie Zayn, siadając przy biurku. Westchnął ciężko. - Zrobiłeś coś, by ich sprowokować?  
\- Ta, pocałowałem mojego chłopaka - prychnął szatyn, zajmując swoje miejsce. - Wybacz, Zayn, ale nie będę siedział cicho, kiedy ktoś rzuca takimi uwagami.   
\- Jakimi uwagami? Muszę teraz wybronić się u tych na górze. - Westchnął.  
\- Cóż, okazuje się, że jesteśmy z Harry’m najlepsi, bo parasolki w kolorowych drinkach są pedalskie. - Tomlinson uniósł brew. - Ach, no i jeszcze się nie przedstawiłem. Lachociąg, miło mi.   
\- To mi wystarczy. - Zayn poklepał go po ramieniu i podał butelkę wody. - Chcesz coś przeciwbólowego?  
\- Nie, ale jak masz jakąś trutkę na szczury, to z chęcią poczęstuję tych na zewnątrz. - Wciąż nabuzowany Louis napił się wody. - To już egzamin czy tylko pogadanka na temat bójek na korytarzu?   
\- Nie jestem twoim ojcem, żeby robić ci pogadanki. - Uniósł brwi. - Czujesz się na siłach, żeby przygotować jakiegoś drinka, czy mam od razu wpisywać zaliczenie?  
\- Och, daj spokój, to nic takiego. - Szatyn pokręcił głową. - Co mam zrobić?   
\- Jesteś pewny? - Posłał mu czujne spojrzenie. - Okej, przygotuj mi proszę Barbados Sunrise.   
Tomlinson bez słowa wstał i wybrał odpowiednie butelki. Wrzucił do shakera trzy kostki lodu i wlał do niego Bacardi i blue curacao, następnie je shakując. Na dno długiej, wysokiej szklanki nalał odrobinę grenadyny, uzupełniając szklankę lodem. Delikatnie, po kostkach, wlał sok pomarańczowy, tak że utworzyły się już dwie warstwy. Na koniec przelał ostrożnie zawartość shakera, tworząc trzecią warstwę i ozdobił wszystko przeciętym plastrem pomarańczy.   
Zayn umoczył usta w alkoholu,  
\- Nie mam ci nic do zarzucenia - stwierdził, wyciągając z szuflady certyfikat i podpisując się w odpowiednim miejscu. - Gratuluję Lou, jesteś oficjalnie barmanem. Możesz teraz poprosić swojego chłopaka, a później Nialla i jesteście wolni.  
Louis uśmiechnął się, podziękował mu i wyszedł z sali, widząc stłoczonych pod oknem Ashtona, Adę i Harry’ego, którzy coś tłumaczyli wyraźnie wkurzonemu Niallowi. Ścisnął nerwowo swój nowiutki certyfikat i podszedł do nich niepewnie, mówiąc: - Hazz, twoja kolej.   
Harry poderwał głowę.  
\- Lou, w porządku? Dostałeś coś trudnego? Czy to... O mój Boże, tak! Dostałeś certyfikat!  
\- Zayn dał mi naprawdę łatwego drinka. - Szatyn wzruszył ramionami. - Idź już i wróć za chwilę ze swoim certyfikatem.   
Harry na drżących nogach wszedł do sali.  
\- Cześć Zee.  
\- Widzieliśmy się już dzisiaj, Harry. - Zayn uniósł brwi, kręcąc głową z politowaniem. - Siadaj. Wszystko w porządku? Nic cię nie boli?   
\- Nie. - Potarł szczękę. - Już jest w porządku. Byłem chyba tym bardziej zaskoczony.  
\- No tak, w końcu jesteś zdecydowanie większy niż Louis, potrzeba więcej siły, byś to odczuł. - Malik przeczesał włosy palcami i westchnął. - Gotowy?   
\- Nie. - Zaśmiał się. - Dawaj.  
\- Six Cycle - oznajmił bez przedłużania Zayn, opierając łokcie na biurku i stykając ze sobą palce. Harry pokiwał głową wybierając z dostępnych alkoholi biały rum, likier maraschino, sok pomarańczowy, grenadynę, blue curacao i szampana. Wlał rum, likier i sok do shakera, zawahał się przy kostkach lodu, ale ostatecznie zrezygnował. Wymieszał składniki, wlał do szklanki, którą uzupełnił grenadyną, a na koniec dodał zmieszanego szampana z blue curacao. Udekorował drinka gwiazdką z karamboli, wisienką i plasterkiem pomarańczy, po czym przesunął drinka w stronę Zayna.  
Ten pokiwał głową z uznaniem, zamaczając słomkę w drinku i zatykając ją palcem. Spróbował, po czym obkręcił szklankę naokoło, oglądając drink z każdej strony. - Perfekcyjny. Oczywiście, że zaliczam ci egzamin.   
Wyciągnął certyfikat i się na nim podpisał, wręczając go Stylesowi.   
Harry przytulił go do siebie.  
\- Dziękuję, Zaynee! - Cmoknął go w policzek z chichotem. Porwał certyfikat z biurka, zanim zmieni zdanie i już miał wychodzić, kiedy nagle zatrzymał się. - Kojarzysz tego gościa z głupią fryzurą, który zawsze uśmiechał się z wyższością i siedział w pierwszej ławce?  
\- Powella? - Zayn uniósł brew, uśmiechając się lekko na entuzjazm chłopaka.   
\- Tak. Jakbyś wymyślał dla niego drinka, to miej na uwadze, że wielokrotnie próbował umówić się z Adą i nagabywał ją przez cały kurs. Poprosić Nialla?  
Malik momentalnie się nachmurzył, kiwając ponuro głową.   
Harry wybiegł z sali w podskokach, wpadając w ramiona Louisa.  
\- Lou, kochanie, udało się! - Pomachał certyfikatem, - Wszystko dzięki tobie! Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję! - Pocałował go. - Uhm, Niall, teraz ty.  
\- Gratuluję. - Szatyn zanurzył nos w jego lokach, ciesząc się, że jego chłopak nie jest na niego zły. 

Irlandczyk tymczasem ruszył do sali, mamrocząc pod nosem coś o tym, że jakby nie wychodził na papierosa, to by załatwił sprawy po swojemu.   
\- Zaskoczyłeś mnie Niall, większość twoich odpowiedzi była poprawna. Zrób proszę szarlotkę.   
Horan uśmiechnął się szeroko. Zayn naprawdę potraktował go sporą taryfą ulgową. Wziął dużą szklankę i wsypał do niej parę listków mięty oraz odrobinę cynamonu. Zgniótł to madlerem, a następnie dolał miarę wódki z trawą i zalał wszystko sokiem jabłkowym, dorzucając parę kostek lodu. Zamieszał wszystko łyżką barmańską i podsunął w stronę Malika. - Jest jeszcze ta wersja z cytryną zamiast mięty, ale ta jest chyba bardziej powszechna…   
Zayn pokiwał głową.  
\- Jesteś inteligentny, Niall, i potrafisz. Nie daj sobie wmówić, że jest inaczej. - Podpisał dla niego certyfikat.  
\- Kocham cię, stary - oświadczył mu nieoczekiwanie Irlandczyk, pociągając nosem i objął go, klepiąc po plecach, po czym odebrał swój certyfikat.   
\- Nie rozklejaj się. Może i jesteś roztrzepany, ale potrafisz robić drinki. Nie każ mi żałować, że ci pomogłem, tak?  
\- Zrobię co w mojej mocy. - Niall pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się do niego. - Kogo zawołać?   
Zayn zerknął w listę.  
\- Stevena. Ada na samym końcu, mamy... plany na później.  
Horan jedynie zarechotał, mrużąc oczy z rozbawienia. - Na którym miejscu była tak naprawdę?   
Zayn roześmiał się.  
\- W pierwszej piątce. A teraz wynocha.  
\- Jesteście gorsi niż Tommo i Hazz, przysięgam - zaśmiał się Niall, chwytając za klamkę. - Dwójka niewyżytych złośliwców.   
\- Uważaj, jeszcze mogę zmienić zdanie.  
\- Steven, pan Malik cię woła! - Irlandczyk przycisnął obronnie swój certyfikat do piersi i uciekł z sali.   
\- I jak? - spytał Harry na widok Nialla. - Udało ci się, Nini! To wspaniale!  
\- Oczywiście, że mi się udało. - Horan powachlował się swoim certyfikatem z ważną miną. - Spałby sam, gdyby mnie oblał, racja?   
Ada roześmiała się.  
\- Nie mów nikomu, że to był szantaż.  
\- Ale serio, musi cię naprawdę lubić. - Niall pokręcił głową. - Kazał mi zrobić szarlotkę.   
\- Co? Przecież to najprostszy drink, jaki istnieje! To nie fair! Ja musiałem zrobić Six Cycle.  
\- Przykro mi, Haroldzie. - Irlandczyk położył rękę na jego ramieniu w geście żałoby. - Trzeba było udawać kłębek strachu i niepewności.   
\- Jesteś niemożliwy! - Harry westchnął. - Ada, idziesz z nami teraz świętować, czy czekasz na Zayna?  
\- Zayn mówił, że mają plany. - Mrugnął Horan, obejmując Louisa ramieniem. - A my jakie mamy plany?   
\- Uhm, chcieliśmy z Lou jechać do mnie, przedstawić mojej mamie pomysł wspólnego mieszkania. A ty zdecydowanie powinieneś spędzić trochę czasu z Sam.  
\- Och. - Niall się skrzywił. - Faktycznie, byłem ostatnio beznadziejnym chłopakiem.   
\- To co, odwieziemy cię, zamówisz super romantyczną kolację z Nando’s, zapalisz jakieś świeczki, postarasz się tym razem nie zalać obrusu woskiem i podpalić sobie rękawa? - zaproponował Louis, ruszając w stronę wyjścia z jedną dłonią na plecach przyjaciela, a drugą w dłoni swojego chłopaka. - Do zobaczenia, A! Nie mogę się doczekać, aż za dziewięć miesięcy przyprowadzisz nam małego Malika.   
\- Mógłbyś być mniej cyniczny? - westchnął Irlandczyk. - Ale tak, poproszę. Małego Malika też.   
Harry pokręcił głową.  
\- Dlaczego ja się w ogóle z wami zadaję?

***

Jakiś czas i parę sprzeczek słownych z Horanem później, Louis i Harry wchodzili do domu tego drugiego. Szatyn był odrobinę spięty, bo jeszcze niecałe dwa miesiące temu przekonywał mamę Stylesa, że nie jest gotowy nawet na taki krok jak posiadanie psa, a teraz mieli jej oświadczyć, że chcą razem zamieszkać.   
\- Oh, Louis! - Ucieszyła się Anne. - Jak dawno cię nie widziałam! Cóż za niespodzianka. Zjesz kawałek sernika?  
\- Dzień dobry. - Tomlinson przywitał się z nią uściskiem. - Z wielką przyjemnością, pani i Harry jesteście mistrzami pieczenia.   
\- Czaruś. - Anne uśmiechnęła się krojąc ciasto i postawiła je na stole. - Częstuj się skarbie. Co u ciebie? Jak kurs?  
\- Ja? W życiu. - Louis uśmiechnął się niewinnie, od razu chwytając za wypiek. - Kurs właśnie ukończony pozytywnie, tak samo Harry.   
\- To wspaniale, chłopcy! Co teraz zamierzasz Louis? - Rzuciła mu czujne spojrzenie.  
\- Emm… - Szatyn przełknął powoli ciasto, po czym powoli i rozważnie powiedział: - Cóż, w przyszłym tygodniu otwieramy bar, więc trzeba dopiąć wszystko na ostatni guzik, chyba kupię mojej jaszczurce większe terrarium, chcę się wyprowadzić od moich współlokatorów i moja młodsza siostra do mnie wpadnie?   
\- Cieszę się, że jesteś taki odpowiedzialny i myślisz o swoim biznesie na poważnie, ale dlaczego chcesz się wyprowadzić? Harry wspominał, że dobrze się dogadujecie?  
\- Uhm, mamo? Chcemy razem zamieszkać. - Po tym wyznaniu zapadła cisza.  
Tomlinson zawiercił się niepewnie na swoim miejscu obok Anne, tracąc nagle ochotę na sernik. Spuścił wzrok na stół, bojąc się spojrzeć na kobietę.   
W końcu kobieta się odezwała.  
\- Cóż... to poważny krok. Co sprawia, że myślicie, że jesteście na niego gotowi?  
\- Przede wszystkim to, że i tak praktycznie ze sobą żyjemy. - Louis wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się do niej niepewnie. - W tym tygodniu rozstawaliśmy się tylko, kiedy Harry miał zajęcia? Ja naprawdę go kocham i chciałbym po prostu mieć go w domu, naszym domu, nie przeszkadzając innej parze czy jego rodzicom.   
\- Eh, to nie tak, że się tego nie spodziewałam. - Westchnęła ciężko. - Szukaliście już czegoś?  
\- Uhm… - Szatyn odchrząknął. - Właściwie to jutro jesteśmy umówieni na obejrzenie mieszkania…   
\- Na którą? - Zmierzyła ich czujnym spojrzeniem.  
\- Siedemnastą - odparł Tomlinson. - I Harry chciał, żeby pani z nami poszła, prawda, kochanie?   
Harry pokiwał głową.  
\- Tak. Chcę ci udowodnić, że to jest prawdziwe, mamo.  
Kobieta westchnęła.  
\- A co z twoimi studiami, Harry?  
\- Mieszkanie jest blisko uczelni. To nie tak, że rzucę studia... Odkąd spotykam się z Louisem moje oceny się przecież nie pogorszyły. Wciąż dobrze się uczę, ale jestem teraz szczęśliwszy. - Uścisnął dłoń swojego chłopaka.  
\- No dobrze... pojadę z wami, chłopcy.  
\- Dziękujemy. - Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko, splatając ich palce. - Ja wiem, że zrzuciliśmy na panią bombę, przepraszam. Po prostu bardzo nam na sobie zależy.   
Kobieta machnęła ręką.  
\- To dobrze, że myślicie o wspólnej przyszłości.  
\- Tak. - Szatyn pokiwał głową. - Raczej się już pani mnie nie pozbędzie.   
\- No cóż. Witamy w rodzinie, Louis. - Uśmiechnęła się, widząc ich splecione dłonie. - Kiedy otwierasz bar, Lou?  
\- Za tydzień - odpowiedział szatyn, splatając dyskretnie również ich kostki pod stołem. Jakoś czuł się pewniej i bardziej komfortowo, mając kontakt ze swoim chłopakiem. - Także od poniedziałku tkwimy w ferworze przygotowań. Wpadnie pani na otwarcie?   
\- Wezmę sobie wolne na ten dzień. Podaj mi później adres, w porządku?  
\- Jasna sprawa. - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się szeroko. - To naprawdę miłe, dziękuję.   
\- A tak poza tym Lou wszystko w porządku? Co u Jay?   
\- W porządku, standardowo zajęta macierzyństwem i pracą. - Louis wzruszył ramionami. - Chciałem, żeby też wpadła razem z Lottie na otwarcie, ale chyba boi się zostawić Dana samego z dzieciakami. Ale naślę na nią Nialla, żeby ją przekonał.  
\- Może ja mogłabym ją przekonać? - zastanowiła się. - Przyjemnie byłoby zrobić sobie babski wieczór.  
\- Jeśli pani chce. - Szatyn uniósł brwi. - Mogę zadzwonić do niej przez Skype'a. Mnie nigdy nie słucha, jak mówię, że potrzebuje czasem relaksu. A skoro uwielbia Hazzę, to powinna też pokochać panią.   
\- No cóż, chciałabym ją w końcu poznać, skoro nasi synowie się spotykają.  
\- Pewnie, nie ma problemu. - Tomlinson pokiwał głową, po czym zwrócił się do Harry’ego: - Kochanie, przyniesiesz swojego laptopa? Swój zostawiłem.   
\- Jasne. - Harry wyszedł, by za kilka minut wrócić z laptopem pod pachą. Wpisał hasło i zwrócił go w stronę Louisa.  
\- Działaj.  
Szatyn otworzył Skype’a i zalogował się na swoje konto. Zerknął kontrolnie na godzinę. Mama powinna teraz robić swoje cotygodniowe zakupy przez internet. Wybrał ikonkę połączenia i zaczekał, aż na ekranie pojawi się twarz jego rodzicielki. - Cześć, mamuś!   
\- Boo Bear! - Jay odpowiedziała entuzjastycznym tonem, uśmiechając się promiennie. - I Harry! Cieszę się, że o mnie nie zapominacie.  
\- Mamo, chciałbym, żebyś kogoś poznała. - Louis przesunął laptopa tak, żeby kamera objęła również Anne.   
\- Witam - przywitała się Anne. - Jestem mamą Harry’ego. Uznałam, że skoro nasi chłopcy się umawiają, to wypadałoby się w końcu spotkać.  
\- Umawiają to chyba mało powiedziane. - Johannah przewróciła czule oczami. - Ale tym bardziej masz rację… Mogę mówić na ty, prawda?   
\- Oh, więc już wiesz o ich szalonym pomyśle? I jasne, mówmy sobie na ty, nie wyobrażam sobie zwracać się do ciebie „pani”. - Wzdrygnęła się.  
\- Jakim szalonym pomyśle? - Jay uniosła brwi. - Miałam na myśli to, że przez te wszystkie lata od wyprowadzki Louis nigdy nie przedstawiał mi swoich chłopaków, a twojego syna przywiózł do nas jakieś dwa tygodnie po tym, jak zaczęli się spotykać?   
\- Więc jeszcze nie wiesz, że chcą razem zamieszkać?  
\- Już teraz? - Johannah zamrugała zaskoczona.   
\- Są umówieni na oglądanie mieszkania. Jutro. Nasi chłopcy dorośli szybciej niż byśmy chciały, prawda?  
\- Chryste. - Jay przeniosła spojrzenie na swojego syna. - Zamierzałeś mi powiedzieć?   
\- Tak, jakbyś przyjechała do nas osobiście. - Szatyn pokiwał głową.   
\- Synku… - Johannah od razu złagodniała. - Chciałabym, ale Doris i Ernest są jeszcze tacy mali… Jak Dan poradzi sobie z nimi i jeszcze bliźniaczkami?   
\- Ale nie możesz ciągle tkwić w domu, mamo! Ciocia Nialla obiecała, że weźmie Phoebe i Daisy na weekend.   
\- Jay, czy próbujesz dać mi do zrozumienia, że nie wychodzisz z domu, bo boisz się, że twój partner nie będzie w stanie zaopiekować się dziećmi? Naprawdę? Daj spokój, też powinnaś wyjść z domu, a przecież są telefony i w razie czego Dan by do ciebie zadzwonił!  
\- Przyzwyczaiłaś go do tego - zaczął marudzić Louis. - Przecież nawet ja zostawałem z wszystkimi dzieciakami sam, jak wychodziliście czasem na randki. A ty potrzebujesz spędzić czas z kimś innym!   
\- Boo, to nie jest takie łatwe, ty masz świetne podejście do dzieci, a…   
\- Mamo! Proszę cię. Da sobie radę z małymi, przecież Fizzy mu pomoże.   
\- Jay, wybierz się ze mną na otwarcie baru Louisa. Pójdziemy do kosmetyczki, zrobimy sobie babski wieczór.  
\- No dobrze - westchnęła pokonana Jay. - Nie powinnam przegapiać takiego ważnego momentu w życiu mojego pierworodnego. No i ten babski wieczór jest naprawdę kuszący… Lou, mam nadzieję, że macie w ofercie jakieś dobre wino?   
\- Oczywiście, Harry wybierał. - Szatyn uśmiechnął się promiennie.   
\- Chenin Blanc, ulubione mojej mamy! - posłał jej uśmiech.  
\- Jestem pewna, że je pokochasz! - Ucieszyła się Anne i wyciągnęła telefon. - Podaj mi swój numer, to jeszcze się dokładnie umówimy.   
Kiedy wymieniały się numerami i paplały o różnych sprawach, Louis westchnął szczęśliwie i oparł głowę o ramię Stylesa. Naprawdę wszystko się układało.


	13. Rozdział 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis i Niall, przyjaciele z dzieciństwa, wkraczają z hukiem w dorosłe życie i postanawiają wspólnie założyć własny biznes. Znikome pojęcie Irlandczyka o miksologii zmusza ich do udziału w kursie, prowadzonym przez najlepszego barmana w całej Anglii, który naprawdę uwziął się na chłopaka z uroczymi loczkami. Louis też nie odpuszcza chłopakowi … w zupełnie innym sensie.
> 
> czyli: Historia Louisa i Harry'ego, w towarzystwie wielu gwałtownych emocji i barmańskich sztuczek.

Parę minut przed siedemnastą w sobotę Harry wysiadł z samochodu swojej mamy i rozejrzał się po okolicy. Była całkiem przyjemna, a budynki zadbane. Uśmiechnął się w duchu.  
\- Lou? Jak dokładnie się umawiałeś? Mamy tutaj czekać?  
\- Uhm, nie wiem, jak ty kochanie, ale ja nie umawiam się z ludźmi aż tak dokładnie. - Louis uniósł brwi, stając obok niego. - Podejrzewam, że ktoś z agencji już na nas tam czeka, więc po prostu zadzwonimy dzwonkiem?   
\- A jeśli nie? O boże, co wtedy Lou?  
\- Dopiero wtedy zaczniemy się martwić, Harry - zganiła go Anne.  
\- Mam do nich telefon, spokojnie. - Szatyn stanął przed nim i przytulił go, pocierając uspokajająco jego plecy. - Nie jesteś sam, przejdziemy przez to razem, tak?   
Harry pokiwał głową, przytulając się.  
\- To co, idziemy chłopcy?  
\- Tak, już - zgodził się Tomlinson, całując jeszcze chłopaka, po czym objął go w pasie i zaczął prowadzić w stronę nowoczesnego apartamentowca. Tyle razy czytał ogłoszenie, że adres zakodował mu się już w głowie. Stanął pod klatką i nacisnął odpowiedni numer, z pustym jeszcze polem w miejscu nazwiska.   
\- Słucham?   
\- Dobry wieczór, przyszliśmy obejrzeć mieszkanie.   
Po chwili usłyszeli piszczący dźwięk, oznajmiający, że mogą otworzyć drzwi. Harry złapał Louisa za rękę, podążając za nim. Harry zastanawiał się, jak przeszli od zwykłego barmańskiego kursu do oglądania wspólnego mieszkania. Szatyn rozglądał się po zadbanych drzwiach na parterze, zmierzając w kierunku lśniącej windy. Wszystko było takie nowe, zupełnie inaczej niż w ich bloku. Ale cóż, jego chłopak zasługiwał na wszystko, co najlepsze.   
\- Lou? A ile kosztuje wynajem?  
\- Nie przejmuj się tym, skarbie - odparł Tomlinson, wzruszając ramionami. Nie powie mu przecież, że co miesiąc będzie wydawał po tysiąc funtów! - Trochę zaoszczędziłem, dzieląc się przez te wszystkie lata kosztami z Niallem.   
\- Nie mogę pozwolić, żebyś wszystko finansował, Lou! A bar?!  
\- Chłopcy - wtrąciła się Anne - rozmawiałam wczoraj z Jay i wspólnie stwierdziłyśmy, że dopóki Harry nie skończy studiów, a bar nie zacznie dobrze prosperować i przynosić realnych zysków, będziemy płacić za wynajem. Dla was zostaną tylko rachunki.  
\- Co? - oburzył się Louis, patrząc na kobietę. - Na pewno nie będę was obciążał takimi kosztami, jestem dorosły i potrafię się utrzymywać samodzielnie!   
\- Jestem pewna, że potrafisz o siebie zadbać, Louis. Wielokrotnie mi to udowodniłeś. - Anne położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. - Ale to nowy budynek w luksusowej dzielnicy i czynsz to naprawdę duży wydatek. Harry wciąż studiuje, a pomagając ci w barze nie będzie mógł pracować. Będziecie musieli sami kupić wszystkie potrzebne wam rzeczy. Przyda się wam pomoc, poza tym będziecie mogli trochę odłożyć i jeśli jesteś odpowiedzialnym młodym człowiekiem, to przyznasz mi rację.  
\- Ma pani rację. - Szatyn zacisnął usta. - Co nie zmienia faktu, że nie chcę brać pieniędzy od mamy. Ma jeszcze szóstkę dzieci na utrzymaniu, to pięćset funtów zrobi im różnicę.   
\- Ile? - krzyknął Harry. - O nie, nie możesz Lou! Nie chcę tego mieszkania, znajdziemy inne!  
\- Louis. - Anne zignorowała swojego syna. - Jay ma jeszcze Dana, który nie zarabia mało. A ty?  
\- Sam nie wiem - westchnął Tomlinson, krzywiąc się i wysiadając z windy, która zatrzymała się na dwudziestym piętrze. - Pomyślę o tym jeszcze. To nie jest tak, że ja nie przemyślałem mojego budżetu, stać mnie na to w tym momencie, a mieszkanie jest wyposażone.   
\- Wiem, co tylko bardziej utwierdza mnie w przekonaniu, że zasłużyliście na to, a Harry nie mógł lepiej trafić. Po prostu będziemy wtedy z Jay spokojniejsze. Bądź co bądź to twoja matka.  
\- Tak, ale nie po to się wyprowadziłem, żeby dalej musiała za mnie płacić - protestował dalej Louis, stając pod oryginalnymi, czarnymi drzwiami.   
\- Przemyśl to, Louis. - Odgarnęła mu grzywkę z czoła. - Po prostu pozwól sobie pomóc.  
\- Ja po prostu już od kilku lat jestem niezależny i nie chcę tego zmieniać. - Szatyn zmarszczył brwi, dzwoniąc do drzwi. - Ale zastanowię się.   
\- Louis, ja się nie zgadzam, żebyś tyle płacił za to mieszkanie - powtórzył Harry, czując się zignorowany.  
\- Jak je zobaczysz, to zmienisz zdanie - zapewnił go Tomlinson w momencie, gdy drzwi się otworzyły i stanęła przed nimi zadbana blondynka po trzydziestce, w garniturze.   
\- Witam państwa, nazywam się Amanda Stevens i jestem waszą agentką nieruchomości. - Uśmiechnęła się do nich. - Zapraszam do środka.   
\- Nie zgadzam się - burknął Harry, wchodząc za nimi do środka. 

Im więcej widział, tym bardziej kochał to mieszkanie. Było idealne! Zaciskał wargi, by nie zacząć piszczeć. Ale nie mógł pozwolić Louisowi płacić za nich tak horrendalne pieniądze.  
\- Apartament jest nowy, jeszcze nikt tu nie mieszkał - poinformowała ich Amanda, wprowadzając do kuchni wyposażonej niczym w programie o gotowaniu. Louis uśmiechnął się, wskazując Stylesowi głową na srebrną, dwudrzwiową lodówkę z ekranem dotykowym i kuchenkę elektryczną z funkcjami pieczenia, o których nawet nie miał wcześniej pojęcia. Harry'emu niemal zaświeciły się oczy na widok najnowszego piekarnika.  
Następnie agentka nieruchomości wprowadziła ich do sporej łazienki, z wanną zajmującą połowę powierzchni.   
\- Ma funkcję jacuzzi? - zapytał szatyn, a gdy blondynka przytaknęła, opowiadając Anne o innych funkcjach, przysunął się subtelnie do swojego chłopaka i wyszeptał mu do ucha: - Wyobraź sobie nas dwóch w tej wannie, z rozstawionymi wokół świeczkami…   
\- Louis, nie próbuj mnie przekonać w taki sposób! - warknął.  
\- Widzisz? Jesteś zbyt spięty, potrzebujesz relaksującej kąpieli. - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się niewinnie. Harry wyszedł z łazienki. Cholera, chciał to mieszkanie! Ale nie chciał, by Louis płacił za nich dwoje. Westchnął ciężko, czekając, aż Amanda skończy tłumaczyć wyposażenie łazienki.  
Po chwili agentka zaprowadziła ich do sypialni, z wielkim, luksusowym, białym łóżkiem, łożem małżeńskim właściwie. Szatyn otworzył usta w zachwycie, przesuwając wzrokiem po ścianach w ładnym, szarym odcieniu i białych meblach. Do tego wielkie okno i balkon, z których widać było panoramę całego miasta… Apartament robił jeszcze większe wrażenie niż na zdjęciach, które oglądał! Harry przełknął ślinę. Będzie go to męczyć w koszmarach.  
Potem Amanda zaprowadziła ich do drugiego pokoju, urządzonego w stylu gabinetu, z ładnym, nowoczesnym biurkiem i wielką biblioteczką.   
\- Książki też są elementem wyposażenia? - Tomlinson z zachwytem dopadł do ślicznych, skórzanych wydań jego ulubionych powieści Szekspira, Dickensa, Wilde’a i wielu innych klasycznych autorów.   
\- Oczywiście - zapewniła go blondynka. - To pomieszczenie przeznaczono na gabinet ze względu na dobre oświetlenie z tego okna…   
\- O boże - jęknął Harry na widok szerokiego parapetu. Już widział, jak siedzi na nim i uczy się do egzaminów!  
\- Idealne miejsce do projektowania budynków, panie architekcie, co? - zachichotał Louis znad Drakuli.   
Styles nieprzytomnie pokiwał głową, siadając na parapecie i patrząc na panoramę z okna. Szatyn zamknął delikatnie książkę, odkładając ją na miejsce i podszedł do swojego chłopaka, obejmując go od tyłu i kładąc mu głowę na ramieniu. To miejsce było cudowne, a ich dwójka pasowała tu jak mało kto.  
\- Rozumiem, że oglądają państwo mieszkanie z myślą o tej parce? - W głosie Amandy dało się usłyszeć serdeczny uśmiech.   
\- Oh tak! - zaszczebiotała Anne. - Miałam obawy co do tego, ale widząc to mieszkanie... Jestem pewna, że chłopcy je pokochają.  
\- Rozumiem. Zapraszam jeszcze do salonu.  
Tomlinson specjalnie poczekał, aż zostaną z brunetem sami i wymruczał: - Warte swojej ceny, huh?   
Harry pokiwał głową.  
\- Ale to wciąż koszmarnie dużo! Lou, proszę, zgódź się na propozycję mamy!  
\- Pomyślę o tym, kochanie - obiecał Louis, całując go delikatnie. - Chodźmy, wydaje mi się, że widziałem idealne miejsce na terrarium Gustka w salonie.   
Styles pociągnął go za rękaw, zatrzymując w miejscu.  
\- To duży dom... - powiedział oględnie.  
\- Co masz na myśli? - Szatyn uniósł brew.   
\- Jakieś zwierzątko, wymagające więcej uwagi niż Gustaw? Pies?   
\- Tak? - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się szeroko, zbliżając się do niego i ponownie go całując. - Chcesz mieć kogoś, kim oboje moglibyśmy się zajmować i troszczyć? Nasze oczko w głowie?   
\- Skoro nie będzie już Nialla? - zachichotał.  
\- Racja - zgodził się Louis, stykając ze sobą ich czoła. - Cóż, możemy się wybrać niedługo do schroniska, jeśli chcesz. Ale jak ten pies zeżre Gustawa, to zrobię z niego gulasz dla Nialla.   
\- Niee, Gustaw zawsze będzie naszym ulubieńcem, tak? - zachichotał Harry. - Chodźmy zobaczyć co robi moja mama, bo zaraz się okaże, że już wynajęła to mieszkanie.  
Szatyn pociągnął go szczęśliwie za rękę i wyszli objęci z pomieszczenia. Agentka stała za długą, skórzaną kanapą, odpowiadając na wszystkie pytania Anne. Salon również był świetnie urządzony, z jasno - żółtymi ścianami i wielkim kinem domowym. Tomlinson wskazał palcem na czarną komodę pod oknem, na której mogliby umieścić Gustawa.   
\- Tu jest wspaniale... - wyszeptał, przytulając się do swojego chłopaka.  
\- Dlatego zależy mi akurat na tym mieszkaniu. - Tomlinson się uśmiechnął. - Wspaniały apartament dla wspaniałego chłopaka.   
Harry cmoknął go w nos, szczęśliwy. Jego mamie chyba też się podobało.  
Louis zmrużył uroczo jedno oko w reakcji na całusa, po czym zapytał: - Czyli jesteś przekonany?   
\- To mieszkanie jest cudowne, naprawdę! Kocham je. Ale nie mogę pozwolić byś mnie sponsorował.  
\- Spójrz na to z drugiej strony - zaczął szatyn. - Jestem pewien na 98%, że i tak nie przyjąłbyś ode mnie pieniędzy za pomoc w barze. Więc jesteśmy kwita? Poza tym to nie sponsorowanie, też będę tu mieszkał.   
\- Louis... ja po prostu nie mogę - jęknął.  
\- Kochanie… - westchnął Tomlinson. - Ale ja nie chcę innego mieszkania. Ono jest jak nasz związek, nie uważasz? Nowe, ale oszałamiające i dające pewność, że będzie nam się w nim żyło obrzydliwie wygodnie i długo.   
Harry potarł policzek, nieszczęśliwy. Kochał to mieszkanie, tak! Ale nie mógł się przełamać.  
\- Dlaczego nie możesz po prostu zaakceptować oferty mojej mamy?  
\- Bo to nie jest dla mnie takie łatwe, Harry - jęknął Louis. - Od ośmiu lat żyję za swoje pieniądze i ten apartament, to jest mój pomysł, tak? To nie one chciały, żebyśmy się wprowadzali do tak drogiej dzielnicy. Dzieci wyprowadzają się po to, by odciążyć swoich rodziców, a nie dokładać im kosztów. Może byłoby mi łatwiej, gdybyśmy oboje byli studentami, ale ja nim nie jestem, Harry.   
\- Ale ja tak. I będę nim jeszcze przynajmniej rok. A bar pochłonie naprawdę dużo pieniędzy - powiedział nieszczęśliwy.  
\- Poradzimy sobie przez rok, skarbie. - Szatyn spojrzał na niego prosząco. - Chcesz, żeby ktoś inny zajął to mieszkanie?   
\- Ale czułbym się jak sugar baby…  
\- Zastanów się nad tym jeszcze, w porządku? - Tomlinson skrzywił się nieszczęśliwie. - Bardzo, bardzo, bardzo chcę tu z tobą mieszkać.   
\- Ja też! - jęknął płaczliwie Harry. - Widziałeś gabinet? I sypialnię? I tę kuchnię?! - Ukrył twarz w dłoniach. - Pozwól mi chociaż płacić połowę tego.  
\- Na to jestem skłonny się zgodzić, jeśli to jedyny sposób, żebyś się zgodził - westchnął Louis. - Po prostu… Pamiętaj, że nie jesteśmy współlokatorami, ok? Jesteśmy parą, która razem mieszka i naprawdę nie widzę potrzeby, by dzielić pieniądze. One są nasze.   
\- Ale zazwyczaj w związkach to dwie osoby zarabiają. Cóż, to chyba nazywa się kompromis, prawda? - Harry uśmiechnął się i odwrócił do czekających na nich kobiet. - Co o tym myślisz, mamo?  
\- Jest absolutnie wspaniałe! Kocham to miejsce, wy pewnie też.  
\- Czyli decyzja podjęta? - Amanda uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco. - Och, nie opowiedziałam wam jeszcze o sąsiedztwie, jeśli jesteście zainteresowani?   
\- Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie są homofobicznymi dupkami.  
\- Absolutnie. - Agentka zmarszczyła brwi. - Apartamentowiec jest w użyciu od pół roku. Dziesięć pięter niżej żyje inna para męsko - męska, do tego z dzieckiem i nikomu to nie przeszkadza. Chciałam tylko powiedzieć, że nasi lokatorzy to głównie młodzi, przedsiębiorczy ludzie, więc z pewnością nie będziecie mieć problemu z dogadaniem się.   
\- Miejmy nadzieję... - Westchnął Harry. - To miejsce naprawdę jest cudowne. Kiedy moglibyśmy się wprowadzić?  
\- Właściwie to od razu po wpłaceniu wstępnego - odparła kobieta. - Potem będziecie mieć jeszcze trochę formalności, ale jak najbardziej możecie się wprowadzać.   
\- Ile wynosi kaucja? - spytała Anne.  
\- Równowartość miesięcznego czynszu.   
\- Można zapłacić od razu? - zapytał szatyn, wyciągając książeczkę czekową.   
Anne zgromiła go wzrokiem, wyciągając z torebki portfel.  
\- Nawet się nie waż, młody człowieku.  
Tomlinson zacisnął usta. Nie podobało mu się to, ale wydaje się, że jedynym sposobem, by ją powstrzymać, było wytrącenie jej portfela z rąk, a tego przecież nie zrobi. Westchnął głęboko, chowając książeczkę czekową z powrotem. Cóż, może odwdzięczyć się Anne jakimś drogim prezentem.   
\- Dziękuję! - Rozpromienił się Harry. - Jesteś cudowny, kochanie.  
\- Powinieneś podziękować swojej mamie, nie mi. - Louis wzruszył ramionami.   
\- Dajcie mi pięć minut, przygotuję od razu umowę najmu. - Amanda usiadła na kanapie i wyciągnęła swój laptop. - Na jakie nazwisko wynajmujemy?   
\- Dziękuję tobie, bo się zgodziłeś. - Westchnął i usiadł na kanapie. - Uhm, na nazwisko Tomlinson? - Spojrzał pytająco na swojego chłopaka.  
\- Jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza. - Szatyn uśmiechnął się i usiadł obok niego. Oparł się o jego kolano, podając Amandzie resztę potrzebnych danych. W końcu umowa była gotowa, a blondynka wydrukowała dokument w dwóch kopiach. Przybiła swoją pieczątkę w odpowiednich miejscach, mówiąc: - Jeszcze tylko podpisy i mieszkanie jest oficjalnie wasze.   
Harry podpisał się w wyznaczonym miejscu i podsunął papier Louisowi. Nie mógł się doczekać odbioru kluczy. Ich własne mieszkanie…  
Tomlinson zamaszyście się podpisał i spojrzał na chłopaka z błyskiem w oczach. Och, cholera, będą razem mieszkać!   
\- Bardzo się cieszę, że się zdecydowaliście. - Amanda uścisnęła dłonie ich i Anne, po czym wyciągnęła ze swojej aktówki pęk kluczy. Ściągnęła z niego dwa komplety z cyfrą ich mieszkania, wręczając im po jednym. Harry poczuł łzy pod powiekami. Czuł się jakby mógł latać.  
\- Mój chłopiec dorasta! - Anne pociągnęła nosem.  
\- Gratuluję. - Amanda uśmiechnęła się szeroko, postanawiając dać im trochę prywatności. - Zostawię was już, możecie zacząć cieszyć się mieszkaniem.   
\- Dziękujemy ci, Amanda. - Louis ponownie uścisnął jej dłoń i odprowadził do drzwi, aby dać Anne trochę czasu sam na sam z synem.   
\- Dziękuję mamo, tak bardzo dziękuję! - szlochał w jej ramię Styles. - To niesamowite, ale będziesz nas odwiedzać, prawda?

Tymczasem szatyn na klatce żegnał się z agentką nieruchomości.  
\- Wyślę ci jeszcze wszystkie szczegóły mailowo, będziemy w kontakcie.   
\- Pewnie, jeszcze raz bardzo dziękuję! - Pomachał jej na pożegnanie w tym samym momencie, w którym z drzwi na końcu korytarza wyszedł przypominający mu kogoś mężczyzna… Czy to jest Oliver Giroud?! Gdzie oni się do cholery wprowadzili? 

Anne uściskała syna i otarła własne łzy z oczu.  
\- Kocham cię, synku. Dam wam nacieszyć się tym wszystkim, wpadnijcie na kolację, dobrze? - Harry pokiwał głową odprowadzając ją do drzwi.  
\- NIALL! - Tomlinson piszczał podekscytowany do telefonu, nie zauważając Stylesa i jego mamy. - Czy ty to rozumiesz? Pieprzony piłkarz Arsenalu Londyn jest naszym sąsiadem!   
\- Kto? - Styles rozejrzał się po korytarzu. - Kochanie?  
\- Boże, później zadzwonię! Wieem! Gadaliśmy chwilę, ale nie poprosiłem go o zdjęcie, nie będę robił siary. Ale obiecał, że wpadnie kiedyś na Fifę. Niall, będziemy grać w Fifę z Oliverem Giroud! Ok, kończę, nie rozdeptaj Gustawa z emocji! - Louis rozłączył się, po czym w końcu poświęcił uwagę swojemu chłopakowi i jego mamie. - Przepraszam, ja… trochę mnie poniosło?   
\- Co się stało? - spytał od razu troskliwie brunet.  
\- Cud! - Szatynowi błyszczały oczy. - Żegnam się z Amandą, a tu z tych, o tych drzwi, wychodzi sobie sam Oliver Giroud! Uśmiechnął się do mnie i zapytał, czy się wprowadziłem, zaczęliśmy gadać, no i obiecał, że będzie wpadał!   
\- Oh... Kim jest Oliver Giroud?  
\- Piłkarzem Arsenalu Londyn! - Tomlinson prawie podskakiwał, szukając czegoś w telefonie. - A ten jego francuski akcent jest doprawdy uroczy! Powiedział, że mam bardziej francuskie imię niż on! O, to on, popatrz! - Pokazał mu zdjęcie przystojnego piłkarza.   
\- Oh, okej. - Harry wzruszył ramionami. - To dlatego chciałeś się tu wprowadzić?  
\- Nie, nie miałem pojęcia, że on tu mieszka. - Louis pokręcił głową, chowając telefon. - Jezu, co za emocje, przepraszam. Wracamy do naszego mieszkania? - Objął go jednym ramieniem w pasie.   
\- Do zobaczenia, mamo, dzięki, że przyjechałaś z nami.  
\- Nie ma sprawy chłopcy. Do zobaczenia na kolacji! - Pomachała im jeszcze i skierowała w stronę windy.  
Poczekali aż kobieta wsiądzie i dopiero wtedy wrócili do środka.  
\- Powinienem przenieść cię przez próg, ale jesteś za duży - oświadczył szatyn swojemu chłopakowi, zamykając za nimi drzwi.   
\- Spróbowałbyś! Technicznie, ja mogę to zrobić, skoro jesteś mniejszy, ale gryziesz. - Styles roześmiał się, dotykając ścian niemal z namaszczeniem. - To wszystko nasze…  
\- Zadowolony? - Tomlinson uśmiechnął się czule, podchodząc do niego i przyklejając się do jego pleców.   
\- Bardzo. To... jak spełnienie marzeń! I ten gabinet! - rozmarzył się.  
\- A sypialnia? - Louis ugryzł go w ramię.   
\- Mmm, wypadałoby ją ochrzcić, prawda?  
\- Mhm - wymruczał szatyn. - I wannę, i gabinet, i salon, i kuchnię.   
\- Mmm, mamy sporo czasu, prawda? - spytał Harry, pociągając go za sobą.

***

W piątek kolejnego tygodnia Louis znalazł siebie na podłodze w barze, wycierającego beczki z piwem.  
\- Louis, one wciąż są brudne.   
\- Nie, nie są, Sam!   
Zayn przyglądał się tej dwójce, chichocząc.   
\- Oni tak zawsze? - zwrócił się do Nialla ustawiającego playlistę karaoke, bo oczywiście według niego otwarcie bez karaoke to żadne otwarcie.   
\- Niestety. - Irlandczyk wzruszył bezradnie ramionami. - Harold, ile mamy jeszcze czasu?   
\- Pół godziny - oznajmił, po szybkim zerknięciu na zegarek. Poprawił butelki z alkoholem, stojące na barze. - Fama o najlepszym barmanie w Anglii już poszła, będą tłumy.  
\- No i ten wasz nowy sąsiad z Arsenalu ogłosił na fejsie, że weźmie udział w wydarzeniu i zaprosił paru kumpli, co też na pewno zrobiło swoje. - Horan wypuścił drżący oddech, sprawdzając jeszcze mikrofon, po czym zaskoczył z małej sceny.   
\- Taak. - Harry rozejrzał się po wnętrzu. Wszystko było dopięte na ostatni guzik. Teraz pozostawało tylko czekać na gości.  
\- Jesteśmy w piątkę na barze, powinniśmy dać sobie radę z tymi wszystkimi ludźmi, prawda? - Niall otarł pot z czoła, opadając ciężko obok nawet nie udającej, że cokolwiek robi, Adzie.   
\- Jest z nami Zayn, będzie dobrze. - Odetchnął Styles. - Pracowaliśmy na to zbyt długo, żeby teraz się nie udało, tak?  
\- Właśnie, nie marudź, Nialler. - Tomlinson trzepnął go zakurzoną szmatką. - Wychylisz coś sobie z pierwszymi klientami i od razu wyluzujesz.   
Harry podgłośnił muzykę. Wciąż można było rozmawiać, bez konieczności przekrzykiwania się, ale The Irish Rovers stanowiło przyjemne tło. Odetchnął.  
\- Sam! Przestań już wycierać te kufle, są czyste!  
\- Ale stoją w złym porządku! - jęknęła, przestawiając szkło.  
\- Co? - Harry zamrugał bezradnie.  
\- Ona ma rację, na stanowisku pracy barmana wszystko musi stać w odpowiednim miejscu - przytaknął Zayn, stając obok niej po czym chwycił ją za ramiona i wyprowadził zza baru. - Ale ty barmanem nie jesteś, więc usiądź spokojnie po drugiej stronie baru, napij się czegoś i nie sprzątaj już, do cholery.   
Louis się zaśmiał, mówiąc: - Skoczę jeszcze na fajkę. - Ruszył w stronę wyjścia, ale widząc kotłujących się pod drzwiami ludzi, zawrócił, mówiąc: - Albo i nie zapalę.  
\- Użyj tylnego wyjścia - zasugerował Harry, uśmiechając się pod nosem na kłócącą się z Zaynem Sam. O jaki porządek jej chodziło? Przecież wszystkie kufle były w jednym miejscu. Zerknął na zegarek. Coraz bardziej zaczynał się stresować.  
\- To będzie masakra - pocieszył ich szatyn, idąc na zaplecze.   
\- A ty się nie denerwujesz? - zapytał Irlandczyk niewzruszoną Adę przyklejoną do telefonu.   
Ta wzruszyła tylko ramionami.  
\- To tylko ludzie, tak?  
\- Masa ludzi - jęknął Horan, opadając twarzą na blat. - A tylko Zayner i Tommo mają doświadczenie.   
\- Zayn. Ale ja stąd widzę, że na tym pomarańczowym shakerze jest plama. - Sam kontynuowała swoją obsesję na punkcie porządku.   
\- Tam nic nie ma - spróbował Malik, przecierając oczy ze zmęczenia.   
\- Damy sobie radę - wymamrotała Ada, nie podnosząc nawet wzroku znad telefonu. Harry rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu Louisa. Zaraz powinni otwierać.  
\- Co ty w ogóle tam sprawdzasz? - Niall podniósł głowę i spróbował zajrzeć blondynce przez ramię. - Czy to ta dziwna aplikacja z kalendarzem miesiączkowym?   
Ada z niesamowicie spokojną miną pokazała mu telefon, na którym grała w jakąś grę.  
\- Gdzie jest Lou? Powinien już wrócić! - Harry zaczął się zastanawiać.  
Z kieszeni Irlandczyka rozległa się wibracja. Zainteresowany wciągającą grą blondynki odruchowo wyciągnął telefon, ledwo na niego zerkając. Po chwili jednak coś tam przyciągnęło jego uwagę.   
\- Co do kurwy… - wymamrotał do siebie, po czym bez słowa zsunął się ze swojego stołka, kierując się w stronę tylnego wyjścia. Harry pobiegł za nim jak prowadzony na sznurku.  
\- Niall? Co się stało?  
\- Lou do mnie napisał - wyjaśnił Horan, otwierając drzwi. - Stan tu jest, a on go tu nie chce.   
\- Co? - Harry się najeżył. - Czego ten palant tu chce? Lou?  
Louis tymczasem chował się za konterem, wkazując chłopakowi, by był cicho. Pokazał im palcem na stojącego parę metrów dalej Stana z krzywym uśmieszkiem.   
\- Ten pieprzony stalker - przeklął soczyście Niall, idąc w jego stronę. Harry trzymał się zaraz za nim, chroniąc jego tyły. Miał ochotę złamać mu kark, a przynajmniej przestawić szczękę.  
\- Co tu robisz, zjebie? - przywitał się bez zbędnych grzeczności Irlandczyk.  
\- Zaproszenie było otwarte dla wszystkich, prawda? - Stan zmierzył ich pogardliwym spojrzeniem, unosząc jedną brew. - Cóż za komitet powitalny. Czuję się zaszczycony, choć wolałbym mojego małego chłopca.   
\- Obejmowało wszystkich, za wyjątkiem ciebie! - sapnął Harry. - Nie sądziłem, że będziesz miał jeszcze czelność się tu pojawić. Załatwić ci dożywotni zakaz wstępu do baru?  
\- Dlaczego miałbym się tu nie pokazywać? - Uśmiechnął się Stan. - Ja tylko odwiedzam Boo.   
\- Przysięgam, że jeszcze jedno słowo, a zmyję ci ten paskudny uśmieszek z twarzy - ostrzegł go Horan.   
\- Tak się składa, że będąc właścicielem mogą bardzo wiele... Jak zakazać ci wstępu do lokalu. Odejdziesz po dobroci, czy mamy cię do tego przekonać?  
\- Już się boję. - Stan zaczął przesadnie udawać wystraszoną minę, po czym parsknął śmiechem. - W ogóle nie jesteście zabawni. Lou na pewno by mi nie odmówił, jak zwykle.   
Harry podszedł do niego w dwóch, długich krokach i zamachnął się. Nikt nie będzie obrażał jego Lou!  
Ale nie zdążył przywalić Stanowi, bo Niall był szybszy. Doskoczył do mężczyzny i zamachnął się z całej siły, aż rozległo się jedynie przerażające chrust!, a w następnej chwili Stan leżał na ziemi, trzymając się za krwawiący i wykrzywiony pod dziwnym kątem nos.   
\- Niall! Ja chciałem to zrobić! - jęknął. - Stan, myślę, że trafisz do wyjścia, prawda? Potrzebujesz jeszcze jednego dowodu, że nie jesteś tu mile widziany?  
\- Przepraszam. Jego psychopatyczna twarz zawsze działała mi na nerwy. - Irlandczyk wzruszył przepraszająco ramionami, masując swoją obolałą od ciosu dłoń.   
\- Nawet nie umiesz obronić swojego chłopca - wymamrotał Stan, wstając chwiejnie na nogi. - Mogę teraz iść, ale i tak będę go jeszcze pieprzył, niezależnie od tego, czy mu się to podoba, czy nie.   
Harry złapał go za fraki, przyciągając do siebie. Schylił się do jego ucha, sycząc w nie cicho, by Niall go nie usłyszał.  
\- Tknij go chociaż palcem, a zgnijesz w pierdlu. Tamtej nocy... - zacisnął zęby - Lou zrobił obdukcję... Możemy cię posądzić w każdej chwili. - Odepchnął go na mur. - Zrozumiałeś?  
Stan pokazał im tylko środkowy palec i odszedł, zataczając się. Horan przenosił spojrzenie z jego oddalającej się postaci na bruneta.   
\- Czy ja o czymś nie wiem? - zapytał.   
Harry wzruszył ramionami, nie chcąc zdradzać tajemnic Louisa.  
\- Lou, w porządku? - spytał, kucając przy swoim chłopaku. - Powinniśmy już otwierać.  
Ten pokręcił gorączkowo głową, mając zaciśnięte powieki.  
\- To nie jest normalne, że ty się go tak boisz - zauważył Niall, stając za Stylesem. - On ci coś, kurwa, zrobił?   
\- Nialler… - jęknął szatyn, otwierając swoje wystraszone oczy. - Później, w porządku? Dajcie mi pięć minut - wymamrotał, wstając i idąc w stronę łazienki. Harry poklepał Nialla po ramieniu, kręcąc przecząco głową i poszedł za Louisem.

Tomlinson stanął przed lustrem, opierając ręce o umywalkę. Starał się uspokoić swoje głośno bijące serce. Przymknął oczy i zaczął liczyć w głowie do stu. Nie pozwoli, by koszmary z przeszłości zepsuły ich wielki dzień. Teraz ma Harry’ego, wszystko jest dobrze, nie ma czego się bać.   
\- Lou? - Harry stanął w progu, niepewny czy wejść dalej, czy poczekać.  
Louis tylko pokręcił głową, po czym wypuścił drżący oddech i podszedł do niego, wtulając się w jego ramiona.   
\- Chciałbym mieć już po prostu spokój od tego całego bajzlu z nim, wiesz?   
Harry przytulił go bez słowa.  
\- Wiem, kochanie. Ale on myśli, że jest bezkarny, bo zawsze mu ulegałeś…  
\- Jakbym… jakbym zdecydował się na proces, to byłbyś tam ze mną? - zapytał szatyn po dłuższej chwili.   
\- Oczywiście. Zawsze będę z tobą. Jesteśmy razem, tak? - Styles ucałował jego skroń.  
\- Dziękuję - wyszeptał Tomlinson, stając na palcach i całując go z wdzięcznością, po czym uśmiechnął się mobilizująco. - W porządku, otwierajmy tę knajpę!   
\- Tak jest szefie! - Brunet roześmiał się, wracając na główną salę i pokazując uniesione w górę kciuki do Sam, stojącej przy drzwiach. Ta po chwili otworzyła drzwi.  
Louis z Zaynem stali już na swoich pozycjach za barem. Kiedy pod ladą stłoczyła się spora grupka osób, przystąpili do pokazu flair. Malik zrobił alkoholowy wodospad, efektownie wlewając drinki do sprawnie i szybko ułożonej piramidy z kieliszków do martini, podczas gdy szatyn rozlewał do szeregu małych kieliszków tęczowe shoty.   
Rozległy się głośne brawa i podekscytowane piski.  
\- On jest najlepszy! - zapiszczała jakaś dziewczyna przed Zaynem.  
Ale, jak to zwykle w barach bywa, zebrało się tam mnóstwo różnych osób i nie wszyscy byli zainteresowani wymyślnymi drinkami. Dla tych Ada z Harry’m nalewali piwo i polewali wódkę, a Niall zabawiał ich konferansjerką. Ludzi przybywało coraz więcej, chłopaki mieli pełne ręce roboty i nawet Niall pomagał rozlewać piwo w przerwach między pochwałami na temat irlandzkiej muzyki, a pochwałami na temat irlandzkiego alkoholu.  
\- Harry! - W którymś momencie, kiedy mieli czas na otarcie potu z czoła, przebiła się do nich uśmiechnięta Lottie. - I Ni!   
\- Cześć, młoda - westchnął zmęczony, ale zadowolony, bo w swoim żywiole, Irlandczyk.   
\- Cześć, Lots! - Harry posłał jej promienny uśmiech. - Jak ci się podoba?  
\- Tu jest świetnie! - odpowiedziała entuzjastycznie dziewczyna. - To miejsce jest zupełnie jak Louis i Niall: głośne, zabawne i przyciągające ludzi! A tobie jak się podoba?   
\- Jest tu mój chłopak. - Wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Czy to jest zgrabne ominięcie odpowiedzi na moje pytanie? - Lottie uniosła jedną brew, przyjmując od Horana kieliszek ze szkocką.   
\- Kocham to miejsce, Lottie! Jest takie jak Louis!  
\- Dobra odpowiedź. - Blondynka się wyszczerzyła, wypijając alkohol. - Swoją drogą zaraz będziecie mieć matczyną inspekcję, mama do mnie pisała, że są w drodze.   
\- Oh, czyli jednak zrobiły sobie ten babski wieczór - zdziwił się.  
\- I chyba świetnie się dogadują - zachichotała dziewczyna, wskazując mu palcem ich matki, które właśnie wchodziły do lokalu, śmiejąc się i prowadząc ożywioną rozmowę.   
\- Mamo! - Harry pomachał jej zza kontuaru.  
Kobiety uśmiechnęły się jeszcze szerzej na jego widok i zgodnie ruszyły w ich stronę.   
\- Cześć mamo, dzień dobry pani! - Sięgnął po butelkę białego wina. - Chenin blanc na koszt firmy. Jak wam się podoba?  
\- Jest interesująco - przyznała Jay, przyjmując od niego lampkę wina. - Szczerze mówiąc, nie spodziewałam się, że Louis z Niallem aż tak poważnie podejdą do sprawy. A to miejsce ma ogromne perspektywy. Takie tłumy przy otwarciu i wybudowali to na niczym? Niesamowite.   
\- Te tłumy to zasługa Zayna i naszego sąsiada-piłkarza. Ale bar i tak jest klimatyczny.  
\- Och, skarbie, ale jak raz się tu dobrze zabawią, to będą tu wracać i przeprowadzać znajomych! - Kobieta pokiwała głową do swoich własnych myśli. - Lottie, kochanie, przyprowadź nam Boo.  
Blondynka przewróciła oczami i zeskoczyła ze stołka, kierując się w stronę starszego brata, który był zajęty jakąś sprzeczką, mającą w sobie małe przepychanki z Niallem.   
Harry uśmiechnął się z rozczuleniem.  
\- Jest w swoim żywiole, podziwiany przez innych. Zasługuje na to.  
\- Chciałam cię tylko poinformować, że jestem rozwalona emocjonalnie przez to, jak bardzo go kochasz i to nie tylko widać, słychać, ale i czuć. - Johannah spróbowała powstrzymać łzy wzruszenia, ale nie do końca jej to wyszło.   
\- Tak, kocham go - przyznał Harry, patrząc z błyszczącymi oczami, jak Louis do nich podchodzi.  
\- I jak, kochanie?  
\- Świetnie! - Szatyn się rozpromienił, przechylając się przez bar, by pocałować go w usta, po czym objął swoją mamę jednym ramieniem. - A co to za rozklejanie się, hm?   
\- Po prostu… Naprawdę dorosłeś i… Jestem taka dumna. - Jay otarła łzy z oczu, a jej syn pocałował ją w głowę i mocniej objął.   
Harry rozczulił się, patrząc na nich. Kiedy jego życie tak bardzo się zmieniło?  
\- Co myślisz mamo? - zagadał.  
\- Również jestem z ciebie dumna. Wydajecie się naprawdę szczęśliwi…  
\- Bo jesteśmy - wtrącił Louis, pozwalając mamie się wypłakać i głaszcząc ją po włosach. - W końcu jesteśmy.

**Author's Note:**

> Znajdziesz nas także na platformie Tumblr!
> 
> Galway Girl: https://drunkmeisbestme.tumblr.com/  
> Fenrissa: https://wonder-holic.tumblr.com/


End file.
